Coiled
by Orochi-Dragon14
Summary: Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen. (NaruOro)
1. Chapter One: Kindle

_So after over a year of not updating/posting any new stories on this site, I have decided to leap into the fandom of Naruto. (Actually, it was more like dragging, pushing, beating over the head, etc. by my girlfriend). So, since I'm new to this fandom, and thus, a new writer for y'all then I suppose I should tell y'all about how I work:_

 _1) I write in the first person omniscient. I can't write in third person whatsoever, and I like to see multiple viewpoints. I've always written that way, so I'm sorry for those who find this to be strange. It's just the way I write._

 _2) I have an **extremely** deep love for villains and anti-heroes. If you are also a Yu-Gi-Oh! fan, and have ever read my stories, then you would know my favourite character from the fandom is Bakura (hence my username). I have been known to make Bakura extremely lovable, but still in character. (I'm not sure how I do it, but *shrugs*) So with that being said, this story is going to focus around, my favourite Naruto character (and my ultimate favourite anime/manga character in general): Orochimaru. I love him so much! He is so amazing, sexy, and I don't even know. He's just one of those characters I can't help but love! (and he also seems to be one of those characters that people either hate or love...). I even have a snake (a normal ball python) who I named Orochi (yes, after Orochimaru and the myth he is based on). He is a special slither noodle (who almost shares the same birthday/hatch day as me! His birthday is July first and mine is the third! So cool! :D) _

_3) I am known for writing "weird" pairings. My favourite Yu-Gi-Oh! pairing is Casteshipping. So, this story is based around my favourite Naruto pairing: OroNaru (or NaruOro? I don't understand this pairing naming y'all have lol). Trying to find this pairing to get some sort of idea of how I should/could go into this fandom with such a pairing was diff-no, actually, it was fucking impossible! I thought Casteshipping was hard to find! (Though, apparently, I'm one of the people who brought it back). Anyway, so after deciding (in my own crazy weird world) that Orochimaru and Naruto belong together, then I decided to write a story about them._

 _4) I write ten chapters then update every two weeks. (Unless something drastic happens, life happens, etc.) Currently, (including this one) I only have eight chapters written (but my girlfriend insisted I post this so she could "die" lol) So 8-10 chappies, give or take. I try to get ahead of the update schedule so there won't be a huge gap where my fans are waiting for an update and I'm too busy, lazy, have writer's/motivational block, or life has eaten my soul. My update days are Saturdays (or Sundays depending). I also update for birthdays, special occasions, etc._

 _5) Not only am I new to writing Naruto, I'm new to the Naruto fandom in general. The first day I ever watched Naruto was February 29th, 2016, the day my grandfather passed away. I was in Halifax, NS with my girlfriend (we went to school together during the 2015-16 school year) and (after convincing her I wanted to try it out) I instantly fell in love. For years, Yu-Gi-Oh! was my all time favourite anime/manga. (it's gone to my second favourite. It'll always hold a special place in my heart. After all, I meant my girlfriend and so many friends from writing on the fandom). I only have the original Naruto manga currently, and I only watch the English dub (because I am a sucker for Steven Blum's Orochimaru). So, with that being said, there are some things that I haven't gotten to, (I know about some things like Naruto marrying Hinata and having Boruto and Himawari). and I apologize if this everything won't be exactly how it should be, but I will do my best to make this as canonically possible._

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa ( **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf** ) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything. _

**Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no **rape**!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings : **OroNaru, cannon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Kindle**

 _ **Naruto**_

 _Peace._

At last, peace has filled the ninja world after so many centuries of pointless hatred. And I was the one to do it. Who would have thought I'd be the saviour of this world? Once, I was _that child._ Now, I'm _that hero._

And it wasn't just ninja I rescued. It was the tailed beasts as well. I granted them their rightful freedom and respect, and in turn, other people gave them that same respect because they believed in me and knew I had everyone's best interest at heart.

It's amazing seeing the Five Great Nations at peace with each other. Now, instead of working against each other, we work together to ensure the safety of this world. After all, there are still threats like the occasional bandit or some idiot who thinks they're hot shit and can beat me or Sasuke.

Please!

 _Sasuke…_

I rub the bandages of the arm I always have covered up. Sasuke and I… we had an extremely tense fight. Both of us losing one of our arms. Unlike me, Sasuke refused a replacement arm. I'm not sure exactly _why_ , but I don't think I'll ever quite understand his thinking, but he is my best friend and I'm glad he finally accepted that.

The friendship Sasuke and I have isn't the only thing Sasuke has accepted. He and Sakura are _finally_ married. Sasuke was originally going to leave on his own, but Sakura, even being three months pregnant, decided to travel the world with him. I'm happy for him, yet…

I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

 _Why?_

Is it because I want that too? Of course. Anyone would want to find someone to spend the rest of their lives with. To be so happy. Sakura had pressed for me to speak to Hinata, but I just can't. I care about her, but I just don't love her that way.

But why? Surely there has to be a reason for this. Hinata has loved me from the very beginning. When everyone else hated me, she believed in me and loved me for who I was. So, shouldn't I love her in return? Maybe it just hasn't caught up with me. Maybe I'm not ready for a love like that…

Or… maybe it's this feeling I keep getting. It's not a danger, not a normal danger. It's something more… I'm not quite sure what to make of it, and I don't want to bring it up to Kakashi-sensei. After all, he needs to focus on _real_ matters of the village, and not some 'feeling' I keep getting. Besides, I can take care of it.

I stand up, stretching. I walk outside, locking up my house. Every day, around this time, I go out to visit Pervy Sage. It's nice to tell him how my life is going and the peace in this world. I wonder if he can see it.

I stroll down the streets of Konoha, watching as people work together to rebuild the village. They smile, waving at me. Not long ago those same people would have yelled at me and demanded I get roasted by a Fireball Jutsu or worse. A tiny bit of anger boils within me.

' _Forgiveness,' Kurama reminds me._

' _Yes.'_

It's what I strived so hard for. Forgiveness, is, after all, a key part in peace. So, instead of bashing their skulls in, I smile and wave back.

 **XXXX**

I reach the area where Pervy Sage's memorial is. I start to walk over to it when I sense another presence. I quickly hide, waiting, kunai in hand. Who knows if it's someone to stir trouble. The person comes into my view. Even with his back turned towards me, I know for a fact that it's Orochimaru.

Orochimaru? What is he…? I watch as he kneels down, placing a bouquet of flowers down.

 _You really do care…_

I knew there had to be _something_ that drew Pervy Sage and Granny Tsunade to the man before me. And I think I understand right now, at least a bit, anyway.

Time passes with the breeze, and yet, he still doesn't move. Occasionally, he'll run a hand over the memorial stone. He grips it hard, body shaking.

I feel a pain rip at my heart, and I clutch my chest with a slight gasp. Why? This man has been the sole instigator of my pain, and yet… I can't help but feel bad for him. Maybe it's because I could be in the same situation? Yes, that must be it. I can't actually care about him. I mean, I don't _hate_ him. Not like I used to.

After all, he _did_ help in the war.

But is that all he's good for? Who _is_ he? I want to know, but… will he let me? I doubt it, but I have to try! I owe it to my master. After all, the journey to peace isn't quite done, in fact, it's only just begun.

* * *

 _ **XXXX**_

 _ **Orochimaru**_

 _Help!_

I hear it again and again. The voices screaming, begging me to help them. A new voice added into the mix.

 _Jiraiya…_

What a fool you had been, Jiraiya. If you had only listened to me then you wouldn't be suffering right now. You could be immortal just like me.

Why did you choose death? Was it because you didn't want to harm another person by taking over their body? I could have found a way. Just like I'll find a way to save you and _them._ Sensei too, even though _I_ was the one who pushed him to death.

I sigh, setting my tools down. I usually don't stop in the middle of an experiment, but I can't seem to concentrate these days. Something keeps telling me I need to be near Jiraiya. Perhaps his suffering is too great right now, and I need to be there for my friend?

" _If you had changed sooner you could have saved him."_

I clench my fists. He died the way he was. I never wanted him to change. I never saw anything wrong with Jiraiya. Sure, he was a complete idiot, yet he was the kind of idiot who you wanted to be around.

 _But he never understood you_ , the voice in my head reminds me.

Well, no. But when do toads ever understand snakes? I would have swallowed him whole and kept him safe if he only believed me. But, like everyone else, he never did.

I stare down at the man I'd been experimenting on. Some rogue ninja wandering around. Jugo snatched him up for me. I need all the test subjects I can possibly get. Kabuto helps from time to time, but running the orphanage takes much of his time. And, I'm losing interests in playing with these toys. Yet, it's a necessary play because I have to find a way to bring them back.

 _Because, after all, it's been my goal since I found the white snake skin._

Sure, my goal has always been to learn everything in this world and master every jutsu. Even to this day, I crave to be inside Sasuke's body. But, I know I am no match for him. He surpassed me in every way. I know there's no way I can catch up, yet I want to try. I _have_ to try.

I turn, heading out of my lab. No one questions me as I leave the hideout. I don't move around constantly like I once did thanks to the Akatsuki being dead, but I always have watchful eyes and my senses on high alert. After all, there are many, many people who want me dead, and Naruto is one of them.

 _And I'm no match for him either…_

I head to Jiraiya's memorial. To be near him, that's what everything within me is telling me to do. I usually ignore such nonsense because emotions only get in the way of the true goal, yet I can't suppress it. The need to be near him. The calling of him. I stop, staring at the field of flowers. I'm not any good at this, but I grab some flowers and then continue on my way.

 **XXXX**

I finally reach the memorial. Many items have been placed since the last time I saw it. I walk over to it, kneeling before it and placing the flowers down. I stare at the memorial stone. I feel a wave of pain take over me. I grip the stone, tears falling.

Am I… crying? I haven't cried in years. Why should I cry over him, though? He's the one who didn't listen! They never listen! I could have saved them from this pointless suffering! Will there ever be anyone who will listen to me?!

"Stupid fool," I hiss, but my voice doesn't have the conviction that I want it to have. Instead, it's filled with hopelessness like a child losing her favourite teddy bear.

 _I'm so pathetic._

This isn't like me. Visiting my old friend's grave instead of actually _doing_ something about his suffering. Yet, I have to be here. He's going through a tough time right now, and as his friend, I will stay as long as he needs me.

If anyone saw me here they'd probably think I was up to something. After all, no one ever believed I cared about Jiraiya. They believed I was just using him. It's far from the truth. Yes, we have had our differences. Yes, we have nearly killed each other on many, many occasions. Yes, I became his enemy because I turned rogue. But, I never stopped caring for him nor Tsunade. After all, they were my first friends. The first people, aside from my parents and Sarutobi-sensei, who accepted me. Or…

 _I thought so, at least…_

They believed I was too ambitious. I have every right! I have to be determined to achieve these goals. No one else can do them. I was chosen. It's why I found the white snake skin. The truth was revealed. I tried to show them, but…

Well, one is living the rest of her life drinking and gambling with the other retired Kage, and the other… the other is suffering in eternity.

Well, not anymore! I settle in front of the memorial stone, curling up. I don't care if anyone wants to visit Jiraiya or not! They can visit him from a distance! He needs me right now! I won't let him down. Not after what he's done for me.

Sure, we had our difference, but I never had a doubt in my mind that he cared. I knew he'd been tracking me since day one. He knew I could handle myself, but he also knew of my pain. He's been one of the only two people who has seen me break down in a shattered mess. The other being, Sensei.

Tsunade has never seen me break down. We never were that close, yet we were close in a different way. She supported me in the way that could be tough love. Because even when she wanted to harm me the day we meant back up again, she still cared. After all, why would she have confessed how she felt to me when she knew I could have easily turned it around on her?

Sensei, he took me in after my parents died. It's how I met Jiraiya. He never hated me. Not until I got older and started experimenting. He never understood. Never asked _why._ Just simply _what_. I told him my goal. A small part of me had hoped he'd understood what I wanted, but he never did. Well, at least he was able to see I wasn't completely worthless. I did help in the war after all. But only for my own benefit. After all, how could I save them if this world was gone?

Tsunade and Sarutobi-sensei were my antidotes. They filled me with their love and care and erased all of the pain then struck me hard. How could they do that to me?! I understand Tsunade. After all, losing her brother and lover like that was beyond painful for her. But, if she'd only come to me then she wouldn't have had to suffer.

Of course, I had offered, but she refused. She won't when I truly bring them back.

And Jiraiya, Jiraiya was the mongoose. He'd always been my mongoose. Pulling me back to reality to have fun and actually live instead of living in the library and lab. He made me feel alive. Made me feel important. He never let anyone mess with me. He was always there to protect me, and I, the same for him.

Yet, the fool left me too! He didn't need to train those brats! In fact, if he didn't he wouldn't be dead! Stupid, stupid fool!

I grip the stone harder, body shaking. Tears splattering against the book… _Jiraiya's first book._ I stare down at the cover. He had been so excited to have finished it. No one cared much about it, now it's one of the most famous books in the world.

 _Funny when you're dead how people start listening._

But, his life wasn't a game. He gave up everything for those fools. He's suffering, begging for my help.

Well, I'm here, Jiraiya. I'll always be here. After all, isn't this the game we always play? The toad and mongoose of my life. Whatever I needed, whatever you needed to be for this world. You were that. The toad for the rest, the mongoose for me. My friend. The person I could tell anything to at one time. The one who always supported me, and played the game with me. I thought he'd win for sure.

 _Yet, in this game, the snake struck first._

* * *

 _Well, there's the first chappie. Everything will be explained in due course. I know Orochimaru is extremely out there. There is a reason for it (and everything else that happens in this story._

 _ **Preview for next chapter:**_

 _ **Naruto** : _

_"I'm not moving."_

 _"Why not? You do realize you can visit him at any time, right? Don't you have those… experiments…" I say, shivering slightly because I absolutely hate that he does them, "to do?"_

 _"They can wait. I am not here for a mere visit, child."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I'm supporting Jiraiya."_

 _"With?"_

 _"Dealing with his suffering."_

 _"Umm… Jiraiya is dead."_

 _"Your perception is very keen. I'm glad I have you to point such observation to me."_

 _I frown. "No need to get sarcastic."_

* * *

 **Next update date** : _March 11th_

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	2. Chapter Two: Quake

_Well, as promised, here's another update. This is a special update as well. Today is my girlfriend's birthday! Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy! (leave me a good review or no more birthday updates for you :p)_

 _I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited, and followed, and just read the story in general. This is definitely different than what I usually do, but I'm having a blast with it. :). I have up to chappie sixteen written out! I'm hoping to write more today, but we shall see :)._

 _My drawing has picked up! I drew a picture for this story. It's on my DeviantArt page (which goes by the same name I do on here). So if y'all wanna check it out, y'all can. It's not the best thing in the world, but eh I like it :). (which is hard to do since I criticize myself like crazy)._

 _Alrighty then, I hope y'all enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa ( **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf** ) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything. _

**Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no **rape**!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings : **OroNaru, cannon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Quake**

 ** _Naruto_**

It's been about three weeks or so, and Orochimaru _still_ hasn't moved! I know for a fact it isn't just him coming out here to visit Jiraiya at the same time everyday. What is he even _doing_? He has to realize he can come back any time he wants. No one has the right to stop him from visiting Jiraiya. If anything, he has more right than any of us.

Even without Sage Mode, I can feel the weakness of his body. Immortality isn't so perfect, is it, Orochimaru? I watch him from my hiding spot. It's nearly every day occurrence I'm out here. I could easily kill him. After all, he's no match for me. And even if he _was_ stronger than I, he wouldn't be able to do much not in his condition.

I watch as his pale hand runs across the stone then to the book, gripping it tightly. It's a weak grip though. Could he even defend himself if his enemies found him out here like this? I doubt it. Though, his instincts are sharp, but…

I stand up, jumping down from my hiding spot. If he's noticed me he doesn't react. I slowly approach him. I don't know what I'll do or say if he does respond to me, but I have to do _something_. I can't just leave him out here like that.

A few feet away from him and his summons strike at me. I easily dodge them, cutting the ones that get too close with my kunai.

"I'm not here to hurt you," I tell him.

"Well, they seem to think you are," he rasps weakly, coughing a bit.

"Only because you trained them so well."

"Go ahead."

I arch a brow even if he can't see me. "And do what?"

"Visit Jiraiya. It's why you're here, no?"

"Well… that was my original intention, yes."

"Well, go ahead."

"You know; most people like to be alone when they're visiting someone they care about."

I mean he doesn't seem to know these things. I don't really understand _why_ , but maybe someone should teach him? I guess it'll have to be me. No one else seems to care enough. Not that I care about him. But, I do care about my master and my master cared for this man, so…

"I'm not moving."

"Why not? You do realize you can visit him at any time, right? Don't you have those… experiments…" I say, shivering slightly because I absolutely _hate_ that he does them, "to do?"

"They can wait. I am not here for a mere visit, child."

"Huh?"

"I'm supporting Jiraiya."

"With?"

"Dealing with his suffering."

"Umm… Jiraiya is dead."

"Your perception is very keen. I'm glad I have you to point such observation to me."

I frown. "No need to get sarcastic."

"Then don't point out things I already know. Now then, if you're going to visit your master, please do so quietly and quickly."

"You said you're supporting him…"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well, if he's dead then…"

"That's exactly why I'm supporting him."

"I don't get it."

He sighs, turning and sitting up. His body shakes slightly from the small effort he had to use.

"You know; you don't look so good…"

"I'm not of your concern. Now then, do you want to know or not?"

I cross my arms. "Yes, I'd like to know why you're starving yourself over someone who's dead."

He studies me a bit. "Death is suffering."

I frown. "Huh?"

"You heard me. Now, hurry up and visit him so I can get back to supporting him."

"Wait; hold on! You just said that death is suffering."

"It is."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

A storm clouds his eyes. Not of fury, but something more. Only a spark. A moment, and he's back to the Orochimaru I've known.

 _Or at least he's back to some degree._

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Orochimaru, I don't think _anyone_ would understand. Do you honestly believe that Jiraiya is suffering right now?"

He looks up at me, into my eyes. Anger, frustration, and aggravation are at the surface, but staring deeper I see so much more: pain. Loneliness, humiliation, a sense of worthlessness. Suffering. So much suffering. All of this hidden so deep behind those seemingly cruel eyes and wicked words, and yet…

So palpable to me.

Because I've had those eyes. I've seen it in the mirror a thousand times. Even to this day, I can see them from time to time.

 _Maybe we're not so different, after all._

"If you believe he's suffering, why are you out here? I thought you were the type to do something about something."

"I have been. He called out to me, and-"

"He called out to you?"

"You know; it's rude to interrupt people."

"And it's rude to make someone be a part of a stupid experiment, so let's not even go there."

"That's your opinion."

"No, it's simple fact."

"You're annoying. Go bother someone else."

"Bother? Listen; I don't like you. I never will-"

He laughs humourlessly. "Get in line; most people hate me so your feelings for me don't affect me at all."

I glare at him. "-but, you're my master's friend, and I don't like to see people suffering."

"Well, there are plenty of people who need your support. Go take care of them, and leave me alone."

"Well, I do check on others from time to time when I can…"

"Good for you. Go away."

"Weren't you going to tell me what you meant by Jiraiya calling out to you?"

"When did you start calling him by his name?"

I shrug. "I call him Pervy Sage from time to time, but given the situation, I figured his name was more appropriate. Now, are you or not?"

"No."

I stare at him for a while. "What happened to you?"

Why does he suffer so much? Why does he think that death means suffering? Where did that assumption even come from? He said Jiraiya called out to him. What does that mean exactly? He had a nightmare and he believed Jiraiya needed help? How is him being here starving himself really helping Jiraiya-if he is suffering? I must find out!

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Orochimaru_**

Naruto stares at me for what seems like forever. He doesn't stare at me like most people do with hatred and fear. When he asked me why I was out here, he didn't laugh at me and call me crazy when I gave him my answer. No, he was genuinely curious. But, he's always been a curious child.

 _Just like me…_

I laugh inwardly. Am I really comparing myself to this child? We're nothing alike. He hates me, and I'm not too fond of him either. I wish he'd just get on with his visit. There is much I need to focus on after all.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asks, breaking me from my thoughts.

"That's none of your concern, child."

"You know; it's not a good idea to bottle everything up…"

"I have my ways."

"Like trying to destroy Konoha?"

"…maybe."

"So it was more than just a whim."

"And if it was?"

"What happened to you?" he repeats.

"It's none of your concern."

"The hell it isn't! I'm the Child of Prophecy! I'm supposed to make peace in this world!"

"I thought you already did that."

"Well, yes, but… there's still so much suffering, and…"

"Well, go out and take care of it if it eases your mind, and stop bothering me."

"I'm trying to."

"You're sure are doing a horrible job."

"I can't exactly help you if you won't open up."

"Me? Whoever said anything about helping me?"

He groans. "I did! I said I wanted to stop everyone's suffering."

"Yes, what does that have to do with me?"

"What the hell? What do you think it means?! Damn, I thought you were supposed to be a genius!"

" _Was._ "

"Was? You can't just stop being a genius! What makes you think you're not?!"

"Must you be so loud?"

"Sorry," he says. The look of shock on his face tells me I'm not the only one surprised by his apology. "I just… I don't understand. You're not making any sense. I mean, you never made much sense to begin with, but… you just had a lot more confidence. Did something happen after the war, or…?"

"Sasuke opened my eyes. I decided to travel down a different path, and go back to what I sought after before."

"Which is?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

After all, I have already spoken with Kakashi. No one is after me. I'm still a rogue ninja, but as long as I leave the citizens of the villages alone-namely Konoha-then I won't be targeted. Wandering strays, other rogues, criminals, they're up for grabs. And with Kabuto's medical ninjutsu, I can use those subjects again and again.

"You know; we're not getting anywhere like this."

"What are you trying to achieve here exactly?"

"Well, I'm sure it'd feel nice to stop your suffering…"

"Again, I am no concern to you. There are people who need you, and-"

"You're not one of them? Listen; we have fought in the past. We have a lot of differences, and we don't agree, but I would never want you to suffer. Especially how you are. I mean, just look at you! You're at a memorial site believing that Jiraiya is suffering!"

"Because he is!" I hiss, body trembling.

"If he is suffering it's only because he sees that you are!"

"And you care because…?"

"I don't know! Maybe because I care about people?"

"Then go help them."

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"No, I don't understand why you're bothering me when you keep mentioning you want to help people."

"Yes. I want to stop all this needless suffering! I know I've made peace, but there is so much I need to do and-"

"Then go do it!" I hiss, coughing a bit.

He studies me. "You're included in that as well."

"I thought you were concerned with humans."

"You _are_ -" he stops mid-sentence, eyes focused on mine. "Orochimaru," he whispers, "what _happened_ to you?"

* * *

 _ **Preview for next chapter:**_

 _ **Orochimaru**_

 _"Well you should. It's not good for you," he says, turning to face me. He stares at me for a while._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I'm not sure. You just seem really familiar."_

 _"Well, I'd hope I was familiar to you. We have been enemies for years."_

 _He shakes his head. "No, I don't mean like that. I mean I feel like I know you from somewhere else, and didn't realize…." He trails off. His eyes widen, he jumps up, pointing to me with a shaking finger. "You're… you're the Snake Lady Grass Ninja from the Forest of Death!" he exclaims._

* * *

 **Next update date** : _March 25th_

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	3. Chapter Three: Corrosion

_Well, here we are with another update. My y key is acting like a bitch right now. I have to stab it in order for it to work. *sigh*. And I"m still job hunting. "We want 45 years of experience and you have to be 2" Yeah okay (and I know it's not 2 it's just this me thing. I'm weird, okay?)_

 _So for this story, I have up to chapter eighteen written out. I didn't write at all this past week; otherwise, I'd be even further ahead._

 _I finished my first ever project in Minecraft! It's so epic and amazing! :D_

 _On a real life note, my stupid insurance won't pay for my insulin. "It cost $500" Umm no. I hate US healthcare. My ass is moving to Canada asap. Gotta worry about dying because some fuckhead can't get this shit straightened out. Whatever. (sorry for the rant)_

 _On a lighter note, Orochi has been a very affectionate slither noodle lately. Last night, I tried to feed him (his day to eat). He got the mouse then when I looked over at his terrarium, the mouse was still in his cage and he was just slithering around. So after tapping him with the hook (and that is the first time I've ever had to use that thing lol) and got all settled down he gave me kisses and coiled up beside of me in his favourite spot. He's a very interesting noodle. I spoil him so much lol._

 _Oh, think y'all can handle extra updates in July than normal? Orochi's hatch day, my birthday and the day we met (the day I got him) are all in July :D Yay for July!_

 _Shut up you roasted bug vulture! We're trying to read._

 _:(._

 _Enjoy haha :D_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa ( **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf** ) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything. _

**Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no **rape**!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings : **OroNaru, cannon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Corrosion**

 ** _Orochimaru_**

Naruto stares at me, waiting for an answer. Does he really think he's going to get one? Why should I tell him anything? So he can run back to his little friends and tell them my weakness? _Never!_ There have only been a few people who slipped through the cracks, and only one person who saw me with my defenses down completely.

 _And he will remain the only one._

Not this child. _Especially_ not this child.

Why is he even talking to me? I thought he wanted to visit Jiraiya? Visiting is pathetic! It doesn't do anything for them. The only thing it does is make them want to be alive even more.

 _Don't worry, Jiraiya, everyone. Soon… just hang in there._

"Are you going to answer, or are you just going to stare off into space all night?"

I level him a glare, releasing my suppressed chakra. It flows in waves, twisting the world into a sinister vortex. Blood drips like melting icicles. I shiver, licking my lips. Waiting. Waiting for this child to become suffocated with my chakra, and drown in terror in my eyes, and yet…

All he does is stare at me. No fear. No hatred.

 _Nothing_!

I knew this child was dense and didn't fully pay attention when we first met in the Forest of Death, but… I thought, this time…

Then again, he may just think that I'm some weakling now. That must be it. He thinks this is a joke!

I increase the flow of my chakra, intensifying my killing intent. The trees sway violent thunderstorm and the birds fly around in a hurry to get away from the danger. They know when to run, but this child…

"You know; I don't think it's such a good idea to use so much chakra in your state," he says.

I cough up some blood. That must be it. My body is weak. I haven't been eating as I should, but even so… it hasn't been _that_ long. And I am a snake, so I would think I'd be able to handle myself without food.

I cough again, shaking.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine!" I hiss, letting my chakra flow within my body. I shed, letting my 'new body heal itself. Unfortunately, it only helps slightly.

"Well, you don't seem alright. What's gotten you so worked up? Why the sudden use of so much chakra? You're already low as it is."

"And that concerns you because…?"

He shrugs. "Hell if I know. Guess it's because I don't like people to suffer. It's not right."

I half cough, half laugh. "You should have been running away, and yet, you're here asking me if _I'm_ alright? What a strange child."

"Hey, that's just who I am. And why would I run away? No offense, but you're not much of a threat to me."

"So that's it," I spit. "You think I'm weak."

"No, actually, you're very powerful."

"But not as powerful as you, right?" I spit.

"I don't know. I mean, we all have our strengths and weaknesses, right?"

"Only fools have weaknesses!"

"Geniuses do too. Sasuke certainly does."

"Sasuke is perfect."

He laughs.

"What's so funny?" I hiss.

"Your obsession with Sasuke is ridiculous. Do you still want his body?"

"Does it matter?"

Naruto shrugs, moving to sit next to me against a tree that's a few feet away. "Nah, not really. Just curious. Now then, why do you think I was supposed to run away from you? You're not really in any condition to do much."

"I wasn't suppressing my chakra."

"Well, I gathered. I felt it."

"Then why were you staring at me like a fool?"

"I was trying to see if you were okay. Is that alright?"

"Absolutely not!"

"You're weird. Listen; I don't know what you were trying to do, but I think what you need to do is relax. You need to get home, get some food, and some rest. You've been out here for three weeks, and you're skinny as hell. You look like you're on death's door. So, in your weakened state, you wouldn't have-

"I've been far worse condition than this, and have been able to cause my enemies to run with my killing intent, so don't give me that!" I hiss.

"Killing intent? Is that what you were doing? Huh. Interesting. I've only seen that one other time with Zabuza. That was scary, but I realized there was nothing to be afraid of, so…"

"So is that why you aren't running?"

"I guess. I mean there's really nothing to fear. Killing intent is sort of like an illusion, right? If you know that then you can get past it. Not many things scare me. My death certainly doesn't. We'll all die one day and-"

"Not me. I will never die!" I hiss.

He looks at me. "Well, you're going to die if you don't get something to eat. I mean, when was the last time you even had some food?"

"I don't keep up with that."

"Well, you should. It's not good for you," he says, turning to face me. He stares at me for a while.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure. You just seem really familiar."

"Well, I'd hope I was familiar to you. We have been enemies for years."

He shakes his head. "No, I don't mean like that. I mean I feel like I know you from somewhere else, and didn't realize…." He trails off. His eyes widen, he jumps up, pointing to me. "You're… you're the Snake Lady Grass Ninja from the Forest of Death!" he exclaims.

"…what?"

"Yeah! I can't believe I didn't realize it before! I mean I knew I felt that chakra from _somewhere_ , but I wasn't sure. Now I finally remember!"

"You should have been able to piece that together because I was the last thing you saw around Sasuke."

"Well, yes, but- Hey! Did you just call yourself a "thing"?!"

"Yes, I suppose someone else _could_ have been there, but that wasn't the case."

"Why did you want to be that weird snake lady?"

"She didn't summon snakes, so why are you calling her that?"

"Well, she was slithering around like a snake and was being all weird!"

"So let me get this straight: you're weirded out by the fact that I disguised myself as a female Grass Ninja to sneak into the Chunin exams, and turned her body to fit my snake ways, but have no issue with my killing intent when I'm using an even stronger version of it than I did with Sasuke?"

"Hey, snakes don't really bother me, honestly. I don't really care for them, but I don't hate them either. It was just that woman you were pretending to be that was really freaky," Naruto says, shrugging. "Well, from the way Sasuke was shivering, I thought that it was supposed to be pretty bad. So there's a stronger version?"

"I wasn't using my eyes at the time."

"Your eyes? Your eyes make your killing intent stronger."

"Yes. It's-"

"That is so cool! I wish my eyes could do that!"

"…what?"

"I mean, I thought only the Uchiha and Hyuuga had visual jutsu, but-"

"I don't have any visual prowess."

"But you just said…"

"My eyes _enhance_ my killing intent. It's my chakra that does the work. My eyes just make it more intimidating."

He frowns. "I don't see how."

"Most people don't like my eyes. They see them as something to fear."

"Why? They're just eyes."

"They're reminded of venomous snakes or demons."

"Is that why you think you're inhuman?"

"No."

He looks at me for a while. "I don't mind your eyes. I see nothing wrong with you. I mean, as far as appearance goes. Now…."

"Don't even start. I've heard it a thousand times."

"But it's wrong! How can you do that to people?!"

"They were going to die anyway. What difference does it make? Some survive, and that only serves to further my goals."

Naruto clenches his fists, body shaking. "I thought you weren't after Sasuke anymore."

"I'm not."

"Then…?"

I lean my head back against the stone. "I want to understand this world."

"And to do that you have to destroy people's lives?!"

"It's not my fault they're weak."

I hear him stand up. "You're disgusting! I worked so hard to make peace, but all you're doing is causing more hatred!"

"You act as though I have thousands of people I capture and kill every day for no reason at all."

"I don't care if you have a thousand people or one person! I want you to stop!"

"Why?"

"Why? _Why?_! Did you seriously just ask me that?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

 _"There's something wrong with that Orochimaru kid."_

 _"Yeah, but isn't he so cute?!"_

 _"Super smart too!"_

 _"Yeah, but he can't be trusted. My parents say he's dangerous."_

"It's only wrong to you because you don't understand."

"Then why don't you explain it to me?"

"Why should I explain it to someone who will never understand?"

"Listen, we all can't be geniuses like you, but I do understand a lot of things. You could at least give me a chance."

"Your level of intelligence has nothing to do with why I won't tell you."

"Then what is it?"

"You should know."

"Do you care about anyone but yourself?"

"The people I care about are dead."

"Okay, so that means you have to destroy lives?"

"What I do is none of your concern. I'm not going to stop my experiments because you get upset by them. Sasuke has already relayed his disgust in them, so go ahead and get it out of your system along with the other built up hatred you have towards me. Then, when you are done, please leave. I have to get back to work."

"I don't hate you," Naruto says after a while. "I want to understand you."

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Naruto_**

I stare at the man beside of me. He tried to intimidate me with his killing intent. I don't see what's so scary about him, honestly. There's nothing wrong with his physical appearance. No, those eyes. That chakra, I have no issue with those. It's his stupid experiments that get me worked up. And I'm never one to hesitate to speak my mind.

I should kill him. It would be so simple. We both know he's no match for me. Of course, I know it won't be an easy fight, and yet, I can't seem to make myself. It must be Jiraiya stopping me, but…

"I don't hate you. I want to understand you," I say before I can stop myself.

 _Why?_ What is there to understand? He doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself. Hell, I don't even think he gives a damn about himself! He's not living at all! He's just… _existing_!

"That's nice," he says, lying down again, curling up near the stone.

I watch him. Watch him touch the stone and run a hand across it. Watch as he coughs and shakes. It's sad to watch. So easy. It would be so easy to take him down, but… I just can't. So many lives would be saved if he were gone.

Is Jiraiya's influence on me that strong? He must realize that Orochimaru has to be dealt with. He even tried to take care of him, or… was there more to that? That fight is hard to remember, honestly.

 _'You're thinking too much that's not good for you.'_

 _'Oh shut up! This is serious.'_

 _'He doesn't seem to be bothering anyone right now. Wouldn't it be best to just leave him? He doesn't seem to want to move.'_

 _'I can't just leave him out here. He'll die.'_

 _'You care if he dies?'_

 _'I… I don't like to see people suffer.'_

 _'Yes, but if we get rid of him then there will be much less suffering in the world.'_

 _'That's unfair. He shouldn't have to die just to prevent suffering. Maybe if we show him…'_

 _'Do you honestly think that's going to work, Naruto? He doesn't seem to want to change. He's convinced that he must learn everything and experiment on humans to do that.'_

 _'Well, there has to be a reason. I mean, did you see his eyes?'_

 _'Yes. I was looking at his face while you were. Of course, I did.'_

 _'No,' I say, shaking my head, 'there's more… it's…'_

 _'Ah. The pain. Is that why you can't kill him?'_

 _'No! It's because Jiraiya-'_

 _'A small portion. You want to help, Orochimaru, don't you?'_

 _'I…'_

Do I? Why should I want to? It doesn't make any sense! Like Kurama said, so many people will be saved if I just kill this man. I stand up, grabbing a kunai. I walk over to him, kneeling down.

 _'He's completely out of it. He hasn't even sensed you yet.'_

 _'Probably exhausted himself.'_

Kurama makes a noise in acknowledgment.

I watch the man before me. His breathing is shallow and his heart rate is irregular. In his sleep, I watch as he moves even closer to the stone, practically wrapping his body around it.

 _'Are you going to kill him or not?'_

"I…"

 _"This is Lord Orochimaru's next vessel."_

 _"I'm leaving to gain power."_

 _"I wonder who is stronger: you, or my Sasuke?"_

 _"We escaped Orochimaru!"_

I lift my hand high, gripping the kunai tightly. I glare at him. It's time to end his pathetic existence! I'm not sure how fast he'll be able to shed, but I won't let that happen! He will die!

 _"Why do you care about Orochimaru, Pervy Sage?"_

 _"The same reason you care about Sasuke."_

 _"Yeah but Sasuke is-"_

 _"Orochimaru isn't as bad as you believe he is."_

 _"He's not?"_

 _"No. He's just… lost."_

 _"Lost?"_

Lost…

"Jiraiya…"

His voice is so broken, helpless, hopeless…

 _"I don't hate you. I want to understand."_

 _Understand…_

"Enough is enough," I say aloud, putting my kunai away. I scoop the older man in my arms. Damn, he's so light! _'Do you think you can help me heal him?'_

 _'I don't' see why not.'_

 _'Alright, thanks. Let's get going.'_

 _'To where?'_

 _'One of Orochimaru's hideouts.'_

I take off, heading to the closest hideout. They'll be easy to detect for me. I just hope I won't have to contend with any of Orochimaru's followers. Luckily, Kabuto works at the orphanage. I really hate him.

I'm glad no one is around right now. I'd have to do a lot of explaining for why I'm carrying Orochimaru in my arms. I look down at him, keeping up my speed in the trees. He whimpers, clinging to me.

 _"Jiraiya…"_

Jiraiya, I don't know how; I don't know why, but someway, somehow, I'll find out what you meant.

* * *

 _ **Preview for next chapter:**_

 ** _Orochimaru_**

 _"For the most_ part, _I did."_

 _"Then what were you born with that's snake-like?"_

 _"My eyes."_

 _"Your eyes are interesting. I really like the_ colour _, and those markings really bring them out," he says, reaching out and stroking them._

 _I tense._

 _"Hey, I'm not going to hurt ya. I mean_ c'mon _now! I wouldn't attack someone who can barely sit up. And 'sides, it'd be very counterproductive as I saved your ass."_

 _"That was the last thing on my mind."_

 _"Well, why'd ya tense up for?"_

 _"Why did you touch me?"_

 _"I have no idea. Something told me to, so I listened to it. It's always right."_

* * *

 **Next update date** : April _8th_

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	4. Chapter Four: Ripples

_I've had a life changing experience lately, and because of this, I can finally focus on **me** for the first time in my entire life. :D Oh and my y key works now :D. _

_I have up to chapter twenty of this story written out. Not much better from the last time, but the story is getting more intense, which makes it more difficult to figure out what I need/want to so with it. Also, I tend to have made a few errors so I'll have to go back and fix them._

 _My headcanon (well some of it) appears in this chappie! I love those. I'm glad I can make some for Naruto because doing them for Yugioh was/is a blast :D._

 _Thank y'all for all of the support! This story makes me so nervous to write since I'm new and all, but y'all have welcomed me! And I truly do appreciate it. :)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa ( **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf** ) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything. _

**Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no **rape**!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings : **OroNaru, cannon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Ripples**

 ** _Orochimaru_**

I slowly open my eyes. Even in the dark room, I know exactly where I am. How did I get here? I try to think back, but my mind reels with information that won't help in this current situation. I try to sit up but only collapse back against the bed. I must have used too much chakra.

"So you're finally awake," The Fourth's brat says in that obnoxious voice of his.

"What are you doing here?" I rasp weakly.

He scoffs. "Taking care of you. What else?"

"Taking…" What? This must be a dream. Yes, that's it. This is a dream. There's no way this brat would take care of me. Unless… perhaps he wants something? Well, too bad! He won't get anything from me.

I attempt to sit up again. I feel myself falling backward, but instead of falling onto the bed, I feel an arm wrapped around me. Is he seriously touching me right now? I look to my left and there he is: sitting in _my bed_ _beside of **me**. **Touching me**! _ I level him a glare.

Naruto rolls his eyes, snorting. "You want some Ramen? It's from Ichiraku. Best Ramen in the world!" he cheers, stuffing half the bowl of noodles in his mouth in one bite.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?"

He makes an annoying slurping sound and did he just swallow those noodles whole? "Well, I figured that the light would bother you since you're basically a snake. I mean, Sasuke said a lot of snakes are nocturnal so…"

"And when have you ever cared about my comfort?"

Naruto shrugs, finishing the bowl. "Well, if I were dying I'd want someone to make me as comfortable as possible. I mean, you were in _bad_ shape. It seems like you went to Jiraiya's memorial in bad shape, didn't you? I had to use my powers to heal you. You tried to do your shedding thing, but you were too weak to do it. You have to be starving! Here," he says, twisting around to put the empty bowl on the small table behind him. A shadow clone hands him a large steaming bowl. He thinks himself, who in turn, acknowledges it before disappearing. He carefully hands me the bowl. "You got it?"

"Why are you treating me like a child?"

"I'm not. I'm just trying to help," he says, fluffing the pillows up.

I pick the chopsticks up. "And what if I don't want your help?"

"Well, do you see anyone else around? I certainly don't."

"I can take care of myself."

"Well, I know that, but at the current moment, you're pretty drained. This is the first time you've even been coherent and stayed awake longer than five minutes."

"And how long has this been going on?"

"Well, basically a month? I'm not really sure. I didn't keep up with the time."

I snort, slowly eating the noodles. "Typical."

"Hey, we all can't pay attention to detail and be a genius like you."

"Please stop acting dumb. It's beneath you."

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

I notice the room has brightened up slightly. Must have been one of his shadow clones. I spot a glass of water on the table behind him. I wrap my tongue around the glass, pulling it towards me, then putting it in my hand.

"You know; I could have easily gotten that for you."

"And as you can see," I scoff, placing the cup to my lips. My hand starts shaking really badly. I spill a bit of the water, "I have it."

"Here. I got this. You just drink it, 'kay?" Naruto says, holding the cup and titling it.

I really want to kill him right now, but water seems more enjoyable right now. So, I decide to let his stupid helping me hold the cup slide and let the water slide fill my mouth and slide down my throat in perfect refreshment. Unfortunately, that moment doesn't last long and I begin coughing, gasping for air like a fool.

Naruto takes the cup away, placing it on the table. He sits on the bed more, rubbing my back. "You'll feel better soon enough. Just hang in there."

"Shouldn't you want to destroy me?" I gasp, slowly catching my breath.

"That would be extremely counterproductive. First of all, I said that I wanted to find peace in this world. You are a part of this world and I don't like seeing anyone _including you_ miserable. Then there's the fact that you are Pervy Sage's and Granny Tsunade's teammate and friend, and since they're good people then there must be _something_ about you that's good, right? And that, of course, ties into the third thing."

"Which is?"

"I want to understand you."

"Why?"

"Well, you mean besides Granny Tsunade and Pervy Sage being your friend?"

"Yes."

"Well… I'm not sure. I just… want to."

I roll my eyes, picking up the chopsticks again and eating my food.

We sit in silence for a moment. It's, unfortunately, broken by Naruto's loud mouth filled with annoying questions.

"So what's your favourite food?"

"Do you actually want to know or are you bored?"

"Hm. Both?" he laughs. He moves so he's facing me and crosses his legs.

I suppose I can entertain the child's questions just this once. "I like eggs."

"Eggs are alright. How do you like them?"

"Whole and with the shell."

"Like hard-boiled…?"

"No, _like_ raw."

Why do people say 'like' in every sentence? We do not need that word to get a clear sentence across! It's degrading to human intelligence! Then again, humans _are_ stupid. Most of them anyway.

"Umm, I don't think you should be doing that. It'll make you sick."

"Well, I've been doing it all my life and haven't gotten sick once so..."

"Well, you really are like a snake. So were you always like this or did you make yourself this way?"

"Depends on what you're talking about."

"Really? I just assumed you made yourself like a snake."

"For the most part, I did."

"Then what were you born with that's snake-like?"

"My eyes."

"Your eyes are interesting. I really like the colour, and those markings really bring them out," he says, reaching out and stroking them.

I tense.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt ya. I mean c'mon now! I wouldn't attack someone who can barely sit up. And 'sides, it'd be very counterproductive as I saved your ass."

"That was the last thing on my mind."

"Well, why'd ya tense up for?"

"Why did you touch me?"

"I have no idea. Something told me to, so I listened to it. It's always right."

"Whatever you want to do, child," I say handing him the bowl.

"You want more?"

"No."

"Alright, well just let me know. I have shadow clones at Ichiraku as we speak!"

"No doubt bothering the old man and flirting with his daughter."

"Nah. I mean she's alright, but I'm not into her."

"Oh, that's right. You like Hinata."

"Well, yes, but I don't love her like that."

"Oh? What brought this on? Surely you don't think you'll get Sakura."

"Oh no. I _know_ that. I don't want Sakura either. I thought I loved her, but I don't. She and Sasuke are in love and I'm happy for them. Actually, Sakura is pregnant."

Their child might end up with the Sharingan. That would make Sasuke happy. At one time it would have made me _extremely_ happy, but not anymore. I still love the Sharingan, but those days of trying to be someone I'm not are over. I'll learn everything in my own terms, in my own way, in my own time.

"That's not surprising. Sakura threw herself at Sasuke every time she saw him."

"Well… yeah, she kinda did," he laughs. "Hey, have you ever been in love?"

"…what?"

"You heard me. I mean I'm sure you have a heart in there somewhere."

"Does it really matter if I have or have not?"

"Well, yes. I mean if you say no then that's the end of the conversation, but if you say yes then-"

"I'll have to go into elaborate detail so I'll save us both the breath: no."

He studies me carefully. He opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again. "How are you feeling?"

"Do you want the whole truth, half the truth, or a full lie?"

"Umm… the whole truth?"

"I feel better than when I first awakened, but I hate that you're taking care of me like I'm some old man."

"Umm no offense, but you _are_ an old man."

"I am not old!" I hiss, wrapping my tongue around his neck.

He gasps, trying to pull my tongue away. "Hey! I said 'no offense'! Calm down!"

"I don't care! Don't call me old, child! I am not old!"

He pulls away from me, standing up. "Listen; _everyone_ grows old. Well, unless they die before that time, but they _would_ have. It's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed about it."

"I'm not embarrassed."

"Then what's your problem? I mean you just flipped the fuck out like I took your favourite… um, whatever you like."

"You may accept aging and death, but I don't."

"Well, it's just part of life."

"No, it's not. I'm going to put a stop to death."

"That's not possible."

"What do you call this then?!" I hiss, gesturing to myself. "This isn't my original body."

"I know that, but you're not 100% immortal. You can still die. Sure, not like everyone else, but it's possible. You need to accept it."

"Never."

"Why are you so against death?"

"I told you this before: death is suffering."

"And how do you know this for sure?"

"How do you know it's not?"

"Well… actually, I don't."

"Alright then."

"You know; for someone who is psychotic and enjoys torturing people, you sure do care about the dead a lot even though a lot of those people you put there."

"Well, I lost sight of my true purpose in life."

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Naruto_**

"You mean saving people who are dead?"

"Yes."

"That seriously can't be your purpose in life. I mean you have to accept the fact that they're dead. I know it hurts, but maybe talking about it would help? You can talk to me."

"Talking isn't going to bring them back!" he hisses.

"Well, no but it'll help you feel better."

"And how would that make me feel better knowing that they're suffering?"

"You're only _assuming_ they are. You don't know for _sure_!"

"And you don't know for sure that they are not."

"Why do you even think they are?"

"The divine white snake showed me the truth."

The divine white snake? Huh?

"Listen; we're going to have to get you a new hobby. You need to get out more and enjoy life. There's a lot to see. You shouldn't be hiding in here trying to do something that will never come to pass."

"It will! I will bring them back!"

He sure is determined. It's almost sad. Pervy Sage was right, the death of Orochimaru's parents must have really affected him. It must have started with them and then escalated into others. How many people are on this list of his? If I had to guess, not many. Then again, I don't really know much about him. That will change soon enough.

"Why aren't you this sweet to everyone?"

"What?" he pales more than he already is.

"Yeah. I mean, like I said before, you're about all this torture and experiments and shit, but for dead people, or I suppose specific dead people, you're just all about saving them and stopping their suffering. It's really sweet you care so much. My advice would be to be that way to people here. It would help you a lot."

"I talk to who I have to and that's it. I don't get involved with fools of the village."

"And yet, you helped protect those so called fouls in _two_ wars."

"The first time was only because I was loyal to the village and the people I cared about. I never cared for them. The second time was for my own benefit."

"Even so, you still protected them."

"Believe as you wish, child."

"So what are those markings around your eyes anyway?" I ask after a bit.

"Clan markings."

"You were in a clan?"

"Not one worth remembering, but yes."

"What were they like? What was it called? What did they do? What happened to them? How come I've never heard of them?"

"A bunch of fools. It doesn't matter. They summoned snakes and made poisons. My parents killed them. Because they're not important."

"Well, your parents were part of the clan and they're important to you so…"

"They are, but the clan isn't."

"Why do you hate your clan so much?"

"Is it necessary to ask me every aspect of my life?"

"I want to know who you are."

"I'm Orochimaru."

"That's not… exactly what I had in mind… you know; you can ask me anything if you want. I mean this isn't just one-sided."

"Could have fooled me."

"You know that expression never made any sense to me."

"Does anything?"

"Well, yeah. A lot of things do."

"But I don't?"

"No, not at all! You're just way out there."

"And you find this wrong?"

"No. I don't find it wrong. I just think you need to work on some things. I think you could have a lot of friends and have a lot of fun if you weren't so self-absorbed and living in a cave."

"I don't like people so I don't understand how that would be fun for me. Being here having everything I need is good enough for me. I don't exactly have anywhere else to go."

"You could come home."

"Absolutely not."

"Don't you miss it at all?"

"I miss being able to make it suffer."

I narrow my eyes. "If you even think-"

"Oh relax," he scoffs, "as if I have the energy? I won't waste my time with that pathetic place."

"Attitudes like that are why we lived with hatred for so long."

"Hatred is still around. Don't blame me for that."

"Well, I'm trying to get rid of it."

"You've done a pretty decent job, I must admit."

"I'd hope so. I did unite the Five Great Nations, of course, I had help. I really had it from you. If it weren't for you…"

We wouldn't have won that war. The extra help from the Hokage and Orochimaru himself _really_ changed the outcome of that war. Not to mention the answers Lord First and Lord Second gave Sasuke. It truly changed his way of thinking, which in turn, changed the war for the better. Although, it saddens me that I didn't get to truly know who Obito was.

"As I said earlier, it was for my own benefit."

"So what's your favourite age to be?"

"Twenty-five."

"Why twenty-five? I mean when you tried to take over Sasuke's body he wasn't twenty-five."

"I never said I didn't like anything younger or anything older than twenty-five. You asked me what my favourite age was, which I answered. Not my favourite age range. And to answer your question about why I like twenty-five, to put it simply: you're still young, but you're old enough not to be more mature and handle things differently than a teenager would. Of course, it's different with my situation as I'm still the same person regardless of the age of the body I'm in."

"So then why would it matter what age you were?"

"It doesn't. It's just the age I like the most."

"Anything good happen?"

"Not really."

"Has there been any good in your life?"

"That would depend on your definition."

"Well, I was meaning your definition…"

"Then yes."

"Care to share?"

"Finding the divine white snakeskin."

"Why do you keep calling it divine anyway?"

"Because it is."

…okay then. "Well, that thing must be super special to you. I still have the bowl I ate my first ever bowl of ramen in. I can still smell the noodles from here," I sigh, inhaling then exhaling happily.

"You didn't wash…?"

"Hey, I don't want to hear it! You're keeping a dead piece of skin, dude."

"Don't call me that, and that's completely different than keeping a dirty dish. Bugs and bacteria have no doubt gotten on that."

"Yes, I know. It's why I washed it. I just have the bowl put up."

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah, it got really bad at my house."

"Do you not clean?"

"Not really. It's just not my thing."

"And… have you trashed my place?"

"Of course not. I'm not like that."

"Are you done bombarding me with questions now?"

"Nope!" I grin.

He sighs. "Fine. Get on with it."

"Well, why don't we each ask each other questions? I mean, we both want to know about each other, right? So…"

"Fine."

"Alright, so what age ranges do you like picking when you find new bodies?" I can't help but shudder. I can't imagine how those poor people must have felt when he took over their bodies. He should be satisfied in the body he's in now.

"Sixteen to thirty-five."

"Interesting. I suppose those would be good ages to be. Alright, it's your turn."

"Who is your favourite and who is your least favourite of the tailed beasts?"

"Umm… damn, that's a tough one. I guess Kurama would be my favourite cause we're been together since I was born, and we have a very special bond. Now, for my least favourite. That's even harder because I love them all. I don't think any of them lesser than the other because I believe they're all equals." I pause. "Oh shut up, Kurama," I tease. "So yeah… kinda can't pick one. Sorry."

Orochimaru shrugs.

"Okay, so it's obvious what your favourite animal is, but what about your least?"

"Anything that has fur or hair," he replies, shuddering.

"Really? I love fur! Kurama and Matatabi are super soft and cuddly!"

"Yeah. No."

"Well, alright then."

He's so strange, and so… interesting.

"What is your least favourite food?"

"Vegetables. Like corn and-"

"Corn is a fruit."

"Say what?!"

"I assume you don't know much about the anatomy of plants."

"Umm… plants have anatomies?"

"Of course they do; they're living."

"Alright, well can you explain to me how corn is a fucking fruit and not a vegetable?"

"Well, first you need to know what the definition of a vegetable is."

"And that is?"

"A root or stalk. So, tell me, does corn fit that description?"

I think on that for a bit. "Well, no…"

"Then how could it be a vegetable?"

"Okay, so potatoes are vegetables because they're roots, right?"

"Correct."

"So what I thought was a vegetable is actually a fruit?"

"For the most part. Although a lot of what you believed to be fruits aren't actually fruits."

"Then what are they?"

"Some are berries, some are pome fruits, some are fleshy receptacles, some are drupes, others are aggregate drupes. It just depends on what you're referring to."

"Huh?! How do you know all this shit?"

"It's called reading. Did you think I was joking when I said I wanted to learn everything?"

"Well, no. I just thought it only applied to ninja things."

"Not at all. Of course, jutsu was my main focus."

"Was? So you don't want to learn everything anymore?"

"I never said that. I've just shifted my focus. I have time to learn all the jutsu and the world's secrets. You know what my main focus right now is."

Yes, but is he going to go down that crazy path again for this cause of his? I'll have to keep an eye on him.

"Well, so which ones are which? I mean if we're going to talk about food I want to make sure my food is in the right category."

"Bananas, grapes, and bell peppers are considered to be berries. Strawberries are called fleshy receptacles and the seeds of them and sunflowers are called aceens. Blackberries and raspberries are aggregate drupes. Nuts are fruits along with corn as I mentioned earlier, green beans and zucchini are fruits, but walnuts and pecans are not nuts. They're drupes along with peaches, plums, and coconuts. Pears and apples are pome fruits. Those are just some examples."

I stare at him both in awe and bewilderment. It's amazing that he knows that. I mean who the hell knows _that_?!

"Okay, but how can you tell if something is a berry, a drupe…?"

"The way it is on the plant it's grown on and when you eat it, mostly. For example, fruits are the ovaries of plants because they have seeds, so all of those that I listed above can't be fruits because they don't classify as fruits, so they put them into different categories."

"Oh okay. I think I get it now."

"Do you?"

"Yeah. I mean it's going to take a while for this to sink in, but it made sense."

He actually makes a lot more sense than I gave him credit for. When he's not blabbering about jutsu, experiments, and 'divine white snakes' then he's not too bad. "Whose turn is it?"

"You technically never answered my question."

"Oh right. Umm okay. Well, green things aren't really my thing. I mean I don't care much for corn, but… hmm… I don't know. They're all pretty equally gross. What about you? You said your favourite is eggs, right? So what's your least?"

"Yes. I don't like cold food. Actually, I hate the cold in general."

"Well, I'm not into the cold, but I like some cold food. Like ice cream."

"Do you ever regret helping anyone?"

"Absolutely not. I want to be able to understand people and be there for them. I don't want _anyone_ to feel that they don't have _someone_ because _I_ will be that person for them. No matter what they've done. Everyone has a reason for why they do the things they do. It's not fair to judge until you know the entire story and situation. I have before with you, and I apologize for that. I was angry and believed you stole Sasuke, but that was never the case. Of course, you didn't help matters, but it wasn't entirely your fault. Besides, he's back now so…" I shrug. "Everything worked out in the end."

"Well, I would have if he didn't have that will of his."

"I suppose that's fair enough. Alright, have you ever fucked?"

He stares at me. "What…?"

"You know; fucked. Like, had sex."

"I know what you're talking about. Why did you ask that?"

I shrug. "Just curious."

"I'm not into that."

"You're not 'into it'? What? Why not?"

He keeps his gaze on me. _Oh._ Of course. No one's been _interested_ in him. I don't understand why. I mean once you get past that superiority complex of his and that weirdness, then he isn't so bad. Then again, he could be just tolerating me because he can't do much without me. Though, he's not one to accept such things without a fight.

"I've been much too busy with other matters."

"So the rumours I heard…?"

"You mean the ones where I molest and rape people, specifically boys?" he hisses, gripping the comforter hard.

"Yeah…" I trail off.

"I have _never_ in my life done such a thing. I have never even _thought_ of it. If I were going to make love it certainly wouldn't be with an underdeveloped or developing _child_!" he hisses, shaking.

My eyes lock onto his. "People have really treated you like shit, haven't they?" I whisper.

* * *

 _Some things I'd like to address here. 1) Believe it or not, what Orochimaru said about the food is actually the truth. I know, right? I was shocked as hell myself, but if you think about it, it **does** make since if you go by these certain definitions of what fruits and vegetables are. I love to read and watch different things. Knowledge is power, after all ;). (School is just a drag lol). 2) I don't believe in the whole "Orochimaru is a pedophile because he wants Sasuke" shit. Honestly, I don't get where people come up wit that shit. I know he acts "weird" but I have my own theory on that matter, which will come up in this story. _

_Oh and if y'all are wondering this is the only "20 questions" chapter. Also, I know Naru and Oro get in the "experimenting is wrong" and "death is suffering" conversation a lot, but I have my reasons. Don't worry; they'll talk about and do other things. It's only the beginning :)._

* * *

 _ **Preview for next chapter:**_

 ** _Naruto_**

 _"I don't want you dead! I want you to stop messing with people's lives!"_

 _"And the only way to stop that would be to kill me. I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem. I'd run out of chakra with my shedding technique faster than you'd get tired of butchering me over and over again. You'd like to skin me alive, no?"_

 _My stomach tightens up, my heart pounds. I feel clammy and sick all over. I shake. I clench my fists and slow my breathing down, trying my best to calm myself down._

* * *

 **Next update date** : April _22nd_

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	5. Chapter Five: Trembled

_So I have an interview Wednesday! So hopefully I'll get this job! Pray/wish me luck/beat me over the head/etc :D._

 _Pippa and I found out that this story is more popular than my Yugioh stories. I'm still amazed that I have a little fan club going on. y'all are the best!_

 _So I saw this picture of Oro in Naruto's wedding. Pippa is convinced it's real because of how it's drawn and all. I can't find it on Google or anything, but I saw it on this Naruto page I like on Facebook. Oro looks so beautiful and he's crying! If that is real, I'm going to die 1,000,000%_

 _Finally finished chapter twenty-two. Things are starting to get crazy. :D_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa ( **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf** ) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything. _

**Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no **rape**!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings : **OroNaru, cannon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Trembled**

 ** _Naruto_**

I watch him closely. He stares at the candle one of my shadow clones had lit a few hours ago.

"I'll take that as a yes," I whisper. "You know… if you want to talk about it…"

"It doesn't concern you."

"Bottling it all up isn't helping anything."

"I have ways of releasing it."

"You mean like your experiments or attacking your own home?" I snap.

His gaze is sharp on me. "Those fools don't deserve to live."

"You don't have any right to decide that! Everyone deserves life, happiness, and love."

"Everyone can't have those things. Stop living in a fantasy world."

"I'm not! You can be happy too if you'd just let yourself! We were having such a good conversation! Now you just want to close up! Do you think I don't hurt? People have hated me most of my life. Hell, I'd venture to say some people _still_ hate me, but I don't care. I wanted that love and acceptance. I wanted to prove that I wasn't a monster. No one is born a monster."

He laughs humourlessly.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you honestly believe that nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense. Everyone has a story. Everyone has the right to live and to be happy. Even you. No, I don't like the things you do, but I would never wish you to suffer for any reason. I want to understand _why_ you do what you do."

"You already know."

"I believe there's more to it than you're letting on."

"And if there is?"

"I just want to help."

"I don't want your help."

I study him a while, staring into those eyes. There's so much anger, hatred, yet there's deep sadness, loneliness. It's always been there. I just haven't noticed. No, I _have_ noticed it, and yet, I didn't care. So why now? Because I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't help him? Or perhaps to honour my master's memory by saving his best friend?

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm not out to get you. I truly want to help you."

"Do you know what the word 'no' means, child?"

"Well, it seems we have another thing in common, hmm?"

Orochimaru rolls his eyes, turning back to the flame.

"Besides, I know that deep down, you're begging for someone to care for you."

"I have my snakes."

"You know what I mean."

"I don't like humans."

"I know some people are assholes, and whatever you've been through wasn't right, but that doesn't give you the right to do what you do either. Your actions aren't justifiable."

"They are to me. I have a goal, and if people have to die for me to reach that goal, then so be it."

I frown. "I thought you said death was suffering."

"It is."

"Then why kill all those people to stop death?"

"Whoever said I cared about them? I have certain people that I will be bringing back and that's it. I don't care what happens to the rest of the world. They are no concern to me."

"That's selfish."

"Did you just notice I was selfish?"

"Death isn't the end, you know."

"Of course it isn't. It's suffering to the highest degree."

"Where did you even get this idea from?"

"The Divine White Snake?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"No, c'mon, tell me."

"I already did."

"Yeah, but I'm not getting it."

"What is there not to understand?"

"I don't know. I mean, how can a snake be divine? And what does that have to do with death?"

"He's a god who showed me the truth."

"Okay… and what did he show you?"

 _'Kurama?'_

 _'Hmm? What is it, brat? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?'_

 _'Yeah, I know. Listen; I have a question.'_

 _'What is it?'_

 _'Can you check out Orochimaru?'_

 _'What for?'_

 _'Please? I have this feeling…'_

 _'Fine,' Kurama sighs._

 _'Well?'_

 _'He smells sick.'_

"…and there's a castle in the center of the labyrinth-"

He glares at me.

"What?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I… I'm sorry. I was talking to Kurama…"

"Well, you can talk to him on your way back to your house."

"What? No! I want to hear what you have to say. Besides, you're not well and-"

"I have people if I need them, which I don't."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just needed to ask him something is all."

He's so defensive…

 _'Well, he is a snake man. Snakes are very defensive animals.'_

 _'Well, I know…'_

"I don't care."

"C'mon, Orochimaru. Don't be like this. I said I was sorry…"

"And I said for you to leave, but all we're doing is going back and forth."

"Look, I promise I won't ask Kurama or any of the other Biju anything while I'm talking to you. Will that make you feel better?"

"No."

"Then what would?"

"You leaving."

"I'm only trying to help…" I mutter.

"Everyone can't be helped."

"Yes, they can. They just need someone to care for them. Someone to listen to them."

"Well, you certainly don't fit into that category for me now do you?"

"That's not true!"

"We both know you'd rather have me dead."

"I don't want you dead! I want you to stop messing with people's lives!"

"And the only way to stop that would be to kill me. I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem. I'd run out of chakra with my shedding technique faster than you'd get tired of butchering me over and over again. You'd like to skin me alive, no?"

My stomach tightens up, my heart pounds. I feel clammy and sick all over. I shake. I clench my fists and slow my breathing down, trying my best to calm myself down.

"Are you alright?"

Shit! Fucking panic attack! And right now? But why?!

Orochimaru puts his hand on the side of my face, staring into my eyes. "Calm down," he says firmly, but gently.

I stare back into his eyes. What is this…? I never even knew he could be gentle. Yet, his voice and this touch…

I nod slowly, feeling my body starting to slowly relax.

He keeps his hand on my face a bit longer then pulls it away.

"Do you often get those?"

"Panic attacks? Yeah."

"What were you even panicking over? The last thing we were talking about was me dying."

I shiver. No! Just the thought of him dying. What is wrong with me?! I should want him to die, but… maybe it's because I just want to know. I just have to save him, for Jiraiya. Yes, this is all for Jiraiya. He will not die before he has a chance, a taste of happiness!

"Dying isn't the answer."

He shrugs. "I just figured you'd want to kill me."

"I don't like killing anyone."

"It's part of life."

"No, it's not! We don't need to kill anyone! We need to learn love and acceptance. It's what I've strived so hard for. To bring peace into this world."

"And yet, there are still people who would lie, cheat, kill, steal, do everything and anything they had to in order to get money, a good lay, or power."

"I know there are, and that's why we have to uphold the laws, but that doesn't mean they should die! They have reasons for why they do what they do."

"Yes, it's called they're fools."

"Well, wouldn't you be a fool for killing people then?"

He shrugs. "I suppose."

"When did you start that anyway?"

"Start what?"

"Experimenting."

"On living humans or in general?"

"Umm both?"

"They started when I was a child."

"Why would you think that was okay? Didn't your parents tell you off for that?"

"My parents had died before I started."

"How did you get humans as a child?"

"I didn't. I started off with animals."

"What made you want to do it in the first place?"

"I wanted to see what would happen if I altered something in the body or mind."

"Did any of your animal experiments survive?"

"At first, no, but eventually some died, some didn't. It wasn't enough though. It was… boring."

"So in order to cure your boredom, you took people's lives?" I spit.

"Actually, I didn't start off with living humans if you must know."

"You didn't? So you messed with dead bodies?"

"For a few years, yes."

"So why don't you just use dead people instead?"

"Because the experiments I do require a living body to test them on."

"What exactly do you do anyway?"

"It depends. I've done thousands of experiments."

"Do you plan on stopping?"

"No. I love it."

"So you like watching people die?"

"That's not what I enjoy about it."

"Then what? What is so amazing about it that you have to kill so many innocent people?"

"First of all, not everyone I've experimented on was innocent. It's the thrill of what could happen. When I was doing my experiment of injecting Hashirama's cells into sixty worthy children, the thought of them using Wood-style made me excited. It's a beautiful sight to watch cells form and divide and blood to flow and chakra to explode throughout their bodies as I alter their entire bodies to make them stronger. Those poor, terrified little eyes staring up at me as I make them more powerful. It's just so… perfect!" he whispers excitedly, licking his lips.

"But only one person survived in that experiment," I point out.

"Yes, and it's a shame, but one meant I didn't fail."

"Fifty-nine children had to give up their lives just because you were bored and wanted to fuck around with the First Hokage's jutsu!"

"They were going to die anyway. At least this way they had a chance of becoming great instead of dying worthless."

I shake, clenching my fists. "You have no right…"

"We can argue about this for all eternity, and our opinions will never change. You just don't understand the beauty of it."

"There's nothing beautiful about killing people, Orochimaru! What is wrong with you?!"

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Orochimaru_**

 _"What is wrong with that Orochimaru kid?"_

 _"Yeah, he's such a freak."_

 _"Yeah but he's got like the best grades in the class."_

 _"That's because he plays with those snakes and lives in the library."_

"…what is wrong with you?!"

I don't reply. Why should I? I have no answer for that. That same question has been asked by so many. Has been evaluated and examined in my mind over and over again. I'd worry over how to become 'normal'. For a while, I fit in-as-much as I could. I fought for those fools. I became a legend with my teammates and at the time, friends. I wanted my teacher to be proud of me, and he was… or I thought he was…

Now… he and Jiraiya are suffering, and Tsunade… well, she's taking care of an old man about to fall into his own grave soon.

Now this child wants to know. Just like all the rest. The simplest thing to say is that I'm evil and get it over and done with, but his philosophy of 'everyone's not evil. No one's a monster' would only result in an annoying argument.

Truth be told, I wouldn't even know how to answer him. I suppose I could say I don't know, but then that would make him believe I think there is something wrong with me. On the other hand, if I say 'nothing' then he'll go on and on about how wrong it is to experiment, all lives are important. I sigh inwardly. Such a pain.

"Don't you have some morons to bother?"

"Umm no?"

"You don't like bothering your friends?"

"My friends aren't morons! Don't speak about my friends as if you know them!"

"I have no intention of knowing them. The only one I'm interested in is Sasuke."

"What is your obsession with Sasuke anyway?"

"Obsession? I have no such thing."

"You clearly do. You're obsessed with him. Everything dealing with Sasuke, you jump right on it. Hell, you even helped in the war because _Sasuke_ helped!"

"I wanted to see how his path would be if he chose something different than he has originally intended. I enjoy watching him grow and become powerful. It doesn't make me obsessed. The only person who's obsessed around here is you."

"Me?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"It's obvious to see if you'd only stop talking long enough to listen to yourself."

He glares at me. "Do you have to be an ass all the time?"

"If you don't like me, then leave. It's that simple."

"I told you I wanted to help you."

"And how do you plan on doing that exactly? It's not like I plan on opening up to you, and even if I did, what would change? Nothing."

"You don't know that. I just want to know what's wrong with you. Why you act the way you do."

"Why does there have to be something wrong with me?!" I hiss, shaking.

"I- I didn't mean…"

"Did it occur to anyone that I may be right? Just because I do things that aren't morally correct doesn't make it wrong. It's only wrong in society, but let's put this into another prescriptive: we torture to get information. What is the difference between what I do and what they do?"

"I don't like that either!"

"Pain is necessary to evolve and to unlock our powers. Once you realize that, you'll be fine."

"You should let people unlock their own power!"

"They don't know how."

"Stop playing a fucking god! It's disgusting!"

"Stop talking to me like that. I'm not Jiraiya or Tsunade."

Naruto stands up. "I'm going to put a stop to you disgusting hobbies."

"Go ahead and try."

His eyes lock on mine. "But more importantly, I'm going to save you."

"Save me? Save me from what exactly?"

"Yourself. You need to get out of this damn snake hole and actually live."

"I live plenty."

"Yeah, sure you do."

"I don't like being around people."

"You realize that you wouldn't be like this if you'd just have some human interaction, right?"

"I can stand people for about five seconds before I want to kill them."

"Then why haven't you killed me?"

"You know the reason," I mutter, looking away.

 _I'm weak…_

Naruto grabs the dishes. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Yeah me neither. That was good Ramen, huh?"

"It was alright."

"Alright?! C'mon Ichiraku is the best!"

"Is anyone else here?"

"No. Just us."

I frown. "I had an experiment going on in another hideout."

"Well, this was the first one I found, and I didn't feel like dealing with anyone. I know your friends hate me."

"They're not friends."

"Well, whatever you call them. Still, I just thought that it'd be easier to be in an empty one."

"I can't believe you took care of me all by yourself."

"Hey, give me some credit. I may not be Sakura or Granny Tsunade, but I do have powers of my own that deal with healing and I've watched Sakura enough times to know what to do in some cases. I can't do anything major like she can, but I just do what feels right."

"And you don't believe the same for me?"

"Honestly, I believe that you're lonely and believe that bringing back the dead and having all this power will make you happy and accepted, but it won't. It will only cause more hatred."

I shrug.

He sighs. "I'm going to clean up and then take a shower. Think you can behave yourself while I'm gone?"

"When did you become an authority over me?"

"I'm not. You just woke up from a coma, and you're still weak."

"I was going to sleep."

"Alright. Are you warm enough?" he asks as I settle in the bed, pulling the covers over my body.

I shiver. "Yeah…"

"Don't lie to me," he says walking over to me. He touches my face. "Damn, you're freezing!"

"I suppose I'm a bit cold…"

"A bit? Move over," he says, getting in the bed, and under the covers behind me.

I turn my head. "What are you…?"

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me against him. "What does it look like? I'm warming you up. You're too cold."

"And you couldn't have just gotten me a blanket?"

"This is a faster method. I'm using Metatabi's powers."

"Oh is that why it's so warm?"

"Yes, now just rest. I'll take care of you."

A few moments of staring at the wall, I begin to close my eyes. Before they fully close, I realize the candles have gone out.

 _Shadow clones. Always shadow clones with this child._

* * *

 _Does anyone else have OroNaru feels? lol. So... my mom's birthday is April 30th, so I'm updating this that day because it's a special occasion update but I'll also update the normal day as well. Lucky y'all! :D._

* * *

 _ **Preview for next chapter:**_

 ** _Naruto_**

 _I shake my head, continuing to rub Orochimaru's back soothingly. He moves closer, snuggling into my chest. I look down at him. He's… kind of… cute…_

 _'Did you just use the 'C' word with Orochimaru?'_

* * *

 **Next update date** : April 30th*

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	6. Chapter Six: Drift

_So... today would have been my mother's 43rd birthday. My sisters and I went to her gravesite, as we always do this day. Even after eight years, it's still not easy accepting that she's gone. So, this is why I'm updating this today._

 _In other news, it appears I did get the job, but I haven't actually started working yet... not sure what the deal is. What does "I'll call you on Friday to let you know when to come in for training" but never do supposed to mean? Guess I"ll find out tomorrow? *shrugs*_

 _Through Chapter Twenty-six is completed, y'all! :)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa ( **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf** ) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything. _

**Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no **rape**!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings : **OroNaru, cannon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Drift**

 ** _Naruto_**

I groan sleepily as I feel Kurama nudge me awake.

 _'What? Can't you see I'm sleeping?'_

 _'Wake up, but don't make any noise or move.'_

 _'What? Why?'_

 _'Just do it.'_

I slowly open my eyes and do a double take. Orochimaru is _cuddling me!_ What…?

 _'He waited until you fell asleep then moved over. He seems to want to be close to someone.'_

"N-no… don't go!"

 _'What is he…?'_

 _'A nightmare.'_

 _'Thank you for pointing out the obvious.'_

 _'You asked.'_

I roll my eyes.

"I'm sorry! Please don't leave me!" Orochimaru sobs against me.

I pull him closer, rubbing his back gently.

"I… I know I'm messed up, but… I can fix it!"

 _'What exactly is wrong with him?'_

 _'How should I know? He just smells sick.'_

 _'Like how exactly?'_

 _'Well, his chakra is really low for one thing…'_

 _'And?'_

 _'The smell is the strongest at his head.'_

 _'Then it's a mental problem?'_

 _'Possibly.'_

Does Orochimaru have some sort of mental disability? If so, that may explain a lot of his thinking and actions. It doesn't excuse what he's done per se, but perhaps it will explain _why_ better than he can.

"J-Jiraiya… just hold on! I'll save you!"

 _'He's very devoted to the Toad Man.'_

 _'Well, they were best friends.'_

 _'Now who's pointing out obvious things?'_

I shake my head, continuing to rub Orochimaru's back soothingly. He moves closer, snuggling into my chest. I look down at him. He's… kind of… cute…

 _'Did you just use the 'C' word with Orochimaru?'_

 _'C'mon, Kurama, tell that isn't adorable.'_

 _The fox snorts._

I never thought in a million years I'd put such words with Orochimaru, and certainly not trying to comfort him.

 _'You've always been an unpredictable knucklehead with a huge heart.'_

I have. I've always cared. I don't know if it's a strength or a weakness to care the way I do. I really shouldn't care about this man, and yet… I want to help him. It's not right for him to suffer this way. Maybe if I help him then he can see how good life can be. Because, honestly, he's just existing.

He needs help, and he needs it desperately. But, he's not going to let anyone help him, especially me. He needs to open up. Let someone inside. But, he's not going to. He bottles everything up. And yet…

And yet, I look down at him. He clings to me, gripping the front of my slightly soaked shirt and tangles our legs together. His cold feet brush against mine. I shiver slightly before releasing more of Matabi's powers.

 _Please_

 _Help_

 _Save_

 _Sorry_

Those words. He repeats them over and over again. He tries to push it on others. He's apologizing for not saving the people he loves. He wants to help them; he wants to save them, but there's so much more.

 _He's the one who needs to be saved._

I brush a few strains of hair out of his face. I let them fall between my fingers. "Damn, you have some silky hair. Sakura would be so jealous of you."

"It's called taking proper care of your hair. You should try it sometime," he mutters.

"Well no one ever taught me, so I just do what I think is right."

Orochimaru shifts, turning over and pulling _all of the covers_ over him.

"Hey! Don't take them all! I want some too!"

"Get your own. I'm cold."

"Well, I'm trying to keep you warm! You're the one who moved away from me!" I pull some covers out of his iron grip hold and pull him close. "Why are you always so cold anyway?"

"I'm a snake."

"Umm… okay?"

"Did you shower?"

"No. I was going to, but you were cold-"

"Shouldn't what you have to do be more important?" he asks, turning a bit so he can look at me.

"You know that I don't work that way."

"Such a strange child," he scoffs, turning back over.

"How are you feeling?" I ask after a bit of silence.

"Exhausted."

"Yeah, I can imagine. You had a pretty bad nightmare."

"Well, when I have those just beat me over the head. It'll knock me out."

"…what?"

Even though I can't see him, I have a feeling he's rolling his eyes. "Nightmares are common. It's not as if I'm dying."

"Well, I know that, but if you need to talk then…"

"I don't need to talk."

 _"You get nowhere with him."_

 _"I have to try."_

 _"Yes, I know."_

 _"And you'll help me?"_

 _"Of course. We all will."_

 _"Thank you."_

"Everyone needs someone."

"When will I be well enough to move around?"

"You can move whenever, but you just have to take it easy. You're still very weak. If it were me, I'd-"

"No, you wouldn't. You'd jump right up and start doing whatever you wanted to do. I know how you work."

"How?"

"I used to watch you train."

"What? Seriously?! How did I not notice you?!"

"Did you think an inexperienced child such as yourself could possibly find me? Kakashi couldn't even sense me. I know how to hide. I've done it for years."

"And yet, Jiraiya tracked you so easily."

"Jiraiya was a special case."

"That I have no doubt about. Why don't you try and get some sleep?"

"Alright, but no talking. You're loud," he mutters, snuggling into his giant pillow.

I watch him sleep for a bit. He moves around some, but otherwise just stays where he is. I know that nightmare won't be the last I'll ever witness. Not by a long shot.

* * *

 _(a few weeks later…)_

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Orochimaru_**

I watch Sabiniji as she slithers up my leg and coils around my torso, and rests her head against my arm. She hisses tiredly. I study her carefully, rubbing her head. "Is it time, girl?"

"Time for-whoa! That is one _big_ snake!"

"Quiet. You're disturbing her. And you've seen bigger."

"Yes, but those were summons. So what is she doing?" Naruto asks, walking over to her and reaching out.

I grab his hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not? Will she bite."

"She may."

"Would you give me the antidote?"

"Pardon?"

"The antidote. If she bit me would you give me the antidote to get rid of the poison?"

"It's called venom, and there would be no need."

"Huh?"

I continue to rub Sabiniji gently as I close my eyes for a moment. "Alright, which part are you confused about?"

"Both."

"There are three types of snakes in the world: venomous, nonvenomous, and constrictors. The word "poisonous" refers to having to ingest something toxic, such as a plant or if someone tries to poison you. The word "venomous" refers to injecting toxins with fangs or a stinger. Are you with me so far?"

"I think so. So are all things with fangs venomous?"

"As far as snakes go, yes."

"Wait… I thought all snakes had fangs?"

"Then you would be wrong."

He frowns. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Now then, the three different types of snakes. Let's start with venomous snakes. Those are cobras, rattlesnakes, coral snakes, for example. Then there are nonvenomous snakes. They aren't truly nonvenomous-"

"Then why are they called that? I mean if they have venom then shouldn't they be thrown into the group with rattlesnakes and shit?"

"No. While they do have venom, the venom doesn't affect us at all. Unlike a cobra's. An example of this snake would be a garter snake."

"So are the poisonous to other animals then?"

"Venomous, and yes."

"Right. Venomous. Alright, what about the constrictor snakes?"

"Well, what do you think?"

He thinks on it for a bit. "Well, constricting is squeezing, so… they squeeze?"

"Exactly. They have no venom, so they have to use their powerful bodies to squeeze their prey."

"What kind of snake is that?" he asks point to Sabiniji, who is squeezing me slightly.

"A rainbow boa."

"She's super pretty!"

"Thank you. I find them to be absolutely flawless and perfect."

"Don't you think that for every snake?"

I smile a bit. "You got me."

Naruto laughs.

"So do you-" I stop midsentence when Sabiniji shifts, lifting her tail. "Can you get me a towel and the plastic tuboware in the kitchen please?"

Naruto frowns. "Sure, but why?"

"Sabiniji is about to have babies."

"Huh?!"

"Just go get the items, please."

Naruto looks at me for a bit then leaves. He comes back a few moments later with the items.

"Hold the tubaware and hand me the towel."

Naruto does what I ask, watching as I lift my snake gently and place her on the towel.

"It's alright," I say gently.

"You're so kind to them."

"I'm trying to make her as calm as possible. Any female would want to be while giving birth."

"I don't understand…"

"Just watch. You're about to see something remarkable."

Naruto and I watch as a small, blood-covered baby rainbow boa is pushed out of Sabiniji.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto gasps, jumping back. "What… that snake just… a baby snake just… what…?!"

"Calm down. You're upsetting her."

"Sorry," he says. "But… did you see that?"

"Yes. I've seen this many times."

"How is this even possible?"

"How is what possible?"

"You know the snake coming out of the big snake?"

"It's just how they're born," I say picking up the snake gently. "Come here; I need to put the snake in there."

Naruto nods, putting the tub so I can place the snake in gently. A few moments later, another is born. The process is repeated until five snakes are born.

"You did well, Sabiniji."

Naruto stares at the squirming, bloody snakes slithering around on each other in a twisted pile of goo. "What just happened? I thought snakes laid eggs?"

"They do."

"But this one didn't! I saw the babies coming out!"

"Some snakes lay eggs, some give live birth, some do both."

"Huh? I thought only umm… like people and things like that did that."

"Mammals. Yes, mammals give live birth. Well, most of them. There are two special types of mammals, but we can get back to that."

"So I guess Sabiniji is one that gives live birth?"

"Yes."

"So which lay eggs, which give live birth, and… both? What does that mean?"

"It means that they have eggs inside of their bodies they could expel, but instead have it within their bodies. The babies hatch and come out like live birth."

"That's so cool! Can you give me examples of each snake that does these things?"

"Pythons are oviparous, which means they lay eggs, boas are viviparous, which means they have no egg at all and give live birth-like we do, and rattlesnakes are ovoviviparous, which means they have eggs inside their bodies, hatch inside of the mother, and then come out."

"That's super cool! Hey, Sabiniji, you're really pretty and cool, ya know? You should be proud of yourself for having those babies. It must have been hard work, but totally worth it. I mean look at these things! They're so cute!"

"Cute? You think they're cute?"

"Hell yeah, man! I mean look at them!" he exclaims, showing me the snakes.

"They're very precious. I just didn't think you liked snakes."

"Eh. I'm not really sure. I mean, I don't really know much about them. I try to stay away from them, but seeing this today… I want to learn more."

"I can certainly teach you about snakes."

"Yay!" Naruto beams the plops down on the floor, setting the snakes in front of him, and watching them. "Ya know…"

"Hmm?"

"Well… you're a really good teacher. I mean, I actually understood what you meant."

"I'm glad you understood."

"Yeah cause no one really explained anything. It was so confusing, but with you even he most confusing of things can become easy. I'm not sure how you do it, but it's pretty incredible."

"Do you wish I would have taught you instead of Jiraiya then?"

Naruto thinks about it for a bit. "Yes and no."

"Explain."

"Yes because you make a lot of sense in your explanations, but no because despite all of that, you have things I can't agree with."

"You mean my experiments."

"Yes. It sickens me."

"And yet, you still want to learn things from me?"

He shrugs. "I like to learn new things. I can't really control what you do, but I can learn a lot from you. I mean you've done all this reading, studying, and researching, so you're bond to know things that interest me."

"I highly doubt you're interested in what I am, but if you wish to learn then I have no problem teaching you."

"Just don't think I'm stupid and give up on me."

"Stupid? You're far from stupid."

"What? I mean… I know I've gotten better since I was twelve, but…"

"You're a genius, Naruto."

"What?!"

"What's confusing now?"

"What do you think? You just called me a genius!"

"Yes. And?"

"Why? I'm an idiot! I ain't no genius!"

"I'm not a genius," I correct.  
"Yes, you are!"

"You misunderstand. I didn't mean "I" as in myself. I was correcting your statement. The "I" in question is you."

"Correct it?" he frowns. "How come?"

"Because it's incorrect. You had a double negative: "ain't" and "no". If you have them together then that creates a positive meaning, so what you actually said was: "I'm a genius"."

"Wow. That's pretty cool. I'll have to remember that next time. Damn you're so fucking smart, man! I'm jealous!"

"You're a genius as well."

"You keep saying that, but…"

"You don't feel like you are?"

"No. I mean all my life I've been called an idiot, worthless, a fool. Hell even you've said it!"

"I didn't understand at the time. Forgive me. You are not an idiot. You seem that way to most people, but only because they are comparing you to themselves and someone like Sasuke."

"Yeah, but even normal people seem smarter than me."

"I."

"Huh?"

"Add 'do' to the end of your last statement, and say the last four words."

"Smarter than me do? Ugh! That sounds awful!"

I laugh. "Do you see why you have to say "I" in that statement? Jus use that trick. You can also take things away, but that works when you're talking about doing something with people. For example, you would say: "Sakura and I are going out" instead of "Sakura and me" because if you take "Sakura" out of the sentence you'll have "me go…" and that isn't correct."

"So when do you use me?"

"In situations where you become the object of the sentence. For example, if you were talking to someone about the war, and you told them about Hinata protecting you, you would say: "Hinata protected me" not "Hinata protected I" because it's incorrect to put "I". Does that make sense?"

"I think so."

"Good. I apologize for getting so off course."

"No worries. This is very interesting stuff."

"I'm glad you think so. Well, now I suppose I should explain how you're a genius."

"That would be nice."  
"Do you know about the two hemispheres of the brain and what they do?"

"Umm… I don't know…"

"There are two sides. The left and right hemispheres. The left side controls the right side and the right, the left. Are you with me so far?"

"I think so. It's weird that the left side controls the right and vice versa. I mean, wouldn't it be easier if they controlled their own sides?"

"Perhaps, but that's just not how it works. Anyway, both sides have special tasks they have to do. For example, the left side is responsible for logical thinking that has to do with mathematics, science, and languages. While the right side has creativity such as art, spatial abilities, faces, etc. Make sense?"

"That's really cool!"

"It can be, yes."

"But wait…"

"Yes?"

"that doesn't explain how I'm a genius."

"Even though everyone uses every part of their brain, some people use their left sides more while others use their right. Now then, which side do you think I use the most?"

"Your left?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't people who are all good at that sciency stuff and all that shit always geniuses?"

"It depends. My father was good at science and math, but he was nowhere close to where I am."

"So if you're super amazing at science and math then you're a genius?"

"Yes and no."

"I don't' get it."

"Yes, I am a genius because of my ability to figure things out on a scientific basis faster and more efficiently than others, but you are also a genius."

"But I'm not good at that shit."

"You don't' have to be. You're a right-brained thinker. It's your ability to be in situations that seem impossible for even the most talent of ninja and devise a plan that even shocks your teammates. You keep everyone guessing and wondering what you'll do next, yet you put on this front that you're a complete idiot. It's truly remarkable. Absolutely genius."

Naruto blushes. "I… thank you, Orochimaru."

"Next time someone calls you stupid; remember what I said."

Naruto smiles. "I will!"

* * *

 _ **Preview for next chapter:**_

 _ **Orochimaru**_

 _"It's… not… nothing…" he forces out between hyperventilated gasps._

 _"Does it bother you that much that I experiment on myself?"_

 _He responds by letting out a choked sob._

 _What…?_

 _"Why do you care? We're not friends. And wouldn't it be better me then your precious people?"_

 _He shakes his head violently. "Everyone… matters. You… matter…"_

 _"Well, okay then, but what does that have to do with self-experimentation?"_

 _"You could… die…"_

 _"Wouldn't that be good for you?"_

 _"N-no! I don't… want you to… die!"_

 _The grammar Nazi in me came out in Orochimaru lol. Seriously though, if you don't know when to use I or me the correct way, try getting rid of the other subjects in the sentence and see how "me go to the store" or "John got behind I." goes for you lol._

 _So the snake. I figured Orochimaru would breed snakes too. Why not? Well, he does in my headcanon :D. Everything he said about them is true. It's amazing how snakes have babies in three different ways, huh?_

 _Naruto being a genius. I mean just think about it. Why are there only left-brained genius? What? We all have to be good at math? Do you know how much thought has to go into this story? In my artwork? I can't play sports, do math, science. I can't fix anything, but if you ask me to make you something, draw you something, write you something, you best believe I can do it (just may take 20 years) I'm not saying I"m a genius (cause I"m definitely not lol) but what I am saying is that there are more ways of being intelligent than people believe. ;)._

 _Also, on the 5th is another special occasion update. The next one will be on the 1st of July though, so no "random" updates. (Random for y'all, not me)._

* * *

 **Next update date** : May 5th* & 6th

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	7. Chapter Seven: Dripped

_So I'm here with another special occasion update. Today, eleven years ago, is the day my girlfriend lost her brother. It's a hard time for her, so I thought I'd update this to make her feel better._

 _Well, I've been going to open interviews, applying, etc. I really hate job hunting. It's such a pain in the ass. *sigh*_

 _Chappie Twenty-seven hath been completed. Hopefully, twenty-eight will be started on soon._

 _Also, I'm sure y'all noticed, but I have changed my username :D. Y'all like it?_

 _Oh, so Pippa and I are going to write a few Naruto stories together. Some will be on her page and some will be on mine. We're in the planning/Rping stages right now. I'm not sure which one we'll be working on first. But Coiled (so far) is the only one where Oro and Naru get together. *pouts* Once we get ten chappies written out, we'll do opposite week updates of our stories. So more stories for everyone! Wheee!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa ( **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf** ) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything. _

**Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no **rape**!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings : **OroNaru, cannon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Dripped**

 ** _Naruto_**

I wake up and realize that Orochimaru isn't in the bed with me. I wonder where he went off to. He's moving around just fine. So why haven't I left yet? And better yet, why hasn't he demanded that I leave?

I find him in his lab. He's sitting in a chair, looking into some weird machine. He turns some knobs every so often. I watch as he removes a glass plate with something that looks like a blob then slides another plate of blob onto the machine.

"Is there a reason you're looking at blobs?"

"These "blobs" as you so equilentely put it, are helping me determine how these people died."

I frown. "Blobs can do that?"

"They're tissue samples."

"From people?"

He nods, looking up at me. "Tissue from the organs that failed from the people, yes."

"So that machine determines how they died?"

"It's a microscope. It allows me to see microscopic things in detail that I normally wouldn't be able to see. By applying certain dye to the samples, I'm able to determine what caused their deaths."

"And you know which dye does what?"

"Of course."

"So how do you know which dye to put on the tissue blob?"

"Well, I don't always know. I just eliminate what I know it's not."

"So what do you do after you've figured out how people died?"

"I prevent it from happening again. Medical ninja do a similar process."

I frown. "But you're not a medical ninja."

"No, but I'm a scientist," Orochimaru says, looking into the microscope again.

"And you like being a scientist?"

"Of course. It's a wonderful experience to have so many questions then be able to answer them with the scientific method. So many questions of this world have been answered with such method alone."

"The what now? You've lost me."

"It's a process where scientists have a question, form a hypothesis, do an experiment, record their data of their results, and eventually, reach a conclusion."

"So the people you've experimented on; you've used this method?"

"Of course. I've discovered many things with my experiments. Science is knowledge. Knowledge is power. I proved that during the war, did I not?"

"Well… I guess. I understand knowledge is important, but why do people have to die to gain this knowledge? How is it fair they have to be sacrificed?"

"You act as though I want these people to die. They die because something goes wrong. Their bodies can't handle whatever changes I've made-"

"Then don't you think it'd be wise to stop? If our bodies aren't meant to do something, then why force it?"

"To unlock the true potential of the human body. We have so much power we don't use. If we unlock it, we can save ourselves from death."

"Maybe for a bit, but we all eventually die."

"If you wish to suffer then that's on you."

"What is with you and thinking that people are suffering in death? I mean, if you really think that then shouldn't you be stopping death?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I need to figure out how to stop it and bring them back."

"Yet, you're killing people to do it."

"They die because they're not strong enough. It's not my fault they can't handle it."

I shake, clenching my fists. "You don't have the right-"

"I really don't care. Do you honestly think you coming in here and scolding me about right and wrong with make me change? Who's to say that I'm wrong and you're right? I haven't touched anyone from any villages even though I only promised not to mess with Konoha."

"But you're destroying everything I've worked so hard for!"

"I don't see how."

"Because people are going to want revenge!"

"Yeah? And your point?"

"That is my point! I'm tired of all this hatred and revenge! It gets no one anywhere!"

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal about it. No one's going to mess with you, so why the fuss?"

"Because they're going to try to kill you!"

"So?"

"I don't want people attacking and killing each other! Did you not understand the meaning of the last war? It was a war of peace!"

"And we have peace."

"We won't if you keep killing everyone!"

"These people were rogue ninja. They would have been picked off by their village's ANBU anyway."

"That's not the point! I could have talked to them! I could have figured out what they wanted. Why they were doing what they were doing! They didn't deserve to die for being "bad"."

"I'm not going to stop. I don't care what you say."

"Why do you think this is okay?!"

"Why do you think it's wrong?"

"Because they're human beings! They deserve to live as well! What makes your life so much more important? Who gave you the right to determine if people live or die? I understand you want answers to things. I don't have a problem with that. What I do have a problem with is your lack of disrespect! You didn't even ask these people! You just took them, drugged them, and experimented on them! They didn't even get a chance! You took it away from them for some selfish goal of yours! Why do you have to do this? Isn't there a small part of you that feels guilty for doing this?"

"No. Why should it? These people mean nothing to me. They're going towards a greater good. People are sacrificed all the time. People are tortured for answers, and sometimes, those people die as a result. Animals are tested on as well. Are those things wrong?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I've already told you how to deal with this situation," he says, looking into the microscope again.

"And I've told you that I'm not killing you."

He shrugs. "Do what you want. It doesn't concern me."

"Killing you will solve nothing. I want to understand you. I want to be your friend."

"How pointless."

"I don't think so. You're interesting. I've never met anyone like you."

"And yet, you think everything about me is wrong."

"I never said that. It's wrong that you're killing people, but there must be a reason."

"I've already told you the reason. I want answers."

"And there's no way to get these answers you want any other way?"

"No."

"Don't you find it disgusting?"

"Find what disgusting?"

"Experimenting on people. I mean you have to cut them open and play with their organs and…." I shiver.

"Not at all. I find great pleasure in it."

"So what went wrong?"

"What do you mean?" he asks, looking at me.

"With you. I mean, what made you decide that experimenting was okay?"

"I never decided if it was right or wrong. I just felt like doing it, so I did it."

"And it felt good?"

"Indeed."

"You said your first experiment was on an animal…"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well, what kind of animal was it? What did you do to it?"

"A snake."

I frown. "A snake. Don't you love snakes? Why would you do that to something you love?"

Orochimaru doesn't say anything for a while. He stares at me then returns to the microscope, moving another slide in after jotting down something on the paper beside of him.

"Do you regret it?" I whisper.

"I miss the snake, but I don't regret the experiment."

"Shouldn't that have given you a clue that you _shouldn't_ do that?"

"No. It told me that doing it that way to that specific snake wasn't the way to go. It's how science works. If one experiment fails, then as scientists, we perform tweaks in our experiments until we get results."

"Why did you hurt something you love?"

"I don't want to discuss this right now."

I look at him for a while. Something bad must have happened. Perhaps a change of subject is in order.

"So did you find out how these people died?"

"A few, yes."

"What are you even trying to do anyway?"

"Increase chakra flow. I want to know if we have locked up chakra within ourselves that can revival that of the Tailed-beasts."

"Umm… I doubt it."

"Humans are quite amazing. You don't know what we have stored within us. In the right situation, we can do incredible things. You're a prime example."

"I'm different. You can't expect everyone to have chakra and powers like I do."

"Well, no. But I do believe humans have more chakra than they believe they have. I believe it's possible to increase the chakra in the body and the power of that chakra."

"Alright, let's pretend this works. What do you plan on doing with it?"

"Performing the experiment on myself, of course."

"You… experiment on yourself?" I whisper shakily.

He gazes up at me again. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

I open my mouth, but it's completely dry. I swallow. I feel my eyes dilate and my body shake. My chest tightens as my heart pounds in my chest. Just the thought of him hurting himself… it's… I let out struggled gasps, falling to my knees.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Orochimaru_**

I move over to the boy as he hits the floor. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" I ask.

He looks up at me, tears falling. What's gotten into this kid? "Naruto, snap out of it. You're having a panic attack over nothing."

"It's… not… nothing…" he forces out between hyperventilated gasps.

"Does it bother you that much that I experiment on myself?"

He responds by letting out a choked sob.

What…?

"Why do you care? We're not friends. And wouldn't it be better me then your precious people?"

He shakes his head violently. "Everyone… matters. You… matter…"

"Well, okay then, but what does that have to do with self-experimentation?"

"You could… die…"

"Wouldn't that be good for you?"

"N-no! I don't… want you to… die!"

I study him for a while. This child. He's so… intriguing. What makes him this way? If only… I shake my head. Get those thoughts out of your head, Orochimaru. You can't. Not with this one. I close my eyes, lifting Naruto as I stand. "Just relax. You'll have a stroke like that."

"P-promise you won't…?"

I close my eyes. "I don't' have a choice."

"…oh…"

My chest tightens. Why do I feel bad? This kid doesn't care anything about me. Why should it matter if it bothers him if I experiment on myself or not?

"How about I fix you something to eat. Would that make you feel better?"

"Can we eat and talk in your bed?"

"Sure," I smile.

 **XXXX**

After settling him in my bed and fixing the food, I come back with a tray of two bowls of curry, rice, and two glasses of water.

"You didn't fix ramen?" he frowns, sitting up.

"No. You had that the other day. You should eat more than those noodles."

"It's hard not to when they're so good," he says, starting to eat his food as I get in the bed.

"So you've calmed down?"

He nods slowly. "Sorry about that."  
"Does that happen often?"

"It's my third one."

"Oh?" So he's had more than just the two he's had here. Interesting…

"Yeah," he sighs, placing his chopsticks down, and staring out.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He doesn't say anything for a while. "It was during the time that we were about to start the war. The Kage had a summit. I had gone with Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato to track down the Raikage so he'd pardon Sasuke for his crimes. Unfortunately, he said no. I was forced back into the cabin we were staying in. Gaara and his siblings came and told me what happened at the summit. Gaara told me that if I wanted to be Hokage, then I needed to do what was best for my friends, village, and nation. It upset me. I didn't understand how he could just give up like that when he knew exactly how it felt not to have anyone. Then Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Sai, and Lee found me. Sakura told me she loved me and was over dealing with Sasuke. I knew that was a lie. I knew how she felt about Sasuke. It hurt not only because I had loved her for years, and she treated me like I was nothing but dirt for so long, but also because she turned her back on herself. That hurt more than anything. After I refused her, she left. Sai left an ink clone and told me what Sakura was really trying to say: that she was going to kill Sasuke."

"And that caused your panic attack?"

He nods. "I couldn't bare the thought of Sasuke being killed. He was lost, and killing him wouldn't solve anything. It'd only make things worse."

"I certainly understand why you'd be upset if something were to happen to Sasuke, but why did you have a panic attack over me?"

Naruto stares at me. "Because I care about you. I know it's strange, but I can't help it. You matter to me. You're important to me."

"So if I were to die…?"

"I'd be upset, yes."

"But wouldn't your world be better without me?"

"No. I find my life better with you, honestly."

"Yet, you wish to change me."

"I wish to understand you. I don't want to change you. I believe deep down you're a good person. You've changed a lot since we first met, after all."

"I've learned a lot."

"Like what?"

"Being someone else will get you nowhere."

"And yet, in a way, you're trying to be me."

I frown. "How so?"

"Well, you're trying to gain all this power and chakra-something I possess."

"Of course. I want to be able to have enough power to bring them back."

"So if you had enough chakra then would you stop your experiments?"

"That one, but there are more questions I have. Chakra is only a small portion of what I need to bring back the dead."

"What else do you need?"

"I need to figure out how to connect this world to their world."

"Doesn't the reanimation jutsu do that?"

"Yes, but only for a temporary time in a sacrificial body. I want them here in all their beautiful glory without the need to sacrifice anyone else."

Naruto doesn't say anything for a while. "It's sad how much pain you're in."

"Pardon?"

"Your eyes," he says, staring into them, "they're so sad. So lost and hopeless. So lonely…"

"I'm not lonely; I have my snakes."

"You need more than that. I believe if you got more human interaction, you wouldn't feel the need to experiment so much."

"I don't like humans."

"Well, you are human. I'm not saying go out there and party, but having someone to talk to has to feel good, right? I mean I know I can be annoying, but…"

"I find you intriguing, so I don't' mind talking to you. Although, we seem to argue more than anything."

"I tend to do that with a lot of people. I'm very opinionated, apparently."

"Just like Manda."

"Who?"

"Manda, my personal summons."

"Oh cool! Can I meet him?"

"Maybe one day."

"Alright," he smiles. "You know, you're a good cook."

"Thank you. Jiraiya taught me."

"Really? That was nice of him. I just assumed you knew everything."

"Why? Because I'm a genius?"

"Well, yeah."

"Genius comes in different forms. I had no need to know how to cook because I had parents. Jiraiya never did, so he had to learn from an early age."

"I suppose that makes sense. So how were your parents?"

"They were very kind," I reply after a while. "Strong-willed, powerful, and kind."

"I wish I could have met them."

"If I can figure out how to bring them back, perhaps you can before you die…"

Now it's my turn to feel pain bubbling within me. The thought of this child dying. Suffering at the hands of those reapers. I clench my fists hard. I hiss when the glass- the glass I forgot I was holding-shatters in my hand.

"Hey, are you alright?" Naruto asks, moving the trays aside and taking my hand. He slowly pulls the glass out of it as he pours chakra into it.

"You don't have to do that."

"And I don't have to talk to you, but I am. I do things because I want to. It feels right to help you, and that's what I'm doing."

"A waste of energy. You could be using that power on something else."

"Perhaps, but you're in need of my help right now. I don't mind helping you. I already told you that you're important."

"For some reason," I scoff. I watch his chakra flow into me, slowly healing my cut.

He shrugs. "It's just the way it is."

"You're such a strange child."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asks, examining my hand.

"No," I say, watching him.

He rubs his thumb over the scar on my palm a few times after he's laced our fingers together. He looks up at me. "You know what you are?"

"I'm Orochimaru."

"No, not _who_. What."

"I'm… not sure. I'm trying to figure that out."

"Well, I have your answer, Orochimaru!"

"You do?" Is this child messing with me, or…?

"Yup! You're an Oreo Snake!"

I blink. "An… Oreo… Snake?"

"Yup! I mean c'mon! Haven't you ever looked at yourself?"

"Of course. How else can I do my hair?"

"Do your…? Well, anyway, see your hair is like the cookie part and your skin is the cream! The snake part is obvious. Hell, even your name fits this so well! So what do people usually call you? Orochi? Oro? Well, I'm calling you Oreo!"

I laugh.

So I'm an Oreo Snake, huh? This child… I stare at him for a while then lick his face.

I want to keep him alive. I won't let him die!

* * *

 _Just a few things here to discuss:_

 _1) Where is everyone else? What are they doing? Do they miss Naruto? Well, you shall find out in... *goes to look* Ten! Haha. Oh boy. Y'all are going to hate me. Don't worry; action is coming up ;). (not that kind! We have ways to go before that happens hehe.)_

 _2) Oreo knows humans don't have as much chakra as the tailed beasts. What he means is that he believes they have more than what they believe they have and their strength is like the tailed beasts' because they can do incredible things. It's like that whole adrenaline thing (but maximized with chakra)_

 _3) Why did Orochimaru lick Naruto? Do you know how many times my snake has touched me with his tongue? lol, Orochimaru is as snake as you can get without being a snake. Also, Pippa and I have our headcanon on that topic. ;)_

 _4) Thank Pippa for helping me with this chapter. I know nothing about all that science stuff, but she does lol._

 _5) How would Oro know that Manda died? No one is going to tell him. (At least I don't know when/how they could even bring that up.) Manda meant a lot to him. (At least, that's what I believe, anyway)_

 _6) I promise there will be more than the topic of experiments/death. They don't have too much they're willing to talk to each other about. But they're slowly warming up to each other :)._

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 ** _Naruto_**

 _He laughs humourlessly. "Aren't I? I'm certainly not human, Naruto. I know you see that."_

 _"Stop! Just stop!" I'm in tears, and I can't stop them. "Please… Oreo… just… stop."_

 _Oreo looks at me for a while. "Naruto…"_

 _I wrap my arms around him and just hold him. I hold him close, feeling his body against mine. And it feels so good._

* * *

 **Next update date** : May 20th

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	8. Chapter Eight: Hyped

_I'm sure y'all noticed that y'all weren't getting any alerts for this story being updated, and then figured out it was Fanfiction, not me. I updated when I said I was going to, so if you have not already done so, please read chapter seven. Seven eight nine is the joke after all :p._

 _So where this story is currently. Well, I haven't really written anything else. I've been doing other things. I have been thinking about a few of my chapters. Chapters fifteen and sixteen to be exact. I have another idea on how I want to do them. This may make them longer though, so it could push chapters further ahead, but more than likely not. It's not as if I'm opposed to long chapters. Honestly, these chapters are pretty short for me lol._

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa ( **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf** ) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything. _

**Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no **rape**!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings : **OroNaru, cannon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Hyped**

 ** _Naruto_**

Oreo Snake and I sit at a table. I'm eating lunch of, of course, Ichiraku Ramen I had one of my clones get. Oreo Snake has taken two bites of his food (which for some reason _isn't_ Ramen. Weirdo!) and flipped through about fifty pages and has filled pages of his notebook full of the neatest handwriting I have ever seen. (Seriously, it's neater than Sakura's, and I thought girls had the best handwriting! Then again, he _is_ more feminine…).

"I thought you didn't like cold food."

"I don't," he replies, reaching blindly for his water, and taking a sip.

"Well, your food is getting cold."

He just shrugs. "I can always warm it up when I feel the desire to eat. Right now, I'm trying to focus on the task at hand."

"Which is?"

"How to save them, of course."

Is he still on that? Well, I suppose it's an obsession of his. It's really sad though. I mean does he honestly think people who are dead are suffering? I glance at the information he has gathered. It's incredible how organized and persistent he is over knowledge. He's gathered so much information. In fact, if it weren't for him…

"Oreo Snake?"

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

"What for?"

"Helping me save the world."

His eyes meet mine. "I didn't save anything, Naruto. Give thanks to your friends. Not to me."

"I have thanked them, but if it wasn't for you then, even more, people would have died, like Granny Tsunade. Plus, you helped kill that tree."

"You should really be thanking Sasuke. If he decided to destroy the village, I would have."

"I don't believe that."

"Are you saying that I decided to care about you fools, and I used Sasuke wanting to help as an excuse?"

I grin. "Yup!"

Oreo snorts. He grabs his food, heating it with a small fire-style jutsu before eating four bites and setting it aside again.

"So do you double up on bites every few hours?" I can't help but grin.

"Hmm?"

"You know; earlier you took two bites and this time you took four, so… will you take eight the next?"

"Sure will."

I laugh. "You're so funny, man! I'm so glad I'm getting to know you."

Oreo doesn't say anything, just returns to his reading and writing. I watch him for a while. My food, half gone, has been forgotten as well. I glance over at the bowl then inwardly shrug. For some reason, I'd rather watch Oreo Snake.

"So what's your chakra nature?"

"Wind."

"Really?! Why didn't you tell me, Oreo! We're chakra buddies!"

"Chakra buddies?"

"Yes! Oh, and Asama-sensei was as well. He said not a lot of people could use Wind-style in Konoha, so we're special!"

"You get excited over the strangest things. Though, I hope you're aware that I can use all five chakra natures."

"You too?! So awesome!"

"Learning jutsu is extremely important. The more jutsu you know, the better your chances of success. Especially if you have a powerful arsenal at your disposal to dish out. And, of course, knowledge. Knowledge is power. Jutsu is beauty."

I frown. "But I don't know that many jutsu, and I don't know that much either…"

"What jutsu do you even know?"

"Well, obviously Shadow clones, Rasengan, Rasenshuriken-"

"Rasenshuriken? What is that?"

"What? You don't know about that? I did it in the war so much."

"Do you think I had time to study every jutsu you were using?"

"Oh… right. Well, okay. I'll have to show you."

Oreo stands up. "Lead the way."

We go outside. I close my eyes, and blast Rasenshuriken into a tree, shattering it to bits. I look over at Oreo Snake. He stares, that long ass tongue of his sticking out of his mouth, and saliva just dripping down it. What the…?

"Why are you doing that?"

It takes him a few moments before he snaps back into reality and turns his attention to me. "Hmm?"

"You know, slobbering all over yourself. Do you do that often?"

"I don't… slobber all over myself."

"Sure seemed like you were to me."

"The jutsu was interesting. It certainly has power. Where did you learn that?"

"I created it. Of course, I had help but… hey! Don't change the subject!"

"That conversation is done."

"What? No, it's not. You never answered my question."

"I don't feel like talking about it."

I study him for a bit then walk over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you don't have to embarrassed about it, Oreo. I was just curious as to why you do it. That's…" I pause.

"What is it?"

"Orochimaru," I say, seriously.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me your chakra was still low?"

"Not everyone has the reserves you do."

"Well, I know, but you barely have any! I mean how the hell do you perform half the jutsu you use?"

"I have enough to do such things. It's not as if I don't have a decent supply. I just hide it."

I frown, placing a hand on the side of his face. I close my eyes for a moment then Sage eyes stare at the older man. "Ah. I see it now. I've never met anyone who could conceal their chakra like that. You're still lower than I'd like though."

"I'm fine, Naruto. I appreciate your concern, but I can assure you everything is alright."

My frown deepens. "Will you tell me if you feel sick, Oreo?"

"…yes." He replies after some hesitation.

"Alright, well, if you need chakra just let me know. I have plenty of it."

Oreo nods.

I drop my hand and look out at the tree splinters. It's amazing how far I've come. I turn to Oreo. I want to understand him. I want him to know he doesn't have to be afraid to be himself around me. So, I try to bring the subject up again.

"Do you realize when you're doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"You know… slobbering all over yourself."

"…"

"Oreo… I didn't mean to upset you."

"Can we move on?"

"But…"

"It's not like I haven't tried to stop it," he mutters.

I look at him for a while. "You hate yourself, don't you?"

"Are we done out here? I'd like to get back to my studying if we're not doing anything of importance out here."

"Would you stop bottling everything up! Just talk to me! I want to help you!"

"I don't want any help."

"I don't believe that. You act as though you're some freak, and-"

He laughs humourlessly. "Aren't I? I'm certainly not human, Naruto. I know you see that."

"Stop! Just _stop_!" I'm in tears, and I can't stop them. "Please… Oreo… just… stop."

Oreo looks at me for a while. "Naruto…"

I wrap my arms around him and just hold him. I hold him close, feeling his body against mine. And it feels so good.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Orochimaru_**

I tense as Naruto wraps his arms around me. He doesn't move, only pulls me closer. I feel his heartbeat against my chest. He doesn't say anything for a long time. I think this is the longest he's ever gone without talking.

"I'm here for you."

"I know."

"I want to see you happy."

"I want you happy too."

Did I really just say that?"

He looks up at me, his arms tightening around me. "Thank you, Oreo. You're sweet."

I scoff.

"I know you do things I don't agree with, but it's just your way of showing you care."

"And yet, it's wrong…"

"If people didn't have to die then…"

"Shall I bring them back for you?"

He sighs. "You know… I've never done this before…"

"Done what?"

"Held someone like this."

"So why are you doing with me?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. It just feels… right. I can't explain it."

It does for some strange reason. Perhaps that's the reason I haven't pushed him away? Or, perhaps I just don't care anymore. Maybe even both.

"Have you been writing to your friends?"

"Not my friends. Kakashi-sensei though."

"And what does he say about you being out here with me? You know you can't stay here forever."

"I am on mission leave," Naruto replies.

"Oh? And what sort of "mission" is this?"

"To help you, of course. Kakashi-sensei understands my desire for peace and happiness within this world. He is fine with me being here so long as I report to him every few months, which I agreed to."

"I see. And what about your friends? Why have you not talked to them? I'm sure they miss you."

"And I miss them as well. I don't really feel like talking to them. I don't want to explain this situation to them. Not yet. You need me right now. I'm not going to leave you here by yourself. You need more support than they do. They have each other, after all. Sasuke is gone, so I can be as well. All of my friends are strong and can fend for themselves. If there is a dire situation, Kakashi-sensei can send word to retrieve me, but as it stands, everything is fine and thus, I am not needed there. I am needed here, with you. And," he says, a deep blush forming, highlighting the six whisker markings etched onto his handsome, adult face. "I like holding you."

"So let me get this straight: you'd rather hold me instead of spending time with your friends?"

"Yup!" he grins widely.

"You're weird."

He smiles. "I like being weird."

"Obviously."

"Still, I'm here for you. I'm not going to judge you."

"Thank you…"

"Of course. Oreo Snakes don't need to be sad."

I smile a bit. "Your nicknames are so amusing."

"I'm glad you like them."

"Where did you come up with them?"

He shrugs. "They just pop in my mind."

"You mean like your plans?" I smirk.

"Exactly!"

I chuckle. "So does everyone have a nickname or just certain people?"

"Certain people. Most of my friends don't have nicknames, honestly."

"And yet, I do?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you're an Oreo Snake!"

I lick him. "And it's not my fault you're a kit."

"Kit?"

"A baby fox."

"Am I a kit because of Kurama?"

"Well, he's certainly a contributing factor, but you certainly have other characteristics of a fox."

"Oh! Well, that's pretty cool! I'm a kit!"

I smile. I love how excited he gets. It's… cute. Cute? What…? I pull away from him. I should have a long time ago.

"What other jutsu do you know?"

Naruto studies me for a bit. I know he wants to know why I acted… weird… earlier, but it's just not going to happen. Thankfully, he doesn't push it. Though, I have a feeling he will later.

"Well, I can use some kekei genkai, but I'm still working on those, honestly. It's hard to perform some of them. I mean they were kinda just dumped on me, you know?"

"Don't you think it'd be a good idea to open up your arsenal more? We can start with Wind-style since that's your chakra nature."

"Are you offering to train me?" he beams.

"I guess I am."

"But… I'm not Sasuke."

"I've noticed."

"So I'll be boring and…"

"Stop getting so depressed. I want to do this."

"Why?"

"You intrigue me. I want to see how far you can go. I want to see everything you can do."

"Well, alright then," he grins. "Show me some Wind-style jutsu, Oreo-sensei!"

I chuckle. "Silly, Kit. Alright, watch carefully."

He nods, focusing on me.

I perform the hand seals then blast a few trees down with a large gust of wind. "I'm sure you recognize that?"

It takes him a moment to recall. "Oh yeah! Damn, that's some strong wind."

"It's nothing compared to your jutsu, but not everything needs so much chakra usage."

"That's true. It's hard to control my chakra. I've gotten a lot better about it. I used to have to do the Rasengan with a shadow clone and the Rasenshuriken with two shadow clones plus Sage Mode."

"Did you now? Your methods for learning jutsu are unique for sure. Why did you have to use Sage Mode for the Rasenshuriken?"

"It's classified as a forbidden jutsu. At first, it wasn't, but after the battle with Kakuzu, Granny Tsunade labeled it as such."

So that's why I was so excited earlier. It certainly is a beautiful jutsu. I hope I can see it again soon. I shiver inwardly. "Why? What happened?"

"Well, apparently, what happened to Kakuzu happened to me as well. The jutsu attacks the chakra network or some shit like that. My right arm was all fucked up and Granny Tsunade was all like "you can't use that jutsu or your chakra network will be fucked up." It pissed me off 'cause I _just_ mastered the jutsu!"

"And you realized with Sage Mode you could use it?"

"Yes, during my training with Grandpa Sage, I would sneak out at night to practice. After I mastered it, I wasn't in complete control."

"A jutsu like that takes a long time to master, so I'm not surprised you had a few fails here and there."

"Yes, well, I did pretty well after I realized I could do it in Sage Mode."

"Sage Mode is extremely valuable for sure."

"Hey, why haven't you used Sage Mode against me? Not that I remember any of our fights, but Kurama said you never did…"

"I can't use Sage Mode."

He frowns. "Well, that sucks! I mean, I heard Kabuto could, and I just assumed he had a slither noodle contract…"

Slither noodle? Where does this child come up with this stuff?

"He does."

"Okay then, so why can't you do it?"

I shrug. "I just can't. I've tried."

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes and no. I wish I was able to perform it. The concept is quite simple, but the bodies I was in at the time were too weak. No, because I have found other ways to channel such power."

"Which is?"

"The curse mark, of course."

"You mean that mark that you put on Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"That shit was so weird!"

"Weird? How so?"

"Sasuke's skin turned all grey, his hair was all blue, and he had hand wings! It was freaky!"

"I have no control over how those who are blessed with my senjutsu power turn out."

"But you said you can't use Sage Mode."

"I can't."

"But you have senjutsu chakra."

"I do."

"What? You're not making sense. How can you have senjutsu chakra but can't do Sage Mode?"

"Lord Hebimaru gave me senjutsu chakra when I found Ryuuchi Cave."

"You found it?"

"I did indeed. It's an incredible sight to behold. Being in the presence of all those beautiful snake summons, and the Great White Snake Sage, Lord Hebimaru. It's an experience I'll never forget."

"So what did you do there?"

"Trained with the snakes to try and master Sage Mode, of course."

"But if you weren't able to master it, how are you not… you know, a snake? Well, you _are_ an Oreo Snake, but you know what I mean."

"Snake senjutsu works differently than toad senjutsu does."

"It does?"

"Indeed. With toad Sage Mode, you smeared toad oil all over your body when you first started, didn't you?"

Naruto nods. "Yeah, and then after a while I could absorb nature energy without it. What happened with yours?"

"Lord Hebimaru injected his senjutsu chakra into me."

" _Ow!_ I bet that hurt!"

"Actually, it felt very pleasurable."

"A giant snake bit you! How does that feel good?"

"His chakra did. That chakra has helped me do so much."

"Like what?"

"Create my soul, for one."

He frowns. "You… created your soul…? Aren't we born with those?"

"I wasn't."

"Yes, you were! Dammit, Oreo Snake!" Naruto exclaims. He wraps his arms around me again.

I sigh, letting him hold me again.

"You have to stop this, okay?" he whispers, threading his fingers through my hair. "You do have a soul. You didn't create it. You already have one. It's just locked up. It's afraid."

I open my mouth but decide against it. Instead, I close my eyes. With his kindness and power, I believe this child is the key to saving them.

* * *

 _Oh! did y'all see that?! I told y'all things were going to start picking up :p. Didn't believe me, did y'all? :D. And poor Naru never got his question answered. :D. (And it still hasn't been *evil laugh of doom* )_

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _ **Naruto**_

"Just because I'm pale doesn't mean I don't go in the sun. I love the sun."

"I thought you became tan if you were in the sun?"

"In most cases."

"But not with you?"

"My clan was like that."

"A clan of Oreo Snakes?"

He chuckles. "Yes. A clan of Oreo Snakes."

* * *

 **Next update date** : _June 3rd_

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	9. Chapter Nine: Warmed

_It feels so strange that I used to write 6,000-11,000+ word chapters for my Caste/Darkshipping stories, but for some reason I just can't seem to do that for Naruto. Not sure why. I guess I think I write more than I actually do? Oh well :D._

 _So... week after next I'm starting a vet assistant class. I'm both nervous and excited about it. So wish me luck with that y'all._

 _So, some changes have been and are still being made to this story. So, y'all will get to see another character sooner than I thought. In fact, he wasn't even IN the story until I decided to write his part in lol. And now I actually have one more chapter than I did, and because of that, I'm going to have to go back and fix the chapter numbers because I technically have two chapter seventeens lol._

 _This story has been on the edge of my anxiety lately. I've been trying to make it perfect (for me) and I seem to fail when I do that. I just need to relax and let it flow (so that's what I'm trying to do)_

 _Oh. One more thing before we get started. Naruto calling Orochimaru "Oreo Snake" he doesn't mean it in a sexual way lol. He means that Orochimaru looks like an Oreo cookie (black hair, white skin) and he's a snake. Those reviews were amusing. I love y'all so much! :D. All of you just make my day :). Oh and... one of my guest reviewers, don't worry; you'll get to see the loveliness that is OroNaru... *sigh* Okay... NaruOro (because yes this is technically NaruOro. Oro doesn't top in this story) sooner than you think ;)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa ( **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf** ) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything. _

**Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no **rape**!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings : **OroNaru, cannon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Warmed**

 ** _Shikamaru_**

I head to Kurenai-sensei's house. The house used to belong to Asuma-sensei, but Kurenai-sensei decided she would move in and raise their daughter, Mirai. Her house would be given to Mirai, but for now, members of Kurenai's family-her sister and her wife to be exact-occupied the house.

As promised, I've helped Kurenai-sensei with her daughter. She's a bright, kind two-year-old with a huge heart. Even at her young age, she possesses her mother's incredible genjutsu skills and her father's affiliation with Wind-style.

I knock on the door. The door opens and Mirai's big, warm smile is staring up at me.

"Hello, big brother Shika! Did you come here to pay ninja with me today?"

"Training you mean?" I can't help but smirk.

"No! Pay!"

"Alright then, play. Where is your mother?"

"Hokage summons. Mama say she gonna watch village while Hokage gone. So she asked if cousin Kono could watch me in her absence."

"I see," I reply as I slip my sandals off and walk into the house.

An overwhelming since of warmth radiates through this house. I can almost feel Asuma-sensei's hand on my shoulder and the smoke of his cigarette blowing gently across my face. I fiddle with his lighter in my jacket pocket.

"Cousin, Kono! Big brother Shika here to pay!" the two-year-old exclaims, rushing into the kitchen to retrieve her cousin.

"Well, tell him to come in here. I'm trying to cook, Mirai."

I chuckle as I enter the kitchen, taking a quick glance at the large picture framed on the wall of my sensei before doing so.

"Hi, big brother, Shikamaru! What brings you over here today?"

"I was going to train-" Mirai gives me a sour look as she plops in a seat next to me. I clear my throat. "I mean _play_ with Mirai today. And I wanted to give Kurenai-sensei some news."

Konohamaru nods, turning the stove off, and reaching to the left cabinet. "You want some?"

"Sure, why not?" I smile.

He smiles back and retrieves three bowls, filling them with rice then places vegetables and strips of beef on them. He places the bowls down then gives us each a glass of ice water before sitting down across from me.

Mirai picks up her chop sticks, grabbing a strip of beef.

"Careful with that; it's hot," Konohamaru says, blowing on his food a bit before placing it in his mouth.

"I see you're not just feeding her ramen anymore."

"Aunt Kurenai was getting upset with me, so I promised to cut back on ramen. We go out every Friday to Ichiraku's to get ramen together."

"Yup! And that's only three days away, big brother Shika!" Mirai declares, holding up three little fingers.

I chuckle, taking a bite of my food. I smile as the delicious tastes fills my tastebuds and explodes in my mouth. "This is delicious. Where did you learn how to cook? Surely, not from Asuma-sensei. He couldn't cook with a damn. It's why we always went out."

Konohamaru laughs. "Choji taught me."

"Choji? He never mentioned that," I frown.

"Probably slipped his mind. He's a great cook. I told him he should open up his own restaurant."

"The only problem with that is he would eat all of the food before he could serve it."

"Oh, that's true," he laughs.

"Choji nice! He gives piggyback rides and lets me touch swirls on face!"

"Those are clan markings of the Akamichi clan."

"I like swirls! Can I have swirls!"

"No, you're not from that clan," Konohamaru grins, amused.

"Exactly. You're from a great clan, Mirai."

"Yup!"

"Well, besides playing with Mirai, I came here to see Kurenai-sensei to give her some news."

"Do you want me to deliver it to her? I'm not sure how long she will be gone."

"That would be nice."

"And the news would be?"

I bright grin breaks across my face. "I'm going to be a father."

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Naruto_**

I hold him for what seems like hours, yet only moments pass by. He never moves. He doesn't pull me close in response nor does he push me away. He keeps his arms at his sides. What does this mean? Am I actually helping him? He and I have talked more. We seem to be having less arguments these days, and he's willing to train me but…

"I did create my soul whether you believe that or not."

I don't. There's something about this man that makes me want to be near him. Most people would just let him suffer for what he's done, not me. Never me.

"Why do you hate yourself so much?"

"Where did you get that from? Just because I said I created my soul? I did."

I stare into his eyes. "You were born with your soul."

He sighs. "I believe we're not talking about the same thing."

"We're both talking about souls, right?"

"We are indeed."

"Okay, then we're talking about the same thing."

 _'He has two souls,_ ' _Kurama says._

 _'Seriously? How is that possible?'_

 _'Well, one he was born with, but the other he created. I smell a lot of snake.'_

"Well, it would have been easier if you told me you had two souls, Oreo!" I say, squeezing him before letting go. (Not that I wanted to).

"I don't pay much attention to the other one."

"So how did you create a soul?"

"Lord Hebimaru's chakra, the Divine White Snake skin, a lot of chakra. I had a lot of trial and error, but eventually success was in my grasp."

"Why did you need to create another soul?"

"I needed to be able to have the power to transfer my soul from person to person and the ability to shed my skin, as you'd put it."

"And did you get the power to shed your skin from Lord Hebimaru?" I ask.

"Yes. It took his powers and the Divine White Snake's in order to achieve immortality, however."

"So how does that jutsu work anyway?"

"The immortality jutsu?"

I nod.

"First, I have to find a host body that will be strong enough to withstand my soul for at least three years. After the time is right, I devour their consciousness."

"So your soul eats theirs?"

"Sort of. They're still a part of the body, but in their subconscious."

"I have a question."

"Hmm?"

"You said you could only be in a body for three years. Well, if that's true, then what would be the point in taking of Sasuke's body? I mean you'd just have to ditch the body and I would have lost my friend for nothing."

"Sasuke's body is different than most. He would have been my eternal body."

"Eternal body? But wouldn't the body still age?"

"No. I could have used my jutsu to prevent any sort of aging. His body would have been able to handle such power. It also helped he had the snake contract, so the power of Lord Hebimaru and the Divine White Snake wouldn't have affected him as it would have someone else."

"Oh okay. Was there anyone else?"

"Kimimaro was originally supposed to be my forever body. Itachi had been an option as well. Unfortunately, Kimimaro fell ill, and I was never able to beat Itachi."

"Sasuke said he didn't actually beat Itachi, that he died of illness."

"Itachi wanted to prove something, and he did."

"I wish I would have gotten to know him."

"You will one day. Just be patient, okay?"

I look at him for a while. I want to understand where all this is coming from, but honestly, I don't even think Oreo understands.

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Have I ever been an option for you?"

He's silent for a moment. "Yes."

"But Kurama stopped you?"

"He was part of it."

"And the other part?"

"I wanted to see how you'd grow. You were like no one I had ever met. You were a complete fool, an idiot. And yet, you did things that no one could ever dream of doing. And…" he trails off.

"And?"

He looks up at the bird coming back with a worm and feeding it to her three chicks crying in the nest. I watch as well, waiting.

"You didn't run away from me. You didn't call me a freak. You stood up to me. It had been such a long time since I've had someone do that. I wondered if you were the child Jiraiya had been looking for."

"If you knew about that then why didn't you ever say anything?"

"You have to remember at the time I was obsessed with the Sharingan. I wanted the power."

"So you could learn jutsu, right?"

"Well, yes, but there is more."

"Which is?"

"I'm not ready to talk about that right now."

I turn my gaze to him. He didn't out right refuse to talk about it. He said he wasn't ready to talk about it. So does this mean he's trusting me more? It sure seems that way. Or, perhaps he's just saying that because he wants me to shut up? I truly hope it's the former.

"Alright, but when you're ready, you know I'm here for you."

He nods. "Do you think you can perform the jutsu I showed you?"

"I think so?" I say.

"Alright. I'll show you the hand signs again, and then you hit those trees over there," Oreo says pointing to them.

I nod, and watch the hand signs. I turn, repeating the signs, before blasting the wind at the trees. With a powerful wave of wind, four trees are spilt in half. They fall against each other and hit two more in the process, causing them to fall down as well. I turn to him, beaming. "Did you see that, Oreo?!"

"I did. Well, done. Just remember to use the right amount of chakra in the right situation. You don't want to waste chakra when you don't have to."

"Right!" I cheer, blasting more trees. I use less chakra this time. (My chakra control has gotten a lot better to say the least). "Like that?"

Oreo nods. "You pick up rather quickly."

"It wasn't always like that. It's easier now that I have control of my chakra."

"Yes, that does help. And I can imagine having the Sage of Six Path's powers helps you as well."

"I think so too. And having the bond with all the tailed beasts. We work together instead of against each other."

"How does it feel? Having all of those tailed beasts inside of you?"

I shrug. "I'm not sure how to explain it. Having Kurama inside of me all my life, then having pieces of the others, it just felt like an extension of myself, ya know? The only thing that really annoys me is when they start arguing. Kurama and Shukaku are always at each other's throats then the others join in to stop it. It gives me a headache."

"I can imagine. Do you have a piece of Eight-tails within you as well?"

"Gyuuki? Yeah. I mean he's with Octopops, but he wanted to help me and keep Kurama in line. He's really funny."

"They sound interesting. Of course, they've always been interesting."

"Have you ever tried to contain one?"

"No. I have never had any desire to."

"You know, I thought you would have."

"Yes, well, I had my own methods of gaining power. Becoming a Jinchuuriki certainly wasn't on my to do list."

"Well, that was one less thing I had to worry about…"

"Knowing what the Akatsuki was up to disgusted me."

"Really? Is that why you left?"

"Besides not being able to take over Itachi's body? Yes."

I sit down, Oreo does the same. "You know, it's nice out here."

"It certainly is. I need to do some sun bathing."

"Sun bathing?"

"Yes. In fact, I believe I'll do that while you train."

"Umm… you're pale."

"Yes? What about it?"

"Well, if you go out in the sun then…"

"Just because I'm pale doesn't mean I don't go in the sun. I love the sun."

"I thought you became tan if you were in the sun?"

"In most cases."

"But not with you?"

"My clan was like that."

"A clan of Oreo Snakes?"

He chuckles. "Yes. A clan of Oreo Snakes."

"Will you still watch me even as you're sun bathing?"

Oreo stands up, moving to a large flat rock, and lying down on it on his stomach, facing me. "Of course. I may have to give you some pointers, after all."

"Well, alright then!" I beam, jumping up, and starting to train.

* * *

 _So Naruto has started his training with Oreo (because how can he just magically know how to control all this power he has and know how to use all these jutsu? I'm sure he trained to get that good at it.) And Temari has just become pregnant with Shikadai. Yay! See? I told y'all I didn't forget about the other characters :)._

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 ** _Kakashi_**

 _"Who else is going to get on Orochimaru's nerves so much he's going to change? Naruto. He's changed everyone. He can pull out the good in anyone. Luckily, a lot of his work has already been done."_

 _"You mean the war."_

* * *

 **Next update date** : _June 17_

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	10. Chapter Ten: Flickered

_Well, I've started my vet assistant class. It's pretty interesting so far. I have to do observation hours at a vet. There's an exotic vet near the school, so I'm hoping to be able to do my hours there. Seeing all the little noodles would be so amazing *hearts*_

 _So, I haven't gotten any writing done. *sigh* I'm hoping that will change. I'm being lazy about fixing things that need to be fixed in this story. I'm hoping that will change soon._

 _Speaking of stories, Pippa and I are now officially planning out a collab story. It's going to be called **Golden Tempest** and it's JiraOro. I'm not sure when this story will be published, but it will be going up on her page ( **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf** ). Either way, the updates on here won't be changing. We will give y'all more information as it comes :)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa ( **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf** ) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything. _

**Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no **rape**!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings : **OroNaru, cannon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Flickered**

 ** _Tsunade_**

Mei and I sit in one of the taverns of Iwa. We're here often to take care of Onoki. He won't make it much longer. Then again, that fence sitting geezer has surprised me so far. I'm just glad he finally retired.

All of us Kage-with the exception of Gaara-gave our positions to someone else. Kakashi was chosen to be Sixth Hokage. I know he didn't want the job, but I knew it was my time to give that position to someone else. Naruto isn't quite ready, so what choice did I, or anyone else, really have?

Then again, there is one other person besides Naruto who wanted to be Hokage at one time. But…

I still can't believe he was alive the whole time! I should have known that snake bitch would have come back! He was serious about that immortality of his. And, I'm grateful he came back. If he hadn't… we may not be here.

It's why Kakashi decided it was best to leave him alone. I have to wonder what he's up to. I'm sure those insane experiments of his. Does he visit Jiraiya? I know how much Jiraiya meant to him more than anyone else. Orochimaru isn't as good of a hider as he pretends to be.

"Hey! You in or forfeiting?" Mei asks, breaking me from my thoughts.

I look down at the cards in my hand. Shit. Not a good hand. Then again, I never have a good hand. Not when it comes to money, anyway. Now, when it comes to lives, you can beat your ass I'll win.

"I'm in," I say, drawing another card.

"You've been spacing out lately," Mei says, drawing another card. "Care to share?"

"Just thinking," I reply, taking a gulp of my sake.

"About?"

"Just the past."

"Dan and Nawaki?"

"No… my team."

"So Jiraiya then? I know it must be hard. Jiraiya was a great person, and he really loved-"

I shake my head. "I wasn't thinking about Jiraiya."

She frowns. "I thought you said you were done with Orochimaru?"

"I don't know. I mean, we were once friends, and he did help in the war…"

"Do you think he's really changed?"

"I'm not sure. I mean he did help us out. Why would he do that?"

Mei shrugs. "The same reason I'm not married."

I snort, rolling my eyes. "You're ridiculous. It never made any sense why you didn't find anyone."

"Guess it wasn't meant to be. Still, why the sudden thoughts of Orochimaru? Do you still have a crush on him?" she teases.

"No," I scoff. "Like I said, I'm just trying to figure out his motives and what he plans on doing next."

"Do you regret talking Kakashi into not going after him?"

"Sometimes."

"So you are worried he's going to try and do something to Konoha."

"Not quite."

"I'm worried he's going to do something to himself."

"Himself?"

I take another gulp of my sake as we place our cards down.

"I win." She grins.

I sigh. "Put it on my tab."

"Your tab is gaining," she says, pulling out a pad from her purse and writing the amount I owe her.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Alright, well, continue."

"Orochimaru has… problems."

"Yes, well, I gathered."

I shake my head. "No, it goes deeper than what he shows."

"Doesn't it always?"

I suppose it does. Then again, Orochimaru's issues go so much deeper than he lets on. I hope, for his sake, he can die happy because his immortality is destroying him.

 _But who cares enough about him to actually save him?_

And more importantly, why do I give a damn?

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Kakashi_**

Guy and I finally arrive in Iwa. It takes longer than it normally should have, but we're here now, and that's all that matters.

"Where did Lady Tsunade want us to meet her at again?" Guy wonders, wheeling himself forward and looking around.

Things sure have changed around here, yet they're still the same.

"Her favourite tavern here," I reply, heading in the direction I need to go. Guy matching my speed with ease.

"I should have known. Never one to give up her sake," my best friend chuckles as we enter the tavern.

"Late as always, Kakashi. I'm already on my fourth!" Tsunade calls from three tables away.

I sigh heavily and we make our way over to her and take our seats then order our food.

"So, what is so important that you have to leave the village in order to tell me?" Tsunade asks.

I pull out a scroll and hand it to her. She raises a brow, and I nod. She undoes the seal and reads the letter a few times then rolls the scroll back up.

"So that's what it is."

"You know him better than I do. Should I be concerned?"

"You act as if it's going to matter. You know how Naruto is."

"Yes, and that's what's concerning me. I don't want him becoming obsessed with helping everyone. He has to live his life as well."

"He lives through helping others," Guy says. "He said that we were all his comrades, so wouldn't Orochimaru be as well?"

I close my eyes for a moment. "It's different with Orochimaru."

"That's what makes it more interesting," Tsunade says, taking a swallow of her sake.

"What do you mean?" I ask as the food and drinks come out.

"Who else is going to get on Orochimaru's nerves so much he's going to change? Naruto. He's changed everyone. He can pull out the good in anyone. Luckily, a lot of his work has already been done."

"You mean the war."

"Of course. Sakura told me that Sasuke admitted it was Naruto who changed him. And we know that Orochimaru changed because of Sasuke, so…"

"It was Naruto who changed Orochimaru," Guy finishes.

"Exactly. If Naruto can change him the Tenzo won't have to keep watching him constantly."

"That's another thing I wanted to bring up. I'm wondering if sending Tenzo to watch Orochimaru is necessary anymore if Naruto is. Then I thought about what Naruto said in his letter. I don't want to subject Tenzo to things he doesn't need to, but people are aware that he's being watched by someone."

"What I would do is have Tenzo watch them both. From the sound of it, this was a random decision that Naruto decided to do. Not that I'm not thankful for it. I'd love to have my friend back, but at the same time it makes me wonder why he decided to help Orochimaru all of a sudden. We're just now getting villages and nations rebuilt. We need his help."

"Especially now that Sakura and Sasuke are gone. He picked a bad time to leave the village."

"You could command him back, but like I said, it'll do no good."

"I'll have to tell his classmates why he's gone. They've been asking me if I've heard from him."

"Why don't you tell them he's on mission leave?" Tsunade asks.

"Making this a mission would be interesting…" Guy says.

"Well, then I'll tell Naruto he's on a mission. I'm sure he will enjoy that."

"I hope we can see the change Naruto does to Orochimaru. I don't know what is wrong with him, but…"

"If anyone can help him, like you said, it's Naruto."

"Indeed. Now then, we do have to keep this between us. I like to honour Naruto's wishes."

"Of course. No sense in bothering a man on a mission."

* * *

 _The ironic thing about this chapter is that Tsunade's POV was originally in Chapter Four, but then I moved it to the original Chapter Ten then it got moved to Chapter Eleven and then it ended up being Chapter Ten again lol. Kakashi's I stuck in there while I was rearranging, taking out, and adding new things in._

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _ **Orochimaru**_

 _"Hey, what was your world like?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"You know; your dream world."_

 _"Nothing too special."_

 _"Aww! C'mon, Oreo!" Naruto pouts. "I wanna know."_

 _"My parents, Sarutobi-sensei, and Jiraiya were alive. They had their dreams fulfilled. And, I was Hokage."_

 _"You wanted to be Hokage?"_

* * *

 **Next update date** : _July 1st_

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	11. Chapter Eleven: Woven

_Pippa will be here tomorrow! Yoy! 100% yoy! (do y'all like my word? That's my word. It belongs to me :D ) I stole one of my sister's friends and we're going out Monday with Pippa, my other sister (not the sister I stole the friend from) to this new reptile store that opened up beside of said friend's work. Ah! so excited! Should I come back home with another noodle? :D (I wish. I don't have enough outlets in my room because why would I? *pouts* Plus, the next noodle I get will be a rescue :D But maybe I can work there. I'd die! )_

 _I still haven't done a damn thing to this story as far as writing new chapters go. Good thing I'm way ahead of y'all. :D See, it's good to do what I do. Write a shit ton of chappies out and be lazy for a few months lol._

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa ( **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf** ) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything. _

**Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no **rape**!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings : **OroNaru, cannon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Woven**

 ** _Hinata_**

I kneel down, placing flowers onto Neji's grave. I trace the engravings of his name etched deeply on his gravestone. To his right is his father and my uncle, Hizashi and to his left is his mother, Aimu. A woman who neither of us had a chance to meet as she had died during Neji's birth.

It's one thing that Neji and I were able to form a connection on as both of our mothers were stricken with the unfortunate consummation that gives life for another. It is a shame, but… I glance over two gravestones down where my own mother, Ranna was buried. Father's gravestone between Uncle's and hers.

I know for certain that I will see them all again someday. I grip the Topaz necklace that Neji had left for me for my birthday two months after the war. The stone was encased in silver along a thin silver chain. When Father brought it to me, I was beyond speechless. Now, every time, I am off duty or visiting my dear cousin, I wear it.

"I thought I'd find you here, Hinata," Shino says.

I look over my shoulder, smiling at my teammate. Over these past few months, he and I have been getting closer. It's a nice change since Kiba is very much busy these days with his five-month-old pregnant wife, Tamaki

Shino and I never actually met until after the war. She owns a shop and has a bond with cats in the same way that Kiba's clan has a bond with dogs. She also has knowledge in veterinary care and helps Hanna.

I turn to Neji's grave again. "Seems you know me quite well, Shino."

"I'd hope so," he says, kneeling down beside of me.

We sit in silence for a while. Both of us occupied with our own thoughts.

"Are you alright, Hinata? Do you need anything?"

I smile, shaking my head. "Neji is right here," I say, placing a hand over my heart. "He is always with me as is my mother and uncle."

"That is true," he says, extending a hand and letting a small bug crawl onto a petal of a bluebell flower.

"What kind of bug is that?" I ask watching as the creature crawls deep within the flower.

"It's called a Haka spider," Shino replies, summoning more onto the flowers. "They're able to keep flowers put on graves alive longer than they normally would. By giving its chakra to the flower, the flower uses it for life. In turn, the flower gives food for the spider as insects love to burrow their way through the flower for their food, naturally."

"Oh," I say watching the spiders.

They're slightly larger than the beetles Shino and his clan are known to hold within their bodies. Each spider is a beautiful combination of oranges, reds, and yellows or blues, purples, and blacks. Their legs are either a deep red or yellow. I watch in fascination as they make a home in the flowers for Neji.

I smile, turning my head towards Shino. "Thank you."

I can't see his face, but I know for certain that he is indeed smiling. I know him all too well.

"These spiders are helpful in such a situation, but they piss Ino off."

"Well, Ino has never been one for bugs or other creepy crawlies."

"True, but I meant more of the fact I mess up her business."

I frown. "I'm sure she gets plenty, Shino."

"She seems to think not."

"Ino is Ino. She will be alright. She does well."

"As will you, Hinata. Remember, I'm always here. For you and Kiba."

I smile, taking his hand, and lacing our fingers together. The movement of his eyes goes unnoticed by me, even if it is just a fraction. I place my other hand on the side of his face.

"Thank you, Shino. I'm here for you and Kiba as well."

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Orochimaru_**

After getting settled for my sunbath, I watch Naruto train with the Wind-style jutsu I taught him. We've been coming out here almost every day.

He definitely has better control of his chakra. He can execute just the right amount of power and force, but he still needs to work on aim and precision. I will have to work on that with him. After all, I can't get too ahead of myself. He's not Sasuke, after all.

 _Sasuke…_

What is he up to? Naruto mentioned that Sakura was pregnant, but that was when Naruto started bothering me. Back in September. It's already May. It has already been eight months since we've been around each other? Why haven't I chased him off? I don't need him. In fact, I really should get back to my experiments. I have gotten letters from Karin. I never reply. I don't know why. They're becoming worried, and yet, I just don't care. I know she, Suigetsu, and Jugo can handle the other hideouts and let me know if anything serious comes up. For now, I'm just going to let my wind blow.

I watch Naruto call on several shadow clones. Not as many as he could, but enough to be impressive. He has them blast the trees.

"Are we trying to recreate the landscape? I like the trees, thank you."

"Well, after I finish training, I'll replant them, kay?"

I snort, rolling my eyes. "Just don't overdo it. I wouldn't want to carry you back because due to exhaustion because you were too stubborn to know when to stop."

"Don't worry about me, Oreo. I have plenty of chakra and stamina to train for days!"

"Be as that may, it doesn't mean you _should_. You should conserve your energy and chakra as much as possible. Don't waste it by over training. It will only backfire in the end. Say an emergency comes up where the village is in need of your powers. How can you perform at full capacity if you're too exhausted from training?"

Naruto seems to think on this for a moment. "I suppose I should take a break," he sighs, walking over to me, and sitting in front of me, cross-legged.

"You did well today. You've been training for a few good hours now."

"It sure didn't feel like it. I feel like I didn't get anything accomplished."

"Why not?"

Naruto shrugs. "I don't know. I mean, I just blasted a few trees down. I could easily do that with one of my other jutsu."

"Yes, but people who know you will expect those jutsu. And there is more to every jutsu than just the concept of it. Everyone performs jutsu differently. It speaks volumes of who you are."

Naruto is silent for a while. "I guess I never really thought of it like that."

"How can you possibly be unpredictable with the same jutsu?" I smirk.

He grins that cute grin of his. "Do you believe that about chakra natures?"

"Of course."

Silence surrounds us except for the birds singing and the squirrels chattering. The sun beams down on us, lighting up his already bright face and filling my back with warmth. I close my eyes. I feel safe. Content. The silence, it's not an uncomfortable silence. It's one I welcome. Naruto doesn't even attempt to ask me a million questions like he once did. He's certainly changed since being around me. Yet, he hasn't changed at all.

"You said you know all five chakra natures?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"Well, I was wondering what was the hardest for you to learn."

"Fire-style."

"Same here!"

I shift on my side, propping my arm up, and resting my face in my fist. The sun beats down on my chest and feels me with delicious warmth. "Interesting. I thought for sure fire-style would come easily to you based on your mother's and your fiery tempers. And the fact you summon toads. They're known for having fire-style masters."

"Chief Toad was pretty upset when he learned I couldn't perform any fire-style jutsu. Honestly, I still have trouble with it, but I can at least do some. Especially with Sage of Sixth Paths and Biju powers."

"It must have been quite a shock."

"Oh, it was. I'm still trying to figure out exactly what I can do. I like this training we've been doing. It's helping that a lot."

"I'm glad. You're doing well with wind-style."

"I still can't believe we have the same chakra nature. Who would have thought?" he grins.

"It certainly is interesting how much we truly have in common."

"I'd say. I'm glad I'm getting to know you. I like you a lot."

A strange feeling I haven't felt in so long fills me. I smile and lick his face.

Naruto giggles. "Why do you do that?"

"Does it bother you?"

He shakes his head. "Nah. I was just curious is all."

"It's a clan thing."

"Oh?"

"You're aware that snakes smell with their tongues, yes?" He nods. "Well, I can do the same. I can smell and taste chakra-"

"Wait; chakra has a smell and taste?"

"Indeed it does. Although, I'm the only one left who can actually taste it. Everyone has a unique chakra flavour."

"Can you taste everyone's chakra then?"

"I could, but it would take a long time. It's easier once my tongue has had direct contact with that person."

"Which would explain the licking."

"That's only partially why I lick."

"And the other?"

"I like the way certain chakra tastes. The more powerful the chakra of a person, the more difficult it is for me not to want to taste them."

"That's really cool! Man, why didn't you just say so? I don't mind if you lick me."

"You… don't?"

"Nah. Why would I? I mean it's your instinct, right? I trust you."

"You're too kind."

"Kindness is what was needed. Isn't your life better now?"

 _Yes, because of you, Naruto_

I nod.

"I want to use my powers to protect people, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. We have peace, but we must work together to maintain it."

"Yet, you're here with me instead of ensuring and maintaining that peace."

"Like I said before, you need me. There's too much pain in your eyes for me to ignore. I want to help you. You're doing a lot better, don't you think?"

"I suppose."

I shift, letting the sun warm my back. I close my eyes; content, and safe.

"I hope this doesn't sound weird, but you look beautiful like that."

I open an eye. "What?"

Naruto blushes. "I mean I'm so used to seeing you so wound up and upset. It's nice to see you relaxed for a change."

I smile.

"I can't believe this world could have disappeared."

"Yes, it's fortunate for the rest of us that you and your team were able to defeat Kaguya."

"Yes, she was a pain in the ass! I had to use the reverse harem jutsu on her!"

"Leave it to you to come up with some weird jutsu to defeat your opponent."

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking about weird jutsu, Oreo!"

"My "weird jutsu" has saved my life many times and Sasuke's for that matter."

"It did?"

"Of course. He used my powers in the fight against Itachi."

"So he spits up snakes and had a long tongue and swallowed people?"

"No. He used my substitution jutsu to escape Itachi's Amaterasu

"You have your own substitution jutsu?"

"Of course. You've seen me do it before."

Naruto thinks about it for a bit. "Oh! That shedding jutsu of yours?"

I nod. "The only downside about it is it takes up way too much chakra."

"I can imagine. It's still interesting to have a jutsu like that. I mean you're just impossible to kill. Not that I'd want to kill you, but…"

"A lot of people want me dead even to this day."

"I know…"

"But they will fail and thank me later."

Naruto looks at me for a bit. I wonder what's going on through his head?

"Hey, what was your world like?"

"Hmm?"

"You know; your dream world."

"Nothing too special."

"Aww! C'mon, Oreo!" Naruto pouts. "I wanna know."

"My parents, Sarutobi-sensei, and Jiraiya were alive. They had their dreams fulfilled. And, I was Hokage."

"You wanted to be Hokage?"

"You didn't know that?"

"Well, no. I mean, honestly, I don't know much about you other than what I've heard and what you tell me, which isn't much."

"I suppose that's true. Yes, I wanted to be Hokage. I would have been Fourth Hokage, but your father took that position instead."

"Why?"

"At the time, I was going through a lot. I was caught experimenting, and turned rogue."

"Do you still want to be Hokage?"

"The possibility of me becoming Hokage are slim to none. I no longer care about the position."

He studies me for a while. "I don't believe that. I mean, if it was in your perfect world, then you have to desire it, right?"

"I suppose, but a dream and reality don't always cross paths. Besides, don't you want to be Hokage?"

"Of course! That's never going to change. I just want you to realize your dream as well."

"I appreciate your concern, but this new dream requires a lot of work. I wouldn't have time to be Hokage."

"When did all of this start?"

"What start?"

"You know, you believing death is suffering."

"I was shown the truth the day I found the Divine White snakeskin."

"Will you tell me about this? I want to understand why you think they're suffering."

"Alright, but it's going to be a long conversation."

Naruto shrugs, biting into his apple.

I sit up, doing the same. Perhaps this child will be the one person to understand? I know one thing for sure: even if he doesn't understand, at least he won't judge me.

* * *

 _This chapter changed a pretty fair amount and some of it I actual wrote today. I felt it made more sense than what I had before. And look, we got some more Oreo headcanon and the answer to Naruto's question back in chapter five? Six? I can't remember when it was lol._

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _ **Orochimaru**_

 _"When someone dies, they are placed in this world. The reapers chase their prey into the labyrinth."_

 _"And you expect me to believe this?" I scoff._

 _"Believe what you will, child. It will come in due time."_

* * *

 **Next update date** : _July 3rd*_

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	12. Chapter Twelve: Haze

_Today is my birthday! Happy Birthday to me! :D. I'm now -62 today! :D_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa ( **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf** ) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything. _

**Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no **rape**!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings : **OroNaru, cannon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Haze**

 ** _Orochimaru_**

I watch Naruto waiting for me to start. His attention fully focused on me. I don't think I have ever seen him this focused. Come to think of it, he seems more focused on me these days than anything else. Strange. I wonder what's going on inside this child's mind.

"When I was a child, I found the shed skin of the white snake. Do you know what they represent?"

"No."  
"Good luck and renewal. Sarutobi-sensei said I had good karma, and that my parents were reborn somewhere."

"And you've been searching for them ever since?"

"For a while I was. I didn't want to believe the words and the visions I saw."

"Words? Visions?"

I nod. "The moment I held the skin, I felt something powerful from within it. It was a powerful aura I had never felt in my life. I didn't tell anyone about it. I just took it home with me. I put it in an aquarium and kept it by my bedside. Everything seemed pretty normal. I lived my life as normally as I could. One day, that changed."

"Why? What happened?"

"The Divine White Snake spoke to me for the first time…"

 _I place my bag of books down on the bed, grinning. Books from the Hokage library! I can't believe Jiraiya's transparency jutsu **actually** worked! I pull out the top book. A book on mastering all five chakra natures. _

_Sensei would be so proud of me if I learned how to do this! He can certainly do it! I'll be the best ninja in the world! I'll become powerful and then I'll be able to find my parents!_

 _"I'm afraid that's impossible," a deep voice hisses._

 _I look around; eyes sharp and ears alert. I grip the kunai tightly that I took from my weapon pouch. My snakes slither out of my sleeves, flicking their tongues._

 _"No enemy, Lord Orochimaru."_

 _"Strange. Then who's talking to me?"_

 _"I am."_

 _"Jiraiya, I swear if you're playing games-"_

 _"I have no time for your childish games, Orochimaru. This is extremely important."_

 _"Well, you wish to talk to me then you should at least introduce yourself and present yourself. It's disrespectful how you're talking to me."_

 _"I don't play by human rules. Besides, I can't exactly reveal myself to you. We have to connect."_

 _"Connect? What are you talking about?"_

 _"There is so much about this world that you don't understand."_

 _"Yes, that's why I'm learning. Knowledge is power, after all."_

 _Who is this talking to me? I flick my tongue. There's no chakra present. Yet, someone clearly is here._

 _"That is one of the many problems of this world."_

 _"What? Death?"_

 _"Indeed."_

 _I frown. "Death is a part of life. Everyone dies. It hurts, but… we're ninja. It's to be expected."_

 _"It's expected and accepted by you humans. You have no idea what truly goes on in the afterlife, do you?"_

 _"Well, no. But it has to be a happy place, right?"_

 _We can't for no reason, right?_

Right?

 _The voice laughs. Dark and humourlessly._

 _I glare. "What's so funny?"_

 _"Let me show you something interesting, child. I think this will change your views and help you see things my way."_

 _"Who are you?" I demand._

 _"You will know in due time. For now, place that book aside and open your eyes to the truth."_

 _I shake, feeling the air in here get chilly. I wrap my arms around my torso, rubbing my hands against my arms. Suddenly, the room starts spinning into blackness and I start to fall._

 _"Hey! What are you-!"_

 _I hiss, landing on hard stone. I sit up, taking into my surroundings. "Where am I?"_

 _"The place of true suffering," the voice replies._

 _"True suffering?"_

 _"Just watch. You will see what I mean. Keep your focus, child."_

 _Through the dark, foggy environment, I see traces of what appears to be some sort of wall. My eyes travel the wall, more walls connect. A labyrinth of some sort?_

 _I walk inside of it. The atmosphere drops a considerable amount; I shiver._

 _I walk through the labyrinth. Besides the uncomfortable chill and lack of sunlight, I don't understand what this thing is trying to tell me. True suffering? Who is suffering? I haven't seen one person since I've been in here._

 _I take a turn and gasp as something whizzes past me with blinding speed. Another blur passes a few moments later. What the hell?_

 _I follow the blurs. Screams and sobs and a sinister cackle echo off this part of the labyrinth. Those screams… that sounds like…_

 _"Tsuru!" I exclaim. I flick my tongue to pinpoint is exact location._

 _After many twists and turns, I finally find my recently deceased friend. He's in the corner, back pressed against the wall with tears streaming down his face. An enormous creature as large as a summons with large black wings folded against its back and horns curved down wearing a black shredded rope. Its dark red limbs are covered in tattoos and its hair is a long wavy black. It holds a red pendulum._

 _"Now, now, child. It won't hurt_ that _bad. Honestly, I thought you'd be more fun than this! No wonder the great Yashagoro clan got wiped out! It's full of weaklings!" the creature cackles._

 _Rage fills me. Our clan was not weak!_

 _"Tsuru! Get up! Fight this thing! You're stronger than this!"_

 _"He can't hear you. Nothing can break him of this."_

 _"Of what? What's going on?"_

 _"His suffering. You see, this labyrinth is the home of nightmares and misery."_

 _I frown. "How does that work exactly?"_

 _"When someone dies, they are placed in this world. The reapers chase their prey through the labyrinth."_

 _"And you expect me to believe this?" I scoff._

 _"Believe what you will, child. It will come in due time."_

"Wow. So how do you know that this snake told you?"

"Being around the snakeskin I found made the voice come more often and the images he would show me were more vivid than when I wasn't."

"That's crazy. So how long did it take you to believe him?"

"A few years. Seeing people die one by one, I began to wonder why we were so fragile. I wanted to do something about it."

"And that's where you came up with becoming immortal?"

"Well, technically, that came after wanting to know everything. I thought if I knew everything I could uncover the secret behind what I had been the Divine White Snake had kept showing me. I kept it to myself. I didn't know how to explain my visions. All I knew was that I had to do _something_. I wasn't about to let my family and my friends suffer."

"Of course not. So what made you believe the snake?"

"He constantly showed me. I saw for myself how terrible the afterlife truly was. I couldn't imagine having to suffer life's hell then go into another hell. Only this hell was eternal. I had to figure out a way to stop this endless cycle. I refused to end up like that. I had to stop those creatures no matter if I lost my sanity doing so."

"That must have been awful. I'm sorry, Oreo," Naruto says, reaching out and rubbing my knee.

"It's okay. Like I said, I'm going to save them."

"And what if this turns out to be wrong? Then what?"

"I'm not wrong. Everyone who is dead is suffering in some way, shape, or form."

Naruto doesn't say anything for a few moments. "So how does this labyrinth of yours work anyway?"

"I'm not completely sure. It seems to have different areas that a reaper rules. A person is in an endless loop of their own nightmares. I suppose you could say it's like an eternal Tsukuyomi."

"Those are the creatures that chase everyone, right?"

"Yes. There are reapers that guard different entrances to the labyrinth to prevent escape."

"But you were able to enter."

"We didn't see each other."

"But you saw the one attacking Tsuru."

"I questioned the Divine White Snake about that. He told me that it's because I hadn't tapped into his powers and needed someone who was once close to me dead so I could see the reapers."

"That's strange. So this labyrinth is just home for reapers to torture people for eternity?"

"That's what the Divine White Snake told me."

"What if these reapers cross paths? Do they fight?"

"I'm not sure. There is still a lot I don't understand about that world."

"So where is this Divine White Snake you keep talking about? Why isn't he doing anything about this suffering?"

"He's trapped in a large tower in the center of the labyrinth."

"And you're the only one who can set him free?"

"The only one who was willing to listen, yes."

"Didn't that freak you out? I mean I certainly would have been."

"I must admit, it was terrifying; however, the terror was only an obstacle I had to face. It's nothing compared to the suffering we endure when we die."

"And you're trying to figure out a way to stop it?"

"Yes. I have a way to counteract it. Although, convincing people seems to be the most difficult of my tasks."

"Your tasks?"

"Indeed. I was put in charge of stopping the Reapers."

"I don't understand. I thought there was only the Reaper Death Seal? How come no one has ever heard of these other reapers?"

"Oh no. There are many reapers. Each of them has their own special job they do. There are also reapers living just outside and inside the tower. From what I understand, reaching the tower is an obstacle the dead person must reach. They have to be pure in order to be saved by the Divine White Snake."

"So what do you have to do with any of this?"

"I have the power to destroy the reapers. Since I'm immortal, they can't do anything to me. I can save everyone. I can help them reach the tower and gain the help of the Divine White Snake. It all makes sense now how the White Snake is good luck and renewal."

"What about the Reaper Death Seal?"

"That is a special Reaper. It is able to go between worlds. It lives inside the tower and holds onto its victims. Those people suffer inside of it, but they're protected against the other Reapers."

"I bet seeing the Reaper Death Seal was pretty terrifying."

"It was. I thought for sure I was going to have to suffer in that thing. If Sensei had been ten years younger, I would have…"

"What made you hate the village though? I mean Old Man Hokage was only trying to protect it. I don't think he was trying to traumatize you, Oreo."

"A lot of factors had to do with why I turned on the village I swore to protect. I was in a bad place at the wrong time. The suffering I saw both in the afterlife and in this world, Tsunade's agony of losing Dan and Nawaki, Jiraiya leaving to train those Ame brats, the wars, my clan being massacred, the pressure of having to be perfect to ensure victory in war, the chance to finally figure out how to end the suffering of the dead, the realization I was going to die someday, the answer to stop death and strengthen our regenerative powers, and the disappointment and disgust in Sarutobi-sensei's eyes."

"Well, I can't blame him. I mean you were killing people."

"I never intended for that to happen. I had to do something. I had to make us stronger."

"But don't you think we should unlock our own powers? We should walk our own path, Oreo. Besides, if what you say _is_ true then why are you doing it alone? You can't do everything."

"Because I'm the only one who found the shed skin of the Divine White Snake. It was only a piece, but that piece I have kept as a reminder of what I have to do. What my true purpose is in life."

Naruto closes his eyes. "Well, just don't overwork yourself, okay?"

I nod. "I'll do my best."

"Are you alright? I'm sure that helped to talk to someone about it."

"A little."

"I'm glad. Is that all you know about it?"

"Unfortunately," I sigh.

"Well, I could help you if you wanted."

"Are you sure?"

"I mean, I'm not going to experiment on people, but I think helping you gather information and clues will help you and you may be able to lessen your experiments, right?"

I shrug. "Perhaps. Whatever we can find will certainly be useful."

I can't believe this child actually want to help me. But why? What is he up to? The thing is, Naruto is never up to anything. So why this all of a sudden? I have to know. He can't possibly believe me. Does he…?

Did I just find the one person who believes me?

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Naruto_**

I listened to every word Oreo had to say about the afterlife. So he was told it was suffering? What I don't understand is _who_ told him. He said when he found the white snake skin, he felt an aura and it eventually talked to him and showed him these weird visions?

Umm… okay?

And then there's what Kurama said a few months ago. He said Oreo smelt sick. So then, did Oreo imagine this? Which means that what Kurama said a few months ago would make sense. There's something _seriously_ wrong with Oreo. I just don't know _what_.

 _Visions._

 _Hearing voices._

 _Believing what is heard and seen._

Dammit! I don't know enough about mental disorders to figure this out! I need help! But… who would help him? Kabuto? But Kabuto had been with Oreo for years and he never did any sort of exam on him. In fact, Kabuto admitted that he agrees with Oreo's ideals. But those ideals are insane! How the hell is that even true?! The people who have died can't be suffering like that. They just _can't_!

I don't want Oreo to close up again. If I admit I think he's not thinking right and what he told me was insane then that's exactly what will happen. Hell, he may take it a step further and either lock himself in his lab to prove he's right or go back to Jiraiya's memorial.

I have to help him, but how?! I'm not sure if Sakura and Sasuke are back in the village. I suppose I could ask Kakashi-sensei, but will Oreo want to go back to the village? It's not as if he's not allowed. We both know that. But he wouldn't want to get examined for a mental problem when he believes he's perfectly fine. So then, how do I figure this out?

 _'I think it would be best if you played along with him. He's opening up to you a lot. Perhaps in doing so, we can figure out exactly what has triggered this. It seems like trauma and his mind trying to reason out that trauma. I believe waiting to hear what happened to his clan will give us a lot of clues. After all, it all started when he found that white snakeskin."_

That's true. It's taken eight months for us to get to this point. I can't believe it's been that long, and yet, it feels like no time has passed by. I have truly enjoyed getting to know this man. I wonder if he's enjoyed me as much as I've enjoyed him?

 _"What about that snake? Have you ever heard of this Divine White Snake?"_

 _"The only white snake I can even think of is Hebimaru of Ryuuchi Cave."_

 _"Hebimaru?"_

 _"He's the Snake Sage. He's said to be as old and equal to Gamamaru."_

 _"Then perhaps he has some answers?"_

 _"He may, but you don't have the snake contract. You can't enter Ryuuchi Cave unless you have that contract or are from the Yashagoro clan."_

 _"Dammit! Then what am I supposed to do?!"_

 _"I'm not sure, Naruto."_

 _"Dammit!" I hiss, punching the wall in my mind. Tears stream down my face. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Why can't I ever_ do _anything?!"_

 _Kurama wraps a tail around me and pulls me close. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Naruto. You can't expect to know the answer right away. Orochimaru just told you about these visions he had been getting. We will figure this out. I will talk to the other Bijuu and see what they have to say on the matter."_

 _"I just… can't stand the thought of Oreo suffering like this."_

 _"You've grown to like him quite a lot, haven't you?"_

 _"Yeah… I guess I have…"_

"Do you still hear the snake?"

"Yes. He has become angry with me."

"How come?"

"Because I've been slacking. I need to get back to the task at hand."

"These things take time. He should help you figure this out."

"He's already given me what I needed. I just have to put the pieces together."

"Yet, you're not getting anywhere, are you?"

Oreo sighs, leaning back on his arms, and staring up at the sky. "No."

 _'I wonder why,' Kurama scoffs._

His tale was utterly ridiculous; I have to admit. And yet, I feel there is something to it. So much more. I just have to figure out how.

"Well, like I said," I say, throwing my apple core into the woods, "I'm going to help you figure this out."

Oreo looks at me for a while. "Why are you doing this?"

"Huh? Doing what?"

"This," he sits up. "Helping me."

I frown. "Haven't we been over this? I care about you."

"Why?"

"Because…"

Well, I don't know. I just do. He's not my friend or enemy. No… is he? What are we? I stare at him. We've become so close. And yet, I always feel there is a wall between us. I know I can break it if I just keep blasting it.

"Because we're friends."

"Friends," he mutters.

"It's been a while for you, huh?"

Oreo doesn't say anything. Letting someone in-especially me-has to be difficult for him. These past eight months, we mostly spent our time arguing. And when we weren't doing that, we were talking about jutsu, missions, or the war. But now…

Now we're getting so much deeper.

"You know; my first friend was Konohamaru. It's strange that he's not my best friend. I don't know if it's because he was still in the academy when I became a Genin or what exactly. We just never connected like Sasuke and I did, yet there are things that we can bond over that Sasuke and I can't."

"You mean that ridiculous naked woman jutsu you and he do?"

"Hey! That jutsu has done _extremely well_ for me, thank you!" I grin.

"Just don't do it around me. It's degrading."

I frown. "I don't see how."

"It's degrading to yourself and to women."

"How so?"

"Because you don't need to result in turning your body into a sex object. One day, you're going to do that to the wrong person, and they're going to try something. And knowing how kind you are, will try to figure them out. But, they won't care. They'll just take what they want. You'll have to end up killing them. Then you'd be all upset, and blame yourself that you were raped. Which, of course, it _would_ be your fault. And then there's the fact that the Biju would get upset and if the man _did_ happen to escape, he'd get his little friends and you could get gang raped and then the Biju would be even more upset. It's just not worth it."

"You sure have a wild imagination."

"Do you think I'm playing? It can happen."

"You seem like you know."

"I've seen it happen, yes. And, looking the way that I do I have had to do my fair share of being a woman."

"And people raped you?"

"No, but I did what I had to do. A mission is a mission. Like I said before: knowledge is power."

"Then why are you on my ass about my sexy jutsu?"

"Because you do it for a laugh. You do it because you want to prank people and see a man's reaction. You put your body on display to tell rapists that they are welcomed to harm you."

"Well, I guess that's true… I just…"

"And it's degrading to women. Women already hate their bodies, so making your body what the ideal woman _should_ look like only decreases their self-esteem and makes them feel disgusting and hopeless. And, of course, you make them out to be sex objects. It disgusts me how women are treated."

"So then you didn't like Pervy Sage's peeping?"

"I never minded that he did that, honestly."

I frown. "But he watched women bathe."

"I'm aware."

"Then how were you okay with that?"

"Jiraiya didn't do it with the intention of harming them. It's just something he enjoyed. I knew it didn't mean anything."

"Did you ever watch the women with him?"

"No."

"Why not? Didn't you wonder how any of them looked?"

"Not really. I had better things to do."

"Are you gay?"

"Why do you ask?"

I shrug. "Just curious. I mean you don't act like any man I've ever known."

"Not all men are slobbering mongrels. Like I said, I had better things to do. I wasn't focused on such things. Not until…"

"Until?"

Oreo shakes his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright. I'm here whenever you do."

He nods. We sit in silence for a moment.

"So when should I use the Sexy jutsu?"

"In situations where it's appropriate. It seems to be a distraction jutsu more than anything. Certainly not to get information."

"Oh okay. Well, I want to use the right jutsu at the right time."

"Naturally."

"Of course, the sexy jutsu is just one thing Konohamaru and I have in common. We also connected because we both didn't know who we were. I was shunned and out cast. He was praised and spoilt. Yet, neither of us were called by our names."

"You taught him the Rasengan, didn't you?"

"I sure did. He used it when Nagato attacked against one of the Pains."

"I've always found that jutsu fascinating."

"Do you know how to do it?"

"No."

"Strange. You know; for someone who wants to master all the jutsu, you sure are lacking, aren't you?"

Oreo shrugs.

"Man, you sure have changed! At one time, I would have been blasted for the insult!"

"I have accepted that without certain levels of chakra and bloodline, I won't be able to use those jutsu. That's not my main focus now. That has become secondary."

"I thought you were going to fix it where you could?"

He shakes his head. "I don't want to be Sasuke anymore."

"Do you still wish he was your new body?"

"The desire will never leave, but just watching him grow is enough to put the desire at ease. I enjoy his wind, after all."

"Do you enjoy mine?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

* * *

 _I believe this is the longest chappie that I've posted for y'all. We're finally getting into why Orochimaru hates death so much. The plot is thickening! :D_

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 ** _Naruto_**

 _"Atoms have to share electrons because an atom wants to be in its complete form. By having a full set of electrons, the atom is satisfied. Atoms are always on the hunt to steal electrons from others."_

 _"Well, that's kinda mean! They need to get their own!" I pout. "Poor little atoms!"_

 _Oreo chuckles. "Well, if these electrons were nice then we wouldn't have table salt, now would we?"_

 _I grin. "I suppose not."_

* * *

 **Next update date** : _July 15th_

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Crossings

_Well, I got two extra days with Pippa due to her flight being canceled to go back home. She's heading back home now. *sighs heavily* Long distance relationships are the worst. :'(_

 _I found out Orochi has a bit of separation anxiety. I let Pippa hold him and I left the kitchen for a few moments, and apparently, he was searching for me. He always likes to be near me. Sure, he's not a dog, but he still has emotions. I don't know what people's deal is with snakes. Orochi's just a noodle with fat cheeks lol._

 _I've decided that I'm going to change a lot of chapters. Some will either get entirely rewritten or just revised depending. I have an awesome idea and I'm dying :D. But don't worry; it shouldn't mess up my update schedule. :)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa ( **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf** ) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything. _

**Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no **rape**!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings : **OroNaru, cannon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Crossings**

 ** _Orochimaru_**

Telling Naruto about the secret I've been keeping for decades (because who would actually believe me?) Was a _huge_ relief. I'm not sure if he actually does believe me, but he's not judging me. Not like Tsunade, Jiraiya, or Sensei would have. Perhaps I could have told Jiraiya. Perhaps he wouldn't have called me crazy, but he wouldn't have accepted it. We were just too different.

Naruto is offering to help me in my quest. But how far is he willing to go to help me? What am I to him? Truly? I wasn't expecting the offer, honestly. I was expecting a laugh and to be called crazy. Then again, this child has _never_ been predictable.

And when I asked him why he was doing all of this, he said we were friends.

 _Friends…_

When was the last time I actually called someone a friend? Jiraiya? That friendship faded as he did. (Or what people believe, but I believe he's still very much alive. Suffering. And I will save him!). Now I have a new friend. Jiraiya's student, godson, the son of the Fourth Hokage (who took my dream, but I never had any harsh feelings towards the man. It's not his fault, after all.) And, the saviour of the world. Naruto Uzumaki.

How did we get so close? I feel like I owe this child something. He's done nothing but help me. And for what? I have done nothing but cause this child misery. And yet… he wants to know me. He doesn't want anything from me. He wants to know who I am. Why I do what I do. I've never such a connection with anyone.

I watch the child. He's lying back in the grass, arms folded behind his head, staring up at the clouds floating by and the birds soar through the sky. What is he thinking right now? Is this as difficult for him as it is me? More so?

"Naruto," I say, breaking the silence surrounding us.

"Yes?" he asks, eyes shifting to me.

"There are some things I think you ought to know besides new jutsu."

"Which is?"

"Well, one is going to bore you, and the other is going to excite you. So which one do you want to hear about first?"

"The exciting one, of course!" he scoffs, sitting up.

I chuckle. "Very well." I open my mouth, summoning Nagi, my gorgeous black mamba, who keeps Kusanagi safe and ready for me to use.

"Hey what the hell?!" Naruto exclaims.

"Relax," I say, taking the hilt of my sword, and pulling it gently out of my snake's mouth.

She hisses softly as she returns.

"Why are you getting a sword out?"

"A sword? Child, this is no mere _sword_."

"Looks like one to me."

"It's Kusanagi. A legendary sword said to cut through anything. Well, except tailed beast chakra as I learned from our last battle. In any case, it's the only sword like it. It holds many magical properties. I did have a replica made for Sasuke, but it lacks the abilities of the original."

"Well, that's one cool sword and all, but why are you showing that to me?"

"Because," I say, standing up, "I'm going to show you the art of kenjutsu."

"What? Why? I already have my own fighting method. I don't wanna use a sword!"

"Did I say you _had_ to? I'm not teaching you how to use one so you have to use one like I do."

"Then what's the point in this?"

"In the war, Kakashi fought against the Seven Ninja Swordsman of Kiri. After Zabuza was sealed, he had access to his sword and was able to wield it with ease."

"Okay? So what?"

"Have you ever seen Kakashi wield a sword?"

"Well, no…"  
"Granted, when he was a child, he used one, but he stopped after a while."

"I still don't get where this is going," Naruto frowns.

"To be efficient in battle, you need to be able to execute everything possible. Even if you don't normally use a certain weapon or tactic, being able to do so when need be, is crucial."

"So, I have to learn how to use a sword for the off chance I may have to use one?"

"Correct."

"Cool! Let's get started!" Naruto exclaims, jumping up and down.

I chuckle. "Your enthusiasm amuses me. But before we get started, I believe you should know the "boring" part."

Naruto stops, glaring at me without conviction. "Do we really _have_ to do the boring part?" he whines.

"Yes, in fact, it is much more important than teaching you how to wield a sword."

"More important? What's more important than learning how to fight better to protect my friends?"

"Knowledge."

"Huh?"

"Remember what I've said before: Knowledge is power. The more you know, the better chance you have at success."

"Yeah, but I don't like to do all that reading shit. And besides, what good will it do in the face of battle? Throwing out how to mix some weird chemicals up isn't going to save my ass from the shuriken flying through the air."

"Well, that depends, but I won't get into that. It is true you need to be psychically strong, but you must be mentally strong as well. Did you not learn anything from the Chunin exams?"

Naruto shrugs. "I barely remember that, honestly. It was such a long time ago."

"The scrolls. They talked about heaven and earth. Heaven for your mind and earth for your body."

"Yeah?"

"You have great psychical capabilities. Even more so than most due to your Uzumaki blood, the tailed beasts, and being a descent of Asura, gives you such power. And while that's great, you still need to sharpen your mind. You don't have to be a master at everything, but I think learning a few things will definitely make you an even stronger ninja."

"Well, I suppose. I mean what exactly do you want me to learn?"

"Learning isn't something one just chooses. You must find something that calls out to you."

"And if it doesn't? Reading isn't my thing, Oreo."

"There are other ways of sharpening the mind than just reading."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Observe me with one of my experiments."

"Umm… I'll pass."

"I'm not going to do _that_ kind of experiment. I don't want to confuse you too much. It will be something simple."

"Okay, and what am I suppose to do exactly?"

"When I do the experiment, I'm going to go over what I'm going to do, then I'll do it, and I want you to tell me what I did and why the results were the way they were."

"Umm… okay? Can I take notes?"

"If you wish. Whatever helps you."

"What is the point in watching you experiment?"

"So you will learn."

"What do your experiments have to do with learning about how to be a great ninja? What can I actually take to the battlefield? On missions?"

"You will be able to process information faster."

"Seriously?"

"Indeed. It's important to view the world from all directions. I never said you had to be a scientist, but knowing about it certainly couldn't hurt. And besides, if you wish to help me bring my loved ones back, then science is definitely something you need to know. At least, the basics anyway."

"Well, alright then."

"Now then, which one do you want to start with?"

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Naruto_**

 _"Snake man sure is fattening you up."_

 _"Huh? I don't eat that much!"_

 _Kurama chuckles. "Your body and mind. He's taken a liking to you."_

 _"Seems like it."_

 _"Be careful."_

Naturally, but even more so with Oreo. He's ruthless and deadly. Some would say he's up to something. I would have once upon a time, but now… now I feel he actually wants to teach me. And not for his own gain, not for bringing the people in his heart back (because that's just not going to happen). No, there's so much more to this.

Hidden behind the offer, are the acceptance of friendship and a thanks. More so the friendship. I believe each of what he's offering me: how to wield a sword and learning about science, is his way of telling me. The sword represents the power we have over each other. How I could kill him and how he could toss me to one of his summons. But more so, it represents the strength of our bond. The bond that's unbreakable. That keeps growing and becoming stronger with every waking moment.

And then there's the offer of teaching me about science via his experiments. He's kind of enough not to force me to watch him cut up a live human (because I'd honestly unleash Kurama and some of my other powers if he did). I'm sure we'll reach more advance experiments, but for now, he's keeping it simple. I have to wonder what he'll be doing. Honestly, I'm excited.

Offering that to me is a way of Oreo telling me thank you. Knowing I lack in the "heaven" department, it certainly was kind of him to offer to increase my intellect. Although, being a supposed genius and still being stupid is quite strange, honestly.

(And honestly, I still don't get how I'm a genius even though Oreo made perfect sense in his explanation as he always does.).

The gratitude he gave me isn't just for offering to help him. No, it runs so much deeper than that. Thank you for accepting him, helping him, talking to him, caring for and about him, being there for him. Things he just can't say. _We_ just can't say.

I stare at him. How did we get this far? This man has been the sole instigator of the problems I've had in my lifetime, and yet, he helped me save everyone.

"Show me the experiment," I say.

His eyes widen slightly. I know he's shocking, but… I just want to know. And, I've been training. I could go on. But, I know how Oreo is. (And honestly, relaxing and taking breaks has helped me a lot, but why and how did he of all people change that about me?).

"Very well. Then follow me," Oreo says as we head inside.

I follow him into his lab. I look around. So many tubes, machines, bottles, jars, beds, tools… I shiver. It's so… creepy!

"Have a seat," he says, gesturing to the chair in front of a table.

I do, careful not to bump into anything. It could use some more light in here honestly.

Oreo walks to a glass cabinet pulling out some stuff, walking back over, setting everything down on the table in front of me, and sitting in the chair opposite of me.

"First, I'll explain what I'm going to be doing then I'll explain how I'm going to be doing it, and what these materials are."

I nod.

"I'm going to be changing the colour of fire."

"Changing the colour of fire? You can do that?"

"You most certainly can."

"Really?! That is so cool! I wanna see!"

"You will, but you must be calm. Getting overly excited in a lab setting is very dangerous."

"How come?"

"Because there are dangerous chemicals in here, and if they mix with another chemical, it could be disastrous."

"Oh, well that's not good," I frown.

"No it's not. Well then, there are two methods of doing this, but I prefer this method," Oreo says. He picks up a small jar. "This is 100g of cupric chloride. It will cause the flame to turn blue. It is one of the metals I'll be using."

"How does metal make fire turn different colours?" I wonder.

"When certain metals or metal salts are used, the input of the thermal energy from the fire excites their electrons. Since they can't stay in this excited state for long, they release a light in the form of energy to return to their more stable and grounded state."

"Huh?!"

"My apologizes, I get carried away," Oreo says, standing up. He goes to the other side of the room, coming back with a large scroll.

"A scroll? Are you summoning something?" I ask as he sits back down.

"Not quite," he says, unrolling the scroll.

"What the hell?" I gasp, staring at the weird blocks with letters and numbers. "What is this?"

"This is the Periodic Table of Elements. It took me a very long time to complete this, but it has helped me out tremendously."

"You created this?"

"This scroll, yes. I had to do a lot of research to label every element correctly."

"Oh wow. That's pretty cool, Oreo."

"Indeed. Now then, each of these elements are grouped together in certain categories then they're labeled by atomic number and mass. The atomic number, which is labeled right here," Oreo says, pointing to the top number, "is determined by the number of protons in an element."

"What is a proton?"

"Elements are made up of smaller components called atoms. That's the smallest form something can have. Inside of these atoms are protons, electrons, and neutrons. Protons have a positive charge, neutrons a netural charge, and electrons a negative charge. Protons and neutrons never change. They remain in the nucleus-the brain-of the atom."

"What about the electrons?"

"Well, you can manipulate them and create a totally different element. For example, did you know that the elements to create salt are extremely dangerous?"

"Say what? Are you serious?!"

"Indeed I am," Oreo says. He points to Na and then Cl. "Sodium and Chloride. Sodium is a dangerous metal and chloride is a dangerous gas, but when you put them together, they create table salt."

I frown. "How does that work? I mean if they're both dangerous then how are we eating it?"

"That's the beauty of science. The electrons share, and create something we can consume without immediate danger to ourselves."

"Share electrons? Why would they have to do that?"

"Atoms have to share electrons because an atom wants to be in its complete form. By having a full set of electrons, the atom is satisfied. Atoms are always on the hunt to steal electrons from others."

"Well, that's kinda mean! They need to get their own!" I pout. "Poor little atoms!"

Oreo chuckles. "Well, if these electrons were nice then we wouldn't have table salt, now would we?"

I grin. "I suppose not."

"Now then, back to the experiment," Oreo says, rolling up the scroll. "As I said before, the electrons in these metals will become excited and emit a light of energy. The colour depends on the metal used. In fact, minerals have been found with this very experiment."

"Really? That's cool!"

Oreo smiles, and slides the jars of metals? over to him. "Next we have 100g of lithium chloride, which will turn the flames red. 500 g of copper sulfate, which will turn it green. 500g of calcium chloride, which will turn it orange. 100g of potassium chloride, which will turn it purple. And finally, 500g of sodium chloride, or salt, which will turn it yellow."

I nod. "So what about all this other stuff?"

"Well, since I'll be working with dangerous metals and fire, then being safe is a must. So, that's why I have googles and gloves."

"But you have two pairs of each…"

"Do you want to get hurt? The other pairs are for you."

"Oh!" I laugh. "So what about the other stuff?"

"Well, I have something to put the fire in, so that's why I have this container. Granted, I'll have to wash it out good with every switch of metal, but it will do."

"Oh okay," I say, putting the gloves and googles on.

Oreo does the same. "Well then, are you ready to see some beautiful flames?"

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 ** _Naruto_**

 _"No, Orochimaru," I say, taking his hand. It's so cold._

 _He looks down at our hands then up into my eyes._

 _I squeeze his hand. "You're not alone anymore."_

 _"Not… alone?" he whispers._

 _"I'm here for you. I promise I won't abandon you. You're my friend, and I never abandon a friend."_

* * *

 **Next update date** : _July 29th_

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Verged

_So... I've managed to find a vet that will let me do observation hours. I go on Tuesdays. It's interesting. I wish there were reptiles, but alas. Also, I'm going to meet with someone this week so I can volunteer at this reptile shelter? (not sure exactly what it is, honestly) so that's going to be awesome! And I have an interview for a job! I hope I can get it. I mean it will suck ass because I hate computer based shit, but $15/hr I'll take that shit :D. Especially since I owe Canada and the US like $1,000,000,000,000,000,000+ just to breathe._

 _So to the more interesting things. Things are finally picking up for me in these rewrites! Yay! :). I've managed to rewrite the second part of chappie eighteen (because I took a part out and replaced it with another) and I manage to rewrite chappie nineteen and I'm hoping twenty will be written today or tomorrow. Chapters twenty to twenty-four are being completely rewritten. Chapters Twenty-four & Twenty-five are still around (for now lol) and chapters twenty-six-twenty-eight are being redone as well. So that's where we are with these chappies right now._

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa ( **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf** ) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything. _

**Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no **rape**!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings : **OroNaru, cannon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Verged**

 ** _Naruto_**

I watch as Oreo opens the jar of… what was it again? Cupric chloride? Into the container. He uses a small fire-style jutsu in the container. We both watch as the fire slowly turns blue.

"Wow! That's really cool!"

"Different colours of fire produce different heat."

"Really? What's the hottest?"

"White."

"I've never seen white fire before."

"It's rare, but I'd stay away from it if I were you."

"Right," I smile.

We watch the fire a bit longer before Oreo puts it out with a small water-style jutsu. He stands up, washing the container out, returns, and proceeds to the next metal.

I watch in fascination as he continues to repeat the process. Each metal giving off a different colour. Each giving off their own beauty. I watch Oreo stare at the last flame: yellow. The flames reflect back in his eyes. They're almost the same colour. Both so beautiful.

Wait. What?

I shake my head.

"That was a really cool experiment," I say, taking off my gloves and googles and handing them to Oreo. He puts out the flame and puts his things away.

"Experiments are fun. I have learned a lot from them."

Yet, why does it have to be people, Oreo? It's the one thing that keeps my guard up with you. And yet, I want so much for you to be happy.

"Seems like it."

"Are you alright?"

"It's just…" I pause. I don't want to start another argument, but… I close my eyes, sighing. "Spending time with you has been amazing, but…"

Oreo smiles weakly. "It's okay, Naruto. You don't have to say it. I understand."

Do you? Do you truly understand? I don't think you do. I look around the room. He enjoys this so much. Being in here. He'll spend hours, sometimes days in here. I've found him collapsed on the floor or half collapsed at one of this many tables in here far too many times.

"I think you should cut back on your experiments."

Oreo blinks. "What?"

"I know I can't stop you, but I think you're in this room too much."

"And that's a problem?"

"It is when you don't come out of here for days."

"I'm doing something important."

"I understand that, but you still should come out of here more."

"So what are you proposing?"

"Well, when it's breakfast, lunch, and dinner time, you need to come out and eat. You shouldn't be in there past midnight either. Oh, and we'll need some time for training and just talking as well."

"He's going to be upset."

"Your snake? He's going to have to get over it. You're not some machine that can run off determination."

"You certainly do."

I blush a bit. "Well, I'm different. Besides, you've been teaching me the importance of resting and relaxing my body, so I think you should take your own advice."

"I don't have time. I need to-"

"No, Orochimaru," I say, taking his hand. It's so cold.

He looks down at our hands then up into my eyes.

I squeeze his hand. "You're not alone anymore."

"Not… alone?" he whispers.

"I'm here for you. I promise I won't abandon you. You're my friend, and I never abandon a friend."

He nods slowly. I can't imagine how many emotions are running through him. He needs to have someone close to him, yet the fear of losing that person. He's lost so much already, but he has to accept it. He has to move on. (Yet, I know how hard that is especially not having anyone to help).

"So will you do that for me?"

"Yes."

I smile. "Thank you, Oreo. I think it will help you a lot. And if that snake starts being mean, just let me know. I'll shut him up."

"…okay."

I squeeze his hand again. It feels so nice to hold. He's so different than when we first met. It's not difficult to understand why Jiraiya cared so much. This man needs someone to love him. Someone to be there for him. Someone to care for him. Someone to listen to him. Someone to hold him.

The question is: who would want him like that?

I stare at our hands then look up at his beautiful face. "Thank you, Oreo."

He nods. "I suppose you're hungry?"

I shrug. "Not really."

"That's rather shocking. Is something on your mind?"

"I suppose a lot of stuff."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, I kinda feel bad for not telling my friends what I've been up to. I haven't talked to them in so long…"

Oreo pulls his hand away. "You don't have to stay here, Naruto," he says, standing up.

"You don't get it! I never said I wanted to leave!"

"You'll leave eventually. Everyone always does."

I feel a pain in my chest. "I don't want to leave you here alone," I whisper.

Oro shrugs, walking over to some cabinet and scanning the contents. "I'm used to it."

I walk over to where he is. "Yeah? So what? I'm used to people being asses to me, but I refused to accept it. You don't have to be alone, Oreo. It's why you're the way you are."

Oreo tenses, misery washing over his face. "And is that why you're here?"

"What?"

"You're trying to change me?"

"No, that's not it."

"Is there anything right about me?"

"Well, sure. I mean you're a genius, you're powerful." You're beautiful…

Oreo shrugs, grabbing a glass bottle of blue liquid and a syringe.

"What are you doing?"

"Setting up for an experiment for later."

I frown. "What type of experiment?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Kit."

My frown deepens. "Why must you do this?"

"Do what?"

"You know what I mean. Keeping secrets from me. I hate it!"

"Do you think I'm going to tell you every little thing I'm doing?"

"Well, no, but I just…"

"Just what?"

"Just be careful, okay?"

"I always am."

"Well, now what?"

Oreo shrugs. "I suppose we can relax for the evening. It's getting late."

"That sounds nice," I smile.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Orochimaru_**

I sit in my favourite chair while Naruto sits on the couch. I can't believe I agreed to limit my experimentation time. What's happening to me? The answer should have been no! Oh well. No turning back now.

I never thought I'd enjoy this child's company. I shouldn't. He's loud, annoying, obnoxious. Yet, he's sweet, caring, kind… to me of all people. I still can't grasp the fact he believes we're friends. But, what do I think?

Do I see him as a friend as well?

I watch him throwing his money frog up in the air and catching it.

"Seems you don't have the desire to gamble like Tsunade."

Naruto turns his head to look at me. "Nah, not really. I'd rather save money."

"I rarely spend mine either."

"You never know when you'll need something. It's best to save it until you need it or _really_ want something."

"Like ten bowls of ramen?" I smirk.

"Hey! You were supposed to treat me to those!" he pouts.

"Treat you?" I scoff. "I treat no one."

"But I did so well, and-"

"Just be grateful I praised you at all."

"You're a mean Oreo Snake!"

I laugh. "And you're a whiny kit."

Naruto pouts more.

I laugh.

He knows how to brighten up my day. I haven't smiled and laughed this much in… well, never…

"So how did you get your sword anyway?"

"Sarutobi-sensei."

"Really? How did he get it?"

"From my father."

Naruto frowns. "Why didn't your father just give it to you?"

"He died before he could."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

I shrug. "He'll return soon enough."

Naruto sits up. "What was your childhood like?"

"Something I wish I could forget."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

"Well, you know I'm here for you, right?"

I nod. Of course you are, Naruto. You're always here. I know you miss your friends, and yet, you'd rather be comforting me. I suppose, it couldn't hurt to tell him a bit…

"My parents were clan heads. We lived on the outskirts of the village, like the Uchiha did. We were responsible for creating poisons and the antidotes to those poisons. My mother had a large garden. When I was a child, I used to play in the garden, eating the poisonous plants and playing with the venomous animals."

"How could you eat poisonous plants and play with venomous animals? I mean, wouldn't that kill you?"

"Under normal conditions, yes."

He frowns. "I don't get it."

"It has to do with my clan."

"Oh? So your clan could eat poisonous plants and play with venomous animals."

"Indeed."  
"So how can you? I don't get it."

I study him. Perhaps I need to explain a bit more. He won't understand it unless I do. "Have you ever wondered why I have a long tongue?"

"Well, yeah? I just thought it was some weird jutsu you did. What does that have to do with being able to eat poisonous plants and play with venomous animals?"

"It has everything to do with it."

"Huh?!"

"I naturally have a long tongue."

"So, let me get this straight: your tongue is naturally as long as from here to Suna?"

"No, not quite. I can make it longer with chakra manipulation, but it's much longer than yours."

"So… how long _is_ it?" Naruto wonders.

I open my mouth, sticking out my tongue as far as it will go naturally. The tip of it just barely past my knee.

"Holy shit! That's a _long_ ass tongue! How the hell do you keep that thing in your mouth?!"

I swallow my tongue. "The same way I can extend it. Chakra manipulation."

"That's sad you have to do that."

I shrug. "I'm used to it. My tongue has been very helpful to me."

"How so?"

"Well, when I didn't have use of my arms, I wasn't completely helpless for one thing."

"I suppose that makes sense. Still, how does it help you with being able to eat poisonous plants?"

"My tongue doesn't, but my mother's certainly did."

"How so?"

"You are aware that babies are born without immune systems, correct?"

"Umm… no?"

I sigh inwardly. I was reaching too far with that one. "Babies are born without immune systems. They get them from their mothers."

"And how do they do that?" he wonders.

"By drinking her milk. Breast milk has many special properties that babies need to grow and develop."

"Oh, so did you get your immunity to poisons and such by your mother's milk?"

"No."

"Then how did you?"

"She licked me."

"She… licked you?"

"Indeed. The saliva my clan had has the ability to create immunities to any type of poison or venom. I can be bitten by the deadliest snake or eat the deadliest fruit and never be harmed."

"Wow! That's pretty awesome! So have you ever licked anyone to give them an immunity?"

"No. It doesn't quite work that way. I can't just lick someone and give them an immunity. Immunity is given from mother to child. Although, I have infused my chakra into Sasuke and Anko so they could be resistant to most poisonous and venoms."

"Did you use to lick your subordinates? I mean I know you said you couldn't give an immunity, but…"

"No."

"Why not? It seems to be something you enjoy."

"It helps me to calm down."  
"Well, if it helps then why not do it?"

"I suppose I was just too embarrassed about it. I didn't want them to think there was something wrong with me."

"People judge too quickly."

"It's changed, thanks to you."

"Yet, you're still miserable."

I shrug. "I've gotten better."

Naruto smiles. "I'm glad."

"My parents were very keen on me becoming the best. After all, I was next in line to lead the clan. Of course, the members didn't like this idea."

"Why not?"

"For several reasons, really. They feared my growth. I had already surpassed the majority of them, including my parents. I was able to summon Manda as a Genin when no one else in my clan could even attempt to summon him. Of course, he didn't like a "brat" had summoned him. And, the fact that my eyes "creeped them out" didn't help matters."

Naruto frowns. "Why would your eyes creep them out?"

"They said I was a demon."

"You're not a demon!"

"Yes, well, they certainly thought so."

"Well, they were idiots then! What did your parents say about this nonsense?"

"Naturally, they didn't like it; however, they didn't ignore the fact that there was something wrong with me."

"What do you mean?"

"The night before they had left on their last mission, Sarutobi-sensei had come by my house. I eavesdropped on their conversation."

"What did they say?"

"They talked about me getting help. Sensei believed that if he trained me personally then I would be more "normal". My parents agreed, so that's how I was put on his team."

"So your parents didn't think you were normal?"

"My parents were proud of my success, but didn't like how isolated and antisocial I was. My mother told Sensei that I was "too smart" and "overwhelmed everyone". She found me to be sweet, but believed I lacked boundaries and didn't know how to let go."

"I have to agree with her. I mean, you do seem to have boundary issues. You don't seem to know right from wrong either. You just do what you wanna do."

"I enjoy crossing and destroying boundaries. I don't like putting limits on myself or anyone else for that matter."

"Those things are good because if we didn't have rules, regulations, and boundaries then we could get hurt."

"I suppose."

"What did your father think of your issues?"

"He was disappointed that his only son had so many problems. He wondered if it was a good idea to let me be clan head. Mother and he would argue about it all the time."

"I'm sorry. That must have been really hard for you, huh?"

"It's my fault they argued so much."

"No, it's not, Oreo. You can't help how you are."

"Even so, I'm to blame for their deaths."

"How?"

"Because I'm the reason they're suffering."

"How? What happened to them, Oreo?"

* * *

 _So more headcanon coming into play here. Orochimaru's tongue has always fascinated me. So I thought why not share?_

 _Starting next chapter, things are going to start changing. Or, well, it's the start of the change anyway. :)_

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 ** _Orochimaru_**

 _I flick my tongue. "I smell a rat."_

 _"You will smell a lot of rats, but you will not eat them."_

* * *

 **Next update date** : _August 12th_

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Shaken

_So I've made great progress since the last update! Chapters sixteen-twenty-three are completed and I came up with another idea so I'm going to have to rewrite chapters twenty-four and twenty-five then we will be all set to move on. Things are heating up. :D_

 _This is a flashback chapter, so yes, it's supposed to be italicized. :D_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa ( **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf** ) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything. _

**Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no **rape**!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings : **OroNaru, cannon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Shaken**

 ** _Orochimaru_**

 _I beam inside as I put my headband on. I'm finally a ninja. This is when things are going to get really fun! I get to fight for real and show everyone what I'm made of! I'm one step closer to being Hokage!_

 _(Of course, I realize it'll take time. But I'm ready! Ready to be the best ninja ever!)_

 _I practically run home, ready to show my parents and Tsuru that I'm finally a ninja!_

 _I feel Nagi's snoot push against my lips and I open my mouth to let her out._

 _"Hello, precious," I say as she slithers out and coils around my neck._

 _"You're growing up so fast! Your parents are going to be so proud!"_

 _"Well, I'm only a genin," I say, trying to suppress my excitement._

 _"Now, now. I know you're excited," my bond snake hisses, amused, flicking her tongue in my face._

 _I flick my tongue as well. "As are you."_

 _"Of course! My human is a ninja now. You know more than most adults. Haven't you heard people talking about you?"_

 _"I try not to," I mutter._

 _"No. Not those. I mean the good things. Do you not pay attention to such things?"_

 _I shrug. "Humans are weird."_

 _She boops me gently. "Let's get home. Your parents-"_

 _"Mongooses! They're everywhere!" I hear someone scream._

 _'Mongooses?'_

 _"Let's see what that's about, Orochi."_

 _"Right," I say, running towards the sound. I'm stopped by my mother's personal summons, Kirsu._

 _The purple and black horned red-eyed snake flicks her large tongue out. "Orochimaru," she says softly, yet deadly all at once. Sweet beauty I hold dear in my heart. "What are you doing?"_

 _"I was going to find out what's going on-"_

 _"Nope! You stay here."_

 _"I'm a ninja now. I can handle this. I want to know what's going on."_

 _"We've been put under attack."_

 _"Under attack? Why?"_

 _Nagi stretches, lifting her head and flicking her tongue. "It seems as though the Kokueiryoushi clan has found us."_

 _"How?!" I exclaim._

 _An ancient rival clan of my clan that dates back to before the villages were created. Both my clan and the Kokueiryoushi originated where the Land of Rice Patties is now. Once the nations began to form, my clan headed to Konoha and the Kokueiryoushi headed to Ame._

 _We were let in Konoha because of our ability to create poisons and antidotes for those poisons as well as our ability to summon snakes (as snakes are feared for some strange reason.)_

 _It is said that our clans hadn't had any conflict after that, so then… why this? How did they find us? How did they get past our barrier? Only those of the Yashagoro clan are allowed on this land._

 _I flick my tongue. "I smell a rat."_

 _"You will smell a lot of rats, but you will not eat them."_

 _I frown, clenching and unclenching my fingers around the kunai. "And why not? Perhaps I'm hungry for mongoose?"_

 _"Hatchlings must never fight the mongoose or the hawk."_

 _"Then how will I know how to strike them?"_

 _"You must become a stronger snake. You must become wiser. You ought to know not to rush into battle, Orochimaru," Kisuru says, coiling herself around me and Nagi. "Now then, I will protect you. By order of your mother."_

 _I sigh. "How can I learn how to be stronger if I don't fight?"_

 _"Don't argue with me! You are a hatchling! Most of your clan is dead!"_

 _My eyes widen for a moment. "Then all the more reason-"_

 _"No, all the more reason to stay put as your mother commanded!"_

 _"I'm not going to just stand here while my friends and family die!" I hiss jumping over her coils._

 _She hisses, starting to coil around me again. Nagi, fortunately, blocks her._

 _"Nagi?"_

 _"Lady Kisuru, you know that it's no use. Orochi is going to do what he does. He's determined."_

 _Kisuru looks between us. "His mother-" She stops midsentence and quickly slithers off in the direction of the fight._

 _I follow her and catch up to her quickly. My eyes widen when I see bodies of my clan and the Kokueiryoushi everywhere in my mother's garden. A garden that takes up most of the land we own._

 _"Orochi, behind you!" Tsuru exclaims._

 _I turn swiftly and blast the enemy with a wind-style jutsu._

 _"That was close! Be more careful, Orochi!"_

 _"Right! Come on, Tsuru! Let's protect our home!"_

 _"Right!" my friend grins._

 _We fight through the enemy as best we can._

 _"There's just no end to them!"_

 _"You're telling me," I pant, wrapping my tongue around the neck of a Kokueiryoushi woman and ripping her head off._

 _Tsuru burns three more members with a fire-style jutsu._

 _"There's an opening. Let's find Mother and Father."_

 _"Right," he says, striking another enemy down._

 _Just as we're about to make a dash for the opening we made, Tsuru lets out a scream._

 _"Tsuru!" I exclaim, turning around to see a mongoose licking its mouth and staring down at me._

 _Kirsu strikes the back of the creature's neck. It hisses before falling over, dead._

 _"Tsuru! We have to get him out of there!"_

 _"He will have to wait, Orochi. You must go to your mother since you didn't listen to me," Kiri says as she smacks three Kokueiryoushi ninja with her large tail. They land in Mother's chakra-eating plants. Their screams echo as their chakra is sucked dry._

 _"But Tsuru!"_

 _"Focus," Nagi hisses. "You're a ninja, no?"_

 _"Right," I swallow and ready myself._

 _More Kokueiryoushi ninja come. Nagi, Kirsu, and I fight them off as much as possible._

 _"You have to get to your parents," Kirsu hisses as she injects her venom in another Kokueiryoushi ninja. "I'll hold them off."_

 _"Are you going to be alright?" I shout out over the roaring battle cries, screams of pain, and death cries around me._

 _"Yes. Just go!" she hisses as a mongoose sinks its teeth in her tail._

 _I blast the creature away with a wind-style, slicing it to bits before I shushin away from the area._

 _I land in the forest. A few Kokueiryoushi ninja attack. Most of them believe I'm some weakling, so they go easy on me until they see what I can do. I gasp as a sword slices through my left side and sticks between my ribs. The man rips the sword out, smirking._

 _I hiss, anger boiling within me. "You dare stab me with such a pathetic sword?"_

 _"Pathetic? Boy, what the hell are you on? My sword is not pathetic in way, shape, or form! In fact, I could easily kill you right-" the bulky man hisses, charging at me. He's stopped by a green and blue anaconda wrapping around him._

 _He gasps, struggling to get free._

 _"Don't let him summon, Iri," Mother commands as she appears in a whirl of leaves._

 _"Of course," my mother's bond snake says, squeezing the man tighter._

 _"I… I wasn't going to k-ki-"_

 _"Enough from you!" Mother hisses, throwing a flower dart straight in the man's neck. "You may eat him."_

 _"Treats! I'm so spoilt today!" Iri hisses as the man slowly loses his life._

 _Mother turns to me, golden eyes that would be identical to mine if she had the same vertical pupils I do._

 _A slap so hard it forces me to spit up blood makes contact on my face. I lift a hand, rubbing my now bruising face._

 _"Why the hell are you out here?! I told Kisuru to watch you!"_

 _"Well, I didn't want to just sit around, Mother!"_

 _"You could get hurt! I know you want to be-" she pauses, licking my headband. "So I see. You are one. I knew you'd always be," she mutters, smiling kindly. "But that gives you no excuse to disobey my summons!" she hisses, protective mother mode in full bloom once again. "Where is she?"_

 _"In the garden. She let me and Nagi get past the garden. She sensed you and Father. Where is Father?" I ask, looking around._

 _"He's fighting Kokueiryoushi clan leader. I was aiding him, but I smelt your chakra."_

 _I frown. "I had it under control."_

 _"Orochi, this isn't some battle that you can win easily with intellect alone. You can't just rush into these things. There's a reason why the Kokueiryoushi have been our enemy for centuries."_

 _I sigh heavily. "I just want to help, okay? I want to prove that I'm not some weakling, Mother! I want to be Hokage! How can I be Hokage if I can't even protect my clan?!"_

 _Mother studies me for a moment. She stretches her tongue out, licking the blood from a cut on my face. "Orochi, my beautiful boy. You've always been so sweet. You care so much. And yet, you don't know when it's time to pull back and do as your mother asks."_

 _"Mother, I just-"_

 _She freezes, looking in the direction she came and flicks her tongue. She prepares a shushin._

 _"Hey! Wait for me, Ayame!" Iri hisses, legs hanging out of her mouth._

 _"Then let's go, Iri!"_

 _The snake swallows her food and slithers over to Mother._

 _"I'm coming too," I say, preparing to do one as well._

 _She gazes at me then closes her eyes. "Prepare yourself. Things are about to get ugly."_

 _"You mean a real fight?" I ask as we shushin and land where Father and the clan Kokueiryoushi clan leader are fighting._

 _Father is on the head of his personal summons, Jiranu. A large black cobra with large red rings surrounding it and green and blue within the hood._

 _Opposite of him, a tall, short haired man stands on top of a large mongoose. The mongoose has yellow stripes running from the edges of its eyes along the sides and to the tip of the tail._

 _Jiranu strikes and the mongoose jumps out of the way, baring fangs and chomping at the bit to get to Jiranu._

 _"We should help, Mother," I say, turning to look at her._

 _Mother doesn't say anything. She just stares at Father, flicking her tongue through the air. "Your father has been injured."_

 _I flick mine as well. "How bad?"_

 _She doesn't reply. She jumps onto Jiranu._

 _Iri coils around me protectively, unleashing a genjutsu when the man's men start to surround me. They freeze for a moment before attacking each other._

 _"That should hold them off," the anaconda hisses. "Then it's dinner time!"_

 _"How many humans have you had today?" Nagi asks._

 _"Lost count."_

 _"We should be focused on the battle," I say, biting my thumb. I push up the sleeve of my left arm and stare down at the tattoo on my arm. A tattoo passed down in my clan through generations. One that binds us to our summons indefinitely. I start to spread the blood across the tattoo, but Nagi stops me._

 _"Nagi, what are you…?"_

 _"Nothing you summon right now will be of any use right now. There are too many mongooses around. They will tear your summons to shreds."_

 _"I wasn't planning on summoning something small," I frown._

 _"You don't mean to tell me you're going to summon Manda!" she hisses. "Orochimaru, be reasonable! He will eat you! You just became a genin! He's not going to listen to you!"_

 _"She's right," Iri says. "Manda will only listen to those who defeat him. Your parents weren't even able to summon him."_

 _"Well then," I say, preparing the summoning and jumping out of the anaconda's coils and slamming my palm into the ground. "I'll just have to defeat him!"_

 _A large purple and black snake, who looks nearly identical to Kirsu except in size and the eyes appears. The large serpent flicks his large tongue before turning towards me, mouth wide and strings of saliva sticking to his fangs._

 _I jump back, watching him carefully._

 _"You dare summon me, a mere hatchling? What is the use of you?"_

 _"I am stronger than most of my clan and I'm a ninja now."_

 _Manda chuckles. "I am highly amused at your stupidity, hatchling. What makes you think I have any interest in helping you?"_

 _"I just figured you'd want to eat some mongooses and humans," I shrug, running my hand over my bloody kunai in mock boredom._

 _The snake beams. "Food?" he hisses happily, flicking his tongue. "Where food?"_

 _"All around you. But you'll have to help me out."_

 _He laughs, leaning down and flicking his tongue right in my face. The tips nearly poking me in the eyes. "I will not be baited by a hatchling. Prove yourself to me, and I_ may _consider your-"_

 _Iri hisses, spitting out blood._

 _"Mother!" I exclaim._

 _"She and your father are in trouble. They're surrounded!" Nagi hisses as I run towards them. I use the striking shadow snake technique and my kunai to fend the fools trying to attack me._

 _I hiss as I'm forced to freeze. A paralysis… No! There's something else going on here. But what?_

 _"Orochi!" Mother exclaims, wrapping her tongue around me and throwing me._

 _I gasp as my back hits a tree hard. My mind spins as I slowly get up._

 _"Now, I've got you," I hear someone cackle._

 _I slowly open my eyes. A man starts walking towards me, stalking me like a predator. He's less than a foot from me, smirking._

 _"What a pretty boy you are. You know, I'll keep you alive if you're willing to-"_

 _"Not a chance in hell, you bastard!" Mother hisses as Kirsu appears, attacking the man._

 _"Well, Mama, I didn't realize you were in this fight," Manda hisses, flicking his tongue in amusement as his mother squeezes the man._

 _"Would you actually do something for once!" Kirsu hisses. "Orochimaru summoned you to fight not to look beautiful!"_

 _"Aww! But that's why everyone summons me!" Manda grins. "Besides, I'm not listening to a hatchling-"_

 _"We have no time for your stupid games! This clan is going to die if you don't come on and stop being a moron!"_

 _Manda scoffs. "I have no time for this. I only-"_

 _I summon a large gust of wind, blasting away the mongoose that was about to tear into Manda's beautiful tail._

 _I pant heavily, sweat covering my entire body._

 _"This fight is too intense for a genin," Kirsu says. "It's why your mother wanted you to stay with me."_

 _I sigh as I look around. "Where are my parents?"_

 _"They're-"_

 _I gasp as something pulls me through the tree truck. I try to get free, but my body won't move!_

 _"Orochimaru!" Kirsu hisses._

 _'Nagi, what's going on?'_

 _'I'm not sure. I think it's some ability this woman has.'_

 _"Now, you and the rest of your clan will perish!" the woman exclaims as she does hand seals and her body starts disappearing._

 _"What are you doing?" I ask, curiosity peaking high._

 _"I can turn my body into a ghost and possess you from the inside, destroying your very soul."_

 _"And slipping yourself and others through solid objects is another one of your abilities?"_

 _"Indeed. You're smarter than you look." She lifts into the air, a clear-white being. "Now, you die!"_

 _Nagi prepares to launch an attack on the phantom woman, but something pins her down._

 _"Manda?"_

 _"Who else?" the snake scoffs. "Well then, I never had ghost human before, but-"_

 _"No!" she panics. "Let me go! I'll do anything! Just-"_

 _"Anything?" Manda smirks, flicking his tongue in her face._

 _"Yes! Anything! Just let me go! Please!"_

 _"Well, alright then," Manda grins._

 _"Thank you- hey wait!" she screeches as the large snake swallows her whole._

 _"What?" he asks. "She said she'd do anything if I let her go. I let her go and I wanted to eat her."_

 _I shake my head. "Let's get going. We need to find my parents and help them. Mother is seriously injured."_

 _"Right," Nagi says as we make our way back to the battle._

 _"Mother! Father!" I exclaim as Manda lifts me high into the air._

 _"Orochi, I threw you for a reason!" Mother exclaims._

 _"But-"_

 _I freeze when I feel someone behind me. I flick my tongue. I dare not move. I know this chakra is stronger than the rest. Then that must mean…_

 _The man pulls my hair, yanking my head back and pressing a ring against my neck. I scoff at the idea until I see it's an extremely sharp weapon._

 _"Let him go, Huna!" Father growls between clenched teeth. He pants heavily. He and Mother have lost a lot of chakra and blood._

 _"Never! This child will be coming with me and the rest of you will perish!"_

 _"What do you want with our son?!" Mother hisses, coughing up blood._

 _"Why, fun for my lovely, Bitsu, of course," the man grins as his summons. "You see, Bitsu is a bit cranky and he loves to eat children. Especially those that summon snakes. So I figured I could-"_

 _I gasp as father's large tongue grabs me the moment Mother tackles Huna against Manda._

 _"Stay here, Orochimaru," Father says, placing me on top of his summons._

 _"But Father-"_

 _"No buts, young man. You will do as I say. Understand? I am your captain now."_

 _"Yes, sir," I mutter._

 _I can't disobey the captain, after all._

 _I watch as my parents fight the man. When he tries to get closer, they throw themselves in harm's way to protect me._

 _They're close. They're so close. This battle. So many lives have been lost already. When will this nonsense end? What is the point in this? What are they after?_

 _And as Bitsu appears out of nowhere to eat me, Iri is bitten right in two._

 _"Iri!" I exclaim._

 _"Ayane!" Father exclaims._

 _In that moment, Mother, too, is bisected. "Mother!" I exclaim, rushing over._

 _"Orochimaru, I told you to stay over there!" Father hisses, grabbing me with his tongue and placing me down._

 _"But Father! Mother is…!"_

 _"Your mother will-"_

 _Hanu sneaks up behind me, but Father blasts him with a fire-style jutsu._

 _"So the real one was lurking near Jiranu. I should have known."_

 _"You wouldn't have because you can't taste my chakra. Stupid Ryoku. You never had a chance in hell against me."_

 _Father smirks as vines encase his body. "Looks like you're the stupid one, eh, Hanu?" he coughs._

 _"What is? Help!" he hisses, trying to get free from the plants._

 _"You can thank my wife for the parting gift. Those flowers are chakra eating flowers. The vines wrap around the body like snakes and suck the chakra right out of a person."_

 _"But when did she do that?" Hanu exclaims._

 _"When she struck one of your clones with her flower dart, of course. You see, the flower darts have the vines within them, and once they find the true body, the flowers are unleashed. Oh, and did I forget to mention that the flowers are full of the most venomous snakes in the world?"_

 _"I ain't scared of no damn snake! Bitsu!"_

 _"That won't work. You see, the flowers give off a pleasant aroma that puts any animal within a thirty-mile radius to sleep. Your summons won't be waking up anytime soon. And by the time it does. Well, I think you know."_

 _"You won't be getting away with this!"_

 _"Ryoku, tell that fool to shut up," Mother complains._

 _"Shouldn't you do that, my dear?" Father smirks._

 _And with that, she throws another flower dart into the screaming mouth of a fool._

 _Suddenly, Father falls forwards. I flick my tongue. Shit! Dangerously low chakra levels! Stupid chakra! Why can't we have chakra like the Uzumaki?! It always fails!_

 _(doesn't it fail us all?)_

 _"Father!" I shout, rushing over to him once I've used the escape jutsu._

 _I pull my parents into my lap. They look up at me, reaching to touch either side of my face._

 _"Orochi, you did well today. I'm so proud of you," Mother gasps._

 _"You will go far in life, my son."_

 _"Don't talk," I whisper shakily, holding them against me. "I'll get you help! Just stay with me, please!"_

 _"I'm afraid it's the end," Father coughs._

 _"But… at least… we did our job."_

 _"What job?! You're dying! You didn't achieve anything!"_

 _"We protected our son."_

* * *

 _This chapter has changed about three times, and I finally decided this was the way to go. I suppose I should explain some things._

 _1) Nagi and Iri are bond snakes. I explain more about them later. But it's a headcanon Pippa and I came up with._

 _2) I chose (okay, Pippa chose :D )_ _Kokueiryoushi for the rival clan because we thought it would be interesting to have a clan of expert assassins/hunters. Although mongooses are diurnal creatures, most snakes are nocturnal so they (in my head) started hunting them at night. I'm not quite sure as to why they were fighting before the clans moved to Konoha and Amy respectively, but we all know that mongooses and snakes fight. Mongooses are not immune to snake venom. They have a high tolerance. It all comes down to who has the perfect first strike. (and in this case, neither one of them did because both clans were destroyed in this fight)._

 _3) I always imagined Orochimaru's clan to be experts on poisons, venom, toxins, etc and how to get rid of them. I've mentioned about their saliva having special enzymes and such to break down such toxic things. Of course, I remember that Orochimaru had made his students resist, but not immune, to toxic substances and the like. I figured they would have a large garden where plants were grown and animals (mostly snakes) would thrive._

 _4) I had Orochimaru be able to summon Manda because 1) they get their contracts pretty early 2) I figured he_ could _summon the snake, but wouldn't be able to control it. Of course, we all know he defeated Manda._

 _I think that's it to explain :)_

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 ** _Naruto_**

 _"Why did you cut off your summoning tattoo?!" I demand, my own chakra and Kurama's rising and swirling around me. "What's going on?!"_

 _"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," he hisses._

 _"That tattoo is important to you! It's from your clan! It's a part of who you are! Why the hell would you just cut it off?! I understand you miss them, but is that any way to-"_

 _"He's gone!" Oreo exclaims._

 _I blink, frowning. "Who's gone?"_

* * *

 **Next update date** : _August 26_

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Depths

_Since it's not official update day, that means it's special occasion update! Guess what?! I have a job! OMFR! FINALLY! I know it's not THAT exciting, but it is to me! I've never had a job (26 and never had a job LAME, but I was doing school and yeah I don't need to explain myself) point is: I have a job! It's not the best thing in the world or the best pay, but whatever! It's a job! Also, I have officially started my volunteer work. Ohhh! And my uncle is looking for a car for me because my grandma and I are having to share her SUV and she needs it during the day, but I just have to make payments to him and pay for insurance. I'm so excited! Ahh! :) FINALLY! :D I hope I don't fuck this up. Ugh! So nervous and excited! Anxiety! :( I start Tuesday :) Wish me luck guys!_

 _(hey, and look on the bright side here, y'all get an early update :D )_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa ( **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf** ) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything. _

**Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no **rape**!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings : **OroNaru, cannon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Depths**

 ** _Naruto_**

I pull him closer and run my fingers through his hair even as he tenses. He coils up more, burying his face in the front of my soaked shirt. He pulls back suddenly.

"Naruto, I didn't mean-"

I brush the hair that's always covering the right side of his face. "I'm not angry. I have no reason to be. You're allowed to have emotions, Oreo. Just let it out. It's okay. I'm here," I say gently. I place my palm against his face, cupping it gently and run my fingers through his hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Comforting you."

"And this is… how you comfort people?"

"Well, maybe not _exactly_ this way, but I feel like I can help someone better by having psychical contact with them. I believe it expresses a deeper bond than simple talk does. I can't tell you that everything will be alright, but… well, don't you feel it?"

Oreo stares into my eyes for what seems like hours. "Why?"

"Because you are my friend, Orochimaru. I care about you."

"Do you only care about me because you know me? You hated me before. What changed?"

"You're not the only one I didn't like before but would do anything to help," I say. "You know me. I want everyone happy. Even you."

 _Especially you._

Oreo removes himself from my hold and stands up.

I look at him sadly. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to be alone right now," he mutters.

I grab his wrist. "An experiment?"

He looks over his shoulder at me. "No, I'm not really in the mood."

I hold his wrist for a bit longer, then drop my hand. I watch him leave. I don't call his name or pull him into my arms even though I want to. I know he wishes to be alone. I won't crowd him. I'm here for him. He knows that even if he can't accept it.

He broke down during the story. He tried to suppress it, but through his hair, I saw those gorgeous eyes filled with tears. I did the first thing that came to my mind: I pulled him into my arms.

He settled in rather quickly. I suppose he was just too upset. He wanted and needed that comfort. I could tell he hadn't told this story to many people. Which means he trusts me. I'm grateful for that.

Ten months, nearly eleven. I never thought I'd ever enjoy myself as much as I have. The only people who even know I'm here are Kakashi-sensei, Captain Yamato, and Granny Tsunade. It's best that way. I want Oreo to be better. It's taken me such a long time to get to this point with him. After all, it is my mission to help him and bring him home.

(It's what Tsunade wants. It's what Jiraiya would have wanted. And it's what I will make happen!)

 _'There's something amiss with the Snake Man's chakra,' Kurama informs me._

"Shit!" I curse, jumping up from Oreo's chair and running through the hideout, searching for him. This hideout isn't as big as the one Sasuke was in, but it's still a decent size.

I stop in a hallway. "Where is he?" I ask, eyes flicking back and forth.

 _'He's around this area.'_

 _'But there are no rooms,' I frown._

 _'Sage Mode should help.'_

Right. I active my nature power. It leads me to the point in the wall several feet from where I'm standing. I walk over to it, pressing a hand against the rock wall. There's a small room on the other side. I focus on Oreo.

Waves of pain shoot through me. I pull back and blast the wall down. I step over the debris and make my way over to the Sannin. He's turned away from me, on his knees. There's a large purple snake with yellow stripes and two sets of horns and a silver and black rattle on the end of its tail. Tears splatter against the large reptile as Oreo shakes.

He lets out a choked gasp as he lets out the breath he's been holding. The snake shakes its rattle gently, creating a sound between a soft chime of a bell and flute I've heard people use to charm snakes. I have to admit; it does have a nice sound to it. It almost makes me want to fall asleep, but I won't.

(I should ask Oreo if that's even a real thing. But for now…)

"Oreo?" I say gently, moving closer. I place a hand gently on his shoulder.

He nearly jumps out of his skin. The snake hisses, ready to strike.

"I'm not here to hurt either of you," I inform the snake.

It still stays in the striking pose until Oreo relaxes.

"Oreo, will you turn around for me so we can talk? We can talk in here if you'd like," I say.

I take a look around at the room. A small room as noted earlier. Perhaps big enough for two people, three if they really squeezed in here hard. There's a desk with scrolls and books neatly stacked on the desk. A small lantern that sits on the desk is lit.

On either wall are wall ledges with cushions and blankets. I suppose he sleeps in here sometimes? The wall ledges are big enough. Not that he needs a lot of space. I've seen him completely curled up on a pillow on his giant bed. I have to admit; the sight was adorable.

"Talking… it won't…" he struggles, his body shuddering as he tries to suppress the urge to be human.

I lean down and wrap my arms around him from behind. He tenses, then lets out another choked gasp.

"It's okay. I'm here."

Anger flares within me when I look at his left arm. I let out a snarl, eyes on the verge between Kurama's and my own as I grab it, stretching it out so I can see the full extent of the damage he's caused to his own body.

"Let me go," Oreo hisses.

"No," I reply, equally as fierce.

I pull him up and turn him around. I'm met with fierce golden eyes that would put anyone to their knees and freeze them in terror. His chakra whips around him in a deep purple. The snake slithers up his leg and coils around him, head resting on his shoulder, and flicking its tongue at me, waiting for its master to promise a meal out of me.

My eyes shift to his left arm again. It's covered in blood. I don't need Sage Mode to see what's caused so much blood.

"Why did you cut off your summoning tattoo?!" I demand, my own chakra and Kurama's rising and swirling around me. "What's going on?!"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," he hisses.

"That tattoo is important to you! It's from your clan! It's a part of who you are! Why the hell would you just cut it off?! I understand you miss them, but is that any way to-"

"He's gone!" Oreo exclaims.

I blink, frowning. "Who's gone?"

"Who do you think?! I came here to see my summons and he's gone!"

"Well, I'm sure he's doing something. I mean sometimes I can't summon Bunta even when I had the chakra control to do so. Someone else would take his place."

I assume that's what happened here.

"No, imbecile! He's _gone!_ He's… _dead!_ " he hisses, tears falling.

"Oh, Orochimaru," I whisper.

I break the little distance between us and wipe his tears away gently. He shakes, but doesn't pull away. I look at his arm and then to the snake.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. I know you're only trying to protect your master, but please don't bite me. I'm only trying to help. Oreo is my friend."

"My name is Zeikka," the snake replies with a soft hiss. "I will stay as long as Lord Orochimaru needs me."

"You don't have to stay," Oreo mutters.

Zeikka slithers forwards and stretches out until she is looking at Oreo's face, blocking my view of it. "He was my father. I miss him as well."

"I know," he whispers. "Mourn with your family, Zeikka."

The snake looks at me then to her master. "Summon me if you need me. I think you need to be with this fox smelling hatchling."

"I'm not-" I start to say, but Zeikka disappears before I have a chance to finish. I look at Oreo for a bit then return my gaze to his arm. "I'm going to heal your arm. I'll try to be gentle. Do you want to sit down?"

Oreo shakes his head, beautiful silky black hair hitting against his equally gorgeous face.

I study him for a bit then nod. I place a hand under his arm to support it then the other on top of it. I close my eyes, focusing on my healing chakra. Oreo hisses as his muscles and bones are healed from their minor wound and his skin is reattached bit by bit.

"So that was Manda's daughter?"

"Yes. She is the oldest of his five hatchlings."

"I thought snakes hatched around the same time? Or is this the whole "I was born a few seconds before you; therefore, I am older." Nonsense?"

"No, she's actually a few months older than the youngest."

"I'm not following."

"Summons are different. They get bigger and more powerful than animals we keep around."

"So it takes more time for them to grow?"

"Exactly."

I work on his arm a bit longer then let it go. It falls to his side. "There, it should feel better. I'm not Granny Tsunade or Sakura, but…"

"You should have left it alone."

"You know I would never do that," I say, staring into his eyes.

"I'm weak."

"You are not weak."

"I should have been stronger! If I were stronger, then I could have saved them! They wouldn't be suffering right now!"

Oreo, they're not suffering. What do I have to do to make you understand?

"I know you're upset. You have every right to be. I'm upset as well, and I didn't even know them. It hurts when we lose the ones dearest to us. I still remember the day I found out Jiraiya died. I isolated myself away from everyone and blamed Tsunade even though deep down I _know_ she wasn't to blame. I just wanted someone to blame. I wanted to vent my anger, rage, and frustration out. Now, looking back, I see it was wrong. Still," I say, wiping another tear as it sneaks past his guard, "I'm here. I'm always here for you. You can vent in any way you need to. If you want to fight, then let's fight. If you want to cry, then cry. But one thing I won't allow you to do is hurt yourself or others. You are too important to be hurting yourself for things you had no control over."

Oreo stares at me for a while then licks my face.

I smile, placing a hand on his face gently. "I'm here."

"I know."

We pull away after a bit. "This sure is an interesting room. How come I've never seen it?"

"It's a secret room. I didn't want anyone to know about it. It's a place I come to when I need to relax. The atmosphere is less dense in here and I can clear my head."

My eyes flick to Sage Mode. "Now that you mention it…" I trail off, letting my eyes return to normal. "I can understand why something like this would be a nice place to relax. I assume you do studying in here as well?"

"Yes. It's where I figured out the Reaper Death Seal."

"Ah, so this is the place Suigetsu stumbled upon?"

"Indeed."

I smile. Silence fills the room, but it's not awkward or annoying in the slightest. I stare at Oreo. He's dressed in the purple and silver kimono I bought him for his birthday. It seems like years ago, and honestly, I didn't even give it to him for his birthday. It was in January before he even told me when his birthday was. When I went out to get supplies, I saw it and thought he would enjoy wearing it.

More than that, he looks beyond beautiful in it. The purple really brings out his clan markings around his eyes and the silver highlights the earrings Oreo never takes out.

And that face. That beautiful face. A face I hated seeing before, but now… now I just can't stop. And those eyes… they're so…

My heart pounds. What's going on? Naruto, get a grip! Oreo needs you!

"I look up to you," I say, forcing my mind elsewhere.

"You do? Why?"

"You're strong, loyal, and talented. Sure, you've done some fucked up shit, but you did what you thought was best. You did what you believed was the right thing to do. I may not agree with your actions, but I look up to you because you're determined to get what you want. Your charisma is powerful. You make people want to follow you."

"Only to get what I want."

"In the past, but now I don't think that's the case."

"Perhaps," Oreo mutters.

I stroke his face, staring into his eyes. "You're amazing."

Oreo blinks and stares at me.

My heart beats wildly as I stare. What are these feelings rushing through me? I've never felt this way before. This overwhelming happiness. This incredible feeling swelling up and begging to explode.

Staring becomes too much. I move even closer, cupping his face and threading my fingers through his hair. I stare just a moment longer, then press my lips against his.

* * *

 _I don't even think I need to explain what's going to happen next chapter. ;). Just to warn y'all: I don't warn. I've already done that. So from next chapter on such things can pop up at a moment's notice. I'm hoping to write chapter twenty-nine soon. :) So a few things:_

 _1) I know the place Suigetsu found doesn't have some of the stuff I put in it, but it does today. I thought I'd add a bit of stuff in there because I don't know. I just did :D._

 _2) Remember back in whatever chapter where I said Oro doesn't know Manda died? Told you it was coming up :)_

 _3) What Oro means about the summoning noodles is, basically, they hatch at different times because they were laid at different times and take longer to grow. (I mean, it makes sense to me *shrugs* )_

 _The update day is still this Saturday, so prepare yourselves for_

 _Naru: It's KitOreo! *angry face*_

 _Okay, okay lol prepare yourselves for some KitOreo. (And yes, Naru is topping. Want Oro to top? It won't happen in this story (unless I change my mind)_

 _And now I can shut up :D_

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 ** _Naruto_**

"What about Hinata?" he whispers.

"I love Hinata-"

"I know," he barely manages above a whisper, heart breaking.

"But I'm in love with you."

* * *

 **Next update date** : _August 26_

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Vibrations

_Well, I worked for three days and I managed not to fuck up so much that I didn't get the job so that's a plus. I haven't written anything for this story but I have been working on my original story. Languages are fun to create :D. oooooo! And I hath a new car! (Well, it's not NEW, but :D ) I'm so excited! I've been without a car since November! *angry face*_

 _And now we shall get into the po- I mean beautiful love making ;)._

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa ( **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf** ) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything. _

**Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no **rape**!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings : **OroNaru, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Vibrations**

 ** _Naruto_**

Oreo freezes as I press my lips against his harder and run my fingers through his hair. I close my eyes, letting myself go into the wonderful sensation filling me. My heart pounds and my soul soars.

I pull the older man closer, pressing our bodies together and running my hands completely out of his hair then down to the middle of his back then to his hair again. He responds at last. His lips mold against mine in perfection and he forces my mouth open with his tongue.

This kiss isn't anything like I'd expect. His scent lingers between lavender and the earth. And his taste is even more arousing. I moan as we deepen our kiss, and pull him flush against my body.

Oreo shivers and then jerks back, jumping back a few feet. His eyes wide with terror.

"Oreo?" I say, taking a few steps forward. Each step, Oreo backs up until he hits the wall behind him, just a small space between the desk and the left wall ledge. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"We can't do this, Naruto," he replies, voice shaky with fear, yet, want.

I walk over to him and stare into his eyes for a bit then I cup his beautiful face in my hands. His eyes widen more. I can hear his heart thudding violently in his chest and almost see the wheels of his mind turning, trying to think of a way to escape this predicament he's now in.

"Let go, Orochimaru," I whisper, stroking his face gently as I keep eye contact with him. "It's okay. You don't have to be afraid. You don't have to be ashamed. Let go with me. Be you. Don't hold back."

Oreo swallows. "I… can't… not again…"

"He wants you to be happy. Let me make you happy."

Oreo stares at me, shaking under my touch even more than before. "But… you're… you could be my grandson…"

"I don't care."

"What about Hinata?" he whispers.

"I love Hinata-"

"I know," he barely manages above a whisper, heart breaking.

"But I'm in love with you."

Shock envelops him. "I-in love… with me?"

"At least, I think this is what this wonderful feeling is," I say, smiling and stroking his face until he reaches his hair.

A long moment of silence envelops us.

"Naruto," Oreo whispers.

"Orochimaru," I whisper.

Another moment of silence then we respond with a deep, passionate kiss. Our tongues caress and explore each other's mouths as teeth sink into lips and hands run up and down each other's bodies.

I break the kiss, both of us panting heavily. I trail kisses down his jaw to his neck and nip and lick the exposed flesh between his neck and shoulder. Oreo moans. I shiver, biting down. Those beautiful sounds increase.

I pull away only to have Oreo crush his lips against mine. I tangle my fingers within his hair, pressing our bodies close and pinning him against the wall further. It's Oreo's turn to break the kiss. He doesn't bother with gentle licks and sucks. He sinks his fangs into the same spot that seems so long ago.

I inhale a sharp hiss then let out a groan, my pants becoming tighter. Oreo smirks against the new wound and laps up the blood. He stretches his tongue out a bit more, tracing my whisker markings with the tip of it.

I remove one of my hands away from his hair and place it on his chest, slowly feeling the muscles through the kimono for a bit then slipping a hand inside. I close my eyes, moaning from the wonderful sensations exploding within me.

His skin, it's so soft and hairless. Just like a woman's, yet toned and sharp like a man's. I open the kimono and bend down just enough to kiss the exposed skin.

Oreo gasps, nails sinking deep into my shoulders. I smile and trail my tongue to one of his nipples that nearly contrasts his extremely pale skin. Oreo moans as I lick it before moving to the other.

I trail kisses down his chest and stomach, undoing the kimono more as I do. I make my way back up again. I stare at his beautiful flushed face then crush my lips to his. He responds with equal passion. We break the kiss after a bit, panting and flushed and aroused more than ever before.

"I think," I manage between pants, "we should take off our clothes."

Oreo nods.

We kiss again, this time slow and sensual, yet still full of desire and passion. With each break to breathe, we remove each other's clothing. I try to toss them on the floor as they're taken off, but Oreo refused to have any of that. So, they were placed in very neat, folded stacks on the desk once they were fully removed.

I take a step back to admire the gorgeous man before me. Gorgeous tone muscles etched like a living sculpture of marble. Silky black hair draping down his back and across his broad shoulders. Slightly curved hips giving off the impression he should be a woman, but his half aroused cock screaming he's not.

His eyes explore me, and when his tongue slips out more than needed and he licks his lips slowly and his cock becomes fully erect, I know he's more than just interested in my ninja skills and abilities.

I close the distance between us and kiss him. With no clothes to separate us, we're free to explore each other's bodies. Hands, lips, teeth, and tongues work to explore the feelings and desires deep within us.

"Gods, you're beautiful," I whisper, trailing kisses down Oreo's body slowly.

"You are," Oreo gasps.

I reach his cock. I've never done anything like this. I never thought I would ever be in this position. I've never thought another man was attractive, but Oreo… he's gorgeous.

I open my open and stick out my tongue, licking just the tip of it. Salty liquid hits my tongue. I stick my tongue out more, licking more of it. Oreo shivers above me. My eyes meet his.

"W-what are you…?"

"Shh, relax," I say softly. "I'm going to make you feel good."

"But…!"

Whatever he was going to say is replaced by uncontrolled moans and gasps as I take his cock in my mouth, sucking, and licking it.

"N-Naruto…!"

I shiver. The sound of him calling my name in such a way causing me to suck harder. I run my hands up and down his thighs, thighs that are tensed and trembling in pleasure.

I close my eyes, letting the taste and feel of him take me over. It's intoxicating. My own cock drips on the floor.

Each suck and lick has him in a complete mess. He grips my shoulders, digging his nails into them. He squeezes his eyes shut and slithers his tongue, saliva dripping down his body.

"Someone's having fun," I grin, stroking and licking him.

Oreo looks down at me and blushes.

"I like you like this. It's beautiful. I told you I wanted you to let go, didn't I?" I say.

I stand up and lift him up. His legs wrap around my waist as we kiss. I move to the ledge and sit down. Oreo straddling me as we continue our kiss for a few moments longer.

"Yes," Oreo pants as we part.

"Then that's what you should do. Never hold back. Let go. Be you."

Oreo stares into my eyes as he licks my face. "Naruto."

I stroke his face. "Orochimaru."

Oreo's tongue runs down my body slowly. He stops at my nipples, sucking, licking, and biting them just as I had his then the tongue slides down my body slowly, tracing muscles. I let out a groan as it wraps around my cock and strokes it.

I reach for his cock, but he slaps it away. "No touching, Naruto. Just relax and enjoy. That's what you told me, yes?" he purrs seductively, licking the underside of my cock.

"Damn, you…" I gasp, shaking.

Oreo smirks and moves back a few inches before leaning down and taking my cock in his mouth, his tongue still wrapped around it and stroking.

"Shit," I moan, intertwining my fingers within his hair. With each suck, I pull even harder.

It's beautiful. Watching him as he works that incredible tongue and he stares up at me with those exotic eyes. It's beyond arousing.

I hiss, bucking my hips. Oreo doesn't seem to mind though. I close my eyes, letting myself get lost in the pleasure.

I'm snapped back into reality when I feel myself on the brink of coming undone. Is he going to…? I shiver, bucking my hips excitedly.

I groan in frustration when his lips and tongue leave my cock.

"Now that's just mean, Oreo!" I pout.

"Don't spoil on appetizers, Kit," Oreo says, booping me.

I stare at him. What is he…? Oh. _Oh!_ Of course! "So um… what would be the easiest so it won't hurt so much?"

"Hmm?"

"You know. I mean… I'd rather it not hurt. I've never done this before, so…"

"It shouldn't hurt too much. Granted it's been years, but a bit of oil and stretching should loosen me up enough for you."

"For… wait. I'm….?"

"Yes. Did you have something different in mind?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I thought you'd be…"

"I told you before I don't do that."

I study him a moment. So _this_ is what he was talking about.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to. Is that a problem?"

"No! No, I just… well, I'm not sure what to do…"

"I'll guide you through it, but your instincts will take over."

"I'm sorry if I mess up."

"Stop worrying so much. You're going to be fine."

I smile, stroking his face, and brushing his hair away from his face. We stare into each other's eyes. I never thought I'd be in this situation with this beautiful man, but I am. I'm here with him. And I need so much more.

I press my lips to his lips gently at first then passion increases and Oreo's right on board. He wraps his arms around my neck, rubbing his cock against mine as we deepen the kiss. I pull at his hair, breaking the kiss, and biting down on his shoulder.

"I want you," I whisper breathlessly, trailing kisses down his neck and chest.

"I want you too," Oreo gasps, snaking his tongue between our bodies, and wrapping his tongue around our cocks, stroking them.

"Shit," I moan.

Oreo continues, hissing.

I tug at his hair, pulling his head back some and kissing his neck for a moment before sinking my teeth into the sensitive flesh, sucking at it. Oreo moans.

I pull away and lick the love bite, kissing it gently.

"Where is that oil?" I gasp.

"In the drawer across the room."

"I can-"

Oreo twists a bit, and without taking his tongue off of our cocks, stretches it out, and grabs a scroll. He unseals it and takes out a small bottle.

"Now?"

I nod. "I think so."

Oreo nods as well and gets off of me.

I reach to grab the bottle, opening it.

He grabs two pillows, setting one at the top of the bench, and the other in the middle. He lies on top of the pillow in the middle and folds his arms, resting his head on the other.

"Comfortable?"

Oreo nods, settling in a bit more.

My eyes roam his body as I squirt the oil on my fingers. I can see why Pervy Sage was into him. Those curves, this skin, those eyes…

I move over him, moving his hair to one side and kiss his neck. I bite and lick it for a bit then trail kisses and licks down his back. Oreo arches into my kisses and licks. I run my hands down his sides and down his hips. I squeeze his ass gently, massaging it. He moans, arching his back more.

I shiver, spreading him open, running my oiled cover finger over his entrance before slipping it inside gently. Heat and tightness encase my finger. I wiggle it a bit before slipping it in deeper.

Oreo tenses up and hisses.

I pause. "Are you alright? Do you want to stop?"

"I'm fine," he gasps.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

I work on loosening him up a bit more, then add another oiled finger, this one slightly easier to get in than the first one. He tightens around my fingers, and my cock twitches against the sheet, creating a small puddle.

I don't know what I do, but Oreo is sent into a moaning, gasping, begging frenzy when I do. But I end up doing it again. Those beautiful moans echo in my ears and arouse me even further.

It takes a little effort (if any at all) to slip the third finger inside of him. Oreo cries out when my fingers brush against that special spot, so I angle my fingers and put just enough pressure on the bundle of nerves that has the Snake Sannin completely undone.

I lean forward, fingers still deep within Oreo. I move his hair behind his ear and lick it gently.

"Does that feel good?" I whisper in his ear then kissing his temple gently.

"Y-yes," he moans, shivering, and pushing back against my fingers.

I smile, kissing his cheek then sit back up. A few moments later, I've had enough of waiting.

I pull my fingers out slowly, feeling him clench around them as I do. I shiver, imagining how wonderful that tightness is going to feel around my cock and how wonderful those screams are going to be when I find that spot inside of him.

I put the rest of the oil from my hand onto my cock, using the liquid leaking from it to lather it up even more. I reach out, running my fingers through his hair, down his shoulders and back, then his sides and cup his ass gently, massaging it. Oreo moves up on his knees.

I take my cock in one hand, gently guiding it then placing my hand where it was before.

My cock presses against him, slowly breaking past his guard. He hisses as I slowly push into him. I don't even get the tip of my cock in all the way before I'm forced to stop.

"Shh, relax," I whisper, rubbing circles with my thumbs on his hips.

Oreo sighs and I take the opportunity to slide in more. His body clenches around me, and I feel him shake underneath me.

I continue to rub circles on his hips and whisper encouraging words. He relaxes and I slide more. Oreo continues to hiss and shake against me. I don't want to hurt him, but…

Again, just once more, and I'm fully sheathed within his body. I let out a choked gasp. My heart hammers in my chest. It feels as if it's going to explode. Every nerve within my body tingles with an electrifying current of intense heat. My cock twitches deep within him and I shudder as I feel Oreo's soft, velvety insides pulse around my cock.  
"Holy shit," I moan. "This is so…"

Oreo chuckles breathlessly, panting, and trembling.

"Are you alright?" I ask, my body screaming desperately to fuck him.

"Yes."

I pull out slightly then push in again slowly. Both of us hiss. I do this again, each time slipping out of him just a bit more. A few more times of this, and I can't take it anymore.

I grip his hips harder, pull out nearly all the way then pull Oreo against my cock hard.

"Fuck," I moan.

Oreo hisses, shifting slightly.

The new position lets me get in even deeper. He clenches around my cock.

"Damn, you're really tight," I gasp, continuing to thrust in and out of him.

Oreo responds with soft hisses and moans.

I'm not having any of that. I want to make this beautiful man scream and moan for me. I want to hear him call out my name and wither in ecstasy. I want to see that gorgeous face and stare into those exotic eyes as he becomes undone.

I pull back and ram into those wonderful bundle of nerves that makes the Snake Sannin cry out and push back against me, hard.

"Like that?" I gasp. I slow down, teasing him.

He hisses, pushing back against me.

"What? You want it harder?" I grin wickedly.

"Stop playing around," Oreo hisses.

"Aww, but playing around with you is so much fun!" I grin.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't-"

I cut him off when the tip of my cock hits that wonderful spot within him so hard it knocks him down. I grin, and thrust in and out of him.

Oreo moans, clenching around my cock, massaging it.

I pull out of him. Oreo flips over. I waste no time sliding into him again. I wrap an arm around his slim waist and pull him close. My other hand wraps around his cock, stroking it.

Oreo moans, tensing and trembling against me.

I lean down, kissing him passionately.

His arms wrap around my neck, keeping me locked in place. Our tongues explore each other's mouths. Moans and hisses are muffled by the kiss. We break the kiss. I move to his neck, sucking on the flesh. Oreo moans, clawing my back.

I sit up and stare down at him as I continue to thrust in and out of him. I feel my powers whipping around me without my consent as I lose myself to the pleasure. Sage Mode intensifies my pleasure tenfold. I pull him closer, moving harder, faster, and deeper. This is just…

I run my fingers through his hair and stare into those exotic eyes. His tongue slithers against his body. It coils and uncoils around his leaking cock. He shudders, bucking his hips hard against me.

He lets out a beautiful pleasure filled moan as I ram into those bundle of nerves that send him over the edge. He clenches around me, shaking, hissing, moaning, and gasping as he spills all over his tongue and the pillow. "Naruto," he moans, clenching around me tightly, and clinging to me

 _Beautiful!_

"Orochimaru," I moan, spilling deeply within him.

I fall on top of him, panting heavily. Our hearts hammer against each other. Our bodies unstick and stick together with each other with each laboured breath we take.

I slowly pull out of him and sit up. Oreo lies there for a moment before sitting up as well. I pull him into my lap, and stroke his face and stare into his eyes. He stares into mine.

"I love you," I whisper, kissing him as tears of joy fall.

* * *

 _I can't tell y'all how many times I rewrote this chapter. And I still feel like something is off with it. It's not that I"m nervous about writing lemons. I've been doing it for years. Guess it's just... different? I don't know. I tried to capture passion but also the anxiety and uncertainty they both had. I just hope I did that._ Either way, I hope this was worth the wait. :)

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 ** _Sakura_**

 _I frown then reach for her bag. "Toys?" I ask._

 _She stops wailing. I let her reach in the bag. She grabs the snake and the plush of Kurama. She presses their snouts together._

 _I laugh. "What are you doing, silly girl? Don't you know foxes don't love snakes?"_

* * *

 **Next update date** : September 9th

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Calm

_So, I've been really sick lately. I have this bad infection. I was sick all last weekend and now I look like the Mumm_ _y_ _Returns Part XX lol. I'm feeling a lot better, but I'm still sore. I haven't worked in two weeks. The first week was due to the fact the owner makes the schedules, and apparently, didn't know I had a uniform? The fuck? And this past week was due to the infection. I don't even know how I got it. It just... appeared! It was gross! (Still is!)_

 _So we're up to chappie thirty-two! I've written one POV and working on the next!_

 _Also, the letter before z is out of commission again! Does it HAVE to be that one? Can't it be like um... x or q? lol. Thank Ra it's not e! I'd die lol. Oh well, that's what C &P is for (which is what I do when I need that evil letter of doom)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa ( **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf** ) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything. _

**Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no **rape**!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings : **OroNaru, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Calm**

 ** _Sakura_**

 _"He's doing something that he feels is important."_

What the _hell_ could that idiot be up to? He's taking _forever_! Damn, I miss him! I never thought I'd feel that way. But how couldn't I? How couldn't anyone miss him? Naruto… he truly has changed this world. It feels amazing.

I wonder if he and Sasuke have met up? What are they up to? Are they ever coming home?

Sarada cries, and I stare down at her, rocking her gently in my arms. "Shh. It's okay, precious." I walk over to her bag, grabbing her bottle. She sucks on it, closing her eyes.

My beautiful daughter. Sarada Uchiha. Five months of joy with this perfect angel. She has helped fill the void of my missing husband. How I wish he were here to see her grow. To see her beautiful face and smile. I know why he's gone. If only I could have gone with him.

(But it was risky enough being pregnant and having to give birth in Orochimaru's hideout. Thank goodness Karin was there to help me.)

I sit down in the chair that Tenten had gotten me, and hold my baby close. I watch her and smile. (She always makes me smile). So many of us girls have been getting pregnant. It's a wonderful feeling.

Karui and Tenten have had their children. Metal is only three months younger than Sarada and Chocho was just born this month. Temari is due next month, and Ino is four months along. I'm excited to meet all of these beautiful babies. It truly is a pleasure being a medical ninja.

And yet, while I'm having all of this happiness, Hinata is suffering. Sure, we've been going out when we can, and she's not staying in her room all of the time, but I know she's hurting badly.

Losing a member of not only her clan but her family as well. The pain she must feel. The guilt. (Because I know she's blaming herself for his death.) I hate it! And the _one person_ who can cheer her up isn't here! And of course, I can't do anything about it!

 _I can never do anything! I'm still so weak!_

I sigh. I really wish Naruto would come back. He's been gone for far too long. He's missing so much. And for what? What's so important that he _has_ to miss things? Like my wedding? Seeing my child? Being with his friends? Doing missions? Being Hokage? Has all that faded?

Of course not. Naruto loves this village and everyone in it. I know he'll be back. But when? That's the question. Stupid fool. Why didn't he just tell me? I wouldn't have to worry so much. It's enough having to worry over Sasuke!

And poor Hinata. I know she's being eaten up with worry. And yet, she barely says anything about Naruto. She just stays at Neji's grave when she's not doing other tasks. She never wants anyone to join her. Preferring to be alone.

(Not that anyone can blame her. I'd want the same, honestly).

I hope one day, very soon, Naruto will confess his love to Hinata. She needs him. He needs her. It's just facts.

Sarada starts crying again.

"I'm sorry, Sarada," I say, putting the bottle to her lips.

She turns away from it, crying.

I frown then reach for her bag. "Toys?" I ask.

She stops wailing. I let her reach in the bag. She grabs the snake and the plush of Kurama. She presses their snouts together.

I laugh. "What are you doing, silly girl? Don't you know foxes don't love snakes?"

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Naruto_**

I sigh breathlessly as I slowly pull out of Oreo then pull him close to me. Two weeks we've been spending quality time together. No experiments. No training. Just us. Just being together and truly getting to know each other's bodies, minds, hearts, and souls. There's nothing like it in the world. To be with the one you love.

I run my fingers through his hair to his back slowly. He sighs in response. I kiss -in-between his shoulder blades. His skin is so soft and smooth. Such beautiful Oreo cream skin. I pull him against me more, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. You're too wild, Kit."

I can't help but chuckle at that. I can tell by the way he lies here so contently and carefree he's enjoyed himself as much (perhaps even more) as I have.

He needed this. He needed, still needs, someone to love him for who he is. He's done wrong, but who hasn't? That doesn't mean he shouldn't and can't be loved. I'm giving him that. I'm opening my arms, my heart, my soul to him.

I put two fingers under his chin and tilt his head so our lips meet. I kiss him gently, feeling unbelievable joy fill my very essence. "I love you," I whisper against his lips.

Oreo smiles then licks my face gently. "I know," he says, pulling his tongue back in his mouth.

He hasn't said it to me, but I know he does. He lets his guard down; he lets me inside (both literally and figuratively), and lets me hold him close. Every moment with him (even the arguments and fights) are a joy. He's real. He's beautiful. He's mine. And I'm so in love with him.

And even though we've gotten closer, there are some things that still bother me. Like our talk about his clan. I didn't want to bring it up, but…

Oreo pushes me gently so I'm on my back. He snuggles into my chest. I wrap an arm around him, rubbing his back gently.

"Oreo?"

"Hmm?" he asks

"Well, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about your clan?"

"Sure, Kit. What do you want to know?"

"Well, you said that your clan fought to protect you, but the way you talked about them earlier, it sounded like you hated them and they hated you. Also, before you said your parents killed them."

"I don't hate them. Some of them didn't like me. They were jealous of my abilities and progress. Many of them didn't believe I should be clan head. As I said before, Father agreed with some of them. I suppose looking back, they had a point. I was feared for my abilities as well. As you're aware, fear turns into hatred. However, even so, we cared for one another. Any of them would have put their lives on the line for me for some reason. I suppose it's because I was the best chance to survive and recreate the clan since I have the best genes to pass on. It's just too bad I'm homosexual. Although, I could make a child in my lab. I wasn't lying the did kill some of them if they acted up."

"Well, I suppose that's fair enough. I hate they all had to die though."

"I thought of bringing them back, but I really just want to bring my parents and Tsuru back."

"How was he?"

"Tsuru? He was about my age. We were only a few months a part with him being the oldest. He and I would compete in everything we did. He wasn't that good with ninja techniques, but he was an amazing artist. I have a lot of his artwork."

"Really? I'd love to see them!"

He smiles against my chest. "I'll show you one day."

"Oh, c'mon! Why not now?"

"Because I'm being lazy?"

"Did I tire this Oreo Snake out?" I smirk, biting on his earlobe gently.

"Not all of us can go for hours at a time without a break."

"We take breaks! We talk, eat, sleep…"

"We haven't trained; I'm behind on experiments…"

"So? Sometimes we just need a break. Besides, I didn't hear you telling me to stop," I smirk, grabbing his ass.

Oreo gasps.

I smirk. "You just can't resist me."

He snorts, looking up at me. "You're the one with wild hormones."

"Ah, yes, but who is the one who gets all wild and beautiful?" I whisper seductively, kissing his neck.

Oreo blushes.

"Aww! You're so cute when you blush!" I beam, kissing him gently and fully.

Oreo kisses me back.

We both apart, sighing.

"I believe tomorrow we need to get back to our schedule."

"I agree, but today we can just enjoy ourselves?"

"Of course, Kit," Oreo says, licking my face.

I smile as well. I push his hair away from his face, an earring touching my fingers. "Where'd you get these?" I wonder aloud.

"Jiraiya gave them to me."

"Oh?"

"He got them for my birthday one year after we started dating."

"Then it must feel strange for you to be with me, huh?"

"Not really. You have to remember that Jiraiya and I stopped being friends with each other years before he even died."

"And yet you still have this unshakable bond to save him."

"I don't want him to suffer. We don't agree, but I… I care about him."

"I know you do, Oreo."

He reaches up to touch an earring. "I suppose I kept them because deep down, I wished and hoped we could get back together."

"I see. So then… if he comes back…"

"I just want him in my life. I no longer love him like that."

"Oh."

Oreo tilts my head so our eyes meet. "I promise I'm over Jiraiya. I just want him back as my best friend. Nothing less, nothing more."

"So you won't…"

"No. I promise. You mean too much to me to do something like that."

I smile then pull him closer. "I can't believe how much has changed between us."

"It seems like just yesterday we met, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm glad we did."

Oreo snuggles into my chest. "So am I, Kit. So am I."

* * *

 _So a short chappie. I didn't want to do TOO much with this one. Needed something "light" before shit started to get real. This was one of the chappies that changed the most. Either way, I hope_ _y_ _'all enjoyed it regardless of the length. :)_

 _I had to put a bit of JiraOro in here because it's one of m_ _y_ _favourites ;)._

 _Also, since everyone doesn't have birthdays then I just guess and do what I feel is right. The ones who do have their birthda_ _y_ _s :D._

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 ** _Orochimaru_**

 _"You shouldn't have been so sexy," he says, turning the water on, grabbing our towels, then sets me on the cabinet._

 _"Control those hormones, Kit."_

 _"Nope! I will get that pastry!"_

 _"Pastry?" I laugh._

 _"Yup! You totally have a pastry ass!"_

* * *

 **Next update date** : September 23rd

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Heightened

_So, apparently, Cici's is a piece of shit and I don't have the job because I was sick. Whatever. So, back to the drawing board. M sister is trying to get me a job at the Dollar General she used to work for, so perhaps I can get a job there? Hope so._

 _I've been lazy as far as writing goes. I haven't finished Chapter thirty-two et lol. Oh well, I'll get it done one-day :D._

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa ( **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf** ) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything. _

**Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no **rape**!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings : **OroNaru, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Heightened**

 ** _Orochimaru_**

Things go back to normal (as best as they can at least). Naruto has become more focused on his training and helping me bring my loved ones back. I'm grateful for that. I feel with his help I can actually do this. Still, we have a long way to go. If only there was a way to connect to the other dimensions…

"You know the good thing about being in peace is that there aren't as many early deaths," Naruto says, filling out the paperwork he offered to help me with.

"That's true, and I appreciate that," I say, stirring up some chemicals together.

"Of course. All that senseless fighting was pointless."

I hum in agreement and pour the contents into a machine.

"What exactly are you doing over there?"

"Trying to create a dimensional jutsu."

"To go into the afterlife?"

I nod. "It's just the first phases. I'll need a lot more preparation before I can truly know what I need."

"Certainly a lot of chakra," Naruto says, turning the page.

"Yes. How's your work going over there?"

"I think I'm doing alright. Some of this stuff is still so strange."

"Just let me know if you get confused. You know I don't mind helping."

"Thanks, Oreo," Naruto smiles.

I smile as well.

We continue our work in silence for a while. I walk over to the large table where a white Zetsu is strapped down and drugged. I cut into the creature and hook it up to the machine. "Kit, will you-" The machine starts up. I look up to see Naruto grinning. "Never mind," I chuckle.

"I've been reading you well, Oreo. I know how you work."

"I see. Well, it goes both ways," I say, observing the changes in Zetsu clone.

"You better know how to read me," he grins.

I lick his face. "You make this even more enjoyable."

He beams. "Seriously? But you haven't experimented on an actual human in almost a year…"

I shrug. "I don't know if a human is quite the right answer. After all, I'm trying to create a jutsu where I can at least go into another dimension and one where the souls of the dead can go into ones of the living that is stronger than the reanimation jutsu."

"Well, couldn't you just use the Zetsu? I mean they're living, but they're not human so…"

"I could, and I believe they are a key to figuring out that mystery. However, I want something more. I'm not sure if the reanimation jutsu would be enough. Perhaps for a bit of time, but…"

"I understand, Oreo. Isn't that why we're doing this?" Naruto asks, walking over to the cabinet and filing the paperwork away as I've instructed him to do before then he walks over to where I am, sitting on a stool out of the way.

"Indeed it is."

"So once you've created a perfect reanimation jutsu and bring them back, will you have them be immortal?"

"That will depend. If Zetsu is the answer here then there will be no need since it's not an actual human."

"Oh okay. That's pretty cool, Oreo. I really love watching you work. You're just so happy and cute. Especially with your hair all tied up in a poof ball so I can see your cute Oreo face," Naruto says, reaching out and poking my bun, giggling.

"You're adorable."

He jumps down off the stool and wraps his arms around me from behind. "That's you, my love."

I sigh contently, relaxing in his embrace. One would think that such things would anger me and cause me to mess up. Not at all. Not with Naruto at least. If anything, it only makes a perfect task that much more reachable.

Bubbles start to foam out of the chest of the Zetsu. I press my hands on the bubbles and release a small flow of chakra. The bubbles cease.

Naruto unwraps his arms from me and hands me a small container. I scoop up the bubbles and store them away after I've changed the settings on the machine.

"It'll take a few days to see any real results. I'm going to take a shower. You're on dinner duty tonight."

"Alright, but think of me while you're in there," he smirks.

I roll my eyes. "Will do."

 **XXXX**

After my shower, I attempt to comb my hair. Attempt, because as soon as I had started, Naruto wrapped his arms around my waist and began kissing my damp neck and pressing his half arousal up against my ass.

"Damn, you're sexy like this," he whispers seductively, nibbling on my ear and running his hands up and down my thighs.

I set my comb down and close my eyes as Naruto's hands roam my body. He reaches around me, grabbing my growing arousal, stroking it gently into a full erection. I hiss.

"So beautiful," he whispers, pressing against me harder. He kisses my neck then my shoulder as he removes my bathrobe slowly. His hands travel down my body slowly.

He removes his hands and removes his clothes. When he presses his body against me this time, I can feel the heat and muscles running throughout. His lips and tongue are soft against my skin as he kisses and licks. His hand is rough, yet smooth against my cock. I buck my hips and moan.

"Such beautiful sounds," he whispers, kissing and licking down my thighs then up. He pushes me to turn around and I comply. He rubs my thighs and licks the tip of my cock gently.

I hiss, gripping the edge of the dresser.

Naruto takes a bit in his mouth, sucking on it hard.

I moan, gripping the dresser tightly.

He grabs the base of my cock, stroking and sucking it. Not in perfect timing, but it's good nonetheless.

I buck my hips. Naruto coughs. "Sorry…"

He pulls my cock out, licking one side before going to the next, the corner of his eyes stinging with tears. "It's fine, Oreo. Just relax and enjoy it," he says, taking it back in his mouth and sucking hard and fast.

I moan loudly, bucking my hips. My tongue slips out and slithers against my chest.

"Damn, I love when you do that," Naruto says, taking it out of his mouth and stroking it gently. "It's fucking sexy. It makes me want to fuck you so hard!"

"Then… do it," I gasp, shivering.

"I want to make you cum first," he says, taking my cock back in his mouth.

"But… not…"

"Hush," he says around my cock. "Do you think I care about that?"

"Well… no…"

"Then no holding back. I want to taste you," he says before he starts sucking again.

I grip his head (because his hair is cut too short to grab) and steady his movements. I hiss and moan feeling the wonderful sensation flooding throughout my body like wildfire. I try to pull away, and nearly succeed, except Naruto sucks even harder on the tip and I completely lose it.

I moan loudly, saliva running down my body as semen fills my lover's mouth and drips down his chin. He swallows and licks my cock. I shiver.

Naruto stands up, licking his lips. "Mmm, that was beautiful."

I blush, panting heavily.

"Now then, I believe it's time to have some fun," he grins. He steps away for a moment to grab the lube and puts some on his fingers. He rubs a finger against my entrance gently then slips it inside.

I hiss, my muscles involuntarily constricting around it. Thankfully, there's no pain. Just an uncomfortable stretch. Even as he adds more fingers and rubs against my prostate, there's still that uncomfortable burning stretch.

I moan, pushing my hips against his fingers. He continues to rub and stretch me. After I'm reduced to a shivering-hissing-shaking-moaning mess, Naruto removes his fingers, and after a few moments, he stands pressed up against my back and roams his hands down my sides and grips my ass. He removes one of his hands for a moment and presses the tip of his cock against my entrance.

His nails dig into my hips as he spreads me open and slowly penetrates me. I hiss at the overwhelming burning stretch and the hot, slick appendage causing such pain.

"Shh," he whispers gently, rubbing circles with his thumbs on my hips gently. "You know it'll get better."

"Doesn't help there's a hot-iron flesh pole stuck up my ass right now," I pant.

He laughs. "This hot-iron flesh pole will make you scream."

"Crazy," I chuckle breathlessly.

Naruto uses the opportunity to push into me deeper and fully. He waits for a few moments then pulls out slowly then pushes back in.

"Still so tight," he moans breathlessly

I moan, pushing up against him.

Naruto pushes me against the dresser and kisses my neck as he thrusts hard and fast into me, moaning and gasping. His hands slide down my back. I arch into his touch and hiss when his nails dig deep into my hips once again.

He pulls me against his cock, thrusting into me deeply. A hand reaches up and rakes through my hair as he continues.

I feel his powers whipping around us wildly. Through the mirror, I see his eyes flash from his sage eyes to Kurama's to his normal eyes. He growls, moving faster, harder, and deeper into my body.

I moan loudly as the tip of his cock rams my prostate hard and clench tightly around his pulsing cock.

"Fuck," he hisses, sinking sharp teeth into my shoulder. He hooks an arm underneath one of my legs and slides into me even deeper.

I moan as his other hand tightens in my hair and he pulls at it. My tongue slithers down my chest and wraps around my cock.

"You're so amazing," he pants, slowing his pace. "I love you so fucking much!"

I hiss, tightening my grip on my cock and bucking my hips against him.

He licks between my shoulder blades and thrusts deeply, rubbing his cock against my prostate.

"I'm going to…" I moan, shaking against Naruto.

"Do it, baby," he whispers against in my ear.

Naruto's hand wraps around the base of my shaft and strokes my cock as he rams into me.

I moan loudly, spilling.

Naruto growls, thrusting into me wildly and spilling deeply within me, moaning my name.

He falls on top of me, panting heavily. "It gets better every time."

I pant as well. "Yes, but next time, can I please comb my hair?"

He looks up in the mirror and grins. "Maybe. Though, I think it's time to take a shower," he says, moving away from me then scooping me up.

"Oh hell no. We're not going to get clean-"

He cuts me off with a kiss as we head to the shower.

"You shouldn't have been so sexy," he says, turning the water on, grabbing our towels, then sets me on the cabinet.

"Control those hormones, Kit."

"Nope! I will get that pastry!"

"Pastry?" I laugh.

"Yup! You totally have a pastry ass!"

"Pastry ass? What? I've been told I have a pasty ass, but not-"

"Oh, no. Totally wrong. You definitely have a pastry."

"And how do you figure this?"

"Well, pastries are sweet and most of them are filled with cream," he smirks, squeezing m ass then slipping two fingers into me, and fingering me.

I gasp.

He pulls his fingers out. "So that's why you have a pastry."

"Silly," I laugh, licking his face.

He giggles.

"So cute."

"You are! Just look at you! So beautiful! So sexy! So cute! I love you so much!" he beams, kissing me deeply and running his fingers through my hair.

I smile against his lips and respond as well. He picks me up and steps into the shower, pressing me against the shower wall and kisses me deeply as water falls down our bodies.

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Naruto_**

After another round of amazing lovemaking, we finally get around to sitting down and eating.

"I can't believe you forgot to cook," Oreo sighs, filling his bowl for another round.

"Well, someone's hungry," I grin.

"I wouldn't be talking. That's your fifth bowl. Though, I suppose it's a step up from ramen."

"Well, I don't always won't ramen."

"Could have fooled me. I saw you transforming into a noodle the other day."

"The only noodle around here is you!" I laugh.

"I'm not a noodle."

"Totally are!" I grin.

"How so?"

"Because you're an Oreo Snake, and since snakes are noodles, that means that you are a noodle!" I grin.

Oreo licks my face then snatches my bread roll.

"Hey!" I exclaim with a laugh as Oreo eats it and smirks.

"That bread roll wanted me to devour it, not kits."

"It was on my plate! So clearly, it was mine!"

"Nope!" he smirks.

I use Kurama's powers to grab one of his eggs and use a small fire-style jutsu to cook out. I peel off the shell then pop it in my mouth. "Take that, Oreo!"

"Noo! You ruined it! How dare you!"

I laugh. "I prefer my food cooked, thank you. We all can't be snakes like you, mister."

Oreo gets up, and after focusing some of his chakra. From his waist down turns into the tail of a snake. The scales are black with white splotches across them, and glisten beautifully when the kitchen light hits them.

Oreo smirks and then takes off quickly.

I laugh, chasing after him. "Come back here, you!"

I know I can easily outspeed him, but this is too much fun to make it end so quickly!

"Nope! I am snakey. I do a hide!"

"You're so cute when you talk in snake-talk!" I giggle.

The first time he did that was when he was talking to Sabiniji's noodlelets. It certainly was strange, but (apparently) that's how you talk snake. I don't question him about such things.

"I'll do a find then!" I smirk, scanning the area. We're in his lab, so I must be careful. Of course, I know he trusts me with all of his heart and soul. "Now where could that Oreo Snake have gone off too. Hmm…"

I walk further into the lab. I'm so glad he's letting go and being himself. I've never seen him so happy and free the way he is right now. I hear some movement and a blur passes my vision. I grin widely and grab my lover.

"Gotcha!" I say, holding him close.

His tail wraps around my waist and one of my legs and his arms wrap around my neck.

"You only found me because I let you," he smirks, booping me.

"We both know I could have had this play done much earlier, silly," I say, booping him back.

"But then it wouldn't have been fun," he pouts.

"True, and that's why I didn't, love," I say, kissing his nose gently.

"Let's go in our room, Kit."

"And cuddle?"

" _Only_ cuddling?"

I give him a cute look.

"That has no effect."

I make it even cuter.

"Still no effect. You have to remember I was with a poof ball for years."

"Pervy Sage was a poof ball?" I laugh.

"Indeed he was. I'll have to show you some pictures."

"You have pictures?!" I exclaim.

"Of course. I'll go get them,"

"Sounds good to me, Oreo," I say.

 **XXXX**

After cleaning the kitchen and Oreo grabbing the albums, we settle on the bed. We lean back against the pillows. My arm wrapped around Oreo's shoulders and the first album on both of our laps.

Oreo turns to the first page. It's the picture of his team. The team picture every team makes when they're genin.

"Awwwwwwww! Look how cute you are!" I beam, pointing to little Oreo. "You're a mini Oreo Snake!"

"I'm not _that_ cute," he mutters, blushing.

"Are you kidding me? I've never seen someone so cute in my life!"

"Jiraiya was much cuter. He was a poof ball toadoaf."

"A what?" I laugh.

"Toadoaf. Jiraiya is a toadoaf. I'm Snakey, Tsunade is Sluggy, and Jiraiya is Toadoaf."

I laugh. "What's that supposed to mean, silly?"

"What it sounds like, Kit," he says, licking my face.

"So what about me?"

"Well, you're kit, but you're also toadoaf."

"Is it because Jiraiya and I summon toads?"

"And smell like them."

"We… smell like them?"

"Your chakra has a toad scent to it, yes. But yours also has a fox scent."

"I assume you're smelling Kurama?"

"Not quite. Though, his scent does mix into yours at times especially when you use his powers, but right now, I just smell yours. I can't smell him if he's dormant."

"Ah, I see. So what about Sasuke and Sakura? What are they?"

"Sasuke is Hawk-Snakey and Sakura is Swan-Sluggy."

"Well, I get the hawk part for Sasuke because he did summon one in the war, but how is Sakura a swan? I don't get that at all."

"Because everyone thought she was weak-including herself-but then she grew beautiful and powerful, like a swan."

"Oh, that's pretty cool. So it's not just summons that makes us smell a certain way?"

"Not at all. Although, they do play a major role. Of course, Sakura could summon swans if she so chooses to."

"Are there swan summons?"

"I'm sure there are. I just haven't seen any before."

"Huh. Well, now I wanna tell Sakura about this and see if she wants to summon swans! I think it'd be cool!"

"It would indeed," Oreo smiles, flipping the page.

"Ah ha!" I exclaim, pointing at the picture with Jiraiya hanging upside down with a rope tied to his leg and the silver bells on the ground as bait. "I knew he went through that too!"

"Oh yes," Oreo chuckles. "It was quite amusing. He and Tsunade had a bet."

"I wonder what Pervy Sage had Granny Tsunade do," I laugh.

"Tsunade won."

"Seriously?! She never wins!"

"Perhaps she should have betted lives and her body instead of money. She would have won more."

"So what were they betting for?"

"Jiraiya wanted Tsunade to go out with him if he got one of the bells, and Tsunade wanted him to leave her alone if he didn't. But," Oreo says, pointing to the picture on the next page. It's one of Jiraiya tied to a stump (the same one I was!). "As you can see, that didn't happen."

"Poor Pervy Sage," I laugh. "He never did make it with the girls, huh?"

"No, but he never truly loved them. He had a crush on Tsunade when we were children. She had a crush on me, and I had a crush on Jiraiya."

"A love triangle?"

"Unfortunately. He would try so hard to get with her, but she always rejected him. It hurt watching him get hurt, but it hurt, even more, seeing him go after her. I thought I had no chance with him."

"How did you and he get together then?" I wonder, flipping the page. I smile at the picture of Oreo and Pervy Sage sleeping against a tree trunk with their heads against each other's and Tsunade hanging upside down on a tree branch with her tongue sticking out.

"We become extremely close. I would confide in him about nearly everything. He was there for me when my parents died. Sarutobi-sensei took me in and helped me, but Jiraiya and I… We were so different, and yet, I felt as though I could trust him. He didn't shy away from me or call me a freak or monster. He wanted to be my friend. He helped me through my darkest hours. He held me and fought me. He made me a better ninja and person. And I fell in love."

"And Jiraiya? Did he….?"

Oreo closes his eyes. "I don't know. I want to think he did, but after I left, it seemed so easy for him to just forget…"

"I don't think he forgot Oreo. How could he?"

"We wanted to bring our relationship out, but he stayed in Ame and then Dan died and Tsunade left. It hurt so much. Both of them just left. I had no one. I didn't have Jiraiya to ground me and pull me from crossing those boundaries. I was so angry with them. I lost it. I knew that we could never come out and say we were in love…"

"I'm sure something could have worked out, Oreo. Everyone makes mistakes, but you can't dwell on such things."

"If I hadn't lost myself then he wouldn't be suffering…"

Oreo, don't you realize that it's the fact that you believe death is suffering that caused this obsession for power and to know everything, thus leading to your downfall?

"Well, you have my help now."

"Yes, and I appreciate that."

I run my fingers through his hair. "It's so nice just sitting here and being with you."

"It is," Oreo says, flipping to the next page.

The pictures sure are cute and amazing. I'm surprised he kept them, but then again, they were his teammates (well, lover for one…) so it's only natural to have something to remember those moments.

"How long are we going to be here?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I mean… I want to be Hokage, and I want you to come back…"

"I don't have an issue coming back as long as everyone leaves me alone."

"Well, alright, but…"

"But what?"

"Well, I want to tell my friends-"

"No."

"What? What do you mean 'no'?"

"Exactly that. No. We're not telling anyone about us."

"What?! Are you kidding me?! I have to hide that I'm in love with you?!"

Oreo closes his eyes. "Naruto, I'm not Hinata. You can't just waltz in Konoha and claim that you've fallen in love with me. People will hate you. You'll lose your friends."

"The hell I will! If I lose friends because of who I love, then they were never true friends to begin with! You never trust me with anything! I always have to hide!" I exclaim, jumping up and storming out the door, tears falling down my face rapidly.

* * *

 _Relationship problems already :D. What fun! This is only the beginning of the torture! *smirks* So where the pastry thing came from? Well, I'm sure_ _y_ _'all are familiar with Kat's "Snake in the Grass, Wolf at the Door" story? So in the story, Tsunade tells Orochimaru to get his "past ass upstairs" and little Kakashi's like "ass!" and I thought it was so cute so Pippa and I started doing this hilarious voice and one day we had Naruto going "Pastry!" and then it just kinda stuck so I was like "might as well add a bit of humour and hilarity into this :D._

 _And poor Oreo can't even comb his hair without Naruto wanting to "pound his pastr_ _y" Haha!_

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 ** _Nagi_**

 _"Because… because I'm… a freak…" he whispers shakily._

 _It hurts, doesn't it Lord Ryuko and Lady Ayame? To watch helplessly as your son tears himself apart…_

 _"You're not a freak, Orochi."_

 _"Then why am I like this?!" he exclaims. "Why can't I just be normal?!"_

* * *

 **Next update date** : October 7th

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	20. Chapter Twenty: Pressure

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa ( **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf** ) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything. _

**Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no **rape**!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings : **OroNaru, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Pressure**

 ** _Kurama_**

I crack an eye open at the consuming pressure of Naruto's emotions. Before, I would have jumped on the opportunity to push my way out of my confinement. But now… now I no longer need nor want to do that.

I watch as Naruto blasts the forest he's run to with an explosion of power and a snarl. It's not as if releasing all this power will help the situation. Not the way it needs to be.

The brat feels some strange connection to the snake man. Apparently, they are mates now. They sure do mate a lot. It's a bit weird. I've only been in female hosts, so be subjected to being in a man while he mated, and not being locked up in a seal… now that was just weird. Interesting, but weird.

I channel my chakra and appear beside of Naruto. "Do you plan on recreating the landscape?" I grin, shifting so I'm lying on my side with a paw on my face.

Naruto looks at me, eyes distant and full of anguish. Blue elliptical pupils and whipping powers. "Kurama…"

"Come here, Naruto."

Naruto stares at me for a bit then walks over to me.

I lift my paw and flick him in the forehead. He tumbles backward several feet and hits a tree.

" _Ow_!" he snaps, standing up and rubbing his lower back. "Why the hell did you do that, Kurama?!"

"I see you're back now," I chuckle.

"What…?"

"Do you honestly think what you're doing will solve anything?"

"I know it won't, but… it's just so… gah!"

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know! I mean we've been getting along so well and-"

"You just answered your own question, Naruto."

"Huh?! Can you not confuse me, Kurama?! I'm stressed out enough as it is!"

"Yeah, alright, brat. Let me see if I can explain it," I say, shifting into a sitting position. "You and Snake-man have gotten close…"

"Yeah? I love him. He loves me. So this shouldn't be hard."

"It's a lot more difficult than you seem to believe. He only trusts a few people, and he trusts you completely. We all know he's not rogue, but there are people who want him dead."

"There are people who think he's a hero too!"

"That is true, but we both know that he isn't in his right mind. It seems he holds onto negativity the most."

I wonder how he would have been as my Jinchuuriki. Well, I certainly wouldn't be happy like I am now.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought that if Oreo went back home then he could be happy."

"It's certainly not impossible, but your friends aren't going to jump in the trees and throw a party for your little… union… with Snake-man."

Naruto frowns. "The Fourth Shinobi War was about peace and acceptance. They can't expect to treat Oreo like shit because he hurt them and did wrong."

"Yes, that's true. But, on the other hand, you can't expect them to accept what you and him have become either. At least not right away."

Naruto sighs. "No… no, I wasn't expecting it to go so smoothly. But being here isn't helping matters."

"On top of that, you have to put in consideration of his experiments. Remember; he left Konoha and created Oto because he wanted the freedom to experiment."

"Yes, I know. But, he's cut down a lot and he hasn't experimented on any humans in about a year."

"Well, that's true. But you never know what he might do."

"I've been watching him. I don't think he's going to do anything bad. At least… not to others. To himself... I'm worried what he'll do."

I sigh, closing my eyes. "It's always an adventure with you, huh, Naruto?"

He grins. "C'mon, Kurama! You know you love it!"

"I'd love it if you stopped mating the Snake-man every five seconds."

Naruto blushes profusely. "We do not have sex every five seconds!"

"Don't lie. I know how you work."

"Shut up, Kurama!"

I chuckle.

"I hate you."

"I know," I grin. "So… what is your plan?"

Naruto slumps down against the tree and sighs. "I'm not sure. I mean, I don't want to just rush into these things, but at the same time, I don't want to take forever. Things will never get better for him if he doesn't take that step. I mean… he's changed so much since the war and he's still changing…"

"He's been through a lot. It's going to take some time for him to soak up and accept these changes."

"I know. And I can't imagine how loving me is affecting him. I mean, he didn't say it was weird, but I'm sure it is."

"He'll ask you to become immortal with him. Are you prepared for that?"

Naruto is silent for a while. I could probe into his mind, but I like to give him privacy. He does the same for me as well. It shows that we can trust and respect each other's privacy. Even so, I know this is a difficult subject for him. He wants to be with Snake-man. He loves Snake-man, but he also doesn't want to watch everyone around him die and never see his parents or Neji or anyone else who has died.

"I want to figure out what's going on with him."

"That would be a good start. I believe asking him to ask permission to talk to Hebimaru would be wise."

"Have you ever met him?"

I shake my head. "But he's the best chance you have of figuring this out. As crazy as his tale is, it had to have come from somewhere."

"First, though, I want to have Oreo come home."

"Then I suggest you talk to your mate and Dog-man to see what needs to be done."

* * *

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _Nagi_**

 _Burning_

 _Drowning_

 _Trembling_

 _Flooding_

I slither through the pool of chakra surrounding me (protecting me) as Orochi's emotions increase the flow of our chakra in rapid riptides and wildfires. I slither for the exit, channeling myself from chakra-snake to real snake. He opens his mouth when he feels me pushing against the back of his throat with my snoot.

I slither out of his mouth and coil around his neck loosely. I lift my head and flick my tongue. There's blood. It's not food blood. It's… I look down and see it. A cut on his left wrist.

"Orochi…"

"Don't worry, Nagi," he says-distant and void, yet full of emotions. "I blocked our connection so you won't feel anything."

"That's not the point!" I hiss. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I need to be punished."

"What? Why?"

"Because..." he swallows, hand shaking as he presses the kunai into the weeping flesh.

(I know he would have preferred Kusanagi, but since he'd have to contact me to get it, he didn't want me to get involved. It's just too bad he didn't block me out as much as he thought he did. Well, too bad for him, good for me.)

"Because of Fox-man? That's no reason to hurt yourself. He'll be upset when he sees this."

"Then he won't. It's best if he just stayed away from me."

I stretch out and boop him on the nose with my snoot. "Now that's just crazy talk. You two are so happy together. Why do you want to give that up?"

The kunai presses deeper. Blood and tears shed. I wrap my tail around his wrist and yank it away.

"Stop that. Talk to me," I hiss.

"Nagi… I have to…"

"No! Now drop that kunai! I'm not going to let you hurt yourself!" I hiss.

Orochi looks at me then down at his injured wrist. "I'm not good enough for him. This is only a phase. He'll get over me and leave. He'll die before I have a chance to figure out how to save them. He won't be able to be Hokage… I can't…. I _refuse_ to let him give up his dream!"

"Don't you realize that you're a part of that dream, Orochi? You were fine until he mentioned telling his friends. Would it really be so terrible?"

"Yes!" he exclaims, ripping his hand free and pressing the kunai into his wrist. "It's my fault they…"

"Everyone makes mistakes. You act like you're the worst person on earth! You just have to show them your sweet side."

"I have no sweet side," he mutters hollowly.

I look at my bond-human for a while then strike his right arm. I sink my fangs into it, letting my venom spread. I can feel his immune system working to protect his body against my venom. Orochi looks at me, gripping the bloody kunai tightly.

"Nagi…"

 _'I'm not letting go until you stop. Listen to me, Orochimaru. Please!'_

 _'I don't want Naruto to lose everything…'_

 _'He will lose everything if you don't stop because you_ are _everything to him! Don't you get it?'_

Orochi blinks. "Everything… everything to Kit…"

I hold on a bit longer then pull away. Almost immediately after, the puncture wounds where my fangs had been close up.

"This isn't like before. You don't need to be afraid."

Orochi closes his eyes then looks down at his wound. "I just want him happy…"

"Well, he won't be if you keep hurting yourself and running away."

"It's not that easy, Nagi."

"I know that, and he does as well. We're here for you. You know that, right?"

Orochi nods.

"Then why are you doing this to yourself? What purpose does it serve to hurt yourself? It doesn't make the problem go away."

"No, but it makes me feel better because I can punish myself."

"But why would you need to do that?"

He grips the kunai tighter, trembling in an earthquake of mixed emotions. "Because… because I'm… a freak…" he whispers shakily.

 _It hurts, doesn't it Lord Ryuko and Lady Ayane? To watch helplessly as your son tears himself apart…_

"You're not a freak, Orochi."

"Then why am I like this?!" he exclaims. "Why can't I just be normal?!"

I wrap myself around him gently. "Everything is going to work out. Believe in yourself and believe in Naruto."

"I do believe in Naruto… I don't want to lose him. I feel so…"

"I know," I whisper. "But you know Naruto won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried what's going to happen to him. If I go back there, and they see that he's with me then…"

"Then they're just going to have to learn to accept it," Naruto says, entering the bathroom with Kurama- in a more manageable size-beside of him.

"Fox-man, Fox,"

"Kit, Kurama," Orochi whispers.

"Come on, Oreo, let's get that wound fixed up and talk," Naruto says as he and Kurama walk over to us. Naruto begins healing Orochi.

"But why…?" Orochi whispers.

Naruto looks up into his eyes and smiles. "Because I love you. Why else?"

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _ **Orochimaru**_

 _I close my eyes for a moment. "I don't deserve you."_

 _"The hell you don't! I say you do! Who the hell cares if someone "deserves" someone or something! I didn't lose friends, comrades, my master, and family in the fight for peace so we could go back to that "deserving" bullshit! I love you, Orochimaru! Do you know what that means?"_

* * *

 **Next update date** : October 21st

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	21. Chapter Twenty-one: Caressed

_So, I made this weird mistake of calling Oro's mother "A_ yame" instead of "Ayane". I fixed it, but how did I not notice that? lol. I've been extremely lazy with writing. (And in general.) So I was thinking I might write a one-shot collection with some of m favourite pairings. Not sure what I'm going to do et, but it might be something fun to do. I definitely want to post something for Orochimaru's birthday (I should have for Naru. :( )

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa ( **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf** ) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything. _

**Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no **rape**!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings : **OroNaru, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-one: Caressed**

 ** _Orochimaru_**

Naruto sits cross-legged in front of me on our bed as he wraps my wrist up with medical bandaging. For not being a medical ninja, he's excellent at executing Kurama's healing abilities and his own powers given to him by the Sage of Six Paths without wasting too much chakra and dressing wounds in a neat, gentle, yet secure protection. Sakura must have taught him how to tend to minor flesh wounds without having to rely on Kurama's chakra or the power of the Sage of Six Paths.

He laces our fingers together and squeezes my hand, careful not to upset the arm he just tended to. He studies my arm for a bit then gazes up into my eyes. His eyes are full of pain and an overwhelming need to protect.

"Oreo," he begins then stops when he senses Kurama give him a look. "Why did you do it?" he whispers. His voice shakes, on the verge of cracking with his soul and heart.

I close my eyes, gripping his hand tighter. The delicate flesh I tore into screams in protest and the veins beneath the skin hiss and demand I loosen my hold. I ignore it.

"What are you so worried about, Kit? It's just a minor flesh wound. I've had much worse than this."

"Be as that may, the fact that you inflicted it upon yourself with the intend to bleed out alarmed me quite a bit," Nagi says from her perch up top the large pillow to the left of Naruto and beside of a mini Kurama on the same pillow. Both curled up, and the fox with his eyes closed as if asleep.

"Exactly, Oreo," Naruto says. "Now, out with it. What were you trying to do?"

I pull my arm away, and look down, rubbing the bandage in the spot of the wound. "Do you believe this is the first time I've done this, Naruto?" I whisper.

"Well, no… I just… you've been happy lately."

"Happier. Not happy."

"So, you're not happy with me?" he asks hoarsely.

I look up at my lover. Tears sting those beautiful bright blue eyes. I gently lick then away and stroke his face with it before pulling it back in my mouth. "I am happy with you."

"Then why?! I don't understand! If you're happy with me then… then why would you hurt yourself?! I can't imagine how far you would have gone if you didn't have Nagi! And what if I hadn't gotten there when I did?! You could have bleed out! I know you've had worse, but you cut a major vein!"

"I barely scraped it, Kit."

"That's not the point!"

"Naruto, getting all bent out of shape isn't going to solve the issue. Calm yourself," Kurama says.

Naruto looks down, lip trembling. He punches the mattress. "I know! I know! I just… _dammit!_ I thought… I just… I thought… I thought I finally found the one thing missing in my life. That I finally found the person I'm supposed to marry and adopt kids with and have fun with and laugh with and act stupid with and go out with and cuddle with and train with and make love with and hold, but… you just..."

Tears stream down Naruto's face in waves. He sobs, clenching his fists so hard his nails dig into the flesh and small trickles of blood fall.

"Naruto."

I gently take his wrists and open his fists. I lick the blood and stare into his eyes as I do so. Naruto watches me, shaking slightly. Sniffing and gasping as he tries to calm down.

"It's because I'm happy with you that I did what I did, Kit."

He swallows. "I don't… I don't understand. If you're happy with me then why hurt yourself?"

I close my eyes for a moment. "I don't deserve you."

"The hell you don't! I say you _do_! Who the hell cares if someone "deserves" someone or something! I didn't lose friends, comrades, my master, and family in the fight for peace so we could go back to that "deserving" bullshit! I _love_ you, Orochimaru! Do you know what that means?"

"Of course-"

"No, I don't think you do. You still have it in your mind that you're a freak. Some evil monster that everyone will hate. You think that if you go with me to the village you will be hurt and hated even without me announcing that I love you. And, for the record, I _never_ intend to go back home and announce to the whole village I love you. I _know_ there are people who still have issues with you and me, but those people just have to get to know you. They have to-"

"Those people are your friends!" I hiss. "How can you expect me to live in the same place as they when they want to torture me for what I've done to you? Not to mention people in and out of the village who would love nothing more than to strap me to a table and cut into my organs and let me bleed out and watch me regenerate myself over and over until I run out of chakra and die!"

"It's not like that anymore, Oreo," Naruto says, placing his hand on my knee gently. "You don't have to be afraid to be happy anymore."

"He's right, Snake-man," Kurama says, flicking the three tails away from his nose. "Naruto didn't fight just to have his mate pout and give up because he's too afraid to slither back to his nest. If a snake doesn't feel safe in its own home and in its own skin, then it's just a wandering worm drying up in the sun and left out for the birds to eat."

"You're not alone. You were never alone. You're more special than you realize. You're not evil. You have a good heart and a beautiful mind. Lord Ryuko and Lady Ayane would be so proud of you," Nagi says, stretching out and booping me. "Boop."

I smile weakly, booping her back. "Boop."

 _Mother… Father…_

How can you be proud of me if you're suffering? Aren't you angry with me? Angry that I wasn't strong enough to save you?

 _"Of course you weren't strong enough. Just like you're not strong enough to save Jiraiya either. They'll suffer for eternity until you wake up and focus on the task at hand instead of-_

"If you keep hiding, you'll only prove the doubts people have about you right," Naruto says, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not trying to be a coward," I whisper, looking down at my hands. "It's just…" I clench my fists, fighting back the weakness overwhelming me.

"Let it out, Orochimaru," Naruto whispers. He moves up on his knees, and strokes my face gently. "It's okay," he repeats. "Just let it out. You don't have to be strong for me. You don't have to hold in your emotions. You're not a demon. You're not a monster. You're not a freak. You're a ninja. And I know ninja aren't "supposed to show emotions" but," he places his other hand on my face and presses his forehead against mine, "you're human, and I've seen everything else. I've held and explored everything else. So, let me into your heart and break down. Show me everything."

I reach up shakily, and place my hand on the side of his face. "Naruto," I whisper.

"Do it," he whispers encouragingly.

"I can't… I can't be…"

Naruto kisses my nose. "I love you," he whispers breathlessly.

"I know," I say just as softly.

He moves to the left side of my face and kisses my cheek then jawline then ear. Between each kiss, announcing his feelings for me. He moves down my neck, shoulder, chest, down each of my ribs, waist, hip, thigh, leg. All the while slipping my kimono (when had he untied it?) as he makes his way down my body, and kissing the flesh as it's exposed to him.

He kisses my toes and moves to the inner parts of my left leg, and moves up slowly, continuing to announce his love for me as he does so.

He kisses my pelvis, testicles, and penis. Making it swell and length slightly. He moves up to my abdomen, my navel, and moving up as he kisses each muscle. He kisses my nipples and my chest. He kisses his way up to my throat and makes his way to the right side of my face.

He repeats, moving down my body slowly, then up again. He motions for me to turn around and lie on my stomach. He moves my hair out of the way and proceeds to kiss the back of my neck. He moves down just as slowly as he had when I had been facing him.

He kisses down my back, kissing the backs of my shoulders, shoulder blades, between them. He starts with the right side this time, moving down as he kisses the back of my arm and kisses each finger. He moves down my back, kissing the flesh on the right side he just couldn't get to until now.

He kisses the down my butt and the backs of my thighs and legs. He kisses my heel and the bottom of my foot and toes before moving to the left side and moving up just as slowly.

He kisses down the center of my back, sliding his hands gently down my sides as he makes his way down. Kissing small of my back and butt again.

Naruto gets between my legs, lying on his stomach. He nudges my legs apart.

"What are you…?" I ask, twisting and looking over my shoulder at him.

"Shh, just relax. It's going to be okay, Oreo. I promise. Everything's going to be okay."

I gasp when Naruto spreads me open gently and licks.

"Naruto…"

"Relax, Oreo."

"But you're-"

"I don't care. I love you. Now then, just relax and enjoy," he says, spreading me open more and licking my entrance more firmly, yet still gently.

I hiss, heart racing. This is… I've never felt something so…

Naruto continues, running his tongue over it and coating it with saliva. I shiver and moan loudly. My arousal leaks and twitches against the bed. Naruto runs his tongue over my balls and sucks on them.

"N-Naruto…" I gasp, clutching the blanket hard.

He sucks for a bit longer. "Sit up a bit."

I comply, and move to my knees.

Naruto moves my cock back just enough so he can suck it. I hiss. He moves back to my balls, sucking on them then to my cock again. Then he moves to my entrance again, holding my hips as the tip of his tongue gently licks the delicate and over-sensitized flesh.

I tremble, pushing my hips back. He complies by licking more forcefully and applying more saliva in the licks. My tongue slips down and wraps around my now full erection and strokes it.

Naruto takes a hand away from my hip and gently caresses my balls, squeezing them and running his finger along the end of the shaft. Pre-seminal fluid and saliva run across his fingers. He rubs my balls with it and continues to lick my entrance.

I moan, stroking myself faster, and pushing my hips into Naruto's face even more forcefully. Naruto complies. He reaches under me and wraps the hand that was fondling my testicles around my shaft and strokes it for a bit before returning to their original tasks.

And just as I'm about to jump off the edge and spill my bliss, it stops. It all _stops!_

"W-why did you…?" I gasp shakily, body trembling.

Naruto picks me up gently, turns me around, and kisses me deeply. I respond with equal passion. During the breaks we need for breathing, he rips his clothes off and tosses them on the floor. Normally, I would protest (or, as Kit would say: _pout_ ) about such things, but I'm still high right now.

Naruto presses his naked body against my equally stripped one as he kisses me. Our leaking arousals rub against each other. The liquid creating a nice, pleasurable friction between us. We moan into our kiss and bite on each other's bottom lips just enough to break the delicate skin and lap up the small traces of blood.

"Will you…" he hisses as the heads of our cocks slide against each other. "Oh fuck…"

"Will I what?" I hiss, wrapping my tongue around both of them and keeping them together as Naruto moves to bite on my neck. I run my nails down his back, spread my legs more, and buck my hips up against him. I use my tongue to stroke them as well.

"Damn, I'm not going to last like this," he groans.

"Then don't," I pant, tightening the grip.

"Maybe next time, but," he pants as he pulls away. He moves to my right side. Sitting on his knees, he presses the head of his cock against my lips gently. "Will you?"

"Do you want to orgasm like this then?"

Naruto shakes his head. "No, just enough to get me decently wet."

"You're already wet enough as it is. You're dripping all over the covers," I say, flicking my tongue out and lapping up the salty liquid oozing out of his swollen cock.

Naruto shivers. "Yeah, I know. But… not enough be inside of you…"

I begin to sit up and reach for the lubrication, but Naruto stops me.

"I want it all natural. I know it'll hurt a bit more, but…" he pauses, "but that's why I want to be slicked up and as wet as possible so I can minimize that pain."

I gaze at him for a bit then nod. I take a hand, wrapping it around the base of his shaft. I open my mouth and suck on his cock, swirling my tongue around and over the head and wrapping it around the shaft. I let saliva run down it and stroke up and down with my hand and mouth.

Naruto tangles his fingers within my hair, and bucks his hips. He tilts his head back and groans. When I feel he's on the brink, I pull away.

Naruto takes a few seconds to catch his breath before he moves over me and between my legs. He kisses me, and pushes my legs apart and bends my knees. He breaks the kiss, sitting up. He keeps a hand on the back of a thigh and guides his cock with the other. The tip just barely breaching.

I hiss. He spits into his hand and strokes the shaft, coating it with saliva. He pushes against my thigh harder. He slowly moves forwards, removing his hand from his cock, and pushing against my other thigh.

He slowly penetrates me, sitting up as he slides into me. He steadies himself on the backs of my thighs, pushing them against my chest and abdomen. He waits for a bit, balls pressed against my ass. His cock twitches and leaks deep within me. My own twitches against my abdomen.

Naruto slides out then slides back in. I gasp.

He moans, picking up speed. His grip on my thighs increases. He pushes them up more and sits up as he thrusts into me deeper. He places a hand on my hip and pulls me closer then grabs a leg and puts it over his shoulder, sitting up more and pulling me even closer.

I twist on my side, supporting my weight with my right arm. Naruto uses his free hand to hold onto my shoulder and push my body against his cock and he thrusts in and out of me.

"Damn," he moans. "How is this…?"

I moan and hiss. He leans down between my legs and kisses me deeply as he makes love to me. He kisses my jawline then moves to the left side of my neck, kissing, biting, and sucking it.

I wrap my arms around his neck, and toss my legs over his shoulders. He sits up slightly, gripping my hair with one hand and holding one of my legs with the other, rubbing it as he thrusts into me hard and deep.

He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me onto his thighs, and steadying me as he lifts me on and off of his cock. I steady myself wrapping my arms around his neck. Naruto cups my ass, spreading it as he thrusts in and out of me harder and deeper than before.

"Fuck, this is nice," he moans. "So… nice."

"It is," I gasp, rocking back and forth on his cock.

Naruto pulls me against him and lies us both down, facing each other. He moves my leg over his side and lines his cock up once more after some twisting and great flexibility.

He holds me close as he slowly and deeply thrusts in and out of me. He kisses me deeply, tongue licking every inch of my mouth, and mine doing the same. His fingers run through my hair and his hands roam my body.

I moan, bucking my hips.

"That's it, Oreo," he whispers as my tongue slithers across my chest and my eyes roll in the back of my head slightly. "Let go. Just feel good, my love."

A calloused hand wraps around my cock and strokes it as my tongue snakes its way down and strokes the leaking, pulsing organ as well.

Naruto pulls me closer, kissing me, stroking me, and caressing me. He pulls his upper body back slightly, and watches my tongue and his hand stroke and rub and caress my cock.

"That's it, Oreo," he whispers, the tip of his cock rubbing against my prostate. "Let it all out."

One more stroke, rub, and lick send me over the edge. I moan loudly, slithering my tongue and shaking in Naruto's arms as I spill, spluttering large sticky webs of semen all over his hand, abdomen, chest, and my tongue.

Naruto's powers dance around him in waves as he shakes and shifts me so he can get in as deep as possible. He thrusts into me hard, fast, and deep.

"Oh fuck," He groans loudly, biting down on my shoulder as he releases deep within me. He, too, orgasming in large, sticky webs that seem to never end.

He collapses on top of me. Both of us panting heavily. After a bit, he sits up some and strokes my face. "No matter what, I will always love you. You're not alone, Oreo. I'm here. Whatever you need. I'll never leave you. I'll give up everything for you. I'd do anything for you. I will protect you, and support you. I will be the shoulder you can cry on or the body you receive your pleasure from. I'll be the man who will hold you when you're afraid and the man who will fight you. I'll be the one who will listen to you and never judge you. I'll never leave you. I'll always love you."

 _"Do you know what this means?" the Divine White Snake whispers._

 _"Yes."_

"Naruto," I whisper, tears streaming down my face. "You…"

He's going to be immortal! He's actually, truly wants to be immortal with me! Tears continue to fall as happiness swells within me.

 _And I couldn't be any happier._

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _"I would think with a more stable body and the chakra boosts you give me every so often will let me master this jutsu."_

 _"I'd think so," I smile._

 _(And your lack of trying to control everything and just letting it flow. Or… well, most things.)_

 _Oreo smiles then_ focuses _once again. I watch as air swirls into his palm into a tiny blue ball. He's doing it! I knew he could! He just has to keep focusing and building his chakra up!_

 _And just when Oreo is getting somewhere, he faints._

* * *

 **Next update date** : November 4th

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	22. Chapter Twenty-two: Tangles

_Hey everyone, it's Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf and I've hacked into Jess' account and she has no idea I'm updating this chapter today even though she was supposed to, but when she comes to update she'll be so confused_ hahahaha _! No, I'm just kidding really. Her computer is messed up so I said I'd update for her instead.I hope you all like the chapter she wrote and leave her some very nice reviews (actually just kidding, you don't have to do that. We don't mind either way)._

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no_ _ **rape**_ _!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings** **:** OroNaru, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-two: Tangles**

 _ **Naruto**_

Four months have passed since I've made my desire known to Oreo that I want him to come home with me. I know he's still iffy about it. I can't blame him. He's never felt like he belonged. The people who did support him are dead. Well, with the exception of Granny Tsunade who's in Iwa.)

Nagi, Kurama, and I had a long talk and we decided it would be best if we let Oreo do this at his own pace. Of course, I don't plan on him waiting so long he thinks I'll forget.

Every so often I'll ask him how he feels about returning home. He has days where he outright refuses to even go in the direction of the village and some where he will me to come with him to the outskirts of it. And then there have been times where Oreo disappears for a few days and comes back with gifts he can only get in Konoha. When I ask him about it, he just tell me that he needed to get out. I don't pressure him into giving me more of an answer. I trust him.

Oreo and I trade blows with our swords.

"Your skill in kenjutsu has improved immensely."

I grin. "I'd hope so. It would be a shame if the great Orochimaru slacked with his instruction."

Oreo scoffs. "You should be honoured I'm training you."

"You should be honoured I get that pastry."

Oreo blushes. "You're so strange."

"But you love it!" I grin widely as we sheath our swords. "ninjutsu training?"

"Indeed. What do you have in mind for today, Kit?"

I gaze at him for a bit as we both take a break. He's been so helpful in my training. There must be something I can do…. Wait! That's it!

"Hey, Oreo?"

He bites into a piece of fruit. "Hmm?"

"Would you like me to help you learn the Rasengan?"

He swallows. "Sure. I understand the concept of it. I just can't get the chakra right. I think it's because I lack a good supply of it."

"Well, after we eat and rest up, we can try."

"Sounds good to me," Oreo says, grabbing another piece of fruit from the bag and biting into it, "because I'm starving."

"You've been "starving" for a while now. Are you alright?"

"I've just have days where I want to eat more and other days where I don't want anything."

Yes, and I have to force you to eat.

"Do you know why? Are you sick?" I ask, reaching up and touching his forehead with the back of my hand. I frown. "A slight temperature."

"I'm fine, Kit."

"Are you sure? I mean…"

"Mean what?"

"Well, you eat so much, but then you're in the bathroom for hours and then a while later you want to eat again. And this isn't the first time you've had a fever. The fever isn't major right now, but I don't want it getting worse. And…"

"And?"

I look at Oreo for a bit. "Well, Oreo, you're becoming a chubby Oreo Snake."

"I…" Oreo puts his apple down and stands up.

"Wait!" I say, grabbing his wrist.

Oreo looks down at me.

"Sit down, Oreo. We're taking a break."

Oreo sits down on his rock and sighs. "I'm fat. I need to train."

"Oreo, you do train! That's what I don't get. Yes, you're eating more than you usually do, but even so, you exercise enough to burn that shit off, right?"

"Yes."

"So then why are you getting fatter? I mean you're having issues getting into your clothes now."

"I can get into my kimonos without any issues. This," he says, pulling out his purple rope, "is a bit uncomfortable."

"Well, take the pretzel off, silly!" I laugh.

"Pretzel?"

"Purple rope pretzel!"

"What am I going to do with you?" Oreo sighs melodramatically as he reaches behind him and starts untying it.

"Love me?" I grin widely, getting cutely in his face.

Oreo chuckles and licks my face. "I suppose I have no choice."

"Nope!" I grin, moving back some and popping some nuts in my mouth.

Oreo tosses his pretzel rope down. "Well, that's a bit better," he says, standing up.

I watch him stare at the flock of birds flying overhead. The sun shines down on his beautiful silky black hair and his Oreo cream skin. His eyes close and he takes in the sun beating down on him. Sunny days like these are his favourites to come out and train or just relax on his rock to sunbathe.

(And I've grown quite fond of sunbathing as well. It's a nice thing to do together, after all.)

Food pushed to the back of my mind, my eyes travel his body. He's definitely showing signs of weight gain, mostly at his tummy. Perhaps he needs to eat something else? At least he isn't eating Ramen, but…

"Can we go out for ice cream after training?"

I blink. "Say what?"

"Ice cream," Oreo says, turning to face me.

"Umm… Oreo…" I say, clearing my throat. "You… you don't eat ice cream…"

"Well, just because I don't eat it, doesn't mean I don't want it," he pouts, crossing his arms.

What is with his strange mood swings and cuteness all of a sudden? This is the first time he's craved ice cream though.

(Well, cute sometimes. Most of the time he snaps at me and locks himself in our room and throws a fit if I even attempt to enter.)

"Well, alright…" I say slowly.

"Yay!" he cheers.

"So cute!" I beam, tackling him to the ground, and kissing him.

Oreo responds for a bit then breaks the kiss. "I thought you were going to teach me the Rasengan? A kit shouldn't lose focus so much," he smirks.

I whack him on the arm then stand up. "I hate you," I laugh.

He grins. "I know."

"Well, let's get started. First, what do you know about the Rasengan?"

"It's a concentrated ball of condensed chakra with destructive power aimed at a single point then exploded."

"Um… yeah, something like that. Anyway, do you know the steps to create it?"

Oreo lifts a hand and counts on his fingers as he speaks. "Rotation, power, and confinement. Rotation for the chakra to spin in a ball, power for the destruction the jutsu causes, and confinement so the chakra won't go everywhere and disperse itself for smaller, less effective, blows."

"Yup! Now then," I say, making a shadow clone. "I've gotta go get the supplies."

Oreo arches a brow. "Supplies? What do you need to make a Rasengan? It's just concentrating your chakra in your palm."

"Well, yes, but…" I trail off. Well, this is Oreo we're talking about. Perhaps he can just do it? "I suppose you can try it. I mean there has to be a reason you haven't been able to do it."

"Low chakra supply and not a good enough body are my guesses," Oreo says, gripping his right wrist and concentrating.

"Hm. That may have something to do with it."

"I would think with a more stable body and the chakra boosts you give me every so often will let me master this jutsu."

"I'd think so," I smile.

(And your lack of trying to control everything and just letting it flow. Or… well, most things.)

Oreo smiles then focuses once again. I watch as air swirls into his palm into a tiny blue ball. He's doing it! I knew he could! He just has to keep focusing and building his chakra up!

And just when Oreo is getting somewhere, he faints.

* * *

 _ **XXXX**_

 _ **Orochimaru**_

I slowly open my eyes and meet Naruto's eyes. "K-kit? Wha...?"

What happened? One minute I'm focusing chakra for the Rasengan and the next I'm... I look down… in the bed?

He grips my hand. I look up at him once more. He's sitting in a chair. A glass of water to the side.

"Are you alright, Oreo?"

I try to sit up. Naruto stands up to support me.

"I… I think so… What happened?"

Naruto moves onto the bed and wraps an arm around my waist. "You just collapsed on the ground all of a sudden. You've been out for a few hours. I was worried you were getting sick. I started healing you and trying to bring your temperature down, but it didn't wake you up."

"How odd," I muse.

I wonder what's going on. I've been wanting food I usually don't eat, I eat more, and now I'm fainting. I was fine during kenjutsu training, but when I started concentrating chakra for the Rasengan…

"Naruto, I need your help with something."

"Sure, Oreo, what do you need?"

"Let me know what you sense," I say, focusing my chakra.

Naruto watches me in Sage Mode. "A strong amount is collecting… everything seems to be… but… wait…"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It just vanished."

"Chakra doesn't just 'vanish', Kit."

"Well, I know that," he frowns. "I can sense it in your body, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know. I can't see chakra, so I just don't know, Oreo. It's acting weird."

"Let me try again. Perhaps a simple jutsu," I say, working on focusing my chakra once again.

This time, I decide on a small wind-style jutsu. I can feel chakra building up. When I attempt to use the hand seals, I lose the chakra.

"What is going on?!" I hiss.

"I don't know. It's so weird. It's like something is blocking your chakra."

"No… this… this can't be happening," I whisper, staring down at my hands, trembling.

Naruto wraps an arm around me, pulling me close. "We're going to figure this out, Oreo. I promise. Maybe you overdid it today? Let's try again another day."

"Okay…"

I just don't understand this. My arms aren't sealed, so that's not the issue. I can feel my chakra flow and the build up of it as I focus it just fine. But when I try to release it, that's when it seems to… vanish.

"This is just so weird! I mean where the hell is your chakra going, Oreo?"

I clench my fists, staring down at them. "I'm not sure. Perhaps I'm ill."

"Lie down," Naruto says, gently pushing me down. He places his hand over my forehead. "Hmm. Seems your temperature has increased a bit. I'll get you a cool washcloth. Do you want to change clothes?"

"Yes, that would be nice," I say, sitting up and getting off the bed. My body trembles and I become dizzy. I look up to see that I've fallen into Naruto's arms.

"Careful, Oreo," he says gently.

I nod, and with his help, I manage to get changed into something a bit more comfortable.

"That better, precious?"

"Yes, thank-" I push him out of the way and race to the bathroom and vomit.

"Oreo?" he asks, opening the door slowly. "Are you alright?"

I cough uncontrollably. "Don't come in here, Kit," I gasp, saliva running down my chin.

"Oh, hush. No need to be all shy, silly."

"But…" I start coughing uncontrollably once again and vomit. I feel my hair being gently pulled back. I pant heavily, sweating coating my body. "Kit…"

"Shh," he says softly, keeping my hair back with one and rubbing my back with the other. "Just take it easy."

"I… but you…"

"No training until you get better, Oreo."

"But we… have…" I shake, coughing and vomiting once again.

I feel as if my organs are slowly turning to acid. This strange tightening in my abdomen. It's so…

Naruto reaches down and rubs my stomach. "It's really tight here. Does it hurt?"

"Y-yeah," I gasp.

"Poor Oreo! Are you done in here?"

"I… I think so…"

Naruto holds me close as he picks me up. He runs a damp washcloth over my face, clearing it up. He carries me to our room and gently places me on the bed. Once he's settled me in by putting a clean, damp washcloth over my forehead, making sure I have some cold ice water, a bucket at the bedside, and fluffed up pillows and blankets, Naruto leaves to get some medicine for nausea and vomiting.

"Here," he says, helping me sit up and giving me the medicine, and steadying the glass of water for me.

I swallow then fall back against the pillow, panting slightly. I stare up at the ceiling and begin to chuckle.

"Hmm? What's so funny?"

I turn my head towards him, watching him put the medicine beside of the water.

"I was just thinking about the time where I got mad at you for trying to help me drink water."

Naruto laughs. "I remember that! You had just woken up for being out for like a month and tried to grab the glass with your tongue!"

"Well, I did manage to do that," I scoff.

"Oh, yes, but you were spilling water everywhere. It was defeating the purpose."

"Well, that's why I let your stupid helping me drink water slide," I say, settling on the bed more, closing my eyes.

"What about now?" Naruto asks.

I open an eye. "Hmm?"

"Is… is my help stupid?" he mutters, looking down.

I lift his face up by pushing my tongue under his chin. His eyes meet mine.

"Not one bit," I smile.

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 ** _Kurotsuchi_**

 _"Is he as weird as people say he is?"_

 _"No. He's weirder."_

* * *

 **Next update date** : November 18th

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	23. Chapter Twenty-three: Bonds

Hey everyone, it's me again. Jess still doesn't have a computer, and as such I have to post this lovely chapter for everyone. Afterall we can't leave you guys without an update now, can we?

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no_ _ **rape**_ _!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings** **:** OroNaru, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-three: Bonds**

 _ **Kabuto**_

Urushi and I sit outside, staring up at the stars. The children have been put to bed. How ironic it is that Urushi and I are the ones tucking in instead of being tucked in.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

I turn to look at him. "Of course I do. It's your birthday."

"Damn right it is! You got me a gift?"

"Absolutely not," I grin.

He punches my arm and rolls his eyes. "I expect a nice day with you tomorrow. After all, we do have to make up for loss time."

"Yes, yes we do. And we both know what else tomorrow is."

We both stare up at the stares, a gentle breeze blowing through.

"Yeah."

That day…. It changed my life completely. It was the journey of discovering myself. Through the pain and suffering. Killing Mother, and finding my idol. And losing so much. And now, now I have so much.

"I knew you'd come back. There were a few who believed you had died, but I knew better. You were much more skilled than any of us."

"You have skills too, Urushi."

"Well, I'm not denying that, but let's face the facts here."

The corners of my lips twitch. "Perhaps you should do more training instead of letting me show you up."

"Says the man who has to be forced to say 'thank you'. The children are following your example now," he teases.

I take my glasses off, cleaning them with the edge of my robe. "Is that so? And what have you been doing about it?"

"Me? Why do I have to do everything?"

"Well," I say, putting the glasses back on, "you're the best at telling people what to do."

"Hey, don't make me sound like an ass, Kabuto. You were just being rude. Someone had to teach you."

I smile. "It was nice. I never did thank you."

He waves his hand in the air and scoffs. "No need. We're brothers, after all."

"We sure are."

"Umm… Father? Uncle Urushi?"

We turn to see Tsurame standing in the doorway. She's the newest member to the orphanage. Her parents dying from an illness. She has it as well, but with medication and medical ninjutsu, she's able to survive.

"You should be in bed, Tsurame. Have you not learned how to tell time?" Urushi asks as he and I walk inside.

"Yes, Uncle Urushi," she says, looking down and shuffling her feet.

I kneel down so I'm eye-level with the six-year-old. "What's the matter, Tsurame?"

"My tummy hurts and Miku keeps snoring."

"Urushi, can you…?"

"Yeah, I'm on it," he smiles and leaves.

I pick Tsurame up gently and walk through a tunnel and into the hospital. After the war and I found myself, Lord Sixth thought my idea of having a hospital near the orphanage that I ran would not only help bring money in for the orphanage but the village as a whole.

With more medical ninja popping up, it helps to have more than one hospital. One on one side of the village and the other on another side. Things became slow in the main hospital due to Sakura and Tsunade being away. Now Sakura is back and has her hands full with babies and pregnancies. If their mother dies or the parents just aren't able to care for the child, they are sent to the orphanage for Urushi and me to care for.

I set Tsurame on the medical table and begin checking her vitals. I frown. Her disease is getting worse. It hurts to see such a sweet little girl be so sick. But, I suppose that's why there are medical ninja."

"Am I gonna die, Father?" Tsurame gasps weakly, coughing up blood.

"I won't let you."

 _ **XXXX**_

 _ **Kurotsuchi**_

I sigh, gripping the old man's hand, and watching his chest slowly rise and fall. Age is certainly creeping up on him. Yet, he refuses to accept it. It was only because he is bedridden that I was even able to become Tsuchikage. I truly hope I can live up to Grandfather's legacy and expectations.

"Shouldn't you be filling out paperwork instead of watching me sleep?" he asks, opening an eye.

"I had that done hours ago, Gramps," I grin. "It's not like back in your day."

"Hm. Or perhaps you're letting your advisors do all your work so you can watch me?"

"Well, I did give them some," I admit.

"Ha! I knew it! Get your ass back to that seat, young lady. You have a village to protect."

"Can't a girl just spend time with her grandpa before he falls out?"

He laughs. "I have so much life left in me. There's no need to worry about me, Kurotsuchi."

"You know when you tell me that, it makes me worry more," I say, crossing my arms.

"Hm. Well, you were always a worry wart."

"Someone has to worry about you, Gramps. If it weren't for Lady Tsunade, you'd be still crawling into the Tsuchikage seat and demanding we make the stones sparkle with your reflection" I tease.

"You stopped that tradition?"

"Not of keeping a stone there, no."

"That is only a small portion. Not even the main reason."

"I know what it represents, Gramps," I smile, squeezing his hand.

"You better remember it. I didn't drill that in your head so you could forget."

I smile. "I don't think you would have given your position up if I hadn't."

"Hell no. I can't have some moron running the village. We may be at peace, but there are still many dangers out in the world. People aren't so easily persuaded to the righteous side."

"That is true, but now all Five Great Nations are working together to ensure that peace."

"Yes, it's truly a blessing to grow old. I think back on all the chaos and destruction I caused. The hurt I caused others in and out of the village…"

"You shouldn't dwell on that, Gramps. Things are different now. We can't change the past. We can only forge ahead into the future. You were a leading factor in us winning that war."

He scoffs. "Perhaps a bit, but you can't compare what I did to what Naruto did."

"Well, none of us can. But let's face it, Naruto needed us. He said so himself. We're his comrades after all."

"Speaking of which, have you heard from him or has anyone in Konoha?"

I shake my head. "Lady Tsunade said something about him being on a special mission but that was over a year ago."

"Hm. I wanted to see him."

"Well, I can see if Kakashi won't send him up here."

"After his mission, of course."

"Of course. Just don't go dying before he can get here."

"Ha! I have a lot of life left in me, Kurotsuchi."

I smile. "Yeah, I know."

"And you do too," Gramps says, squeezing my hand and looking at me. "I'm proud of you, Kurotsuchi. You're a great Tsuchikage. I only wish I could watch you rule this village with kindness and strength I just didn't have."

"You do have kindness, Gramps. Sure, you're stubborn and old and need to lie down and take it easy, but you're strong, kind, determine… you make people believe anything is possible. You spark the will to grow within us all. I'm proud to be your granddaughter and to be able to follow in your footsteps."

"Yes, well, even so, I couldn't keep my promise to Naruto…"

I frown. "You mean in the war? Madara was just too strong. It's not like you threw in the towel."

"I just wish I could have done more. It was because of that snake bastard that I'm even alive today. That all of us Kage who ruled during the war are alive…"

"Is he as weird as people say he is?"

"No. He's weirder."

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _ **Naruto**_

"Why did you choose one of those freaky things?!"

"What choice did I have? Besides, this body is pretty sturdy and resilient. The fact I'm getting sick like I am boggles my mind."

"Well, I'm not sure about all that, but there is something that's very concerning to me."

"And that is?"

"How the hell are you not a tree?!"

* * *

 **Next update date** : Dec 2nd

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	24. Chapter Twenty-four: Scales

_Hello again everyone. I'm glad you're all enjoying the chapter so far. Jess and I are waiting (*cough*im*cough*patiently) for the next episodes of Naruto to come out (in dub of course) after all the dub coices are great and we like watching the show instead of reading subtitles (and for me that involves pausing every five seconds to stare at the bottom of the screne) but we won't get into all that. We just want to see the whole thing (and probably cry because... anyway I'm ranting :D)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no_ _ **rape**_ _!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings** **:** OroNaru, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-four: Scales**

 _ **Naruto**_

"Hey, Oreo?" I ask, kneeling beside of him and rubbing his back. I can feel him shaking, struggling not to worry me. "Are you alright?"

"Just sick," he mutters, coughing.

"Is it something you ate?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No, I don't believe so."

"Well, you've been sick for a while. It's really concerning. I think you need to go see Sakura."

He lets out a humourless laugh. "This is nothing. It's like the beginning stages of rejection."

"Oh. So it must be that jutsu of yours, huh?"

"It's a high poss-" he gasps, cutting himself off and puking all over the grass.

I wish I could do something to help him. This is crazy!

"How long have you even had that body?" I ask, massaging his back. His muscles tense and body shakes. Poor Oreo!

"Since… I resurrected the Hokage…"

"So then why are you getting sick? It hasn't been three years."

Oreo slowly stands up shakily. "I… don't know."

"Are you alright?" I ask as I stand up with him. I pull him close. Slowly, the shaking stops.

He nods against my chest. "Just a little weak."

"I can imagine. How about I make you some soup? Do you think you can hold that down? We can go in our bedroom and just relax."

Oreo nods again. "… okay."

I sweep him up gently, taking a cloth out of my bag and gently wiping his mouth. He's covered in sweat. "You want a bath?"

"That would be nice."

"Alright, love. Would you rather have a bath first or eat?"

"Bath."

I smile, booping him on the nose.

He smiles back, reaching up shakily and booping me. "Boop!"

I laugh, kissing his nose. "I love you, beautiful."

His smile only grows wider. A real, true smile that completely lights up my world.

I walk to the hot springs after gathering our things and putting the soup on low, having one of my shadow clones watch it as I take care of my Oreo Snake.

Oreo sighs happily as he melts into the water. That silky hair pooling around him like a cloud of ink. (Ink isn't pretty, but he sure knows how to make it so!)

"How are you feeling?" I ask. I turn on my side, grabbing some of Oreo's hair, and let it fall through my fingers.

He watches me for a moment. "Better. The sickness comes and goes."

"I hate you're getting sick."

Oreo sighs, sliding into the water more. "Such is life, I suppose."

"Well, I'm going to change it!"

His gorgeous eyes drift to me. "And how do you suppose you'll do that? I got myself into this mess. Granted, it's strange to be getting sick _this_ early, but it's the only logical explanation for this nonsense. Then again, it's strange that this body would react at all."

I frown. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't exactly a human body."

"Huh? Then what is it?"

"Do you remember White Zetsu? The creatures made from Hashirama's cells that Tenzo, Yamato-whatever you want to call him-amplified during the war?"

"Of course. They sucked up chakra like it was nothing and could imitate anyone whose chakra they absorbed. Sakura was the one who found out their source because they were too stupid to tell that Tonton was a pig, and obviously, didn't have hands. And, of course, Kurama can sense negative emotions and energy, so once we arrived on the scene it was "bye-bye weird white dudes!" Why?"

"This body is a white Zetsu clone."

"Say what?! Since when?"

"Since before the war ended."

"Why did you choose one of those freaky things?!"

"What choice did I have? Besides, this body is pretty sturdy and resilient. The fact I'm getting sick like I am boggles my mind."

"Well, I'm not sure about all that, but there is something that's very concerning to me."

"And that is?"

"How the _hell_ are you not a tree?!"

"Pardon?"

"Yeah! Like, okay, so if I use Kurama's powers on those Zetsu dudes then they turn into trees! And I have used it on you during our lovemaking! What the hell, Oreo! Why didn't you tell me! I could have turned you into a tree!"

Oreo laughs. "Aww you wouldn't like me as a tree?"

"Well, you'd be a cute tree. Like… one of those white and black trees."

"A birch tree?"

"Yeah!"

"Would you water me and keep me safe?"

"Of course!"

"Yeah! But… I don't want you as a tree. I want you as you are now."

Oreo smiles. "Well, thank you. Though, I must say I had no idea your powers could do such things. How interesting."

"Yeah. I learned about it when I was training with Octopops on the island turtle. Captain Yamato was there and I was having trouble getting Kurama's powers. Captain Yamato had his wood-style jutsu out and yeah trees grew! Then I really saw it in action fighting the white Zetsu."

"Ah. I see. So the cells of Hashirama react to your powers. How intriguing. I'd love to study that some more."

"Well, go ahead. Let me know how that goes. But I want you to get better first."

"Of course. You know I promised you I wouldn't overdo it, did I not?"

I smile, stroking his face. "Of course. Though," I say, taking my hand away and wrapping my around his shoulders. "I do have to wonder why you didn't get turned into a tree."

"You have been using quite a bit of power during our lovemaking as of late. My guess is it only works when you're attacking those cells. The power acts as nourishment for the cells. It seems to be some sort of overload for them, thus, creating the trees. How big do these trees get?"

"Pretty big. They grow pretty fast as well."

"Yes, it would stand to reason it'd be like that. The force of your power when you attack is different than letting your power flow into someone. That, is my guess, at least."

"Well, I don't get it all that much, but I suppose it makes the most sense."

"I'll be able to explain it better once I know the full story of what's going on. This is only a hypothesis."

"A scientific guess?"

Oreo smiles. "Correct. See? I knew you'd remember. And you told me you wouldn't," he says, booping me on the nose.

I laugh. "Well, it took forever, but after studying it and seeing you do a few small experiments first hand, I learned rather quickly."

"Just another thing we have in common."

I frown. "Not really. I mean you get things in 0.2 seconds or less and I-"

"What have I told you about that, Naruto? You and I both know that you're a genius. You need to stop comparing yourself to me."

"But you just said that we have learning quickly in common!"

"We do. We both learn rather quickly. I never said _how_ we learn it. I learn through reading and observing. You learn through experience and practice. Granted, you need to understand what you're doing, which you achieve through your practice and observations. And I have to know how to do it, which I learn through trial and error after I understand the concept of what I'm reading or observing."

"I… I suppose that's true…"

"I don't want to hear you say such things again, okay?" he says, turning and placing a hand on my face. I stare into his eyes as he strokes my face. "You're special. Never forget that."

I nod slowly. "Thank you, Oreo. You're so sweet."

"Well, not sure about that, but I appreciate the compliment."

"Do you think your soul is getting sick?"

"I don't believe souls can get sick. Then again, I did create it…"

"Exactly. I want to see it!"

"You want to see my soul?" Oreo blinks.

"Yeah!"

"Why?"

I shrug. "I dunno. I mean… I'd like to see what you use for that jutsu of yours and I dunno. I just wanna see it."

"Alright, I need to prepare first though, and I'd rather do it inside."

"Alright, I think we've soaked long enough in here anyway. My toes are prunes! See?" I say holding my leg up and wiggling my toes in front of his face.

He moves his head back, scrunching up his nose. "Think those things need to be soaked a bit more," he teases.

I stick my tongue out, putting my leg back down. "And what about yours? Are yours all nice and smell free?"

"Naturally," he scoffs, climbing out of the water.

I do the same. I point to his toes. "What are those?"

"My toes?"

"No! They're Oreolets!"

He chuckles, wrapping a towel around his waist, I doing the same. "You're so crazy, Kit."

"Nooooooo! I was enjoying that view!" I pout, grinning.

He rolls his eyes. "You can enjoy such a view later."

"Really?" I perk up.

"Next year."

"You're so mean!"

He turns, licking me on the nose. "Ah, but that's why you love me. Now then, shall we-" He cuts himself off, running behind a tree and puking again.

I sigh, walking over to him. "Sick again?"

"Yeah. I think I just moved a bit too quickly."

"You get sick if you move too fast?"

"Yeah, sometimes… I think I'm alright now."

"You sure you want to do this today?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just give me an hour or so to prepare. After we eat, of course."

"Damn! I forgot about food!"

Oreo laughs as we head back inside. "Figures you'd forget something like that."

 **XXXX**

After we eat and Oreo relaxes for a bit, we go into our bedroom. I sit on our bed. He stands at the foot of the bed. I wait. Watching him carefully.

"I don't know how well this will go. I know I can exit a body, but I've never re-entered the same one. Granted, this isn't an actual human body, but…"

"Is there anything I can do to make this easier?"

"I don't believe so," he says after a moment. "No, actually, give me one of your shadow clones."

"What for?"

"In case I have trouble entering the body, you can hold it down for me."

"Oh okay!" I say, making one.

"Alright, one more thing before we get started. I have some advice for you, so I want you to listen carefully."

"Which is?"

"Don't make it bleed."

I frown. "Why would I do that?"

"Just don't."

"Alright, but why?"

"Because the vapours from the blood are paralyzing and will make you go numb."

"Huh. Why would you do that?"

"Think about it," Oreo says as he prepares himself. "I would need some sort of way to stop the person I was trying to possess, no?"

"Well, I suppose that's true. So you have like a paralyzing jutsu in your soul blood?"

"Something like that," he grins.

"Makes sense."

Oreo starts gathering chakra to summon his soul outside of his body. He shakes, blood and trickling down his chin.

"Hey, are you okay?!" I exclaim, rushing over to him and helping him sit on the bed.

Oreo gasp. His skin is burning hot. What the hell is going on?!

"It's okay, Oreo. You don't have to do this. You're too sick."

"I want to-" he coughs, blood splattering on his hands and a small white snake.

The snake squirms in the blood.

"A little white snake?"

"It's… from my soul," he gasps.

"Oh. Can I…?"

Oreo nods.

My shadow clone brings me a damp wash cloth and begins washing his face.

"thanks…"

"Of course," I smile. I take the snake gently. "Hello little guy."

 _Hiss…_

"Aww! That was so cute!"

Oreo smiles. "I'm sorry I couldn't summon my soul…"

I hand the snake to my shadow clone and swoop up Oreo gently, putting him in the bed and sitting on the edge of it, gliding my hand over his flawless face. "I'm not angry about that. I just want you okay."

"Thank you, Naruto," Oreo whispers, placing a hand over mine and interlocking our fingers together.

I smile. "Of course. I'm always here for you."

"The snake wants to get down," my shadow clone frowns.

"Just let her down," Oreo coughs slightly.

"Will she be okay? And hey, wait, "she"?"

"The snakes are different genders within me. That one is a female. They can live in or out of my body. They're just scales."

"Yeah but they're snakes!"

"That they are."

My shadow clone places the snake down gently and she slithers off.

"Bye-bye, snakey!"

Oreo closes his eyes. "Kit?"

"Yes, Oreo?"

"Can you get me some ice cream?"

* * *

 _ **XXXX**_

 _ **Sasuke**_

I take a large gulp of water from my container before putting it away. I gaze around the area. Naruto sure did a number here. All for me. Rebuilding this bridge is the least I can do. I wish I would have been able to see that fight. Sakura said it was unlike anything she had ever seen. Well, naturally, that would be the case in such a situation.

The bridge is halfway done. It was my idea to rebuild this bridge, after all. Most people had forgotten. People from all over have been helping me. Jugo has been a huge help as always. I had Karin helping me, but she was getting on my nerves. (It's not like she's an expert in rebuilding things) so I had her move elsewhere and set up a medical tent nearby just in case we were attacked, someone grew ill, etc. And Suigetsu? Well, he never showed up. Jugo said he was busy doing other things. Whatever that means.

Oh well. It's not my problem. I have an important task to achieve. This bridge is only a small portion of that tasks. For nearly the past two years, I have been going around helping each village rebuild and put order into their world. At first, people were wary of me, but after they remembered Naruto's words and I proved myself worthy of those words, I was allowed to help.

Kumo has been my main focus because I had hurt them the most. (Besides Konoha, of course.) I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for what I did. Still, I have to. I can't wallow in self-pity. I refuse to sink that low and take my pain out on everyone. We fought too hard for that.

I make a Lightning-style sword and cut the wood of the logs with perfect precision.

"You sure do make a clean cut, Sasuke," Jugo says, coming up to me with a large stack of wood.

"Concentration and skill are key."

"Seems like this bridge is really starting to look like it once did."

"I want to make it better. A breeze shouldn't blow it away."

Jugo arches his brow. "A breeze? I thought this was the spot that Lord Naruto and Lord Orochimaru fought?"

"Indeed, but it was still a breeze that torn this bridge apart."

"Well, it was certainly a strong breeze," he says.

We turn to go back to work. "Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Isn't that one of Lord Orochimaru's snakes?"

I turn and watch as a white snake slithers onto Jugo's waiting hand. He stands up fully and walks over to me.

The snake flicks its tongue. " _Lord Sasuke, Lord Jugo."_

"You're one of the immortality jutsu snakes."

" _Soul-snake would be simpler, but yes. I came all this way to find you."_

"Me? What for?"

"How did you escape?"

" _Escape?"_

"I was wondering that myself. Yes, Orochimaru shouldn't have to change bodies especially not right now. So what's going on?"

" _There's a lot to explain. I'm not sure if it's my place to, but Orochimaru is in trouble. He needs your help."_

"Help? Where is he?"

" _In the snakey hideout with Naruto."_

"Naruto? What the hell?!"

"We should go before something disastrous happens."

" _No, no. It's not like that. Naruto isn't the issue."_

"Then what _is_?"

" _Orochimaru is really ill. We need to save him!"_

"Alright, little guy," Jugo says, petting the snake. "Just let us get Karin."

The snake nods, coiling up and shivering.

Jugo calls over a bird.

"Are you alright?"

"Just… Orochimaru… is…"

"Sasuke!" Karin beams as she runs over to us.

I sigh. "Karin, calm yourself. We need to get to Orochimaru as soon as possible."

She frowns. "What for? What's going on?"

"We're not sure. He's grown ill. This snake came to find us."

She peers into Jugo's hand where the snake is still shaking. "One of Orochimaru's soul snakes."

"We gathered that intel long before we called you over. Now then, will you help or not."

"This poor little guy doesn't deserve this," Jugo says, putting it in his inner pocket. "There you go, little one."

"Of course I'll help Lord Orochimaru! Let's get going!"

"Will everyone here be alright?"

"There are a few medical ninja in the tent. Granted, they're not all that wonderful, but…"

"It'll have to do," I say.

After Jugo tells someone we have to leave for a while, we head out.

 _What the hell have you gotten yourself into now, Orochimaru?_

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _ **Sasuke**_

 _"So why the sudden visit to Orochimaru? You already know what he's doing: experimenting, wishing he had Sasuke's young body, being weird with the snakes…"_

 _"He is not weird!" the snake hisses._

 _"Hey, aren't you one of Orochimaru's soul snake things?"_

 _"I am not a thing! I am a snakey! I am much venom!"_

* * *

 **Next update date** : December 16th

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	25. Chapter Twenty-five: Searched

**So I have to update this today because Jess and I are going to be very busy tomorrow. I'm going to be flying home, and Jess will be going to her family so it's going to be a busy day. So yeah, hope you guys like the new. Also next update I'll be down at Jess' house. Unless you guys really want us to do a Christmas chapter, but either way I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway. I was going to update earlier, but kind of forgot I was doing this today, and has a late exam (though my last exam for the semester) so either way it's here now.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no_ _ **rape**_ _!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings** **:** OroNaru, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-five: Searched**

Sasuke

A few days of traveling, and I decide we need to take more than a five-minute break.

"How's the snake, Jugo?"

He peers in his cloak at the little snake snoozing away.

"Orochimaru must be asleep. If he is sick it'll be good for him to get a lot of rest," Karin says, taking a bite of her rice ball. "You guys want one?"

"Sure," I shrug, taking the offering. Jugo doing the same.

"It's strange Lord Orochimaru's soul snakes would be around at this time," Jugo says, popping the riceball in his mouth.

"It's just me," the snake says, slithering out of Jugo's cloak pocket halfway.

"But why? He doesn't need to do the transference ritual anymore," Karin frowns.

"He was-"

"Well, well, this sure is a lovely congregation."

We look over to see Suigetsu heading towards us with Executioner's Blade strapped to his back.

"Suigetsu!" Karin exclaims, jumping up, half-eaten rice ball falling in the dirt. "What the hell do you want?"

"Aw. I didn't know I was interrupting such a lovely occasion. Is this supposed to be a romantic occasion? Rice balls under a large tree on such a lovely day? Talking about wedding plans and how many brats you'll make?"

"There are three of us here, Suigetsu. And you should know that Lord Sasuke is married to Lady Sakura and has a child with her."

"Still doesn't change the fact that Karin wants to get in his pants."

"No, I don't!"

"Uh huh," Suigetsu grins, sharp teeth grazing his lips. "What's with the flushed face?"

"It's because you're an idiot! I'm over Sasuke!"

"Uh huh. I hear you, Karin."

"Ugh!" she exclaims, punching his head. Water sprays for a bit then he slowly regains his head.

"You're uptight today."

"If you don't-"

"Suigetsu, Karin, settle down," I say.

Both of them sit down.

"So… what's going on?"

"First, I want to know why you didn't answer my message. We could have used the help rebuilding the bridge."

"I was training the new Swordsmen of Kiri. I think that's more important than rebuilding some old bridge."

"This world has been torn apart by that war. We need all the help we can get. If each of us do our part, we can get done a lot quicker."

"And don't you think rebuilding the Swordsmen is a must? I mean c'mon now, guys. It's crucial to have more than just two strong ninja in this world."

"There are more than just two. Have you forgotten my wife, and let's not forget the Kage the retired and new, and the Sannin?"

Suigetsu waves one hand, taking a large gulp of water with the other. "Well, no, but they're pathetic compared to you and Naruto."

"Lord Naruto wouldn't appreciate you talking about people like that," Jugo says.

"Since when have you started calling him "Lord"?" Suigetsu scoffs.

"Well, he deserves respect, Suigetsu. After all, if it weren't for Naruto, we wouldn't be able to live the way that we do," Karin points out.

"Yeah, yeah. So what are you guys doing out here?"

"We're going to see Lord Orochimaru," Jugo replies. "And what about you, Suigetsu? I thought you said you were training the new Swordsmen of Kiri."

"Probably already gave up on them," Karin scoffs.

"No, I'm just giving myself a break. We've had some intense training. I thought I might want to see the bridge."

"I think you might want to help with it as well," Karin says.

"Nah. I'd rather not. I have my own agenda."

"Selfish as always."

"So why the sudden visit to Orochimaru? You already know what he's doing: experimenting, wishing he had Sasuke's young body, being weird with the snakes…"

"He is not weird!" the snake hisses.

"Hey, aren't you one of Orochimaru's soul snake things?"

"I am not a thing! I am a snakey! I am much venom!"

"You tell him, Miss. Snakey!" Karin cheers.

"So do you have like a name… or…?"

"I don't think they have names, Suigetsu."

"I think they'd want to be identified as something besides "Orochimaru's soul snakes" though," Jugo says.

"So do you have a name?" I ask.

"I do. My name is Kiseki."

"Pretty. So are all of you named that?" Karin asks.

"No. We're all just Orochimaru until we fall off. Then we name ourselves."

"So are you still connected to Orochimaru, or…?"

"Yes. Not like I was, obviously, but I can still feel him and my brothers and sisters in and out of him."

"Interesting. You guys still didn't tell me why you're visiting Orochimaru. Surely there are better people to visit?"

"Apparently, Orochimaru is sick," Karin says.

"Kiseki came to us for our aid."

"And we care because….?"

"It matters to Naruto."

"Naruto? What does he have to do with this?"

"Well, Orochimaru tried to show Naruto the soul snakey and-"

"Woah! Seriously?! This has gotten very interesting," Suigetsu grins. "You guys know what this means right?"

"No," Jugo says.

"Well, you wouldn't know. But you and Karin do, right, Sasuke?"

"Not really."

"Oh c'mon! Clearly they are fucking!"

"What?! No they're not!"

"Of course they are! Think about it: Orochimaru only reveals his true form during his immortality jutsu thing. It takes too much energy; so why would he reveal that form to Naruto of all people? We all know that Orochimaru wouldn't stand a chance against Naruto, so him taking over Naruto's body was definitely not in his agenda. So what else could it be? Why would he want to show Naruto something so powerful yet so vulnerable?"

"But he didn't show him. Kiseki just said he tried."

"See? That makes it even worse! Like I said earlier, Orochimaru isn't going to show off something so vulnerable."

"They could be just friends, Suigetsu," Jugo points out.

"We were his top subordinates and the only people who were able to see his soul-snake thing was Kabuto because Kabuto worshipped him and gave Orochimaru a blow job-"

"You're so disgusting! That never happened!"

"How do you know, Karin?" Suigetsu smirks.

"And Sasuke was the body he wanted, so what? It doesn't mean that Lord Naruto and Lord Orochimaru are more than just friends."

"Keep believing that," the swordsmen leader scoffs, biting his straw.

"What you don't understand about my friend is how powerful his words and actions are to people," I say. I look at Kiseki. "How long has Naruto been with Orochimaru?"

"We snakey. No good at judge time. Fox hooman come before burr time and stay through hot times."

"They've been around each other that long?" I ask.

"Umm… how do you understand her?" Suigetsu asks

"Never mind that."

Suigetsu gives me a look. "Well, alright then… You'd think they'd have tried to kill each other by now? I mean if you three are right. Which, you're not."

"Well, of course, Naruto isn't going to kill anyone. Not anymore at least. There is a reason he's been with Orochimaru as long as he has. And no, Suigetsu," I say, turning to him, "it has nothing to do with sex. Naruto loves Hinata."

"He may love her, but I can assure you there is more going on than just Naruto helping Orochimaru. He's had our help for years, and only Sasuke and Kabuto have ever seen his true form. What does that tell you?"

"It tells me that your mind is in the gutter."

"We'll just see," Suigetsu says, grabbing a rice ball out of Karin's bag and taking a bite. "I'm telling you guys: they're fucking."

* * *

XXXX

It takes another three and a half days to reach the snake hideout.

"It's been a while since we've been here, eh, Jugo?"

"Indeed."

"Are we going to go in or just stand here?"

I jump down off the cliff, the others doing the same.

I barely dodge the blur running right into Jugo.

"It's Naruto," Karin says.

"Naruto? What's he doing out here running around? Shouldn't he be-?

"Shut up, Suigetsu!" Karin exclaims, punching the Kiri ninja on the head. Water sprays everywhere as he slowly gains his physical form back.

"He doesn't look so good," Jugo frowns, lifting my friend up.

He doesn't. Black circles, bruises, cuts, scraps, fatigue…

"Naruto, what are you doing out here running around like a moron? You look like you haven't eaten or slept in days."

"He's… gone…" Naruto rasps weakly.

"Who's gone?" Suigetsu asks.

"O-Oreo…" Naruto whispers shakily, tears falling.

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _ **Tenzo**_

 _"Snake."_

 _"Nagi."_

 _I clear my throat. "Nagi," I correct myself. "Why is Orochimaru lying out here in this weather?"_

 _"He is much ill."_

 _"Then all the more reason…"_

 _"He wants to discover. Asked for my help. I don't agree, but do as bond_ hooman _wishes."_

* * *

 **Next update date** : December 30th

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	26. Chapter Twenty-six: Clipped

_**It's still me everyone. Though Jess does have a tablet now so she may be back to updating herself like she's supposed to instead of making me do all the work. I may have to make her upload some of my chapters for me to compensate for all the chapters I had to upload for her. I'm down at her house now so it's a lot of fun. Though my dog also passed away today so I'm sad about that. Still, I won't bother all of you with that stuff. We had an interesting day out though because most of it was good, but one of our stops wasn't that great. Still, hope everyone had a good Holiday and a good new year. Also, our anniversary is coming up so that's another thing to be happy for. Going out for that for certain.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no_ _ **rape**_ _!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings** **:** OroNaru, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-six: Clipped**

 _(A few days earlier)_

 ** _Orochimaru_**

It just doesn't add up. I've went over every scenario, and nothing adds up. This body… it's not a human body. So then why am I getting symptoms for rejection? Why do I feel as if I'm dying even though that's impossible?

Naruto has been helping me. Making sure I am fed and hydrated, but my body is unable to contain the nourishment. And yet, despite this, I've been gaining weight. It could very well be weight gain from not eating enough. But that theory wouldn't explain my other predicaments.

I feel as if I stay in bed all the time. That, or the bathroom. These days, Naruto has to help me shower because I fall over too much (according to him, anyway.) I sigh, staring up at the ceiling. Naruto must have gone out to get some supplies while I was asleep.

'Nagi, have you been able to find anything about the body?'

'Our chakra flow and levels are disturbed. Well, more so yours.'

'I see. Can you do me a favour?'

'What is it?'

'Help me get to my lab.'

'Should you really be doing experiments in your condition?'

'I must find out what's wrong.'

'I've been searching.'

'If you haven't found anything by now then it's out of your control, Nagi.'

'Your mate will be highly upset.'

'Fine. We'll go to another one. I just need to find the answer. I can't have him taking care of me like I'm an old man.'

'But you _are_ an old man, Orochi,' she teases.

'I hate you.'

 **XXXX**

After much struggling and delicate chakra leaks from my bond snake, I managed to make it outside. The cool air breezes through my hair. I shiver.

'It's too cold,' Nagi complains.

'We'll get somewhere warm soon, my dear.'

I slowly walk into the forest, leaving my favourite hideout behind. The hideout that has so many memories. Memories with Sasuke and with Naruto.

 _Kit…_

He'll be upset; I know he will. But I can't have him doing everything. It's not his job to take care of me. I don't want to be a burden. And I am. I know he doesn't like seeing me ill like this. And that's why I have to find out what is causing this.

Halfway through the forest, and I fall to my knees. I shake, cough, and gasp. I hate this. I'm so weak! I struggle to stand, my head throbbing and spinning.

'Take it easy.'

"I… can't…" I gasp aloud. "Kit… is…"

'Naruto loves you. He wants to help you.'

'He's just…' I vomit, shaking and curling up.

Everything on me hurts. My muscles are sore and my bones feel like they've become liquid calcium. My heart pounds violently against my chest. And no matter how much air I take in, it's not satisfying enough.

'I feel like a balloon that's going to pop if someone touches me,' I groan.

'Just take it easy. Let's go back inside, Orochi. You're not strong enough for this.'

'You're supposed to be giving me chakra.'

'I am, but I can only do so much. We _are_ connected, after all.'

'I know. We can make it to the nearest lab.'

'You mean the one underground about a mile and a half from here?'

I nod.

'You haven't used that one in ages. Do you even have enough supplies?'

'Suigetsu stocked my labs before going off to play.'

'I see. And does Naruto know about this lab?'

'No… not yet.'

'Well, get some rest. I'll be on watch.'

'Not too long. We need to get there.'

'No, I know that. Though, Naruto can sense you.'

'My chakra and life-force are dangerously low, so I doubt he could. Then again, he is Kit.'

 _ **XXXX**_

 _ **Tenzo**_

"Where is he?" I muse to myself from the tree branch I'm sitting on.

About every three months or so, I receive a letter to give to Lord Six and a verbal report on Naruto's mission. At first, I stayed around to keep an eye out just in case I needed to step in, but after talking with Naruto and Kakashi, we decided it was best that I tend to other matters (like rebuilding villages) and check up on Naruto every three to four months.

It's been about three and a half since I've last seen him. We try to keep our rondeau as close as the same time as we possibly can. But, it seems this month won't be like the last time.

Time passes slowly, and still, Naruto never comes out. What could he be doing in there? Then again, he may not be. Orochimaru should be. But, we agreed it would be wise if I didn't make contact with him.

(Or, anyone for that matter until Naruto was done fixing him. And that… (what even is he?) Needs a _lot_ of fixing.)

I jump out of the tree and head into the forest. Perhaps he's training and forgot our rondeau time? I wouldn't put it past him. This certainly isn't the first time he's done so and certainly won't be the last time.

I walk through the forest. I stop when I see a pretty decent size snake wrapped around someone. I step closer. Wait… that's…! I wonder if this snake can talk. Maybe it can tell me what's going on and where Naruto is.

"Snake."

"Nagi."

I clear my throat. "Nagi," I correct myself. "Why is Orochimaru lying out here in this weather?"

"He is much ill."

"Then all the more reason…"

"He wants to discover. Asked for my help. I don't agree, but do as bond hooman wishes."

"And Naruto?"

"Out getting supplies. Went out when Orochi was asleep."

"I see. How long has he been out here?"

"Not sure. I can no tell a time."

Do snakes always talk so weird?

"N-Naruto…" Orochimaru groans.

"He'll be back soon, Orochi."

"Need… to…"

"What you need is to get back in the bed."

Orochimaru barely manages to open an eye halfway. "Who… are… you?"

"It's wood boy," Nagi says. "He came here for his rendezvous with fox-boy, no?"

"Well, yes. Though, it seems that I will have to do more than just talk to him."

"Didn't the Hokage tell you not to come near me?" Orochimaru coughs.

"It wasn't ordered. It was highly suggested by Naruto and Lord Six that no one come near you."

"Because I'm evil?"

" _Why do you want to save him, Naruto? He's not like the others you've saved. He literally doesn't care. What do you hope to gain by helping him? Who's to say he won't turn around and stab you in the back? Who's to say he's not pretending? He should be locked up. He's a danger to society and even to himself. You can't save everyone. He doesn't even want to be saved. He's evil!"_

 _Naruto looks up at the sky, the sun shining brightly and the clouds floating by slowly. "I know he has problems. I know he's done wrong. But he won't go back to that. I won't let him."_

" _How do you know?"_

" _Because I believe in him. I told you, Kakashi-sensei, Granny Tsunade, Kurama, Nagi, and Oreo that I would save him. And you know what my nindo is by now, Captain Yamato."_

" _And how long do you plan on being here?"_

" _Until I can bring Oreo home."_

" _You want him home?"_

" _He's a Konoha shinobi, isn't he? Don't you think it's time for him to come home?"_

Orochimaru smiles weakly after a rough cough. "It's always like this. I suppose you wish to kill me."

"You hurt me."

"I know."

"I should kill you, but I won't."

"Oh? Then what will you do?"

I walk closer to the older man. The man who ruined my life. Who took me and subjected me to torture. Torture that resulted in so many nightmares. Yet, at the same time, allowed me to protect my home. Gave me a purpose.

A sense of pride that I could actually be useful. And yet, this power I have, it's not mine. It's not even in the same league as Lord First's. After all, the original is usually better.

I stare at the man who took so much from met, yet gave me so much. Even without abilities to sense and see chakra, I can tell he's beyond his limit. I close my eyes. Should I leave him or help him?

My fingers twitch by my sides. How I wish I could cut into his body the way he cut into mine. How I wish I could watch his blood flow. How I wish I could watch his life slowly slip away only for him to shed and repeat the progress again and again and again until he ran out of chakra. How I wish I could-

Orochimaru coughs and shakes violently, coughing up blood and vomiting.

"Orochi..." Nagi says, wrapping around her master. "Just hang in there. I'll get you back to the hideout.

"N-no… must… must get to lab… will find… answer…"

"Can't you find the answer in your lab in the hideout you and Naruto have been in?"

Not that he can do much in his condition.

"Kit… will disapprove…"

I inwardly scoff. Naturally. How the hell Naruto can be around this man is beyond me; what does Naruto _see_ in him? Is he really worth it? Is he worth saving?

" _Yes."_

Naruto would say, and has said over and over again. I can't help but be angry that he would want to save him. It's to stop revenge. Because whether like it or not, there are people who do care for him. And, it seems, Naruto is one of them.

But just how close have they gotten? The last time I saw Naruto, he seemed… happy. Or, happier than I've ever seen him. But, what has caused this? Certainly not Orochimaru.

And yet, what else could have caused such a change in the next Hokage?

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _I still can't detect him. If only… I fall to my knees, sobbing. I can't… this isn't happening! Oreo… Oreo… please… please… just… come back to me. Please…_

 _"Orochimaru, where are you?!"_

* * *

 **Next update date** : January 13th

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	27. Chapter Twenty-seven: Despair

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no_ _ **rape**_ _!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings** **:** OroNaru, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-seven: Despair**

Naruto

"Oreo? Oreo, I'm back!" I shout as I make my way through the hideout.

I put the supplies away. I was gone longer than I wanted to be, but people just love to talk to me. Sometimes I'm still shocked, but it's nice. It's a wonderful feeling to be loved and admired. Yet, at a time like this, I really didn't want to be talking to so many people.

I get out the medication I thought would be best for him and a cool drink of water. I head into our room. I frown when I see he's not in the bed.

"Must have gone to the bathroom," I muse and set the medicine and glass on the bedside table.

I knock on the door lightly. "Oreo? Are you in there?" No response. "Oreo?" Still no response.

My frown deepens. Did he pass out again? I open the door. He's not on the floor… don't tell me! I dash over to the shower and jerk the door open. Still, no sign of Oreo. Okay… where could he…?

"His lab!" I exclaim, rushing out of the room. I make a few shadow clones as I jump three steps down so they can search elsewhere in the hideout. He is in no condition to be wandering around!

Dammit! I should have left a shadow clone with him! But I didn't think I'd be gone so long! Damn, did he go looking for me and end up in his lab?

I search frantically for my lover. Search in every room of his lab while my shadow clones search the rest of the hideout. Nothing. I run upstairs and head to the spot where Oreo's secret spot is. After we rebuilt the wall, Oreo taught me how to activate the way to get in.

I place my hands on two stones, infusing my Sage chakra into the stones. They light up, opening a small passageway for me to slip through, closing once I've entered the room.

And even in this room, the very room Oreo and I first made love in, he's not here. Panic begins to rise within me, bubbling over the top as I rush out of the room once I've activate the 'door'.

'Naruto, calm down.'

'How can I calm down, Kurama?! Oreo is gone!'

'He couldn't have gotten far. Activate Sage Mode; you should be able to sense him.'

I stop, activating Sage Mode, then running outside. The shadow clones outside are in a deep panic as they desperately try and find Oreo. Calling out his name and running into each other in the chaos.

I deactivate the jutsu and close my eyes, gathering the intel from them. Nothing. Except… wait, one of them did find blood and vomit inside the forest. I run into the forest where the shadow clone found the clue. I'm not all that good at this, but…

I have to find him! I just have to!

XXXX

I don't know how long I've been searching for Oreo. I've looked everywhere that I think he could have gone, and nothing. He's not even at Jiraiya's memorial. Kurama was afraid he may have had a relapse and needed comfort from his friend during this awful time Oreo's been going through and sought out Jiraiya as a way to comfort himself.

Besides the small clue in the forest, there hasn't been anything to lead me in the direction that Oreo could have gone.

"This is ridiculous! Where the hell could he have gone off to?!" I exclaim, punching a tree. It splits, but doesn't fall over like it would have if Sakura or Granny Tsunade would have punched it instead.

'We will find him. It's just taking longer since he's so weak.'

'You say that, and yet, it's been what? Two days?'

'Three.'

'That's even worse! Why can't I find him?!'

'You already know the answer to that question, Naruto.'

'What if he's hurt? What if someone is hurting him? What if-' I panic.

'Don't underestimate him. He may be sick, but he's not stupid. He can take care of himself.'

'I know, but…'

'Just calm down. We will find him. We're all searching for him.'

'Thank you,' I whisper.

We continue to search, and still no sign of Oreo. Days and nights pass. We search everywhere. Even going to the nearby villages to ask if they've seen him. Most people want to ask why I want to know instead of telling me any information. It's sad. People would say that he did it to himself. But he didn't. He never asked for this. He's just an Oreo Snake crumbled and soggy. A snake coiled up with its fangs ripped. (at least, right now)

I can't let him be harmed. I can't have someone who doesn't believe in my idea of peace and forgiveness for all to get their hands on him! I won't! I won't forgive anyone who hurts him!

And yet, no matter how hard I search. No matter where I look. No matter how much power I activate. It's all the same. I still can't detect him. If only… I fall to my knees, sobbing. I can't… this isn't happening! Oreo… Oreo… please… please… just… come back to me. Please…

"Orochimaru, where are you?!"

(present)

XXXX

I slowly open my eyes, groaning. Where am I? The last thing I remember was looking for Oreo… Oreo! I bolt up, but firm hands push me down. I blink. "Captain Yamato? What are you…?"

"Seems there was some sort of mix up. I apologize for that, Naruto."

I frown. "I don't… where is… where is he?"

Captain Yamato turns and points over to a bed across the room. Oreo sleeping soundly.

"What happened? Why is he over there, and why am I over here?"

"Because we needed to check him out, and you needed rest," Sasuke says, walking in the room with his old team.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you-"

"Shh!" Karin hisses, placing a finger over her lips. "Keep it down. Lord Orochimaru needs to rest."

I glance over at Oreo. He shifts slightly, curling up. I smile. Precious… I look at Karin. "Well? Did you find anything."

"Well, from what I can tell, his chakra levels are severely low and his flow is unsteady."

"Yet, there is much sage chakra in his abdomen," Jugo adds.

"Sage chakra? So it's his soul preparing for its shed?"

"No… no this is different. He never got this sick. Well, he did, but it was a different kind."

"Oh. What did you see Sasuke?"

"It's as Jugo and Karin said. It seems as if he's chakra is being blocked and is only collecting in his abdomen. I can vaguely see a tight coil of his chakra and yours."

"Why would your chakra be in there?" Suigetsu asks as he places a clean, cool, damp cloth over Oreo's forehead after removing the old one. S

"I give him chakra often. He's been sick lately, so I thought it could help."

"I think the best thing to do is to go to the village."

"But… Oreo…"

"It will cause him to panic, but if we don't get him help, he will die."

"No," I whisper, pushing my way off the bed.

Captain Yamato tries to stop me, but I push him away. I have to be near my Oreo Snake right now. Slowly, I make my way over to him, refusing to go back to bed to get my own strength up.

I slip under the covers and hold my lover close. "I'm here, Oreo. You're going to be okay," I whisper as tears fall. "I promise. I'm not going to let you die."

XXXX

Kabuto

I sigh, studying the notes written by Tsunade, Shizune, and myself. How could I let this happen?! She's was doing so well! Laughing, smiling, and even playing with the other children. But then… her illness struck her down hard.

Tsurame…

Where did I go wrong? I did everything I could, and yet, it wasn't good enough! It's never good enough! She didn't deserve to die! What did she ever do to deserve this fate?! She was only six years old! Six!

"Kabuto?" Urushi says on the other side of the door.

"What is it, Urushi? I asked to be alone."

"Well, I know that, but there are people outside demanding to see you."

"Tell them to go away."

"One of them is Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke? What's he…

"What does he want?"

"How should I know? Seems he has some people with him. I've been hearing of "hurry up and let us see Kabuto! Oreo's gonna die!" and "Shut up, Suigetsu!"

Naruto, Karin, and Suigetsu are here? Jugo more than likely as well. What could they possibly want? I sigh, standing up, walking over to the door, and opening it.

"So will you see them?"

I don't reply. I push past my friend and head to the front door.

"Hey! Wait a second!" he exclaims.

I ignore him and open the door.

"It's about damn time!" Naruto shouts, pushing his way inside.

"Hey, you can't just-"

"Stop, Urushi," I say as the others file in.

My eyes widen when I see Lord Orochimaru wrapped up in blankets in Naruto's arms. He shivers and clings to him.

"Why are you holding Lord Orochimaru?"

"I'll explain all that later. Right now, I need you to check over him."

"Why?" I ask even though I can clearly see that my former master is extremely ill.

"I'm not sure. He's been sick for a while. I've tried to help him, but…" Naruto whispers, looking down at Lord Orochimaru, tears splattering on his face.

"We're losing her, Kabuto!"

"Well, bring her back! I promised her she'd live!"

Beep

Beep

Beep

BEEP!

"We've lost her."

"Noooo!"

"Sakura is back. Take him to her. She will be able to treat him."

"Are you serious right now?!" Naruto exclaims. "You followed him everywhere! You worshipped him for years! Why won't you check him out?! He's going to die!"

"Sakura is a better medical ninja than I am. If he's as ill as you say he is, the better choice would be to provide him with the most medical care, no?" I say, pushing my glasses up.

"And yet, it's also to ensure the safety and well-being of the patient," Sasuke says. "My wife isn't as open-minded as Naruto is. She will probably outright refuse to see him unless I coax her into doing so, and even that is a maybe."

I close my eyes. "I can't-"

"Why?!"

"Hey, kid, calm down. There are children sleeping," Urushi says.

"Sorry," Naruto mutters. "It's just… Oreo is…" He looks at Lord Orochimaru. "Oreo…"

Jugo walks over and places a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Lord Naruto. We're going to figure this out."

Naruto sniffs, holding Lord Orochimaru closer. "Thanks, Jugo."

"Why won't you look at him, Kabuto? Except for Sasuke, you were Lord Orochimaru's favourite. So why are you refusing to treat him now?"

I don't reply. How can I treat my former master? How can I save him? Protect the man who changed my life? My idol? If I had been around then… when was the last time I've even seen him?

We went our separate ways after the war. I wanted to return to the orphanage, and he wanted to return to his labs. Every so often, I'd visit him and help him with an experiment or two. In fact, last year, while I was out, I checked up on a nearby hideout to see it was abandon. A rotting corpse smell filling the room. He was never one to abandon a project. It puzzled me why he would. Now, I think I know.

"A child died under Kabuto's care. She had been ill for a while. We lost her last week," Urushi explains.

"Damn."

"But haven't you seen death thousands of times? Why get so worked up over a little girl? People of all ages die. It's just life."

Suddenly, Lord Orochimaru starts coughing violently. He shakes and shivers against Naruto's body as blood falls out of his mouth.

"Oreo," Naruto whispers. "It's going to be okay. You're going to get better." He looks up at me. "Listen; Kabuto, I know we haven't always gotten along. We've had our differences in the past. I understand you're upset about this girl. I'm sure she meant a lot to you. It sucks watching the people you love die. Watching as they fall into their eternal sleep and you can't do anything to wake them up. But, It's why we have medical ninja like you, Sakura, Granny Tsunade, and Shizune. So people can have that chance to wake up. Are you just going to throw it all away? Are you going to refuse Oreo because you couldn't save someone? Don't turn him away just because she died in your care. You can't compare that situation to this one. He needs your help."

I sigh, closing my eyes for a moment. "And there is still a chance I could fail."

"You've kept him alive when he was dying from the body rejection," Sasuke point out.

"He's right. You shouldn't doubt yourself, Kabuto," Karin says. "You have a lot of skill."

"Please, Kabuto. Oreo needs you..."

"Why do you want me to help him so badly?"

Naruto glances at the man in his arms then looks into my eyes. "Because I love him."

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _ **Sakura**_

 _Sasuke pokes me in the forehead gently. "Nice kiss, my little cherry blossom."_

 _I blush and smile. "Yours was nice too."_

 _"Let me put Sarada to bed. We have a lot to discuss."_

* * *

 **Next update date** : January 27th

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	28. Chapter Twenty-eight: Pure

_Hello everyone. It's actually me this time. I'm sorry I've been out of commission. Between my computer dying and trying to figure out how copy from my tablet, it was much easier for Pippa to. Today, I'm using my sister's computer (nice trade off since I'm watching my nephew for her). So I have some news._

 _1) My grandma was taken to the hospital. She has trigimal neuralaga. (Totally spelling that wrong lol) but it's rare and super bad. She's in rehab right now (apparently she has to do that before surgery?) but she's doing a lot better than she has this month (or in a while, I suppose). She, unfortunately, will never be able to live here because she needs 24/7 care. So she'll be living with my aunt. I'm going to see her tomorrow and Monday (one with my youngest sister and the other with my other sister (who is also younger than I am :D))_

 _2) Since my grandma isn't coming back then there's a high possibility my sisters and I will be living here and just paying bills and such. As it stands, I have no job *sigh*, but I"m working on it. I also had to get a denial letter from Medicaid so that I can get my insulin from Prescription Hope. (If I could get Medicaid I wouldn't go through this nonsense! *angry face of doom*) so I'm waiting for the letter._

 _3) Pippa and I have been working on different stories. I have two more stories in the works. One is called "Flutter" and it's a ObiRin story, which has two chapters so far and the other is called "Ruby Ice" and it's a OroAnko story, which only has one chapter. I'm debating on whether I want to change it or perhaps add a bit more. Flutter (as of right now) has three POVs per chapter. I may add more or take away. I haven't quite decided yet nor have I written anything for any fanfiction in quite a while, honestly._

 _4) I have been working on my original series "Aurora Eclipse" and have written chapter twenty-two (?) of Fang (the first book in the trilogy). I've been organizing my notes into a composition notebook and then transferring them into a single document instead of having my notes all over the place lol. I've made great progress with it too. It's exciting writing a story :)._

 _5) This is related to 4 (somewhat) so, "Fang" was a fanfiction I wrote for Yu-gi-Oh! back in umm 2013 I believe? Anyway, so Pippa took it down for me because, well, I thought it'd be for the best since I'm actually turning it into a real story. So, this, in turn, had one of my old friends/exes (whatever you want to call her) to post the fanfiction up on A03 and Wattpad. Then she wanted to say we (Pippa and I) were causing drama. Umm? Well, I wouldn't have gotten involved if she didn't outright STEAL my story! ESPECIALLY that one! I mean the fanfiction isn't all that great (my first AU and really, I'm not all that great with them. I prefer Post-Canon and AR stories to AU's) but she thought it was a WONDERFUL idea to COPY it WORD FOR FUCKING WORD! As if I wouldn't NOTICE! and I STILL have the fanfiction on Google Docs (good thing I put everything on there from Word (well IMPORTANT things lol) otherwise, I would have lost EVERYTHING (well, not everything since Pippa has my stuff too lol.) And steal my OC characters! Umm? And yes I am STILL pissed. I gave her a warning. Of course she is playing the victim and saying Pippa and I are "causing drama"? (indirectly) I suppose I am saying stuff indirectly too. I'm just ranting to y'all. If she (or anyone) for that matter thinks I'm going to put up with stealing my shit (ESPECIALLY FANG!) then I will report you. I worked hard on all of my stories and I don't appreciate people stealing mine (or other people's works) and claiming it as their own. It's disrespectful, lazy, and plain stupid!_

 _6) There is a high possibility that in April (or May) I will be moving up to Halifax, NS with Pippa. She is graduating this year and her mom is buying her an apartment (which I didn't even know you could do lol) and I'm planning on doing the same thing. I'm really excited! Yoy! 100% yoy!_

 _Okay, I THINK that's all? I'm sorry about the long ranting! :(. Please enjoy the chappie! :) We're up to chappie forty! :D_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no_ _ **rape**_ _!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings** **:** OroNaru, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-eight: Pure**

 _ **Sasuke**_

"Love him?" Suigetsu asks, breaking the silence surrounding us. "Like as a friend… or…?"

"No. Well, yeah, but it's more."

"So you're fucking him?"

Naruto blushes deeply.

"Ah ha!" Suigetsu exclaims, jerking his finger towards Naruto then he turns towards Karin, smirking. "You owe me a kiss."

She scowls, crossing her arms. "Fine. I can't believe you were right, Suigetsu."

He just grins.

"Follow me," Kabuto says after a while.

We do. Naruto follows first, muttering sweet words and kissing the Sannin's nose and cheeks as we go through a tunnel.

"This is interesting, Kabuto," Jugo says.

"We built it to have better access between the orphanage and the hospital," Urushi says.

After Urushi leaves to tend to other matters, we turn a corner and reach a room. It's not as impressive as the hospital Sakura works at, but it's decent. Decent enough to be comfortable in, at least.

Kabuto motions for Naruto to place his previous obsession down.

Orochimaru moans painfully, clinging to Naruto.

"It's going to be okay, beautiful. We're going to see what's wrong. Kabuto's gonna help you. But he can't if you're attached to me, so will you let go for me?" Naruto asks softly, brushing Orochimaru's hair out of his face.

After a bit of coaxing and encouraging, Naruto is finally able to set him down. Kabuto turns to the cabinet, taking out some vials and a syringe then takes Orochimaru's blood.

"How long has he been unconscious?" Kabuto asks, marking the samples with a marker and placing them in a tray.

"I'd say about five to seven days," Tenzo replies.

"That long, huh?" Naruto whispers. "I shouldn't have-"

Tenzo walks over to Naruto, placing his hand on his shoulder. "I should have taken him back to the hideout right away. Better yet, I should have brought him here."

"Should haves and could haves aren't necessary. What's necessary if finding out why Lord Orochimaru is so sick," Karin says.

"Karin has a point. Let's focus on figuring out what's wrong with Orochimaru. We have no time to play the blame game," Jugo says.

"Aww! But the blame game is so much fun!" Suigetsu mock pouts. "It means I get to blame Karin!"

Karin starts to punch Suigetsu, but a white snake grabs her wrist. She looks over to see the snake coming out of Kabuto's robe.

"Get out if you two are going behave like children. I need concentration."

"Right. Sorry, Kabuto," Karin mutters as he calls back the snake.

"Yeah, uh, sorry," Suigetsu mutters awkwardly.

"Naruto, can you tell me everything that Orochimaru has been going through? And when this started?"

"Umm… I'm not exactly sure when it started. It sorta just came out of the blue, you know? One day he was fine then he started getting all sick. He had a fever, so I thought he may have been getting the flu 'cause he was puking and could barely eat, you know? So I went out to get some meds and all that. There were days where he'd be better than others, so I thought he was getting better, but then he'd just get worse. His chakra is all crazy. Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu can explain more, but basically it's not spreading right and gathering in his belly and there's Sage chakra and I don't know… it's weird. Also, he's fallen a few times too."

Kabuto nods. "Did he hit his head?"

"A bit. It's more like those stumbling falls, but he couldn't fall down completely 'cause it was in the shower when it happened. He said he'd lost his balance."

"Any unusual behaviour?"

"Besides him getting sick? Well, um… he's been gaining a lot of weight. I mean I think that's weight anyway," he says, pointing to Orochimaru's abdomen. "Oh and he's been eating ice cream here and there too."

"Ice cream? Orochimaru hates cold things. What kind of illness is this?" Suigetsu asks.

"Anything else you'd like to add?"

"He's going to the bathroom a lot and he drinks a lot of water. And he sleeps a lot too."

"And all of this has been steadily getting worse?" Kabuto asks, writing down the information Naruto has been providing for him.

"Yeah, I think so."

Kabuto nods, placing his notes aside, and begins checking Orochimaru's vitals. "Hypertension, bradycardia, hypoxemia and hypoxia…" Kabuto says aloud.

"Huh? What are those?" Naruto asks, panicking.

"High blood pressure, low heart rate, low oxygen in the blood and in the tissue," Karin explains.

"Is he… going to be okay?"

"I'm going to have to see exactly what's wrong. First, I need to lower his blood pressure. It's near critical level, and that can certainly cause issues."

Kabuto leaves for a moment. He and Urushi wheel in machines-IV, heart monitour, ventilatour, a catheter, bedpan, ultrasound machine…

"What's all this stuff?" Naruto asks.

"All of you are going to have to leave," Urushi says as he prepares to insert the IV.

"What? No! I'm not leaving him!" Naruto exclaims.

"Naruto, it's just until we get everything set up," Kabuto says.

"Well, I won't be in the way!"

Urushi sighs. "Look, kid-"

"Look yourself. I'm not leaving!"

"There's no point in arguing with him. Just don't get in their way, loser," I say.

"I won't, jerk!"

"Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, let's go," I say, walking out of the room. They and Tenzo follow me.

"So it's worse than we thought," Karin mutters, leaning against the wall and biting a nail.

"I wonder what's going on."

"We'll find out soon. Kabuto's a great medical ninja," I say, watching the door.

How did I end up in this situation? How did Naruto? I want to know what's been going on. How did my best friend go from hating Orochimaru to loving him? Does Orochimaru feel the same?

There are so many questions I need answered, but I know now isn't the time. Naruto needs to be assured that his lover is going to make it. What could possibly be wrong with him? I believe that Kabuto can find the answer. In fact, I know he can.

 **XXXX**

We're gathered in the room once again, Orochimaru hooked up like one of his test subjects. I notice Tenzo shudder slightly. This must be bringing back old memories.

"Captain Yamato, you don't have to be here," Naruto mutters from his chair beside of Orochimaru's bed.

"I'm fine, Naruto. I want to be here for you."

My best friend looks up with pink, swollen, puffy eyes and smiles. "Thank you."

Tenzo nods.

Kabuto lifts Orochimaru's hospital gown and rubs the ultrasound gel on it. It's swollen and has a slight shade of red to it. He uses the machine, watching the screen.

"What's going on?" Suigetsu asks.

"I can only see a tight ball of chakra. It's difficult to get a clear image."

"Is the chakra ball causing all these problems he has?" Naruto wonders.

"Perhaps. It's not good to have so much chakra collecting in one place," Karin replies, pushing her glasses up. "We need chakra to flow like our blood. From the looks of it, it could be a chakra clot."

"What is a chakra clot?"

"It's like a blood clot, but with the build up of chakra in an area instead of blood," Kabuto explains. "It may very well be that. In which case, he'd need to have surgery to remove it since the clot is so large. However, it is possible that it's something else. His blood results will let us know."

"How long will that take?" Naruto asks.

"Just a few moments. Kyurokei is checking over his samples right now. She's an expert in blood."

A soft knock and voice come from the other side of the door. "Lord Kabuto?"

"Come in, Kyurokei," Kabuto says.

A petite woman with chin length hair and green eyes walks in, holding a clip board.

"What did you find?"

"Besides the low oxygen and chakra levels in his blood, I found nothing unusual."

"What about all that chakra gathering in his belly? And why is it all red and swollen?" Naruto asks.

"There doesn't seem to be a blockage of blood or chakra. Just low levels."

I look at the ultrasound machine then use my Sharingan to look at Orochimaru. "It seems that chakra and blood can pass, but it's choosing not to."

"But why?!"

"How should I know?"

"We're working on figuring that out, Naruto. Have patience, please."

"I… I'm trying. I just don't to lose him," he whispers, tightening his grip on his lover's hand.

* * *

 _ **XXXX**_

 _ **Sakura**_

"That's it, Sarada," I smile with my arms stretched out and knelt on the floor as my daughter stumbles her way over to me.

She falls, and starts to cry.

"Don't cry, Sarada. Pick yourself back up. I know you can do it."

Sarada stays on the floor a bit longer then pushes her way up. She takes a few more steps then falls down again.

"You're doing wonderful. You're almost there."

She tries again, making two more steps before falling again. Each time she falls less and less and cries less and less.

A knock on the door signals that Ino is here with Inojin. He's officially a month old today. He's growing up so fast! He's such a cutie! I'm so happy that Ino and I aren't fighting over Sasuke anymore. She's happy with Sai. And I'm happy for her. She's always been here to help take care of Sarada. I promised to do the same for her.

I pick my near ten-month-old daughter off the floor where she decided that the little bug crawling on the floor was more interesting than learning how to walk, and walk towards the door. I open it. "Ino, you-" I stop midsentence realizing that the person I'm talking to instead my best friend, but my husband. "S-Sasuke?"

"Well, are you going to let me in? It's snowing."

I stare at him for a bit then move out of the way. He shuts the door behind him, removing his cloak and hanging it up then toeing off his shoes. He walks over to me and looks at our daughter.

"Hello, princess," he smiles.

Sarada babbles.

"I've missed you too."

"You're home early," I say then add, "Not that I mind."

"Things have come up," he says, sitting on the couch. "Come here."

I do as he asks. He pulls me onto his lap, holding me close. He tickles Sarada's belly. She giggles, grabbing a finger. We smile.

"I've missed you."

I close my eyes, relaxing in my husband's embrace. "Me too."

"She's getting so big. What have you been feeding her, Sakura?"

"Her dinner?" I scoff.

"Might want to cut back," he teases.

"She's not that fat," I laugh.

"Well, she sure has an appetite. Just look at her trying to eat my finger."

I laugh as Sarada's small hands grip her father's finger as her little mouth sucks on it.

"She's silly. She's been doing well with walking."

"Oh?"

"I practice with her each day, distancing myself bit by bit."

"It's the best way to. Itachi taught me how to walk."

"He taught you a lot of things, huh?"

"It was how I liked it."

We sit in silence, just enjoying each other's company. It's been so long since I've been in Sasuke's embrace. I hold our daughter close, watching as she slowly falls asleep sucking on her father's finger. I smile, snuggling into his chest. This. This moment. It's perfect. I can't believe this is my life.

"Were you going to tell me what came up that made you come back?"

I'm grateful he has, but I know his job isn't done. After he's done with helping rebuild villages and help places in need to atone for his sins, he's going to do some research on Kaguya.

He believes that there will be a larger threat. Perhaps. I can't say. I do trust him to find the answer. It just hurts he's always gone. That's why moments like this are so precious.

Sasuke gently lifts my face and presses his lips against mine. My eyes flutter closed and my arms tighten slightly around our daughter. Sasuke's arm wrap around both of us more.

He deepens the kiss and I respond. Happiness fills me as the man I've loved since a child is finally showing how he feels about me. I thought he hated me. I thought I'd never be able to have him. I've had so many people (especially patients) want to date me, but I've refused them.

Yes, it does hurt that I never get to see my husband and our daughter won't know who he is. She'll question me, and I won't have an answer for her. But, it's how things are. I want no one else but Sasuke. He has been the love of my life for so long. I've fought too long and too hard to give him up just because he's doing what he feels is right.

We pull apart, panting and staring into each other's eyes, our daughter snoozing softly.

Sasuke pokes me in the forehead gently. "Nice kiss, my little cherry blossom."

I blush and smile. "Yours was nice too."

"Let me put Sarada to bed. We have a lot to discuss."

"Alright," I say, getting up and handing Sarada to her father.

He holds her close, smiling down at her. Tears of joy spark in the corner of my eyes. He walks out of the room.

A few moments later, he comes back, empty-handed. He sweeps me up with his arm, pushing me against the wall and kissing me harshly. I wrap my arms around his neck. I pull his hair and gasp as his teeth sink into my bottom lip.

"I've missed you," he whispers seductively, kissing down my jaw and planting butterfly kisses on my neck.

"S-sasuke," I moan as he pulls me closer to his perfect body, and kisses and sucks every inch of skin he can reach.

He pulls away, both of us flushed. Yet, I seem to be the only one out of breath. I know it's not me. I know how to bring the passion out of my husband. I know how to make him lose control. It's beyond beautiful, and it's for my eyes only.

"As much as I'd love to have my way with you right here, there are pressing matters we must discuss."

"How pressing?" I whisper seductively, nibbling on his ear, and raking my nails down his back.

I feel him shiver and arch into my touch. His erection rubbing against my thigh. I smirk, and rub my leg against it.

Sasuke inhales sharply.

I smirk. Still got it.

"Sakura…"

"Yes?" I ask innocently, planting kisses on his neck and jawline.

"We really-" he gasps as my leg presses on his erection more.

"We really need to what?"

"T-talk."

"Can't we do it after?" I pout, rubbing my leg harder.

He hisses. "It's about, N-Naruto…"

I pause. "Naruto?"

He composes himself as well. "Yes. He's back."

I twist out of his hold, landing on my feet. "Dammit, Sasuke! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well, I was going to, silly. You just got a little too excited," he grins, poking me in the forehead.

"So did you," I motion towards his large erection.

"Well then, do you want to talk about Naruto now or after?"

"Will talking about Naruto ruin the mood?"

He frowns. "Probably."

I toss my shirt off. "Lovemaking first, talk later."

He chuckles, removing his shirt as well. "Right."

 **XXXX**

His lips are soft against my overly heated skin. His hand squeezes a breast gently as his tongue travels down my body. He kisses, licks, and bites my abdomen. He swipes his tongue a few inches away from my clit, teasingly. I gasp, trying to get him in that special spot.

He licks his way back up, moving to the opposite breast his hand is currently squeezing, pinching, and pulling at. I moan as his mouth closes around it and he sucks and licks.

"Sasuke…"

He hums, swirling his tongue around my nipple then moves to the other, supporting his weight on his arm. His erection rubbing slightly against my thigh, licking and making it sticky.

I sit up enough to grab his erection, stroking it. His moans are muffled by the mouthful of my breast.

"Let's stop playing around," I whisper, rubbing the head gently.

"Are you sure?" he asks, pulling away, his hips jerking.

"Yes. I mean we do have a situation, no?"

"I don't want to ruin my time with you," he says, kissing my shoulder.

"No, I don't either."

"Well, if you're sure," he says, pulling me down on the bed and moving between my legs. "Next time, I won't give into you so easily."

I smirk. "We shall see."

"We shall indeed," he hisses as he slides into me fully and deeply.

I moan, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

We kiss long and deep as Sasuke thrusts in and out of me at a steady place. His arm around my lower back, keeping me there.

He moves to my neck, sucking and biting it as he quickens his pace. Our hearts beat wildly in sync and our breath becomes laboured as we lose ourselves to the pleasure of each other.

My nails rake down his back. He sits up, lifting my legs over his shoulders and moving into me harder and faster.

"S-Sasuke," I moan, shivering against him.

, sighing happily as he slips out of me.

I sigh happily as well. We stay like this a bit longer then Sasuke lies down on the bed, pulling me close to him once we've done a quick wet washcloth clean up.

"I'd like to take a shower, but we've put what we need to talk about for a while."

"Hmm," I hum in agreement, snuggling into his chest. "Well, go on. You said it was about Naruto. What has he been doing?"

"He's been with Orochimaru," Sasuke replies after a short while.

I frown deeply. "Orochimaru? What's he been doing with him?"

I know Orochimaru has changed. I know he's not the same person, but help but be wary of him. You can't just change overnight. I know he's not evil. He's one of those people you keep your distance with.

"I don't know all the details, but apparently, he's been on a mission to help him. That's what Tenzo said at least."

"So that's where he's been," I muse. "So what's so urgent? Has he succeeded? Is Orochimaru freak free?"

I feel Sasuke tense.

I pull away a bit. "What's wrong?"

"Sakura, don't talk about him like that." Sasuke says, standing up, and getting dressed.

I do the same."I- what?"

Since when has Sasuke cared about Orochimaru? He's always been so distant and closed off when discussing the years we were apart and he was with Orochimaru. I have suspicions as to why. Sasuke knows I'm here if he needs to talk.

"Just don't. He's not like that anymore."

"I know he's changed, but I can't help but feel I need to keep my distance from him. He makes me extremely uncomfortable."

"I know. Just remember what Naruto said and what we fought for. We can't expect to call him a freak and monster and expect him to cower in the corner. Eventually, a cornered or caged animal will lash out."

I bite my lip a bit. "I know…"

"So please watch what you're saying, Sakura."

I nod. He's right. I shouldn't judge so quickly. Lady Tsunade and I have talked about her teammates before. She said she had a crush on Orochimaru when they were children, but unlike mine, it faded over time. I have to admit, he was cute a child. But those eyes…

What is he…?

"I don't agree with everything he does. In fact, I find it disgusting, but he has his reasons. I don't know exactly why he does what he does, but he's still human. We can't treat him like shit just because we find him repulsive. Remember, your master is his friend and an old teammate."

"That's true. I'm sorry, Sasuke."

He kisses my forehead. "It's alright, my beautiful cherry blossom. I was just warning you."

I frown. "Warning me?"

"Not to say such things in front of Naruto."

"He's become friends with Orochimaru already?"

Sasuke chuckles.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, they've become much more than that."

"What? You mean… they're…?" I whisper, suppressing my urge to kill that fool.

"Naruto is in love with Orochimaru."

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 ** _Anko_**

 _"Orochimaru is back in the village."_

 _I nearly choke on my sweet. "W-what? Since when?!"_

 _"By now it's been about three weeks."_

 _"Three weeks?!" I exclaim._

* * *

 **Next update date** : February 1st*

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	29. Chapter Twenty-nine: Wreckage

**Hey everyone, it's me again today. Jess isn't feeling well, but she really wanted to update today because it's the ninth anniversary of her mother's death so it's a special day. I hope you all like the chapter 9beetter review or I'll kick your asses (just kidding, I promise I'm not like that)). Also, we've both been getting into HunterxHunter these days. We're more than fifty episodes in so it's actually very exciting and interesting. Thank a few friends for recommending it because we're trying to watch some good anime, but either way, I'm just glad we found something we're interested in. Still, Naruto is still our favourite, but without further ado, let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no_ _ **rape**_ _!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings** **:** OroNaru, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-nine: Wreckage**

 _ **Sasuke**_

A long pregnant pause falls then in an instant the wood on the floor is shattered in splinters and a large crater is formed at the contact point of my wife's fist. She pants, glaring up with tears streaming down her face, hand still in the center of the crater. The impact has caused a leg on our bed to break and everything on it to fall into lumps on the floor.

"Sakura-"

"Just don't!" she hisses, jerking her hand up and storming out.

I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose then make a shadow clone to take Sarada to Hinata while Sakura and I work this out.

I find my wife outside where she's jerking down the laundry from the clothes' line and throwing them into the basket.

"Sakura, please calm down."

She stops, glaring at me. "Calm down?! How can I 'calm down', Sasuke?! Does this not upset you?! Naruto is in love with that… that… freak!"

Anger boils within me when I hear her say that. I'm not sure where this is coming from. Orochimaru and I never got along. In fact, I should support my wife, but for some reason, I just… _can't_

I close my eyes for a moment. "We can be upset for the rest of our lives, but it changes nothing, Sakura. Naruto truly loves Orochimaru."

"How?!" she exclaims, punching a nearby tree.

"I'm not sure. I haven't asked."

"Why not?!"

"Because Orochimaru is extremely ill and Naruto is losing his mind over it."

"He already lost it being with that _thing_!"

"He's changed, Sakura."

"And that gives him the right to steal our friend?!"

"He needs to be killed!"

"We both know that can't happen, Sakura. Besides, this isn't about what _we_ want. It's about what Naruto wants."

"Naruto wants Hinata! What the hell was he doing with that _thing_ anyway?!"

"Helping him. You know how Naruto is. He wants to help everyone."

"Well, he doesn't deserve help."

"It's not your place to say, Sakura."

"So this is what you wanted to tell me?"

"And, that Orochi-"

"Not a chance."

"Sakura."

"I said no, Sasuke! I can't stand him! Just the sight of him, the mention of him…" she hisses, shaking as tears fall. "I can't do it. Please… there's Kabuto…"

"Kabuto is treating him. He can't figure out what's wrong."

"Then get Lady Tsunade."

"We've contacted her. She said until she can get there that you need to care for him. Isn't it a medical ninja's duty to treat _all_ patients?" y

She glares at me. "Don't use that against me, Sasuke. That's not fair."

"No," I say, approaching her, "what's not fair is watching my best friend suffer because someone he loves is dying and my wife-the best medical ninja in the world-refuses to even _look_ at him to figure out what's going on."

Her fists clench at her sides, more tears fall.

"I understand you're upset with him. I understand he makes you angry. I understand that you wish he didn't exist. You have every right. He hurt you. He took me from you and caused so much pain in this village. But we fought for peace. If we keep hating him, one day, he's going to bite back. Regardless of whether you see it or not, Orochimaru _is_ human. I've seen the way he looks at Naruto and the fear in his eyes that he's going to be alone. They love each other. I don't know how it happened, but it did, it has. We must accept it. We have to. Otherwise, we're going to lose Naruto."

"So he'd choose him over us?" Sakura whispers, sniffing.

"I'm not sure, but I'm not going to put him in such a situation. I've hurt him enough and so have you."

Sakura looks down. "I-"

I place a finger under her chin, lifting her head until her eyes meet mine. "I know this is painful for you, but Naruto needs our support."

"I… I can't…" she whispers, pulling away. "I'm sorry."

"Sakura…"

"I just need to be alone right now," she says, heading back inside.

* * *

 _ **XXXX**_

 _ **Anko**_

I chew on a dango stick as I sit in my favourite café waiting for Tenzo. He finally shows up-twenty minutes late!

I place the stick down and frown up at him. "You're late."

"I know," he apologizes, waving the waitress over and ordering himself a cup of tea.

"Care to explain why?" I ask, grabbing another stick of dango.

"A lot of things have come up."

"Like?"

His tea comes and he takes a long sip before replying. "Orochimaru is back in the village."

I nearly choke on my sweet. "W-what? Since when?!"

"By now it's been about three weeks."

" _Three weeks_?!" I exclaim.

People give us looks.

Tenzo looks around, lowering his voice. "He's… ill."

I frown. "what's wrong with him?"

"Not sure. Kabuto can't even find out. The last time I was around them, Sasuke was going to talk to Sakura. I'm not sure if he convinced her or not."

"I see."

So Orochimaru-sensei is sick, huh? I feel an ache deep inside. I don't want him to be sick. Even after everything he's done-still does-I still care. I can't help it. He was the first person to accept me. He never turned me away. That was until…

I clench my fists. How could he do that to me?! I gave him everything! I would have given him the world! But I couldn't… I couldn't do _that_!

But now… now he's a different person. I can't even begin to imagine how much he's changed being with Naruto…

I'm not _supposed_ to know about it. It's some S-rank classified mission that Naruto had put himself on with the mission from Lord Sixth. Originally, Tenzo had been trailing my former sensei then Naruto took the job of being his 'babysitter'. I only found out because Tenzo had stopped coming to see me and I wanted to know what he was up to. And, I wanted to know if the rumour I heard that there was a plot to kill Orochimaru-sensei was true.

First of all, if anyone is going to kill him, it's going to be me. And I know damn well he can't be killed. Second of all, he is my sensei and no one will hurt him!

It's been like this for me for years. And the fact he refuses to acknowledge me just makes it worse.

"How are you feeling?" Tenzo asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I shrug, taking a sip from the red bean soup can. "How am I supposed to feel?"

"Supposing and feeling are different things."

"And what about you?"

"I want to be there for Naruto."

"That's not surprising. How is he doing?"

Tenzo closes his eyes for a brief moment. "Awful."

"That sucks. I've always liked that kid."

"He's sweet."

"He's going to make someone very happy one day. Wait, doesn't that Hyuuga girl love him? What's her name…?"

"Hinata?"

"Yeah! She's been waiting for him for so long! I hope that-"

"Anko," Tenzo interrupts me.

I frown. "Yeah?"

"Naruto is with Orochimaru."

This time I do choke on a piece of dango. I finally get it down after some coughing, gagging, red bean soup, and tears.

"What?!"

"I'm not sure how it happened. But Naruto is head over heels in love with him."

"Wow. Just… wow. And Orochimaru-sensei… does he…?"

"I think so. I can't tell."

"I see."

"I think you need to talk to him. He goes in and out consciousness though."

"His illness must be pretty bad."

"I'd say."

"Do you think he'd want to talk to me?"

"I think he needs support."

Why should I care though? He's never cared. It was all an act. But if he's made Naruto fall in love with him then… perhaps… perhaps I can pull the broken pieces back. Not for the same picture, but for a better one. One where my sensei and I are happy.

I want to see him happy. Truly happy. Like he was when we first met or when he let me live with him for a few years and taught me more than just jutsu and ninja skills. I want that closeness again. Where I can tell him anything.

"He's going to think I'm disgusting."

"He's gained a lot of weight too."

"Huh."

Is he depressed too or is the illness causing it? I suppose I'll find out. I just hope he'll talk to me. No! I'll make him! He will know that I am not worthless! I am Anko Mitarashi! Student of Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin! And I will show him that he has my support! He and Naruto both do!

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _ **Sakura**_

 _"Guys! I see something!"_

 _"What?" I ask, looking up._

 _Suigetsu points to the screen. "See that?"_

 _"The snakes and chakra? Yeah, we see that, Suigetsu," Karin scoffs._

 _"No! No! Look!" he exclaims, pointing to a certain spot._

 _"Is that…?"_

 _"It's an egg!" Naruto exclaims._

* * *

 **Next update date** : February 10th

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	30. Chapter Thirty: Sparks

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no_ _ **rape**_ _!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings** **:** OroNaru, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty: Sparks**

 _ **Naruto**_

I squeeze Oreo's hand, watching his chest rise and fall. Kabuto finally got his breathing at a steady rate. Oreo's been awake a few times since he's been here-about three weeks. And he's not getting any better. In fact, he's actually getting worse!

He doesn't stay awake long enough for me to really talk to him. I want to tell him that he's going to be okay, but I have my doubts. He's in a hospital, yet he's getting worse? How can that be?! Aren't hospital's supposed to help?!

Oreo's blood is constantly being taken and his chakra levels checked as well. No one can figure out how Oreo has no chakra in some places but a whole clutch of it other places. And his belly…

Why is it so big?

I press my hand against it. Immediately, I feel a pulse of chakra and warmth. I frown, pulling back the covers and lifting his gown up. It's definitely bigger than when he first got here. Is it that chakra? Perhaps that surgery would be a good idea…

Kabuto sent a summons for Granny Tsunade to return immediately knowing that Sakura would outright refuse my lover. Her response was to have Sakura look at him until she could get there. Apparently, old man Onoki isn't doing too hot either, so Granny is having to deal with him first.

So now Sasuke is at his house _hopefully_ convincing Sakura that Oreo is in dire need of her help. But he's been there for a while. Sakura probably blew up.

I move the chair closer, rubbing my thumb across the back of his hand. Even while sick, Oreo's still so beautiful.

I watch him as the machines do their work. Not healing him, but stabilizing him. They've given up on me leaving, so I've been put in charge of monitoring Oreo. I make sure his heart rate and oxygen levels are normal. I bathe him and change his bedpan and make sure his catheter is okay. I brush his hair just the way he taught me. I change his sheets and pillows. I make sure he's warm. But more importantly, I talk to him.

I make sure he knows he's not alone and that I love him with every ounce of my being. I make sure that he understands he'll never have to be alone ever again. I stand up, kissing his forehead before sitting back down.

"Oreo, please be okay. We're doing everything we can to find out what's wrong. I'm so scared. Terrified to lose you. I just got you. I know I shouldn't be selfish, but dammit," I hiss, punching my thigh, "I am! I'm selfish for wanting to see those gorgeous snake eyes and to see that beautiful smile! To hear you laugh! I miss you so much! Please, Oreo! Don't… don't leave me! Please get better. Please, Orochimaru," I choke, throwing myself into him and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Naruto."

I sniff. "What did she say?"

"She's refusing," Sasuke says.

I hold onto Oreo more. "That means…" I whisper shakily.

"I'm going to keep trying. I'm not giving up on him."

"W-what did she say?" I ask, glancing up at my friend.

Sasuke closes his eyes, shaking his head.

"If she'd only see! If she'd just give him a chance! No one even wants to! He's so fucking miserable!"

"I know, but we will figure this out, Naruto."

"No, Sasuke! You don't understand! It's not just about-whatever the hell this shit is! It's…"

"It's what?"

"He's-" I cut myself off with another wave of uncontrollable sobs.

"Just breathe. I know this is difficult for you, but if you're going to be monitoring him then-"

"I know," I sniff, sitting up and wiping my face. "I know."

"Until Tsunade can get here, we have to do what we can. It's the only thing we can do."

"I just wish that Sakura-"

"She's pretty upset, Naruto. She outright refused to even look at him."

"But he needs her help!" I exclaim.

"I know."

"So she's just going to let him die?!"

Sasuke doesn't respond.

Another sob forces its way out. "O-Orochimaru…"

"Sasuke wasn't lying. You really are in love with him."

I freeze then turn to see Sakura standing at the door.

"S-Sakura? But I thought you…"

She ties her hair back in a messy bun and slaps some medical gloves on. "You brought Sasuke to me. It's time I returned the favour."

* * *

 _ **XXXX**_

 _ **Sakura**_

I can't believe I decided to do this. Just being in the presence of this man, it sends shivers down my spine. But, thinking over what Sasuke said, what Lady Tsunade taught me, and watching my friend breakdown over Orochimaru, I had to do something. I have to.

But that doesn't mean I like it. Not by a long shot.

"Naruto, I need you to step back," I say, approaching Orochimaru.

"Y-you're not going to hurt him, r-right?" he whispers, shakily.

I frown at my friend. "No, Naruto. I'm not here to hurt him."

"Sakura, are you sure about this?" Sasuke asks. "If it makes you uncomfortable-"

I close my eyes, shaking my head. "He's a patient. I can't refuse him. Besides," I say, looking at Naruto, "I watched you before I told you I was here. I don't want to put you through any more pain than I already have."

"Sakura-"

"Like I said, I owe you."

Naruto and Sasuke glance at each other then at me. "If you're sure…" Naruto says, pulling away from Orochimaru. "Please, help Oreo, Sakura."

"Oreo, huh?" I say, opening his mouth and sticking a finger. I pull it out, saliva sticking between my finger and thumb. "You always had some interesting nicknames."

Naruto blushes as I put the saliva sample away to be tested later.

"I'll tell Kabuto you're here, Sakura," Sasuke says, heading towards the door.

I nod as I check Orochimaru's vitals.

Sasuke returns with Kabuto a few moments later along with Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo.

"Where's Captain Yamato?" Naruto asks.

"He had to do something. He said he'd be back as soon as he could," Jugo replies.

"Sakura!" Karin beams, hugging me. "How are you?"

"I could be better. And you?"

"Same. I've gotten into this mess."

"No one asked you to be here, Karin. It's not like you're doing anything to help."

"What was that?!"

"I've already warned you two," Kabuto snaps.

They sigh and move out of the way.

The corners of my lips twitch slightly then I frown. "Do you have his chart?" I ask Kabuto.

"Of course," he says handing it to me.

I scan it. Hypertension, bradycardia, hypoxemia, and hypoxia. Low chakra levels all over. A chakra cluster in the abdomen. Vomiting, diarrhea, strange behaviour such as craving unusual food, frequent urination, swollen abdomen, rapid weight gain, malnourished.

"Kabuto, can you have someone test that saliva sample?" I ask as I push the covers and his gown up.

Kabuto takes the sample and leaves the room.

I frown and press my hands against Orochimaru's abdomen. It's definitely swollen. Blood has come up to the surface, changing the skin of it from unnatural white to a dark red. I press my hands gently on it, pressing around.

Orochimaru whimpers.

"Oreo...!"

I glance over my shoulder at Naruto. "It's okay, Naruto. It's just really sore."

"Please be careful with him," he whispers, moving closer.

"I will."

Kabuto comes back a few moments later with the results.

"Well?" Naruto asks. "What is it? Did it tell why Oreo's dying?"

"It's the same as before, Naruto. It's not revealing anything."

I sigh, rubbing my eyes. "I figured as much."

"So then if blood, pee, poop, and spit doesn't tell us what's wrong with him then…?"

"The next thing would be an ultrasound, but that's already been done."

"So nothing can be done?!" Naruto exclaims.

"I never said that," I say. "Karin, will you watch Orochimaru's chakra levels?"

"Sure," she says, walking over.

"Sasuke, I need you to direct your Sharingan at his abdomen."

Sasuke nods, preparing himself.

"Naruto, you and Jugo use your senjutsu chakra as I use my medical ninjutsu."

"Okay," Naruto says. He and Jugo preparing as well.

"Kabuto, use snake Sage Mode and use the snake on your abdomen to help Naruto and Jugo."

Kabuto prepares his Sage Mode and attaches the snake to his old master.

"And what do I do?" Suigetsu asks after we're all set up.

"Watch the ultrasound screen. Tell me exactly what you see."

"Kay. You got it, Sakura."

"Is everyone ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Yes."

"Ready."

"Let's do this! Let's save Oreo!"

We pull our powers together.

"Weird chakra ball…"

"We know about that. Keep digging deeper," Naruto says. "We have to save Oreo!"

We dig deeper, channeling our powers together and within the Snake Sannin.

"I feel something…"

"Me too."

"What _is_ that?"

"What do you see, Sasuke?"

"Snakes. A lot of snakes. A lot of chakra. A river of chakra with snakes swimming in it."

"Snakes? Like from his soul?"

"They have the same chakra."

"But what would they be doing-"

"Guys! I see something!"

"What?" I ask, looking up.

Suigetsu points to the screen. "See that?"

"The snakes and chakra? Yeah, we see that, Suigetsu," Karin scoffs.

"No! No! _Look_!" he exclaims, pointing to a certain spot.

"Is that…?"

"It's an egg!" Naruto exclaims.

"An egg?"

"Sasuke, can you…?"

He nods, focusing his rinnegan on the egg this time. His eyes widen.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"It appears the chakra is going to that egg."

"But why?"

"I'm not sure."

Wait a second…

Cravings, mood swings, loss of appetite, vomiting, frequent urination, swollen abdomen…

I glance at the ultrasound screen then down at Orochimaru.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"I think I know what the problem is," I say.

"What? Please tell me!"

"Orochimaru is pregnant."

* * *

 _ **XXXX**_

 _ **Naruto**_

" _Orochimaru is pregnant."_

" _Orochimaru is pregnant."_

" _Orochimaru is pregnant."_

I stare at Sakura for a bit. Silence fills the air for a moment then I throw myself at my lover, cradling his belly and kissing it. "He's… I'm going to be a father!" I beam, tears of joy streaming down my face.

"How can he be pregnant?" Suigetsu asks. "I mean… he's a guy."

"We're certainly going to have to figure that out."

"How do you _know_ he is though? I mean we saw an egg, not a baby."

"I put two and two together. Hinata would be able to tell if there is a baby inside of that egg or if it's just chakra or perhaps a snake."

"You can't, Sasuke?" Karin asks.

"No. It was extremely difficult to do what I could."

"The snakes are protecting the egg. They don't want foreign chakra inside," Kabuto supplies.

"So in order to actually _see_ this baby, we need Hinata here?" I ask.

"Yes. She's the only one who can see the chakra network clearer."

"Okay."

"She doesn't know, does she?" Sakura asks.

Everyone else moves away. Kabuto writes down what we've found out.

I look down. "No. She doesn't even know I'm back…"

"Then I think you need to tell her, Naruto."

"I… I can't. It'll break her heart…"

"It will, but it's better you tell her now than her to find out later by someone else."

"I… I know you're right. It's just… she's been my friend for so long. She's been in love with me and I feel like such a jerk…"

"You could always have a little fun with her," Suigetsu smirks.

"What?"

"You know, knock her up too."

"I'm not doing that!" I exclaim.

"It's what she wants, no?"

"No, it's not! Hinata isn't like that! And besides, I'm with Oreo!"

"So you'd rather be with someone who could pass as your grandpa than some chick who'd give you everything?"

"It's not about that! I love him! I'm not cheating on him! He doesn't deserve that!"

"Well, alright then," he grins.

"Suigetsu, stop riling Lord Naruto up."

He scoffs. "Whatever. So are we needed anymore?"

"Not at the moment," Sakura replies. "The best thing to do is to let Orochimaru rest."

"Right. We'll be around then. C'mon, Karin."

"What? Why me?"

"Cause you still owe me a kiss," he winks.

"Oh, right," she sighs as they leave.

"Stay with him? One of us will be back later," Sakura says.

"Of course."

I make a shadow clone and send it to talk to Hinata. I look at Sasuke. "Please stay."

"I was planning on it, loser."

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _ **Orochimaru**_

 _"Well, that would explain why I've seen pregnant women do such things," I say then I soften my voice. "Hello, precious. How are you?"_

 _Two kicks. Naruto and I smile._

 _"I've been telling it about you and how we can't wait to meet it."_

 _"You haven't promised it ramen and the toad contract have you?" I frown._

 _"Of course!" Naruto grins._

 _"We're doomed."_

* * *

 **Next update date** : February 24th

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	31. Chapter Thirty-One: Astonishing

_Hello sorry for not updating. Things have been a bit busy for the two of us. Jess' Grandma die (and yes it's me, at this rate we should just have an account, but then we'd miss out on reviewing so hey nope. Also, she has a job now! Yay!, but still we've decided to update today because it's my birthday today. Also, we're going to update two stories today. That's right, we have another story in the works each. Technically we shouldn't be updating since we don't have ten chapters, but we're being bad so you all get to read the story. We've just been super excited about the stories after all. Of course, Jess is writing a novel for me to write out for the newest story (probably should have gotten her to write me one too ;))._

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no_ _ **rape**_ _!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings** **:** OroNaru, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Astonishing**

 _ **Hinata**_

I bounce Sarada in her bouncy chair. She giggles, using her little legs to bounce. I smile. One day, I'd love to have a child with Naruto.

Naruto…

When is he coming back? It's been over a year since I've last seen him. Is he okay? That mission must have been serious. Of course, all missions are. Even the D and C rank ones. Sure, they're not exciting and fear-inducing, but… well, I prefer a simple mission over a life-threatening one.

Sarada starts crying suddenly. I pick her up and walk to the changing table. Since I help keep the babies sometimes, I invested in baby supplies including a room and changing table.

I set her down and start changing her diaper. "What did you eat, little one?" I ask.

Sarada babbles.

"Hm. Is that so? Well, you might want to cut back on that then."

She babbles more, giggling.

I tickle her tummy after I've cleaned her up and powdered her. "There. Now doesn't that feel better?" I ask, putting a fresh diaper on her.

Sarada claps. I smile.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I call as I dress Sarada back up, clean up, and wash my hands.

I walk back into the living room with Sarada. I gasp, holding onto Sarada more so I won't drop her.

"N-Naruto?"

"Hi," he smiles weakly.

"H-hey…" I mutter, face flushed.

Dammit, Hinata! Get a grip!"

"Is that Sarada?"

I nod.

"She's gotten so big."

"She's a little over ten months."

"Oh wow! Where has the time gone?"

"It sure does fly by. Come, have a seat. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Water if you're going to get some for yourself." '

I put Sarada down in her bouncy and leave to retrieve some water. When I come back, Naruto has her giggling and babbling happily.

"Seems she really likes you," I smile, setting our glasses down and sitting down myself.

"Seems so," he smiles.

Silence fills the air.

"So…"

"So?"

He bites his lip, staring at Sarada.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"I'm not sure how to say this. I suppose I should start at the beginning. Did Kakashi-sensei tell you where I was?"

"A bit. He said you were on some important mission."

"I was. I was on a saving mission."

"Saving?"

Naruto nods. "I was… with Oreo…"

"Who?"

He blushes "Orochimaru…"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So he's better now? Is that why you're back?"

"No. Not exactly…"

"What do you mean?"

He scratches the back of his head, staring up. "How do I say this? Well, first, he got sick so we took him here. We meaning Sasuke, Suigetsu, Captain Yamato, Karin, and Jugo. Captain Yamato had found Oreo while I was out. I searched for him for like three or four days then ran into Sasuke. We took him to Kabuto's hospital, but until Sakura agreed to examine him…"

"So you want me to ask her?"

"No, she's already examined him."

"So what's wrong with Lord Orochimaru?"

"He's pregnant."

"Oh. Well, I mean with all of those experiments, it must have done something crazy to his body. I mean I don't know much about it, but…"

"Hinata," Naruto says.

I look at him. Those beautiful blue eyes. He's grown so handsome. A faint blush paints my cheeks as I stare at the man I've longed to walk beside for so long.

I start to reach out to touch his face, but he grabs it and shakes his head. "I can't, Hinata."

"Oh."

"It's not you. I just…" he closes his eyes.

"You love him, don't you?" I whisper. "The baby is yours."

Naruto nods, tears falling. "I didn't… I wasn't… Hinata, I'm so sorry!"

I stand up and wrap my arms around his neck. "It's okay, Naruto. We can't help who we fall for. I'm not angry at you or Lord Orochimaru."

"But you're upset," he whispers, pulling me close to him.

"I am," I admit with a hoarse whisper.

"Hinata-"

"But I can get over this. Your happiness means the world to me. And if your happiness lies with Lord Orochimaru then who am I to judge?"

"Thank you, Hinata. I… I just…"

"It wasn't planned. Such things never are, but they happened. Don't beat yourself up. That'll make him feel like he shouldn't have you."

"I… I never thought of it like that…."

We pull away, wiping the tears away from each other's faces.

"Be happy with him. You have a family now, Naruto. It's what you've always wanted."

He smiles, sniffing. "Yeah, but I wasn't expecting it to be Oreo of all people."

I smile as well. "It happens."

"Thanks, Hinata."

"of course," I say. "You said he was pregnant?"

He nods. "It's hard to see cause there's like this egg and a lot of snakes and chakra flows all weird. We can't see what's in the egg, but Sakura is guessing there's a baby."

"Do you want me to look at him?"

"Would you?"

"Of course, Naruto," I smile.

* * *

 _ **Orochimaru**_

"Hello, beautiful. I can't wait to see those gorgeous eyes of yours and hear that beautiful laugh," I hear Naruto say through the haziness of my mind.

I slowly open my eyes to see Naruto cradling my abdomen and kissing it. Is he…?

"Naruto," I rasp.

He looks up at me, tears stinging his eyes.

"Oreo!" he exclaims, throwing himself at me. "Oh, Oreo!"

"Kit," I gasp. "You're hurting me."

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" he apologizes profusely, kissing me gently then rubbing my abdomen. "Are you okay?"

"Naruto…"

He smiles up at me, taking my hand. "I found out why you've been sick. Well, Sakura did, but Hinata confirmed it…"

"Oh?"

He beams. "We're going to be parents! You're pregnant, Oreo!"

I blink. "I'm…" I look down at Naruto cradling and kissing my abdomen. Well, that would explain why he was talking to it and why I'm so fat.

"How…?"

"Not sure. Something about natural energy, soul snakes, sperm? They're still trying to make sense of it, but the point is we're going to have a family, Oreo!"

"I don't understand… I want to know how this happened, Naruto. I can't get pregnant. It's not possible…"

"Well, apparently, it is because you are!" Naruto beams. He stands up and messes with the ultrasound machine. "These are pictures it automatically took when Hinata used her Byakugan on you."

I study the screen closely. There's a heavy flow of different kinds of chakra, mostly senjutsu, my soul snakes and a large blue-violet egg with patches of gold and orange splotched on it. Another picture reveals a fetus curled up and surrounded by even more senjutsu chakra. Tiny hands grip a tail.

Tears sting my eyes. "That's…" I whisper.

Naruto takes my hand and places it on my abdomen. We look up at him as our fingers laced together.

"How far along…?"

"At the end of this month will be six months. Sakura said you're due April 30th."

"So that must mean we conceived our first time…"

"Umm, yeah, guess so," he laughs.

"I assume you know the sex of the baby?"

"No."

"Women usually know during the fifth month…"

"Well, it's hard to read things like that right now. The baby is developing a bit slower than normal. Sakura said we may be able to tell at the end of this month or next."

"I see. Do you mind getting my medical chart?"

"Umm sure," Naruto says. He makes a shadow clone, and a few moments later, comes back with it and hands it to me then disappears.

I open the contents, reading it thoroughly.

"So the biggest issues are getting my chakra flow to return to normal and getting nutrients for this baby."

"Seems so. Since there's no umm… identical-"

"Umbilical cord," I correct him.

"Yeah, that. Since there's no umbilical cord then the baby can't eat it's growing super slow."

"So then there's a chance…" I whisper hoarsely as I feel a flood of tears coming.

Naruto moves so he's on the bed and pulls me close. "No thinking like that! We will figure this out! We're not losing this child!"

"Naruto…"

"Shh, it's going to be okay. If I do anything, I will make sure you and this baby live!"

"Me? But I'm…"

"Oreo, while you're pregnant you can't... and that means…"

I shiver, curling up next to my lover, who holds me closer.

"I can die," I whisper.

Of course. I knew I wouldn't be able to use any jutsu. It'd explain why trying resulted in failure and total exhaustion. My body was preparing itself and growing a child within. Of course, I have no energy for such things.

Everything makes sense from the sickness to the cravings. I just never thought it possible. I have to find out exactly how this happened. I'll need to talk to Sakura or Kabuto. Kabuto would be the safer bet. I'm sure he knows enough. He better.

"Like I said, I won't let you. I'm here for you."

I smile as I snuggle into Naruto. He rubs my abdomen for a bit. I gasp feeling a strange sensation.

Naruto pulls his hand away. "What is it, Oreo?"

"Not sure… just…" I take his hand and place it on my abdomen again.

"Oh! Sakura said that means the baby is kicking! It's its way of saying 'hi'. She said that it'll do it more and more if you talk, sing, or read to it."

"Well, that would explain why I've seen pregnant women do such things," I say then I soften my voice. "Hello, precious. How are you?"

Two kicks. Naruto and I smile.

"I've been telling it about you and how we can't wait to meet it."

"You haven't promised it ramen and the toad contract have you?" I frown.

"Of course!" Naruto grins.

"We're doomed."

Naruto laughs, pulling me close, and kissing me. I kiss back as our baby happily responds to its parents' love.

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _ **Tenzo**_

 _"Death is a part of life. I know it hurts to lose people we care about, but-"_

 _"Death is not a part of life! It is evil thrown in! What is the point in living if we die?!"_

* * *

 **Next update date** : March 24th

 _I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two: Thunder

_I deeply apologize for not updating for a while. I have been quite busy lately. But Pippa and I are hoping to get back into updating reguarly. We do need to write out more chapters. At least, Pippa does in terms of Fissures of Thirteen. I am currently in the middle of Chapter Forty-two(?) for this story. And Flutter is in the works as well. I think I'm on nine or ten for that? It's been forever since I've been able to sit down and write, honestly. I'm currently visiting Pippa in her new aparment. (But i have to leave Tuesday :'( ). I'm trying to move up here, but it's more complicated than we originally thought. So, I'll be staying with a friend from work until I can move up here. I'm so thankful I have her in my life. Pippa too._

 _Anyway, again, I'm sorry about the lack of updating, but here y'all go. :)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no_ _ **rape**_ _!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings** **:** NaruOro, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-two: Thunder**

 _ **Tenzo**_

I stand in the middle of Orochimaru's room. He stares at me, waiting. Naruto's arm draped around his lover's pregnant belly in a deep, snoring sleep.

The eyes of Orochimaru pierce into my soul. Those otherworldly eyes that sent terror shivering up my spine and shaking me to my very core when I was a child.

But now…

Now those eyes… they…

They're so lost.

Why am I here? Why did I help this man? It's not like I owed him anything. Naruto would be better off with someone else.

My eyes wander down to the swollen abdomen of the man who made me a freak.

"Six months today, huh?"

"That's what Kabuto said."

I nod, silence filling the air once again. I feel so awkward being here. Part of me wishes Naruto would wake up, but… I need to conquer this fear. If I'm going to have Naruto in my life, then Orochimaru has to be as well. As unfortunate as that is.

"Do you know what you're having yet?"

"Of course."

"Oh?"

"If you're that interested, we're having a boy."

"Congratulations."

Orochimaru's eyes drift to the window. "Why did you do it?"

I know what he's talking about. Why did I save him instead of killing him that day?

"I remembered Naruto's words," I reply.

"Isn't that what everyone does?"

"It's hard not to. Even you've been affected by Naruto."

"He's the first person…" he trails off.

"Is it true?" I ask.

"Is what true?"

"That you think death is suffering and that's why you've done what you've done?"

"Part of it was other things as well because I lost sight of my true goal. Naruto reminded me of it. And, for the record, I don't _think_ it's suffering. I _know_ it is."

Wow, Naruto was right… Orochimaru is…

"That makes no sense."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"That's rich coming from someone who experiments on people," I spit.

"Am I supposed to feel bad?"

"I know you don't and never will."

He shrugs, looking out the window.

"What makes you think that?"

"I've seen the truth."

" _I need to tell you guys something," Naruto says._

" _What is it, Naruto?" Lord Sixth asks._

 _Naruto looks at his lover nestled under the covers, breathing steadily._

" _I think… something is off with Oreo."_

 _Sakura scoffs. "Naruto, we already-"_

" _No, Sakura," he whispers, voice quivering. "He's…"_

 _Her eyes soften. "Naruto…"_

 _Tears fall down his face as he holds Orochimaru close._

" _Naruto, please tell us what's going on," Hinata says. "We want to help."_

 _He swallows. "He thinks… death is suffering and his goal is to save this world from these 'reapers'."_

" _That's absurd!"_

" _He never acted like that around us."_

" _He's… different around me…"_

" _He trusts you."_

" _So what do we do?"_

" _I can't do anything without his permission."_

" _Not to mention a test may affect the baby."_

" _So we wait."_

"Death is a part of life. I know it hurts to lose people we care about, but-"

"Death is not a part of life! It is evil thrown in! What is the point in living if we die?!"

"I don't know. We all have a purpose. We're all here for a reason."

"Well, my reason is to stop those reapers! I have the power of the Divine White Snake! I was chosen by him to defeat the Reaper King and bring people back!"

"People must die. Naruto will die and so will-"

I stop midsentence when I see Orochimaru shaking and curling up. He stares at me, but it seems more through me than anything.

"You will not have them!" he snarls.

It's different than what I've ever experienced from him. Those eyes…

" _One more thing. Sometimes Oreo isn't… here."_

" _what does that mean?" Sasuke asks._

" _I'm not sure. But please watch out. It comes unexpectedly and can cause a lot of destruction."_

Naruto bolts up, looking at his terrified, yet furious pregnant lover. He looks at me then back to Orochimaru then me again.

"Captain Yamato, what did you do?!"

* * *

 _ **Orochimaru**_

"People must die. Naruto will die and so will-"

" _Of course they'll die!" a reaper appears, squatting on the foot of the bed, claws clung to the metal frame. "And it's because you're too weak! I'll be taking that child soon and that fox brat is next!"_

" _Never! You will not have them!"_

" _And what do you plan on doing about it?"_

" _Yeah," a female reaper scoffs, appearing beside of Tenzo."You can't use your chakra when you're carrying that brat of yours."_

" _I'm tired of this. Can't we just kill him now?"_

" _His Majesty said he has to watch first. Besides, he'll be difficult to kill with Shiromaru on his side."_

" _That's no fun."_

" _Enough!" I snarl. "This time you're all dead!"_

" _Then come and try it!" They cackle._

 _I lash my tongue out, it hits the floor hard._

" _Can't even aim. What good are you?"_

 _My body snakes as I force my chakra out, extending my tongue. I grab a reaper, throwing it across the room._

 _He yelps as he hits a table, knocking it over onto himself._

" _You're a fool if you think you can beat me!"_

" _You know, these bag of worms look like they could be successful pawns for his majesty. What do you think, Zaiko?"_

" _Do what you will, Xinu. I'm here to bring Shiromaru's bitch to his knees."_

 _She laughs. "Very well then."_

 _She approaches Tenzo from behind. She smirks at me as she grabs his shoulders and licks his neck with a long, green tongue._

 _The male reaper slowly gets up and walks over to me._

 _I hiss, jerking out of the restraints and throwing myself at the female reaper. I hiss when I hit a dome of wood._

 _The male cackles. "So damn stupid! He's already been transformed. There's no denying that simple fact. The wood boy created that dome because he wanted to protect his master."_

" _Tenzo would_ never _serve you vermins!"_

" _Yeah, yeah! Just try and save your little friends! It's over!"_

 _I continue to fight them. I manage to break the dome wuth Kusanagi, but it keeps rebuilding itself. It's frustrating to say the least. Still, I have to fight! I can't let anyone down. I'm the only one who can actually see these foul beasts!_

 _More reapers gather. A swarm of them chanting about how they're going to take my child from me and Shiromaru._

" _Never!"_

" _Tie him up!"_

" _Right!"_

 _I feel cold metal across my chest, legs, and arms. I try to get them with my tongue, but i'm much too weak right now._

 _They cackle gleefully as they make sure I'm all tied up._

 _I struggle. I try the escape jutsu but to no avail. My chakra burns me like burning acid._

" _He's weak!"_

" _He's always been weak!"_

" _He's weak_ _ **er**_ _!"_

" _Such hostilities are a sign of weakness. Lord Vairu won't have any of that!"_

" _Yeah, yeah! We know!"_

" _Let's just get on with it!"_

 _I struggle, trying desperately to find some strength and chakra. I won't let anything happen to my family._

 _The reapers grin, cackling. They reach for my abdomen and proceed to steal the baby. I continue to struggle, doing everything I can to get out of this situation._ When their hands touch my abdomen, my eyes meet Naruto's.

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _Oreo grips the front of my shirt, sobbing uncontrollably. "b-baby. My baby is-" he cuts himself off with another wave of sobs._

 _I thread my fingers through his hair. "He's fine, Oreo. Everything is okay," I whisper against his hair, kissing the top of his head. My eyes snap to Captain Yamato, demand in my tone. "Did you have to bring up the baby?!"_

* * *

 **Next update date: June 30th**

 _I hope y'all all enjoyed! Until next time! :)._


	33. Chapter Thirty-three: Lightning

_Hey everyone, so it's me again! We didn't upload last Saturday, because today just happens to be Jess' birthday, so we decided to update today instead. Yay! I'm not sure what else to say. I could rant about how my technology is annoying me (and how friggin expensive computer support is), but really that's probably best left to my stories. And I suppose I could also tell you how I'm not going to upload one of my stories until this one can catch up, but again that's probably best left to my story, but I guess I said it anyway. And we have a million other ideas coming into existence so don't worry about that. We have so many plans and so many different ideas that it'll be awesome!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no_ _ **rape**_ _!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings** **:** NaruOro, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-three: Lightning**

 _ **Naruto**_

" _Enough! This time you're all dead!"_ Oreo hisses, eyes unfocused Captain Yamato barely manages to dodge my lover's tongue lashing out at him.

"Shit, that was a close one. I suppose chakra depletion and being pregnant will do that to you."

Oreo shakes. His tongue extends more and he wraps it around a wood substitution that Captain Yamato made when Oreo started attacking and throws it across the room. It lands under a table, knocking it over, causing said table to fall on top of it.

" _You're a fool if you think you can beat me!"_

"Naruto, we need to calm him down."

"I know."

I place a hand on Oreo's arm. "Sweetheart?"

"I think you're going to have to knock him out, Naruto. As bad as that sounds."

Before I have a chance to reply, Oreo jerks out of the cords and wires he's hooked up to and tackles Captain Yamato to the ground, who just barely manages to make a wood dome. Oreo hitting it hard.

"Damn, are you alright, Oreo? Captain Yamato?"

"Yeah. I think so," he replies tightly from within the dome.

" _Tenzo would_ never _serve you vermins!"_

"Oreo, what are you talking about?"

"Naruto, it doesn't matter. Just stop him!"

Oreo attacks the dome. It holds up for a while until Kusanagi gets involved and he slices it open.

Captain Yamato responds with a more powerful dome.

I stand up, walking over to Oreo. This is insane! Sakura, Sasuke, Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Kabuto rush in.

"We heard chaos and-"

"Just tie him up, Suigetsu!"

"We need to calm him down."

" _Never!"_

"Get him on the bed and tie him up."

I wrap my arms around him and hold him close. He struggles in my arms as Sasuke takes just enough energy away not to harm him or our unborn son.

"he's weak," Suigetsu says.

"Weaker," Kabuto corrects. "He's been weak for a while now."

"Whatever."

"This is no time for fighting."

Karin and Jugo strap him to the bed with metal bands once I've lay him on it.

Sakura places a hand on Oreo's tummy, healing him and the baby.

Oreo's eyes flutter open. He stares at me. "K-kit?"

I take his hand, squeezing it.

Captain Yamato lets out a sigh of relief as he undoes the jutsu and stands up.

Oreo looks around then down. "Why am I strapped to the bed likes science project?"

"To make sure you're okay, Lord Orochimaru."

"Why the hell did you attack Tenzo, Lord Orochimaru? Did he say something?" Karin asks.

"He'll attack us next! You better watch out!"

Karin punches Suigetsu, his head turning into water then reforming again.

"I wasn't attacking him. There was a reaper. Then another came… they were after baby."

"Did they say why?" I ask. Oreo shakes his head, tears falling. "They said Tenzo was on their side and I said he'd never join them." He looks at Tenzo. "R-right?"

Captain Yamato raises a brow to me then looks at Oreo. "I didn't see anything in the dome. I was more focused on not getting murdered. So no, I'm not a part of any cult to kill you or your baby. However, if you don't stop lashing out like that then your baby won't last long. You're lucky you have Sakura and Kabuto here; otherwise, your baby could have died."

Oreo shakes, tears falling rapidly.

I undo the straps, get on the bed, and pull him close.

Oreo grips the front of my shirt, sobbing uncontrollably. "b-baby. My baby is-" he cuts himself off with another wave of sobs.

I thread my fingers through his hair. "He's fine, Oreo. Everything is okay," I whisper against his hair, kissing the top of his head. My eyes snap to Captain Yamato, demand in my tone. "Did you _have_ to bring up the baby?!"

"Don't get angry with me. He needed to hear the truth. It should help him to not do it again."

"That's not the point! He was calming down and you just had to speak of the baby! Like that couldn't wait until _after_?!"

"He needed to hear it as I said before. Don't get upset because you can't control his actions. Keep babying him and there will be no baby."

"He's got a point, Naruto," Suigetsu says, grinning just enough to see sharp teeth grazing his bottom lip as he chews on the straw of his cup.

"I know! But I just wanted him to calm down first! Now just look at him!"

"Gone! He's gone! Stupid reapers! They took him! Kit they-"

"Shh," I whisper gently. "It's okay, Oreo. Our son is safe."

"This is insane."

"You're going to have to strap him back up so he won't attack again."

"N-no!"

"Absolutely not!" I snarl.

"It's the only way to-"

" **Enough**!" Sasuke shouts.

The room goes quiet except for Oreo's sniffles, sobs, and gasps.

"Listen; this is no time to be arguing. Orochimaru is harming himself, the child, and others. Taking measures to prevent this again is a sensible idea, but let's be reasonable here." He glances at Suigetsu and Captain Yamato. "Strapping him would only stress him out more." His gaze shifts to mine. "Conversely, letting him be without any restraint is also unwise."

"Then what should I do?" I ask shakily.

"My suggestion would be to make sure at least two people are in here," Captain Yamato says.

"One has to be Lord Naruto."

(That is still so weird!)

"If that's the case then two people shouldn't be in here all the time," Sakura points out. "We can have them near."

"You know it's not wise to encourage naughty behavior from these two whilst Orochimaru is pregnant and this weak," Suigetsu smirks.

This time it's Sakura who punches him. The punch is to his stomach.

He gasps, water spilling from his mouth and from the closing hole in his stomach. "Damn. I can see why Sasuke-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"As I was saying," Sakura says, giving Suigetsu a glare, who in turn, just smiles at her. "I think it would be wise for Orochimaru to have Naruto with him and one of us near. Of course, the other person is welcomed to come in if they so choose to and if Naruto and Orochimaru are okay with it."

"You're forgetting the other way around though," Granny Tsunade says as she comes in.

Kurotsuchi comes in behind her, wheeling Old Man Tsuchikage.

"You were right, Gramps. He is weirder."

* * *

 _ **Tsunade**_

When I heard the news that Orochimaru was sick and in the village, I knew I had to get back as soon as possible. I couldn't leave Onoki, however. Sakura was upset with me, but she made an amazing discovery. She should be proud. After all, who discovers a man carrying a child?

Who would have ever guessed this would transpire? Then again, Orochimaru has always been androgynous.

When I told Onoki and Kurotsuchi about the pregnancy, they couldn't wait to see Orochimaru and the baby.

I didn't agree at first but after heavy bribing and a lost bet…

Well… here we are.

"Seems you've gotten yourself in quite a predicament, say Orochimaru?" Onoki says, coughing a bit.

Orochimaru looks up. "Why are you here, Tsuchikage?"

"I'm not the Tsuchikage."

Orochimaru raises a brow.

"Say what?!" Naruto exclaims. "But you-"

"Naruto! You know Onoki's been sick."

"Well, that doesn't mean he's not Tsuchikage."

"He does have a point, but, I'm Tsuchikage now," Kurotsuchi says.

"If you're Tsuchikage then…"

"I wanted to see if it was true. Plus, I can't have Gramps having all the fun."

"Kurotsuchi and I won't be here _too_ long. I just wanted to see what kind of nonsense you and Naruto got into," Onoki laughs, coughing a bit.

"That cough sounds awful," Sakura frowns.

"Well he's-"

"Don't say that word," Tenzo cuts me off.

"Hmm? What word? You mean dyi-"

"No!" They shout.

"That's not even happening. No point in bringing that up," Onoki scoffs, waving a hand dismissively.

Orochimaru smiles. "The reapers could never get you, Onoki."

Onoki looks at my old teammate for a bit. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, but nothing will bring me down! I am the great Onoki, the fence sitter, and former Tsuchikage!"

Kurotsuchi laughs. "Careful you don't overdo it with that boasting."

He glares over his shoulder at her. "Respect, Kurotsuchi. And shouldn't you be making sure Kirotsuchi is behaving himself?"

"Like Dad could?"

Onoki wheels himself over to the bed. He reaches out a bit shakily and takes Orochimaru's and Naruto's hands. "It's amazing what changes have been brought not only to the shinobi lands but to us as individuals. Who could have imagined you two would get together and create a life."

They both smile and blush.

"May I?"

They nod.

Onoki places a hand on Orochimaru's abdomen. "How far along?"

"Six months."

"Can I see the baby?" Kurotsuchi asks.

"We need Hinata for that," Sakura replies.

"Why is that?" Onoki asks, looking up at my recent student while keeping his hand on my friend's swollen stomach.

"The child is encased in an egg surrounded by Lord Orochimaru's soul snakes and heavily condensed nature energy chakra," Kabuto replies, pushing his glasses up.

"What does that mean?"

"We're still trying to figure out the details," Sakura says. "We have pictures that the ultrasound machine was able to take after Hinata pinpointed the baby."

"May I see them?"

Sakura nods, leaving the room for a moment then coming back with a binder. "We have Hinata come in when we need pictures and in-depth evaluations."

"It's becoming easier to examine him as long as Naruto or Sasuke is around."

Kurotsuchi nods and flips through the binder. "Why does he have a tail?"

"He does?" Onoki asks.

"Yeah. It's so cool!"

"How is the child overall?"

"Cute," Orochimaru says, smiling at Naruto.

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to meet him!"

"When is he due?"

"April 30th!" Naruto beams.

"You two better start thinking of names and where you want to live then."

"Right," Naruto says, looking at his lover.

"I still can't believe you two are together."

"I want to hear that story."

"Later," Naruto promises. "Oreo needs rest. He was stressed out earlier."

"And that's something you'll need to tell us as well, Naruto," I say.

"I know, Granny. I will."

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 ** _Gaara_**

 _"Now who's the one worrying? He'll be just fine. Besides, he has your fighting spirit and my DNA. On top of that, we're going to take breaks more often. Perhaps it's not ideal for a baby to go out, but I want Naruto to see what he has to look forward to."_

 _Matsuri frowns. "What do you mean?"_

 _I look down at my son. I smile, ticking his belly. I make a small cloud of sand._

 _He giggles, trying to grab it._

 _"Orochimaru is pregnant."_

* * *

 **Next update date: June 14th**

 _I hope y'all all enjoyed! Until next time! :)._


	34. Chapter Thirty-four: Encased

**_Man. we haven't updated in months. Jess and I are both very sorry for not having updated we have just been having some very rough months, but I finally got around to getting these chapters up. I can't promise we'll be updating regularly but we will try. We've been getting into the Yugioh ZeXal craz here lately, but we still adore Naruto of course. So none of these stories are going anywhere even if they may be a bit slow. We've been watching other anime too, but we ended up watching ZeXal twice and just giving up on 5D's and GX. Well, we have watched the first season of 5D's, but the rest of it is a bit weird, and of course it isn't dubbed so that doesn't help. I mean it is to some extent, but not fully. GX is better on the dubbing front, but the story was a bit weird, and we didn't feel like watching it, but we have saved our place. We've also saved our spaces for HunterXHunter (2011) since it's getting updated and Pokemon Sun and Moon and of course Naruto. Meanwhile, we've finished both FullMetal Alchemist series, liked Brotherhood better, but even so. It was nice to see both of them anyway. Now watching Sailor Moon because we can :D. Anyway, now that I have ranted about that we hope you enjoy our chapters. Actually, because I'm going to save this AN for the three stories I'm going to update (I'm still holding back on Fissures of Thirteen because for some reason I want to update certain stories at the same time so I'm waiting until Coiled has the same amount of chapters. I can't really explain why, but hey. We have also been working on our original stories, but also finished a chapter of Hostage. We are not planning on giving it up (though we really wish we were on the sequel already because we are adding in so many characters and many interesting plots). As for our plans regarding the story as a whole, we plan on seeing if we can finish it up then take it off and putting it on our combined channel (Mystic Shade Dragon) we will be posting quite a few stories on there since we love writing together._**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no_ _ **rape**_ _!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings** **:** NaruOro, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-four: Encased**

 _ **Gaara**_

I stare out at the village. A light sandstorm brewing. I look up at the sky wanting for Takamaru to deliver a letter from Naruto.

He doesn't.

In fact, I haven't received a letter from my friend in three months. This is troubling.

The things he's been up to were nothing short of amazing. He and Orochimaru being lovers? Who would have guessed?

I never even knew Naruto liked men that way.

Well, I suppose one learns things from another all the time.

What are you up to now, my friend? I hope you're not in some type of trouble. If you are, give me some sort of sign. As much as you've done for me… for the world…

"Lord Gaara."

"I told you not to call me that, Matsuri."

She walks over, standing beside me. She folds her arms over the ledge of the balcony. "I was beginning to worry about you."

"There's no need for that. How is Shinki doing today?"

"He's doing fine. Just taking a nap. He has quite the appetite," she giggles.

"That's because you're his mother."

"That I am. Nine months, thirty-four hours and twenty-nine minutes of hell were worth the lifetime of wonderful memories for the three of us to share," she says with s smile.

I smile at her. "Indeed. I never thought I'd be a father much less fall in love," I say, turning towards her. "It's all thanks to Naruto. If it wasn't for him then…"

Matsuri touches my face gently. "Naruto gave you the strength and a reason to change. He didn't change you, Gaara."

I close my eyes, leaning into the touch. Touches, gentle caresses, I never received any of that. Now it's a common occurrence. I can't say I'm disappointed.

"I suppose."

She looks at me for a while. "You're worried about Naruto, aren't you?"

I nod.

"He'll get back to you."

I smile a bit. I hope you're right, Matsuri. Then again, you're usually right about these things. You proclaimed your love for me in front of the village (much to my embarrassment) and consumed me on your love.

You were the first person outside of Naruto and my siblings to accept me. I could tell you my deepest, darkest fears and secrets, and you still claimed you were madly in love with me.

Your beautiful smile and heart fill me with more joy than you could ever imagine.

"Perhaps I shouldn't worry so much."

"He's your friend; he's important to you. I'd be upset if you didn't worry."

"I neglect you and Shinki."

Matsuri places her hands on her hips. She scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Oh please! You do no such thing."

I look at my soon-to-be wife. "Are you sure you're not just saying that?"

Her arms cross over her chest. "When have you known me to do such a thing?"

I look out again for a while before speaking again. "Do you think I should send Kankuro to find out why Naruto hasn't sent any letters?"

Before Matsuri has time to reply, Kankuro appears on the balcony, bowing.

"What is it, Kankuro?"

"A message from Konoha. It's from Naruto."

I turn around, taking the scroll.

"Naruto?" Matsuri asks. "Isn't he on some mission to help Orochimaru?"

I read over the contents. "Kankuro," I say, rolling the scroll back up.

"Yes, Gaara?"

"Do you mind watching the village?"

"Of course. Say hi to them for me. Oh, and Shikamaru and Temari and Shikadai."

"Of course. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Matsuri grins.

"And make sure Yutaka is alright."

Kankuro nods. "Of course." Then grins as well. "I'll be sure to."

She laughs as we go inside and make preparations to leave.

Once I've cleared that up, Matsuri and I head to our house where our two and a half week old son is sleeping peacefully in his crib, cuddling the teddy bear I had so long ago.

I release the sand barrier and pick him up. He stares at me with his mother's eyes. "Are you ready to meet your father's friend and your aunt, uncle, and cousin?"

Shinki babbles.

"I think he wants to," Matsuri says, smiling as she gathers all of his things. "Do you think he'll be okay? Maybe we should-"

"Now who's the one worrying? He'll be just fine. Besides, he has your fighting spirit and my DNA. On top of that, we're going to take breaks more often. Perhaps it's not ideal for a baby to go out, but I want Naruto to see what he has to look forward to."

Matsuri frowns. "What do you mean?"

I look down at my son. I smile, ticking his belly. I make a small cloud of sand.

He giggles, trying to grab it.

"Orochimaru is pregnant.

* * *

 _ **Tenzo**_

I slip out of the room. I'm not needed nor wanted in there. I wasn't _trying_ to upset him. I sigh and head outside into the forest. I find a tree and sit among its roots.

Ironic how the one thing that made my life hell is the same thing that gives me comfort.

I stare up at the canopy; listening to the rustling of the leaves as the birds take to the sky.

"Weren't you talking with Orochimaru-sensei today?" Anko asks dango stick in one hand, red bean soup in the other.

"I did," I mutter.

She pops a treat in her mouth. "Seems it didn't go so well."

"He almost killed me!"

She frowns. "Seriously? Why?"

"I'm not sure. He went crazy. Said something about reapers." I look up at her, watching her polish off her favourite treats. "Did he ever say anything to you about reapers?"

She places a finger to her chin. "He mentioned that death was suffering and there were important steps to take. He would talk about making us stronger and more resilient. I asked him if we could really bring the dead to life, and he said no."

"My guess would be he created those curse marks and recreated Lord First's wood-style because he wanted something that would be powerful enough for us not to die.

(odd since those experiments killed so many.)

"Seems so. Sometimes he'd talk to things that weren't there I just thought he was talking to himself, but…"

I close my eyes. This has gotten stranger and stranger. How long have these attacks been going on? Why hasn't anyone _done_ anything about them?!

"Why didn't you report his strange behaviour to Lord Third?"

She sits down beside me. "Several reasons, really. But most importantly, because I loved him."

"Then all the more reason…!"

"And that's _why._ I was a child. I didn't understand what he said wasn't true. To me, he was my world. His word was absolute and he was perfect. Looking back, I regret not telling Lord Third. I had plenty of chances, but…"

"I think Naruto is in a similar situation. He seems to want to protect Orochimaru from himself."

"It's easy to do. There's just something about him that draws me to him."

"I've never felt that with him."

"I know."

We sit in silence just enjoying nature and each other's company.

"Do you think there will ever be a good time to talk to Orochimaru-sensei?"

"No. If you don't talk to him, you never will. Something will always come up. I understand you don't wish to cause him stress, but having you on his life again… I think that'll help him-and you-a lot."

She thinks on it for a bit. "Well alright, but why encourage me after everything? And what happened today?"

I close my eyes. "I suppose today was partially my fault. I just didn't know the mention of death would cause him to go ballistic. As far as ever happened… I don't want to think about such things.

She takes my hand. Dango stick and can of red bean soup in a small bag at her side to dispose of later. "I'm here if you need to talk. You know I'll listen "

Of course, you will. You always do. I stare at her. People find her unsettling and childish, but those are only a small fraction of that she truly is.

"Thank you, Anko. The same goes for you."

She smiles. "I'll talk to him soon."

"He'll enjoy that."

"Yeah, and I want to see this baby."

"How he and Naruto managed to pull that off is a mystery of the ages."

She laughs, leaning her head on my shoulder. "I'll say."

I tense then relax. I look at her for a bit. "Did you and Orochimaru ever…?"

She sits up. "No. I tried, but he would get upset. Which, in turn, made me. So I stopped trying. Not wanting, but trying. "

"Do you still want him?"

"No. I've found someone else," she says, moving on her knees, and leaning in close.

I reach up, stroking her face. She's still pudgy, but I don't mind. She's helped me in so many ways. We connect through pain. Through Orochimaru. And as much as I hate that fact, I embrace it.

Just as I embrace this woman hold so dear to my heart.

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 ** _Temari_**

 _Shinki crawls over and gives his mom the dragonfly._

 _She smiles, picking him up and the plush. "Thank you, sweetheart."_


	35. Chapter Thirty-five: Reverberations

_**So this is kind of a special group of updates because it's Oro's birthday and Naruto and Hashirama's birthdays have just passed. I'm not sure if anyone else from Naruto is born in October, but even so. Then again I guess any update we do each month can be dedicated to the people born in that month, but we don't like all of them so oh well :D. I was going to say more, but can't think of anything, am much sick right now. Though Jess misses talking to you guys so send her a hello while I post up her stories and she gives me all the previews for these stories.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no_ _ **rape**_ _!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings** **:** NaruOro, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-five: Reverberations**

 _ **Temari**_

I sit on the floor with Shikadai and Mirai. My son and I are busy playing shogi while Mirai watches.

"You made stupid move, Mama," my four-month-old son says.

"Oh, I did, did I? Well…" I say, moving my piece. "How's that?"

"Better, but," he says, taking my piece. "Not good enough."

I smile. My child is simply amazing. He's so much like his father, yet he isn't afraid to speak his mind.

"I wish I could pay that well," Mirai pouts.

"Practice," Shikamaru says as he comes in.

"Big brother Shika!"

"Hi."

Shikamaru frowns. "That's all I get?" he turns to Mirai. "Hello, Mirai. How are you?"

"Good!"

He smiles and looks at the floor. "Playing Shoji I see."

"Yeah. Mama is no good."

"Mama didn't play growing up," I frown.

My husband wraps an arm around me once he's settled on the floor next to me. "Practice," he repeats.

I scoff. "What are you doing back so early anyway? I thought Lord Sixth wanted you to help Sakura figure out how Orochimaru got pregnant."

"He does. But he also said for me to go home."

"Did you fired?"

"No!" Mirai snaps. "Big brother Shika no can get fired! He bestest!"

"not word!"

"Hush you two."

"Shikadai, why don't you and Mirai play with some toys?"

Our son thinks of this. "Kay."

Arai beams. She runs into another room, gathering her bag of toys and plopping down on the floor. She and Shikadai start playing.

"Your brother is coming to visit with his fiance and child."

"Why? Not that I don't want to see them, but…"

"Naruto finally told Gaara about Orochimaru."

"Ah, that explains it."

A knock on the door signals their arrival. I answer the door and let them in.

Shinki peeks out of the yellow bundle he's wrapped up in tied to his mother's front then encased in a sling-like device. Almost all her ninja gear replaced with baby gear.

"Hello, precious," I say gently.

He babbles, pointing to my fan leaning against a chair.

"Do you like my fan?" I ask as Gaara and Matsuri settle in.

"It's nice of you two to come all this way especially with an infant "

"I needed to see him," Gaara replies. "Besides, Shinki enjoys being outside ".

"Father said good to be outside," Shikadai inputs.

Shinki points to Shikadai and Mirai.

"You want to play with them?" Matsuri asks, getting up and placing her child on the floor.

Shinki looks around and grabs a dragonfly toy, giggling as he makes it fly.

His parents smile.

"You'll have to get him a dragonfly then," Shikamaru says.

"He can have it," Shikadai says, shrugging.

Gaara frowns. "There's no need to give up your toys. Your Aunt Matsuri and I can buy him one."

"Mama and father can too. Besides, he likes."

Shinki dives the dragonfly down then back up, giggling.

"It's nice of you to give, Shika," Mirai says.

Shikadai just shrugs.

"So when can we go see Naruto and Orochimaru?" Matsuri asks.

"There are strict visitation rules set out for Orochimaru I'm afraid."

My brother frowns. "Why?"

"What happened? Is he okay?!"

"He had s violent attack about two weeks ago. He attacked Tenzo and stressed himself and the baby out quite s bit. Sakura wants at least Naruto in or around in case something goes wrong. Naruto isn't opposed at all. The visitations are an hour tops and it depends on how well he's doing. "

"What kind of an attack was it?" Gaara asks.

"They're not quite sure. Some form of mental breakdown from the sound of it. They don't want to test him until at least after the baby is born."

"Is the baby okay though?" I ask.

"He's been bad off from the start. At least in terms of growth and development."

"What do you mean?" Matsuri asks.

"Simply this: the child isn't connected to Orochimaru except through his soul snakes. He's not getting the nutrients he needs to grow correctly."

"Does this mean the child will have a disability?"

"Perhaps. He at least will never develop legs if his growth continues the way it is."

"What about his internal organs, bones, muscles…?"

"They're developing through means of chakra. It seems the most prevalent issue would be when he's, outside Orochimaru and away from those snakes."

"What does, Naruto stay about this?"

"He's pretty upset. He believes the child can make it but it puts a huge strain on Orochimaru."

"It's possible he and the baby could die, right?'

"Yes," my husband replies after a while.

"Naruto would be so devastated," Matsuri says sadly.

Shinki crawls over and gives his mom the x dragonfly.

She smiles, picking him up and the plush. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"We have x to be there for Naruto. He was there for us."

"Right! Let's help!"

"First, we need to figure out how this, child was made then we can go from there."

"Should we speak with someone who's examined him?"

"Yes. Let's head to, the hospital."

* * *

 _ **Orochimaru**_

I flick my tongue smelling the approach of my official student approaching.

"Naruto," I say.

Naruto looks up from his ramen, slurping some noodles. I'm not sure whether to feel disgusted or jealous. "Yes, Oreo? Is something wrong?"

"When you're done, do you mind leaving the room for a bit?"

He frowns. "Why?"

I point to the door as the sound of Anko knocking echoes throughout the room.

"Oh." Kit says. He places his bowl aside and answers the door. "Hello, snake lady."

"I thought the Kusa ninja was "snake lady"."

(Even though lady is completely wrong, but I'll just let a Kit suffer.)

"No. See, you said she didn't summon snakes and the only reason she was using them is that you were using her body. So, since you're an Oreo Snake that means that Anko is Snake Lady."

Anko laughs and lets herself in. "Hello, brat. Hello, Orochimaru-sensei."

"Hello."

Anko and I stare at each other.

Naruto looks between us for a bit then grabs his ramen, slurping on the noodles as he watches us.

After a bit, he places the bowl to the side and leans close to me, brushing some hair behind my ear. "If you need anything just let Gamatsuri know."

I sigh inwardly. These stupid "rules" and "babying codes" I have to live by.

"I will, Kit."

Naruto kisses me on the forehead then the lips before waving Anko good-bye.

Silence fills the room except the beeping of all the various machines I'm hooked up to.

"Going on your seventh month I heard. Are you excited, Sensei?"

"Why are you here?"

She doesn't reply for a moment. "I wanted to see you."

"I see."

"Do you not want to see me?"

"I've wanted to see you. I didn't think you would since you tend to pout over things that don't matter."

A mixture of emotions flash in her eyes.

"They told me you weren't doing well. I didn't want to upset you."

I feel raw pain flare up from deep within my soul. "Do you know what you mean to me?"

She's taken aback. "What?"

"You are one of the very few people who wanted to be near me. You demanded I be your sensei. You made me feel I could be close to someone. That I could open up and tell you all my dreams and hopes. You made my life just that much better. I wanted to give you the world, but you never took it. At the time I didn't understand why, but now I do. Looking at you, I'm reminded of how much I failed and hurt you. How I wanted to change you but I'm the one who needed to change, not you/".

"Orochimaru-sensei… I…"

"If I could have one regret it'd be hurting you and seeking out someone better."

Anko walks over and sits in the chair beside the bed. She takes my hand. "I've already forgiven you, Sensei. It took s long time, but Tenzo has helped me and Naruto's light shone upon me as well. I don't want to live in a world of pain. I want you in my life, Sensei. It's not the bad things I remember. It's the good. Like when you held me during nightmares or let me sign the snake contact. Or let me kiss you even though it made you uncomfortable. Those moments are what I remember most. I learned that good memory outweigh the bad because the good is how someone truly is. I want that bond with you again. I want to be a part of your son's life and I want you to be a part what's going on in my life as well."

I lick her face a bit. "Are you sure, Princess Snake let? After everything…"

She touches her cheek where I had just licked her, smiling. "I'm sure. Like I said, I want to remember the good times. I don't want to live in regret. Besides," she smirks, "whose gonna teach your baby?"

I smirk back. "Oh? Is that so? So are you wanting to teach a team or personally spoil my son like I spoil you?"

"Hmm. I think I like the spoiling better. Although, I have been spoiling Chocho with dango so I'm afraid your little maggot will have to share. "

"Ah. I see. So you're close with her then?"

Is that why she's… not that I _care._ As long as Princess Snakelet is happy then…

"she's sweet. Cries a lot, but sweet. "

"Babies always do."

"Is Naruto going to be okay?'

I arch a brow. " hmm?"

"For the baby. I mean you know he didn't have parents and you know how weird he is. I mean I never expected you and he to even _be_ together much less have a baby on the way."

"The wind blew up a storm, what can I say? Don't worry about Kit, Anko, he's going to be just fine."

"What about him becoming Hokage?"

"Kakashi wants to wait and see how the rest of my pregnancy and the birth of the child plays out."

"Kabuto told me it's draining you pretty badly. If you need chakra, Orochimaru-sensei…"

"I'm fine, Anko, but thank you. If I am in desperate need, I'll take you up on your offer. As it stands, however, the seals keep my chakra levels in check. The baby uses most of it, but Naruto is able to fill them up."

"I see. Have you and Naruto thought of any names?"

"We wanted to wait until the baby was born."

"Makes sense."

"Anko," I say after a dream out silence.

"Yes, Sensei?"

I grip the comforter. So many emotions run throughout me. "Will you be there?" I whisper.

She takes my hand and stares into my eyes, smiling. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 ** _Naruto_**

 _I do a help hooman figure out," a white snake says slithering out of Jugo's pocket._

 _"Wait! I know you! You're that snake that Oreo coughed up when he was trying to show me his soul snake!"_


	36. Chapter Thirty-six: Epiphany

_After over a year of not being able to actually update and talk to y'all myself, I'm FINALLY back! I have a new computer! Yoy! So a lot has gone on the past however long I've been gone. My life, honestly, is still a train wreck, but I'm trying to get it back on the rails. I'm planning on going back to school this year for Art Therapy. I'm living with my best friend now and my sister and I are moving in together in April. I have decided that I'm going to hold off moving to Canada until I complete school. It's just too much of a hassle to try and go to school up there and I think it'd benefit me better if I just stayed in the US for now. I think it'll make me being able to actually move there a bit easier. It sucks ass though, but it is what it is I suppose. On a job and car hunt too._

 _I have been working on my original story Aurora Eclipse: Book I: Fang. It's going pretty well. I've been struggling on this past chapter though, but I think I just need a break (but it's so addicting to write lol). I haven't written anything fanfiction related in a while, but I do have some chapters already written out for this story, so that's good. :)_

 _Pippa and I have gotten into Ace Attorney. We have all the games except the Investigation games, crossovers, etc. Just the trilogy, AJ, Dual Destinies, and Spirit of Justice. We're playing the last case in Justice For All. :D Pippa is writing fanfiction for that. I may one day. I just have to get into the mood for it lol. I also plan on writing on Yugioh ZeXal one day too! Love it so much! *hearts*_

 _But anyway, I will try to get back to my regular update schedule of every other Saturday. I apologize if I miss the update. I'm updating today because y'all have been without an update for a while. I feel awful :( So please enjoy! It's a bit short, sadly._

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no_ _ **rape**_ _!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings** **:** NaruOro, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-six: Epiphany**

 _ **Naruto**_

I head into the medical meeting room where Sakura, Sasuke, Kabuto, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, Hinata, Kakashi-sensei, Gaara, Matsuri, Shikamaru, Temari, Granny Tsunade, Old man ex-Tsuchikage, Captain Yamato, and Hinata are gathered. It's a large room with a few tables and filing cabinets. There are chairs scattered throughout the room and access to a bathroom and lounge area.

After we all settle in, Sakura begins talking.

"As we know, there are several things we need to discuss: how to get nutrients to the baby, how to keep Orochimaru's chakra levels balanced, and how to stop his episodes."

"In order to figure out how to do make sure they're okay, we have to figure out how the baby was created" Shikamaru says.

"And have you figure that out?" old man ex Tsuchikage asks.

"Not quite, but we have information that we can go off of. Wt know the baby is encased in an egg full of sage chakra and the egg is surrounded by Orochimaru's soul snakes which are made of senjutsu chakra. The baby isn't connected to his mother in any way except those snakes and chakra. He's due April 30th and yet seems to be underdeveloped for a soon to be seven month olf fetus"

"What would you consider the baby to be if he was in a woman as far as development goes?" Temari asks.

"It's hard to say," Sakura responds. "Some parts of him he seems to be growing normally and other parts haven't developed at all."

"Like his legs?" I ask.

"Right."

"You guys said he was in an egg and surrounded by Orochimaru's soul snakes, right?"

We nod.

"Well what if those snakes had made a baby snake and something happened so now the baby is like half snake, half person?" Matsuri says.

"I suppose in theory that would be possible," Kabuto says. "After all, Lord Orochimsru's soul snake has many snakes as scales. They fall off so it stands to reason they'd make more."

"Which would explain the egg and the snakes, but not the baby."

"I believe sperm has a lot to do with this," Shikamaru says.

"I do too."

I frown. "How? I mean Oreo doesn't have eggs so…"

"But he had that one egg within him," Karin points out.

"So are you saying that one of Naruto's sperm fertilized that egg that already had a growing snake within it?" Kakashi-sensei asks.

"It's the most logical thing I can think of."

"But wait!"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Umm… well… "

"spit it out!" Sakura demands.

"Okay! Okay! Well, Oreo said he and Pervy Sage…"

"Well then this theory is shot," Gaara says. "So it could be possible these snakes have specific times they spawn or something else entirely is involved."

"I was thinking the same thing, Lord Kazekage," Sensei says.

"what else could be involved though?" Matsuri asks. "I mean all you need to make s baby is a sperm and an egg, right?"

"She has a point," Temari says. "It sure sounds like Orochimaru and Naruto had sex when these snakes were busy recreating."

"Well the thing is when I was checking to see if there was indeed s baby like Sakura suggested or just an egg the snakes made, I saw a lot of Naruto's sage chakra," Hinata says.

"So perhaps it's a combination of the three factors," Granny Tsunade says.

"I was thinking that too," Sakura says.

"You people are over thinking this. It's simple: Naruto got horny one day, fucked Orochimaru into obivilion, and got too wild himself and went into sage mode and released all that energy," Suigetsu scoffs.

I blush. "That's not it at all!"

Suigetsu just grins.

"Were you consciously aware you were releasing your power?" Shikamaru asks.

"Well no… I mean I felt a surge of energy at times and I felt myself slipping in and out of Sage mode, but I didn't think anything of it."

"Naruto's chakra-or rather- Kurama's can create life," Captain Yamato says.

"Yes, the chakra can turn those white Zestu creatures to trees! I've seen it!"

"Then how did he not get turned into a tree?" Temari asks.

"Oreo said he thinks Kurama'¢ chakra has to be forced into an attack."

"And the power is making contact outside the body rather than in it." Sensei says.

"So have we figured this out then?" Matsuri asks.

"Not quite. There are still things off about this."

"Indeed. Can Naruto get Orochimaru pregnant any time or are there certain times when Orochimaru has this ability?" Granny Tsunade wonders.

"I do a help hooman figure out," a white snake says slithering out of Jugo's pocket.

"Wait! I know you! You're that snake that Oreo coughed up when he was trying to show me his soul snake!"

it slithers over to me, across the table, and boops me.

I boop back.

"You know of boops?"

"Of course!"

It looks at everyome. "I am Kieski. I do boops now. Do a prepare hoomans."

"So cute!"

Kieski goes around and boops everyone.

"We now bonded by greetings. I do a help."

"Jugo, if you still had that snake with you why didn't you say anything?" Karin asks

"I snakey do a much scared. Orochi do a much sick. Connected to still but not much."

"Will you tell us what you know, Lady Kieski?" Shikamaru asks.

Kieski looks at him. "I no do an understand, but will do a try. One day, there were lots of swimmy snakeys around in Oro's body. We snakeys no did what do. Then there were lots of energies and the swimmy snakeys kept coming. We did a watch as energies and swimmy snakeys did a connect. No sure how did, but did. It formed egg. We snakeys did a much confused. We decided help. We gave energy and created place for egg. We do much protect."

"Why didn't you tell Oreo about this?"

"We no did an understand. We snakeys make eggs to form more. We thought was another snakey."

"Then you don't have specific times where you make another snake?" Temari asks.

"No sure. We do a feel what's right. We no judge a time or know what is. We do as Orochi commands."

"Well this certainly is interesting," Old Man ex Tsuchikage says. "Seems Suigetsu was right. You both should've done more research on each other's powers and bodies."

"But Oreo dudbt even know. I mean not even Nagi knew…"

"It's a strange and extremely rare occurrence. In hindsight, we should have known what was going on but Orochimaru being pregnant isn't the first thing that came to my mind. He's been in s situation before where he has had "access" to senjutsu chakra after all," Kabuto says.

"Then as mentioned before, Naruto is the only one capable of doing so."

"How did the safe chakra and sperm fuse though? And doesn't that mean it's Kurama's baby too?"

"Oh hell no!"

"No, I think it's different in regards to this situation. It's true it's Kurama's powers, but he didn't actively create that baby."

"True."

"Alright, let's review the facts: Naruto's and Orochimaru's senjutsu chakra and Naruto's sperm fused together and created an egg. Orochimaru's soul snakes created a place where the egg could grow and they feed it chakra and life force."

"Now we can figure out how to make sure this baby grows properly. "

"And to make sure Oreo doesn't die in the process."

"I have a suggestion," Hinata speaks up softly.

"What is it, Hinata?"

"Well, why dint I give him chakra therapy?"

I frown. "What is that?"

"It's like physical therapy but for chakra. Hanabi suggested we open up a branch just for that in the hospitals," Sakura replies.

"Hanabi and I use our Byakugan and precise chakra control to help others control their chakra flow."

"How will this help Oreo though?"

"It'll allow him his chakra. It's being contained, but if we take it in small dosages then I don't think the egg-ghe baby- will be too upset."

"And what about the seals I put on Oreo filled with my chakra? Will those be affected?"

"I'm not sure."

"It's worth a try, Naruto," Gaara says.

I look at my friend and smile. "Well alright! Let's do this!"

"First, we need to finish up here. Second, my fiancee and I came here for another reason."

"And that is?"

"Letting Orochimaru meet Shinki of course."

* * *

 _ **Guy**_

I look up from the Hokage's desk as the door opens. "It's about time! I got all your paperwork done for the day and then some!"

Kakashi walks to the window and stares out. "Thank you."

"Of course," I say, wheeling myself next to him, starting out as sell. "How'd it go?"

"As well as expected. We figured out how Orochimaru became pregnant, but we still haven't been able to get nutrients to the fetus."

"That's frustrating. Then is the baby going to be unable to function properly?"

"He's going to have problems for certain."

"How does Naruto feel about this?"

"He's upset he doesn't know what to do and feels it's his fault Orochimaru is in this situation and I have to be Hokage longer than expected/"

"things happen. I think it's amazing how Orochimaru can get pregnant. I mean could you imagine if you could? We'd have one hell of a baby!"

Kakashi blushes. "I hope they'd be like you."

"Handsome like me and a genius like you?"

His lips twitch under his mask a bit. "Sure, Guy."

"It's just too bad you can't get pregnant like Orochimaru."

Kakashi narrows his eyes slightly. "And why do I have to be the one who would get pregnant?"

"Because you'd be a lovely mother," I say, stretching my arms out.

"You're insufferable," my lover sighs, sitting in my lap.

I wheel myself back to the Hokage desk to let Kakashi read over any paper work he needs to.

"Are you doing okay?" I ask softly.

I know how Kakashi can get. I'm not going to let him overwork himself to feel useful to cover up his true feelings like did Obito "died" and Rin died.

Sometimes I feel like a replacement for Obito. Kakashi loved him dearly and to lose him twice and to top it off have Obito go insane because of the death of Rin-something that Kakashi blames himself for knowing the truth- truly shattered my friend's heart.

He's lost everything, gained his love back, only to have it taken away.

Obito never even knew. So many chances, yet none at all. It didn't help Obito worshipped Rin and Rin, Kakashi. If she had the notation to actually pay attention to her teammates then she'd know she'd never be with Kakashi even if Obito didn't love her.

I watched them. That team. Obito watching Rin, Rin watching Kakashi and Kakashi watching Obito.

Like the Sannin. Just, a lot more stupid.

Kakashi leans back against me. I wrap my arms around him. This certainly isn't something I'd have imagined. I wonder what they would says. I wonder what Negi would say.

"Never felt better."

I smile. Me neither, my eternal rival, me neither

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 ** _Orochimaru_**

 _I open an eye at the baby staring at me. "You never told me your name little dragonfly."_

 _"His name is Shinki."_

 _"Hello Shinki. How are you? My name is-"_

 _"Do you see this, Shinki?" Naruto cuts me off, holding an Oreo cookie._

 _(Where the hell did that come from? I have the weirdest lover…)_

 _Shinki reaches for it._

 _He holds the Oreo next to my face. "The black part is his hair, and the cream," he says, pulling the cookie apart, "is his skin. He is Oreo Snake Yashagoro!" Naruto pops the Oreo in his mouth. "Mmmm! Good Oreo!"_

* * *

 _ **Next update date:** February 23rd _

_I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	37. Chapter Thirty-seven: Hopeful

_Well, I have a job now. I make bubble wrap. So y''all can thank me for the squishy bubbles (actually, I don't make the bubble part) anyway, it's a pretty good paying job, so hopefully, I can get me a car soon. I work third (because I hate the other two shifts. Especially second. I will never work second again)._

 _Anyway, so I'm still living with my Energizer work friend. I probably will for quite some time._

 _I'm really trying to get my schedule in order. So, I've decided I'm going to update all of what I've written for Coiled thus far on here and Archive (honestly, I kinda forgot I even put this story on there then I was on to read some stuff and saw I have "comments" and I was like ooo!) Previews will still appear._

 _I will try and write some chapters for this story. I'm hoping I can get at least one written up. I really do miss this story. Life has just been hectic and I apologize for that. I also plan on going back to school in August, so that will also tie me up quite a bit. But I'm sure everyone understands :)_

 _But hopefully, things will start calming down and I can work out some sort of writing and updating schedule. I still plan on doing the ten rule, so that's why yáll are getting the rest of the chapters until I can find the time/energy/motivation to spring some more. We have a lot more of this story to go._

 _I apologize in advance for the lack of editing. I only did a quick sweep of these chapters._

 _Anyway, enough of this blabbering. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no_ _ **rape**_ _!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings** **:** NaruOro, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-seven: Hopeful**

 _ **Orochimaru**_

After Anko leaves, Naruto comes back in with Gaara, Matsuri, and a baby.

The child has barely hatched. He grips his mother's shirt with one hand and flies a toy dragonfly with the other, giggling merrily.

I flick my tongue, enjoying the taste of tanuki, bat, dragonfly, and of course, Kit.

"Well, well, seems I'm quite popular today. Why the visit, Kazekage?"

"Sakura thought it could help you if you were around a baby," Kit supplies, getting on the bed and rubbing my swollen abdomen. The child within kicks.

"I see."

"You guys don't have to just stand there. Come sit. There's plenty of places to sit.

They sit next to each other at a window seat.

The child hides in his mother's breasts, dragonfly forgotten. He peeks out a tad, eyes locking onto mine.

"Who are you?" I ask softly.

The boy stares a bit more then grabs his dragonfly from his mother and points to it

"I see. So you're a dragonfly. Seems you're well informed."

"A dragonfly?" Matsuri blinks.

"Oreo has this cool ability to smell-taste-chakra with his tongue. He said we all smell like animals either from our summons, totems, or both."

"How interesting."

"Is that ability from an experiment of yours?"

My fingers twitch slightly, itching for an experiment. It's been so long. Especially for a real one. But, I promised Naruto. And, well, I'm with child so I suppose I'll have to wait to play.

"No. I was born with the ability."

"That's so cool! What about your tongue?"

Why am I so popular?

I glance at my lover who shifts his hand under my hospital gown and rubs my abdomen. His hand is so warm! I close my eyes, leaning against him, and hissing contently.

"He was born with that too."

I open an eye at the baby staring at me. "You never told me your name little dragonfly."

"His name is Shinki."

"Hello Shinki. How are you? My name is-"

"Do you see this, Shinki?" Naruto cuts me off, holding an Oreo cookie.

(Where the hell did that come from? I have the weirdest lover…)

Shinki reaches for it.

He holds the Oreo next to my face. "The black part is his hair, and the cream," he says, pulling the cookie apart, "is his skin. He is Oreo Snake Yashagoro!" Naruto pops the Oreo in his mouth. "Mmmm! Good Oreo!"

Matsuri and Shinki giggle. Gaara chuckles. "So that's where that comes from."

"Everyone knows I'm an Oreo Snake?"

"Pretty much!" Naruto grins widely.

"So do I put down my actual name on the birth certificate or do I have to put "Oreo Snake" down?"

Naruto considers it. "Oreo Snake."

I scoff, closing my eyes. The feel of his chakra pulsing into me is exhilarating. My tongue slips out of my mouth as I feel the seals activate.

Shinki giggles.

"You like Oreo's tongue?"

I open an eye to see Shinki trying to stick his tongue out as far as mine is. Which, by my standards, isn't very much.

Matsuri walks over with her child. "Please be careful," she whispers, warning suffocating her kindness.

"Of course," I reply, reaching out and taking the baby.

He stares at me. I can't help but lick him.

"Why did you just-"

"I… umm sorry…"

I'm about to hand the child to his mother, but said woman stops me.

"I'm not angry. Just curious."

"My clan."

She nods.

I'm glad I don't need to elaborate. Neither Gaara nor his lover asked me to talk about my clan. A clan few know even existed. I like to keep it that way.

I return to the task of licking the baby's chubby cheeks. He giggles, trying to reach my tongue with each sweep across his face.

The baby (or rather the egg) kicks.

"The little one of is happy."

"Indeed."

"How can you feel him kicking if he's in an egg?"

"It rolls against my inner walls. The sensation is similar to that of a baby kicking, according to Sakura, anyway "

"Shinki barely kicked at all. I thought something was wrong with him so I had Sakura to look me over."

"Yutaka was having problems as well."

"The baby is due next month, right?"

"Yup! Yukata and Kankuro are so excited. "

"Seems everyone is mating these days. "

"It's a good time. We're in an era of peace. Besides, I didn't hear you complain about our mating." my lover smirks.

I smile, looking down at the child sleeping in my arms.

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to protect this little dragonfly too."

* * *

 _ **Hinata**_

After about two and a half weeks of getting everything prepared and scheduled, and the birth of Kiba's and Tamaki's son, Kegawa, I finally can take Lord Orochimaru to his first chakra therapy. Naruto offered to be there, but I wanted to get to know his lover more. Plus, I don't exactly trust Naruto to let Lord Orochimaru do anything. He gets really excited over him and their unborn child.

(Not that I can blame him.)

The Tsuchikage, her grandfather, the Kazekage and his fiancée left a few days ago, promising they'd keep in touch. Lady Tsunade went back with them as Sakura promised she had things under control here. Lady Tsunade had Sakura promise to take care of her friend and to make sure to keep her up to date.

Everyone promised to be here for the birth of the child of the prophet and hero of the world and one of the Legendary Sannin.

I grab a wheelchair and head to Orochimaru's room. Seals and ANBU assigned directly to Lord Sixth are stationed outside. I place my hand on the center of the seal releasing a small burst of my chakra. It snaps open and I knock on the door.

Naruto answers the door.

"Oh, hi, Hinata! What are you doing here? Not that I don't wanna see you! I mean-"

"It's chakra therapy day, Kit," Lord Orochimaru says.

I look at him as he sits up. He's hooked to so much stuff and he looks like death. His already pale skin doesn't reflect the moon, but death.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto laughs nervously, scratching behind his head. "Forgot."

"That's alright, Naruto," I say, smiling a bit.

"Kit, Lioness, are you two going to come over here and help a pregnant old man or not?" Lord Orochimaru snaps.

He's on the edge of the bed, feet planted against the cool white tile floor, hands gripping the edge of the bed as he tries to push himself to stand.

Naruto rushes over when a millimeter of his lover's butt leaves the bed.

"Of course! Just don't over do it! I told you I'd help, you know."

"Yes, yes," Lord Orochimaru sighs, waving my previous love interest off.

"Hinata can you-"

I wheel the chair over and steady it as Naruto helps the mother of his child into it.

"There. Are you sure you don't need me?" Naruto asks, looking up at me while running his fingers through Lord Orochimaru's hair.

"No, I've got this. Thank you, Naruto."

"No, thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you, Sakura, Kabuto-"

"That's one for the books. I'll have to tell Kabuto how much you adore him." Lord Orochimaru smirks.

Naruto gasps in horror. "You better not, Oreo!"

His smirk just grows wider.

"Gamatsuri please keep an eye on this Oreo snake " Naruto tells a purple and black toad who hops on Lord Orochimaru's lap.

The man stares at it, flicking his tongue. "Just don't stay in my lap for too long or my garter snakes may decide to take a snack."

"Hmm. I'll eat them first."

"Toads can eat snakes?"

"I certainly have."

"Behave Gamatsuri. And Oreo, keep your noodles at bay."

"Yes, mother."

Naruto smiles, kissing his lover then kneeling down, cradling the seven month old pregnant belly gently. "You be good for Mama, okay? Don't give him too much trouble."

"He's saying he promises."

"Good," Naruto says, standing up.

While they say their goodbyes and tease each other about how they're going to eat each other, I set the machines Lord Orochimaru is hooked to to the portable ones.

"There, now you're all set." I say, moving behind the chair. "See you soon, Naruto."

"See you! Love you, Oreo!"

 **XXXX**

We enter a large room filled with various machines to increase or decrease chakra flow.

Lord Orochimaru looks around. I made sure no one would be here at this time. I knew it would only upset him.

"How are you feeling, Lord Orochimaru?" I ask.

"You don't have to call me that, dear. But to answer your question, I feel like a pregnant old man."

"You are-"

Lord Orochimaru grabs the little amphibian and puts her in the pocket of the wheelchair.

"Don't make me come out if you misbehave "

"I'll make sure he behaves."

Lord Orochimaru scoffs. "So what will we be doing exactly?"

"Well, as you know, your chakra flow has been heavily disturbed due to you being with child. These machines will help you get that flow back. The goal is to have to you be healthy enough so you can have a faster recovery rate and the baby will be healthy."

"I see and will we be using any of these machines today?"

"Perhaps, but I need to see which would be suited best for you first so if you don't mind, please build up some chakra."

He does as I asked. I activate the byakugan, studying the pattern and flow.

"Alright, I believe the best thing to do is to see if we can't expel that chakra around the egg. It's too much."

"And you have a way to do that?"

"Indeed."

I wheel him over to a table with a blue cushion mattress. I lower the table and help him on it.

"Now just lie back. I'm going to try and release this tension in your belly. It may feel uncomfortable. If you're in any type of pain, please let me know."

"I will."

I activate my byakugan and press my hands against his stomach. I feel his chakra beginning to stir, trying to push the foreign invader-my chakra-out.

The snakes swim about in chaos. Lord Orochimaru hisses.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," he responds through gritted teeth.

I study him then nod to myself. I press on, using the technique my sister taught me of dragging chakra from one place to another.

I take a small portion, stretching it out from the outside of the egg's plane to his heart.

The heart monitor beeps.

I take my hands away.

Lord Orochimaru pants, face flushed. "What did you do?"

"I took a portion of your chakra and stretched it."

"Stretched it? How does that work?"

"By using the gentle first technique, I can go into your chakra network, grab wherever amount I desire, and stretch it where I wish for it to go. I took a small portion to your heart. How do you feel? "

"Hmm. Interesting." He places a hand over his chest. "I can feel the chakra stirring now. Will you do more?"

"Paintece. It's best not to do too much. I think focusing on getting chakra to your heart will be s good start "

"I suppose you're right."

"Whenever you're ready."

He nods and I resume.

About half hour in, and I'm able to get a handful of his chakra to his heart.

"Why are you doing this?" He asks, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Helping me," he asks, stilling my movements with a weak, cold grip.

I look at him, staring into his eyes. Eyes that most people said were full of evil.

"Hinata, why are you crying?" Shino asks, sitting beside if me on the bench.

I stare out, tears falling.

"Naruto is back."

"Then why haven't you seen him? Don't be nervous about telling him. He cares greatly for you. Don't let the opportunity slip you by. "

"I've already seen him. The chance already has."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto… he loves someone else."

By all rights I should be angry with this man. He took Naruto from me after all. But I'm not like that. I'm not petty. I see how happy he is. How excited he is about being a father. How worried he is for his lover and unborn child.

"Because I love him."

"Then shouldn't you be trying to kill me?"

"I don't like doing that. And I already know you can't be killed "

(Another long topic we had in our meeting)

"True, but why keep the threat? It'll just keep getting bigger. "

"You're no threat. I understand that people may love another even if a person loves that person. Life is strange like that. I'm not saying it's easy, but I don't blame you or wish you harm in any way, shape, or form. "

"I don't wish it on you either. That's why I don't…"

"It's fine. Naruto is happy. That's what makes me happy, seeing that beautiful smile."

Orochimaru smiles. "Me too."

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _ **Karin**_

 _"Yes, and ultra moody," he frowns. "Did you know he threw Kusanagi at me because I told him he was fat?"_

 _I punch him in the head. "He's_ pregnant _you idiot!"_

* * *

 _ **Next update date:** _

_I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	38. Chapter Thirty-eight: Piercing

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no_ _ **rape**_ _!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings** **:** NaruOro, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-eight: Piercing**

 _ **Karin**_

Sharp teeth pierce my lip followed by a wet tongue lapping up the blood. I'm pinned to the floor of my-our-apartment. Bottles of sake, cards, and books long forgotten.

I yank his hair, jerking his head to the side as I sit up and sink my teeth into his neck.

Small squirts of water ease their way out through the wounds.

He gasps. "What a wild woman you are. Then again, you are an Uzumaki."

"You should be honoured I even like this with you, Suigetsu."

"Hm. Yes," he says, pushing me down and kissing the unwounded side of my neck then sitting up. "And you wouldn't have known that if you hadn't of lost the bet. See where it gets you?"

"Am I supposed to mind that I found someone in the midst of a disagreement?"

"Of course not. I just find it amusing is all. Especially since you were after Sasuke."

"Naruto was after Sakura. It's no different."

"Perhaps. But it makes me wonder…" he trails off.

"Do I want to know?"

"It's about this whole situation."

I sit up and Suigetsu gets off of me. "What about it?"

"Don't you find it strange that Lord Orochimaru and Naruto are together?"

"They're in love. How is that weird?"

"Yeah, but how? I just don't get it. What happened?"

"Clearly you need to pay more attention. Naruto already told us what happened."

"Yeah but it still doesn't add up."

"Are you upset about their union?"

"No!" He exclaims, lifting his hands in surrender. "No. I just… None of this makes sense to me. It's happening so fast."

"I have to agree there. I honestly didn't think Lord Orochimaru could be capable of such emotions for a long time."

"Naruto sure has him wrapped around his finger, huh?"

"It's more than that, Suigetsu. Lord Orochimaru is vulnerable right now."

"Yes, and ultra moody," he frowns. "Did you know he threw Kusanagi at me because I told him he was fat?"

I punch him in the head. "He's pregnant you idiot!"

His head returns to normal, my lover holding that stupid grin I've grown to love (and hate. Mostly). "Still fat."

"Well gaining weight is to be expected. Are you going to make fun of me when I become pregnant?"

"You want to be pregnant?"

"One day. I mean seeing all of these babies…"

"Well if we're going to get it on, can you be nice?"

"As long as you're not an idiot."

"Meaning…?"

"Saying and doing stupid shit, of course."

"...right."

I look at him for a bit. "are you okay?"

"Of course."

"Liar. I can feel your chakra in case you forgot."

"Right. I suppose this situation has made me feel like I won't be useful anymore."

"Why?"

He shrugs. "I mean what are we going do? Lord Orochimaru is clearly done with us and-"

"He is not! He needs us, Suigetsu!"

"What can we do? Watch his brat? I don't belong here. And I was training the swordsmen, but now… I don't know I don't really want to return. I mean…"

"Wasn't it your dream to be the next leader?"

"Yes, but I feel as if I've lost my passion for it."

"How so?"

"... I'd rather… be with you…"

I blush. "Suigetsu…"

"But I always seem like such a loser in your eyes. I hate that I can't express myself and I come off as a jerk. I really do want Lord Orochimaru happy. I want to help him, but…"

I place a hand on his face. "You're such an idiot, but that's why I love you. You've always been there, making my life hell-"

"I-"

"-but I've enjoyed it. We grew close because of that. And because of this. You're not useless to me or to Lord Orochimaru. In fact, you're the one who spotted the egg."

"Yeah that was weird. How exactly did no one else notice?"

"We were all infusing chakra. Kabuto, Naruto, and Jugo were using Sage chakra on top of that. Lord Orochimaru's soul snakes are sage chakra. So it makes sense they'd react and protect the egg."

"But since I was just viewing the screen, I could see what was going on?"

I nod. "You really are too hard on yourself."

"I just want to be useful."

"I have an idea."

"And what's that?"

"Let's make Oto a real village."

* * *

 _ **Shizune**_

Kabuto and I sit at a table in the medical library. Two piles of books stacked beside of us. We flip the page of the book we're reading.

"Have you found anything?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing that could really help. I found something on a detached umbilical cord, but that didn't help all that much."

"I'd still tell Sakura. It could be useful."

"I did."

We sit in silence for a while, taking notes on what we deem important enough to give to Sakura.

Wait a second…

"Why don't you just use Sage Mode?"

Kabuto looks up from his book, pushing his glasses up with a finger. "And do what?"

"Tell those snakes to move. You could use your sage powers to coax them into moving so we could get nutrients to the baby."

"That isn't possible."

I frown. "Why not?"

"Those snakes are different than normal sage snakes. They have Lord Orochimaru's chakra and his DNA. They're a part of him. Using my sage powers could cause chaos within his body. Also, those snakes need to stay there. They're feeding the egg with chakra."

"But if we can't get nutrients to the baby then…"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. If there was a way to have those snakes consume what Lord Orochimaru ate…"

"But they're not attached to the egg."

"This is true. I never thought I'd be doing this. It seems like only yesterday Tsumari died."

"She was that orphan with that heart disorder, right?"

"Yes. Her parents had it too."

"What kind of disorder?"

"Well," he replies, flipping a page. "It was more like a disease. Her heart pumped too much blood. Urushi and I couldn't find a cure, but a way to slow down the blood flow. "

"So then how did she die?"

"The seal on her heart broke. Her lungs filled with blood… and… "

"I'm sorry. I know you were really close with her."

"I suppose she's not suffering anymore."

"Well Orochimaru would think she is."

That has got to be the strangest thing I've ever heard. I hope Naruto can figure something out about that soon.

Kabuto takes a sip of his water. "Lord Orochimaru has never liked death. He finds it to be a weakness."

I frown. My eyes catch something important and I jot it down. "A weakness? Seems to me he finds it the worse thing in the world and he is some saviour."

As if he could? Naruto has already saved all of us. There's nothing to save. Death is just a part of life. Whoever told him if wasn't was an idiot. But why would he believe them?

"Lord Orochimaru could be a saviour. Perhaps not in the sense Naruto and Sasuke are, but… he saved me. "

"How so?"

"He gave me a purpose. He gave me a reason to keep fighting after I killed Mother. He made me stronger. He helped me find myself. I aspired to be just like him, to walk in his shoes. I thought he was perfect. Unbeatable. But then he died and… I didn't know how to cope. So, I decided to become Lord Orochimaru. I could find myself by being him. I could be important and powerful like he is. But being under izunami taught me being anyone but myself and denying that person will get me nowhere to finding myself. I've accepted who I am. I'm back in a place I love. I'm doing what I feel is right."

"Do you think you'll ever get your memories back?"

Kabuto shakes his head. "No, but that's okay. I'm Kabuto Yakushi of Konoha. That's who I'll always be no matter what. "

I can't help but wonder what his real name is. Where he's from… I suppose these are questions that will never be answered.

"Do you miss working with Orochimaru?"

"I do, but like being here since this is where I grew up."

"That makes sense. Are you happy?"

He shrugs. *as well as I can "

"Yeah, me too."

Silence feels the air once again. It's a nice one. I never thought I'd be at a table with Kabuto trying to find a way to get nutrients to a baby Orochimaru is carrying who Naruto fathered.

Uncle, you were right, life really is a ghost.

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 ** _Orochimaru_ **

_Kegawa babbles, hugging his kitten toy before handing it to me._

 _"Aww, sweetheart, you don't need to do that. It's yours."_

 _He babbles, pointing to himself, the toy, then my stomach._

 _"No, I don't have a kitty inside if me."_

* * *

 _ **Next update date:** _

_I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	39. Chapter Thirty-nine: Fusions

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no_ _ **rape**_ _!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings** **:** NaruOro, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-nine: Fusion**

 _ **Orochimaru**_

"Are you ready, Oreo?" Naruto ask, getting on the bed.

"I suppose. Are you sure this room will be big enough? We could go to Sasuke's…"

"You know that Sakura wants you to stay here. Besides, this room is plenty big. So you won't be overcrowded."

"How many people ate even coming?"

"Umm let's see. Sakura, Sasuke, Sarada, Ino, Sai, Inojin, Shikamaru, Temari, Shikadai, Lee, Tenten, Metal, Choji, Karui, Chocho, Kiba, Akamaru, Temari, Ito, Kegawa, Matsuri, Shinki, Yataka, Araya, Brushier Brow- sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Granny Tsunade, Ebisu, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Hinata, Hanabi, Old Man Hiashi, Shino, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, Anko, Captain Yamato, Octopops, and Kabuto."

"So half the village and then some."

"Yup!"

I can't believe how many people are scheduled to come here for this baby shower. Is everyone that excited about me having a child? No… it's Naruto they're wanting to see. It's his baby to them, not mine.

Naruto takes my hand, squeezing it gently. "I hate how you have to be struck in bed, but at least you're stable."

"And this is my last month."

"Yes, and I'm so excited!" He cheers, cradling my abdomen and kissing it.

"It's so nice to see you so happy, Naruto," Hinata says as she and Shino walk through the open door, carrying bags and boxes.

"Where should I set these, Naruto?" Shino asks.

Naruto smiles at Hinata. "Over on the table is fine."

I watch Hinata and Naruto. Their bond… I took that away. She's with Shino now, but…

Does she truly want that?

More people pile in, putting their gifts on, under, or around the table they had set up for this event.

I never thought I'd be in this position. Being homosexual, I knew my chances of having my genes passed down were slim to none. At least, in the traditional sense. But now…

Now I'm carrying my vet own child.

"Whoa! Your belly is like sooo big!" A cheerful feminine voice gasp.

I jerk out of my thoughts and focus to find Yataka holding her one month old son, Araya on her hip and her free hand touching my very pregnant abdomen.

"Nine months of baby does that to you "

"Yup! Araya was sooo big they had to cut him out!"

"A cesarean section then."

"A what?" Naruto aka.

"Cesarean section, or Cm section for short. It's a procedure in which the child is removed after an incision is made and then they're removed. Sometimes babies are too large to travel through the birth canal. I will be having this procedure of course since I lack a vagina, and therefore; can't give natural birth."

"I'm wondering if the egg will hatch before or the egg will be removed then the baby " hatches"." Matsuri says.

"The baby is in an egg?!" Yataka exclaims.

"Yeah. He's been in there for the whole time," Naruto laughs.

"no way! So cool!"

More people flood in, placing their gifts on or under the table.

Small chats become a buzzing incomprehensible nonsense.

"Alright, everyone!" Temari says clapping her hands. " listen up! It's time to start."

Everyone goes quiet.

"Alright, we have food and games behind the curtain. Don't overcrowd the expecting couple, but don't ignore them either. We will give out presents in one hour."

I close my eyes, resting my head on Naruto's chest. He holds me close, rubbing my belly.

"Well just look at you," Ino says, Inojin and Sai beside of her. "That's a big boy."

"He's not as big as you were, dear."

"Shut it! Or I'll make your nose big!"

"Always so mean," Naruto laughs.

"Mama, can I play with Shika?"

"Sure. Just make sure to follow the rules."

"Kay!" The boy cheers, running off. He slips under the red curtain into the next room.

"So how are you two doing?" Ino asks

"Great!"

"Like I'm about to pop any second."

"Well, you'll be laying that egg soon by the looks of you," Sai grins.

"Perhaps you should lay one too, Sai?" Naruto smirks.

"Oh, like he could!"

Sai rolls his eyes. "Anyway, I hope the gift I got will be to your liking."

"I'm sure it will, Sai," Naruto says, smiling.

"Well, see you in a bit!" Imo calls as they go into the other room.

"You hungry, Oreo?"

"Yeah. Can you make me an egg sandwich?"

"Sure! Chips?"

I nod.

Naruto kisses me then goes into the next room.

"Jiraiya would say you look stunning," Tsunade says, approaching me with a plate of finger food. "I certainly don't feel it." I snatch a few pieces of cheese off her plate.

She snacks my hand with a grin. "Get your own!"

"But yours is so much better!"

She laughs. "It's good to see you happy."

"Are you?"

"Yeah. I have my days, jut…"

"Don't we all?"

"hey, Grammy Tsunade!" Naruto calls, coming over with a large tray of food and drinks. He wheels it over and gets settle on the bed.

"Did you bring the whole buffet?" Tsunade scoffs

"You know how Kit is, Tsuna."

"Well no one told me Teuchi and Ayame would be here cooking ramen!" He exclaims, slurping the noodles.

I laugh. "Silly Kit." I start to eat my food as well.

"This is a nice baby shower."

"It certainly is. I can't believe this is my life now."

"It's amazing though, huh?"

"It sure is."

XXXX

For the next hour, people visit me. Most gushing over the unborn child within me. Naruto and I are filled with joy. It's amazing to see so many people gathered around who aren't trying to harm me.

I look over at the presents. There are so many. All for my unborn son. I smile, tears stinging my eyes.

Naruto takes my hand, squeezing it with a smile.

"Gather around, everyone! It's time to start passing out presents!" Temari exclaims, clapping her hands.

Everyone gathers in the room.

"Sakura, why don't you start?" Temari says.

"Well, alright " Sakura says, walking over to the table with Sasuke and Sarada. They grab a box and a bag, habdung them to us.

I open the bag, pulling out a stuffed raven.

"That's me!" Sarada exclaims.

"It certainly is, little booper,' I smile, licking her.

I pull out a hawk and swan plushy as well.

"I see you remembered."

"Well, it's hard to forget when you demand a plush of what we are," my former student smirks. "You know how persistent an Oreo Snake can be, Sasuke," Naruto giggles.

I open the box.

"Oh wow! Look at all that cool stuff! Soaps, shampoos, bubbles, lotions, and toys! Lots and lots of bath toys!"

"Kabuto told me snakes are sensitive, so I made special bathing supplies for him."

"Sarada and I picked out the toys."

"These are wonderful. Thank you."

Sakura places the gifts in a separate pile in s corner of the room.

Ino, Sai, and Inojin give their gifts out next. A Venus fly trap and two squid plushies-a mom with a baby squid attached.

They also give colouring books, writing and drawing supplies, and special soothing plants.

"Sorry it's not much," Ino laughs nervously.

"It's perfect."

"The baby can learn to write in the notebooks when he's older."

"Im sure hell love to."

"What can a baby do with flowers?"

"They're specially grown for soothing. They give off calming fragences."

"Cool!"

After they set their gifts aside, Kabuto and Shizune give theirs. They've been spending some "quality time" together trying to figure out how to get nutrients to the baby. Seems they have more in common than they first thought.

A white snake and a purple lizard are given first followed by a specially made diaper and diaper supplies.

"Umm?" Naruto says, poking the metal.

"The child will obviously lack legs so Shizune and I came up with this device. "

"Interesting," I say, studying it.

It's a blue and gold band with a light indicator on the outside. Below is a tiny button. I push it. It opens, revealing the inside cushioned with a thick fishnet like material on the bottom and thick cloth on the sides.

"The net catches the waste. When it's full, the light will turn red."

"The nets have a substance that will stick to the metal."

"Oh wow!"

"The band is adjustable as well."

"That was very thoughtful," I say. "Thank you."

"Of course."

They set their gifts aside. Anko and Tenzo give theirs out next.

Honestly, I wasn't too surprised when Anko told me she and Tenzo were dating. It makes a lot of sense. They have a lot I'm common. Sadly, it's centered around the fact I hurt them.

A cyan snake and a tree plush were given as well as some baby clothes and other toys.

"I had to get these clothes specially made. At least the onezes." Anko says.

Naruto picks up a onezz that is orange and white. It's made so a tail can fit in. A bushy fox tail is attached as well as little ears.

"So cute!"

"That is precious."

Other clothes consist of different little onezes, shirts, clothes for his tail to slip in-short and long, and some hats.

"We got different sizes as well."

"This is great!"

They smile and set their gifts aside.

Temari, Shikamaru, and Shikadai are next. Two deer and a Vulture plushy. They also give us toys, more clothes, and books.

"Thank you," I say.

"You guys are the best."

"Hope he is as smart as me!"

"Well, with Oreo as his mother, I have no doubt."

"Oh most definitely."

Next, Choji, Kauri, and Chocho give their gifts of two butterflies and a panther plushy as well as some bottles, pacifiers, bibs, formula, and sippy cups.

"Sakura actually created the formula, but I insisted on giving it to you guys."

"thanks, Choji! That was sweet!"

"I picked out the sippies!"

"You did? Well, they are very nice. Thank you, Princess Butterfly."

Chocho turns to her mom, hands on her hips. "Did you hear that, Mommy? I'm a princess!"

Karui smiles. "Yes, very much."

Kiba, Tamaki, and Kegawa give their gifts out next. Two dogs and two cat plushies as well as other toys, blankets, and clothes.

Kegawa babbles, hugging his kitten toy before handing it to me.

"Aww, sweetheart, you don't need to do that. It's yours."

He babbles, pointing to himself, the toy, then my stomach.

"No, I don't have a kitty inside if me."

Naruto laughs. "What?"

"He's a silly baby," Tamaki giggles. "One minute he says he's s cat then a dog."

I flick my tongue. "No wonder. He has a strong smell of both."

"But more dog, right?" Kiba smirks.

I return one. "No, actually, he's more of a cat."

"Dammit!" Kiba pouts.

We all laugh, Kegawa giggling and clapping his hands.

Hinata and Shino are next. Like Kabuto and Shizune, they've been spending "quality time together" as well. It's good for Hinata to have someone to confide in about what has transpired. She doesn't hate me, but being in love with someone for so long and that person not returning those b feelings has to be difficult.

(I couldn't do it.)

They give a lioness and beetle plushy and more bath supplies, toys, and diaper supplies.

"Thanks, Hinata, Shino."

"If he doesn't like the toys, we can-"

"Nonsense, Hinata. He'll love them!"

"One of the toys can strengthen his tail muscles," Shino says.

"Ah, good thinking."

Matsuri and Shinki give their gifts next. A bat and dragonfly. (Though, not the one Shinki got from Shikadai. He's currently eating that one.) More toys and blankets are given.

Shinki flies his toy, making a zoom sound.

"Is that so? Is that what you say?"

"Zoom!"

"Silly baby. Are you excited for a new friend?"

Shinki claps.

"Shinki, Kegawa, Araya, and your baby are so close in age! It's so awesome!" Matsuri cheers.

Yakata looks at Araya then at Shinki. "Oh wow! Just realized that!"

Tamaki rolls her eyes. "Figures." She smiles.

Yakata pouts. "My turn! Come on, Araya," she says, trying to get her giant gift.

"Let me do it," Konohamaru says.

"Thanks!"

He hands me the large present. Naruto and I both open it up, gasping.

"A little bathtub!"

"Kankuro made it! He feels bad he couldn't come though. "

"It's fine."

It's a baby bathtub lined with a tube of mess for the baby to insert his tail. He can even put snacks, juice, and little toys!

"Man, this looks so awesome!"

"Doesn't it?"

"Thanks so much!"

"Of course! Oh! We have these too!" Yakata says, rushing over to get a bag. She hands it to me.

"Two little bats," I smile, taking them out.

"Yup!"

"We're next!" Lee exclaims. "Come, Metal, Tenten!"

Tenten sighs, Metal by her side. "We're coming, Lee."

We're given two cheetahs and a kingfisher plush. As well as toy weapons, barbells, toys, and books.

"I tried to get something he could use now. Sorry it wasn't all that much," Tenten sighs.

"Tenten, stop being so down. Everything is useful!"

"Bushy brow is right. All this stuff is great."

"Well, if you're sure…"

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon go next. Another large present and a small bag.

Naruto opens the bag. "Three little monkeys! Aww!"

Araya points to them, babbling.

"Do you want a monkey?" Yakata asks, tickling him.

He claps, giggling.

We open the box. It's a basket, basinet, and swing set.

"We'll help you put it together."

"Thank you. That's very thoughtful."

"It's gonna look super cool!"

"Big too!"

Killer B is next, handing us the octopus plushy and some tickets to his "show".

" You want the baby to listen to your lame rhymes?" Naruto grins.

,"yeah, but got domethin' better. Just come to Kumo cause the prize was to big to go, yo!"

I smile. "I can't wait to see it."

Kurenai and Mirai are next. Both giving a rise plushy and some clothes.

"I hope they'll be to his liking."

"I'm sure they will be."

"I can't wait to meet my little friend!" The near four year old cheers.

Hashi and Hanabi hand their gifts over. Two leopards, books, toys, and more bath supplies.

"Thank you so much!"

"Of course!"

Suigetsu and Karin give out a tiger, stingray, some more toys and bottles.

"Hope this are good, Lord Orochimaru. Suigetsu wanted a sword, but I told him no."

"But it was cool! Coke on, that baby needs yo know the truth!"

I laugh. "Not yet, Suigetsu."

He pouts. "Well I got it so…"

"Yes, and you're payment is due soon," Tenten says. "I know; I know," he sighs. Jugo gives us a bear and some more toys. "Sorry it's not much."

"All of this is great thank you, Jugo "

He smiles. "I'm glad."

"Now we can go!" Guy cheers, wheeling himself over.

Kakashi sighs, but the look I'm his eyes tells me he's happy too.

A wolf cub and tortoise plushy are given as well as a turtle, yellow toad, owl, and wolf plushy.

"It was sweet of you guys to think of Had, Sakumo, Obito, and Rin."

"Indeed," i say.

"Well,v that's just a bit."

We receive a whole bed set and a mobile as well as some "training equipment".

"He can crawl and do all kinds of things!"

"The mobile has all the animals you listed out, Orochimaru. "

"Aww!"

"Thank you." I turn to them. "This is simply banazing. I'm glad my son is so loved." I place a hand on my abdomen, rubbing it.

Naruto pulls me close, rubbing it as well. "He sure is, Oreo, he sure is.

* * *

 _ **Jugo**_

Sasuke and I sit uptop the Hokage momument gazing out at the village. A cool gentle night breeze blows through our hair. Only the drunks and those on night duty are prowling.

"Things sure have changed, huh?" I say.

"hm."

"What are you thinking about?"

Sasuke is silent for a while, watching the village he once swore to destroy.

"Orochimaru's and Naruto's baby are due in three days."

"It's already that time? Time sure goes by fast. How do you feel about that?"

He looks at me for a bit then turns to the village again. "About my master and best friend having a child together or them being together in general?"

"Both."

He doesn't reply for a while.

I watch him, studying his expressions that people who truly pay attention can see in Sasuke. His eyes cloud over with a mist of sadness, but there are rays of happiness in them as well.

He closes his eyes, taking in the peaceful air into his lungs then expelling it slowly.

"I find it difficult to grasp that Naruto is with Orochimaru. Even when I was falling into darkness, I could sense the feelings Hinata had for Naruto. Naruto's feelings were harder to read, but I could sense something was there. When he confessed he loved Orochimaru, I honestly thought he had lost his mind. I knew Orochimaru had changed, but to have my best friend claim to be in love with him was overwhelming."

"and now?"

"I can see that they are truly in love."

"But do you accept it?"

"I want them happy. Both of them deserve it."

"Lord Orochimaru would be happy to know you care about him."

"He has a gift like Naruto. Isnt that why you follow him?"

"Yes, and it seems Lord Naruto is leading him on the right path."

"This child will change them."

"We're going to have to help them."

"I had planned on it."

We sit in silence for a while.

"Have you talked to him?"

"No, I plan to after the baby is born."

"I see. It would be-"

Kieski slithers out of my cloak pocket. She's shaking and drained of energy.

"Lady Kieski?"

"Orochi… hatchling…"

Sasuke glance at each other and rush to the hospital.

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _"Prepare to give him the anthethisa."_

 _"No!" Oreo manages to yell out between screams and gasps of pain._

 _"Oreo, you need that."_

 _"I can handle being cut open! I want to see my son!"_

 _"Orochimaru, please listen. You will see your son, but right now it's imperative that you are put under athethsia."_

 _"No!"_

 _"Oreo, please…"_

 _"I will be the first to hold-"_

* * *

 _ **Next update date:** _

_I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	40. Chapter Forty: Firelight

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no_ _ **rape**_ _!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings** **:** NaruOro, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty: Firelight**

 _ **Naruto**_

Oreo and I are snuggled in his hospital bed. The baby shower went over extremely well. Things I didn't even think about people gifted to our child.

I run my fingers through Oreo's hair, kissing the top of his head. I never imagined this would be my life, but I wouldn't trade it for anything.

The gifts have been placed in a special location that Oreo is unaware of. I can't wait to show him the surprise! Everyone's worked so hard on it too!

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but I'm alright. And you?"

"Happy," I whisper, holding him closer.

Oreo smiles against my neck. "I still don't understand how I make you happy, but I'm grateful that I do."

"Well, once I got to know you, I couldn't help but fall in love. And this child," I say, rubbing Oreo's swollen tummy gently, "is the product of that love."

"Yes," Oreo smiles, lacing our fingers together.

I breathe him in. I can't believe this man was once my enemy and now is the mother of my child.

We just lie here in silence, basking in each other's presence. Slowly, I start to drift off. I'm nearly there when Oreo lets out a scream of pain as he jolts up.

"Oreo!" I exclaim, sitting up as well.

He clenches his teeth, squeezing my hand for a moment then he falls against the giant pillow.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. It was merely a false labour pain."

"Are you sure?"

Oreo nods, closing his eyes.

I watch him then nod. "You'll let me know if something is wrong?"

"You know I will."

Silence fills the air for a short moment until, once again, Oreo hisses in pain. This time, it lasting a bit longer and seemingly more painful than the last.

"Oreo…"

"I'm fine, Kit. He's just preparing me."

"Well… if you're sure…"

"How will I know when the baby is coming?"

"the contractions," Sakura replies. "They come more frequently and the pain is more intense. When his contractions are at least two minutes apart, come and get me."

Oreo's grip on my hand becomes bruising. Tears fall as he gasps for breath.

I hold him close, comforting him the best I know how.

He's able to relax for only a moment before another wave of intense pain comes.

Alright, this can't be false labour pains! I quickly make a shadow clone and retrieve Sakura.

"It's okay, Oreo. You're going to be okay," I whisper, holding him close.

Sakura comes in moments later, my shadow clone disappearing.

"Help him lie back against the pillow."

I do as she says.

"Take deep breaths, Orochimaru." she says as she pulls the blanket down and Oreo's gown up. She presses her palms against his tummy, green chakra dancing against it.

Oreo obeys, closing his eyes.

I hold his hand, rubbing the top of it with my thumb.

Sakura looks at us. "Orochimaru, you're in labour."

"L-labour…?" Oreo barely manages out as another contraction hits him.

"Yes. Now, I need you to listen to me."

"Yes, alright," Oreo gasps.

"Naruto, will you gather Lady Tsunade, Kabuto, Shizune, Hinata, and Sasuke?"

"Get Anko too…"

Just as I make a shadow clone, Oreo lets out an ear piercing shriek of pain.

"Oreo!"

"Naruto!"

"I know!" my shadow clone exclaims, leaving.

Everyone I was told to come, does.

"Check his vitals, set up a large bowl of water, and anesthesia."

Everyone runs around, setting things up.

"Slow, deep breaths," Sakura instructions gently.

Oreo breaths in and out slowly.

"He's going into Eclampsia!" Shizune shouts.

"What's that?"

"It's when a person's blood pressure is at a critical level when they're pregnant," Sasuke replies.

"Oh, but we fixed that…"

"The body is focused on expelling the child, so it makes certain functions not work the way they normally would," he replies.

"Orochimaru-sensei!" anko exclaims, rushing over to her sensei.

Oreo looks at his student with half lidded eyes. "You… came…"

"Of course, Sensei."

"What is the condition of the egg?" Kabuto asks.

"It's dropped about three cenimeters," Sakura replies.

"Prepare to give him the anthethisa."

"No!" Oreo manages to yell out between screams and gasps of pain.

"Oreo, you need that."

"I can handle being cut open! I want to see my son!"

"Orochimaru, please listen. You will see your son, but right now it's imperative that you are put under athethsia."

"No!"

"Oreo, please…"

"I will be the first to hold-"

Oreo starts to shake, blood trickling out of his mouth.

"Oreo!"

"Sensei!"

"Lord Orochimaru!"

"Put him under anthethisa, now! We have to get this egg out! It's pushing against the snakes!"

"N-no... " Oreo gasps. "please…"

I run my fingers through his hair as Kabuto injects him.

"It's going to be okay, Lord Orochimaru."

"N-Naruto…" Oreo gasps as he falls into a deep sleep.

"Naruto, please get off the bed. We need room."

I nod, kissing my lover's lips then tummy before getting up.

I stay close, but out of their way as they prepare to cut into Oreo's tummy. I whisper gentle words of love and encouragement and keep an eye on the equipment as I was taught.

I watch as they make the incision, blood pooling out and onto the towel Granny Tsunade had put under Oreo before they began.

White snakes, covered in blood and muscus like grossiness, slither and hiss angrily in a jumble.

"Calm yourselves," Sasuke says, activating his sharingan.

The snakes still after a bit.

"I need the water," Sakura says.

Shizune grabs the pot as Granny Tsunade and Kabuto keep the area open and infection-free with medical ninjutsu.

Hinata keeps an eye out on Oreo's chakra levels.

Jugo whispers gently to Kieski off to the side, trying his best to calm her down.

Sakura dips her hand into the water, creating a bubble similar to the one she created when extracting the poison from Kankuro.

She places the bubble in the wound as Sasuke forces the snakes aside gently. When her hand reappears, it's holding the egg.

"I need someone to bring me the incubator," Sakura says, turning and holding the egg with both hands, water splattered on her medical gown and on the floor.

Anko rolls the incubator machine over.

Sakura places the egg in the machine, turning it on.

"How long…?"

"It should hatch soon," Hinata says, focusing on the eggs with her Byakugan.

"Stitch Orochimaru up!"

Shizune and Tsunade work on doing just that. Sakura and Kabuto stay near the egg.

I'm torn. I know I could make a shadow clone, but…"

"Lord Naruto," Jugo says from behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nearly jump. "Go see your child be born."

"I…"

"We won't let anything happen to him. Just make a shadow clone."

I nod, doing so. I kiss my lover once again then let my other self take care of the rest.

 **XXXX**

Days go by and the egg still isn't hatching! On top of that, Oreo still hasn't woken up! Apparently he's running some sort of fever on top of the surgery he just went through. Poor Oreo!

My shadow clone keeps me up to date on my loves' condition. I'm so glad I taught myself that jutsu!

For about the past thirty-six hours, none of us have slept. While one group is a waiting the egg to hatch, the other is monitoring Oreo.

Sakura said the actually getting the egg out took about sixteen hours with everything they had to do. It's crazy how time goes by.

I stare at the egg through the glass. I watch as the heat radiates off of it.

I sigh. "Is it ever going to hatch?"

"Patience, Naruto." Hinata says.

"It's been so long…"

"It's a special situation though," Sakura says, using a stethoscope on the eggs once she's removed the glass. "I hear sounds…"

"What kind?"

"Gurgling and hissing. I also hear a heart beat and slight breathing."

"The egg is filled with a great abundance of chakra and fluid."

"So does that mean he's okay?"

"We won't know for sure until he's born, but it seems he isn't in immediate danger within the egg," Hinata replies.

I nod, sighing in relief.

As dawn breaks into the sky, the egg begins to crack.

"Be prepared," Sakura tells Shizune and Hinata.

"Of course," Shizune says, already having the supplies ready.

A small child emerges from the egg. Bright blue eyes with elliptical pupils (Oreo taught me that word!) stare at me, unblinking. Tears fall as I take in the sight of my son.

He has pale skin, just a shade or two darker than Oreo's, a head full of blue-white hair with a few streaks of blond and black mixed in. There are different coloured scales scattered along his tummy, sides, and back leading to his tail.

I gasp seeing the beauty of it. The tail starts off black then is wrapped in layers of gold, dark blue, orange, and splotches of red. A purple, that matches Oreo's clan markings, create a zigzag pattern right in the middle of the front of his tail.

"Hello, precious," In whisper, reaching in the grab him. The baby stares at me.

Suddenly, Sakura grabs him instead and he starts wailing.

"Sakura!"

"He needs to be checked b over!" Sakura calls as she and Shizune rush with the cart of supplies. "Hinata, keep Naruto out of the way!"

"Right!"

"Hinata…"

"The baby didn't get enough nutrients. His chakra isn't stable. I'm not sure what else, but he looks pretty tiny to me."

"But b you said-"

"That b he was fine in n the egg, which he was. But now…"

"I just b want to n hold him."

"You will. Have patience and believe in Sakura and your son."

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 ** _Orochimaru_ **

_I waste no time opening the case and picking the baby up after I've gently undone his equipment. I walk over to the bed, Naruto right behind me._

 _We get on the bed, starting at the bundle in my arms._

 _I unwrap him, smiling at the little toad onez he has on. He stares at me, smiling._

 _I burst into a sob, holding him close, and rocking him gently._

* * *

 _ **Next update date:** _

_I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	41. Chapter Forty-one: Miracle

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no_ _ **rape**_ _!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings** **:** NaruOro, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-one: Miracle**

 _ **Orochimaru**_

I groan, blinking open my eyes. Something warm and comforting pulls me close. I sigh contently, closing my eyes and snuggling into the embrace. Soft lips kiss my forehead.

"Good morning, beautiful," Naruto whispers gently. "How are you feeling?"

I blink, eyes fluttering open to peer up at my lover. "What… happened?" I ask. I try to sit up, but sharp from my abdomen prevents it.

"Easy," he chides softly. "You're still sore from the surgery."

"S-surgery…?" I reach a hand down shakily. I bolt up when I feel it's flat!

"Oreo?"

"Where is the baby?" I demand.

"He's in ICU."

"Why?!"

Naruto looks down, biting his lip. "Oreo… he's…"

"He's what?! Bring me my son!"

"Oreo, I can't. Listen; he was born too soon. He's lacking a lot of important things. Minly things like umm nutrients and such. Sakura can explain it more."

I push myself off the bed, standing on shaky legs. Naruto is in front of me in an instant as begin to fall.

"Easy."

"I want to see him!"

Naruto makes a shadow clone. "I'll ask Sakura," the shadow clone says, leaving.

The real Naruto picks me up, getting in the bed, and holding me close. "Please don't be upset, Oreo. I haven't held him-"

"But you've seen him!"

"...yes."

"So why can't I?!"

"Well, you're really not in the condition to. I mean you just woke up."

"I don't care! I want to see my son!"

The shadow clone returns with Sakura. Naruto dispels it.

"Well?"

"First, I need to explain what we are dealing with then I will allow a short visit."

"No! You bring him to me or I will get him myself!"

"Oreo…"

I feel adrenaline rushing through me as I stand. Sakura and Naruto block my way. Both their eyes intense and determined.

Mine only mirroring them back.

"Listen; Oreo, I know you want to see him and hold him, but he's sick."

my eyes blaze as I turn to his teammate. "Then fix it!"

"It takes time. Tests are still being run."

I fold my arms. "What exactly is wrong?"

Sakura pulls out a medical file, handing it to me.

I open it, reading the contents.

"His skeletal and muscular systems are severely underdeveloped. He only has one lung, although it is abnormally large. His chakra network has an unusual system and seems to be overpowered by sage chakra. He's severely malnourished, and his core temperature is dangerously low."

"Naruto mentioned he's premature. Yet, you claimed his due date was on the 30th of April, which, he was born."

"Yes, but he appears to be that of a baby four months premature. He's too tiny. His length and weight are too low to have been that of a full term baby. I was simply estimating when I believed would be a normal time given the time of conception; however, your situation is different and I should have accounted for that. That was my fault and I apologize."

"It's okay, Sakura. I mean how were you supposed to know?" Naruto says.

"Is that all?"

"So far."

I move forward. Pain rips through me but I don't care! I will see him!

Naruto picks me up. "Love, stop that." He looks at Sakura. "Is there a way to bring him in here?"

"Yes. If Orochimaru would have been patient then I would have explained that."

"You could have just brought him in. It would have saved you the trouble."

"I wouldn't have been able to explain anything to you."

"Just get my son."

She rolls her eyes, but leaves anyway.

Moments later, a cart is wheeled in. Wires and a respirator are attached to a small baby. Sakura stops in front of us, and Naruto finally lets me go.

I peer inside. The baby-my-our-son is sleeping soundly. He's wrapped up in a green blanket, the lower end in a mini 'cone'. Tiny hands are balled into equally small fists. Dark lashes hide his eyes.

"He's so,.." I whisper, touching the glass.

His head turns and bright blue elliptical-pupil eyes meet my own.

We stare at each other for what seems like eternity, yet only a moment. He breaks into a wide grin, fogging up the mask. Two tiny Fang's protrude from his upper gum.

" He's got fangs?!"

"He is part snake."

"Let me hold him," I whisper.

"Oreo, he's not in any condition…"

Sakura looks between us and the baby. "Naruto is right, but…"

I waste no time opening the case and picking the baby up after I've gently undone his equipment. I walk over to the bed, Naruto right behind me.

We get on the bed, starting at the bundle in my arms.

I unwrap him, smiling at the little toad onez he has on. He stares at me, smiling.

I burst into a sob, holding him close, and rocking him gently.

"Oreo?"

"That's natural. I did it with Sarada."

"Oh…"

A tiny hand touches my face. I move back just enough to see it. I beam, licking it.

He giggles,sticking a tiny tongue out.

"He has a snake tongue!"

"He has mine you mean?" I smile.

"Yeah! He's super cute!"

"How is he fairing?"

"He's shivering, but I'm hoping to fix that."

"How?" Kit asks.

I lie down, holding my son. He stares up at me as I kick his cute, chubby face. He giggles.

"That sound…"

"It's a precious sound."

I close my eyes, letting instincts overload my mind. Before long, my son is naked snd I'm kicking him.

"Most people would find that disturbing, but I find it beautiful."

"Me too. Sakura, look! He stopped shaking and is getting colour n his skin!"

"Wow! You're right!"

I ignire them. I hold him close, making sure every inch of him has touched my tongue. I feel a shift in my chakra, as if a ride is pulling at it.

The baby giggles happily.

I give him one last kick on his perfect face before holding him close to my chest. His tiny tail wrapping around my wrist halfway.

Naruto moves closer. "Hello, baby."

He begins to cry.

"I- I'm sorry! I didn't!"

He cries louder.

I flick my tongue. "He's hungry."

"He won't eat. You have to force feed him."

"Let me try," Kit says.

Sakura nods and leaves for a moment. She returns with a bottle and hands it to Naruto.

I hand our son to his father after wrapping him up.

Naruto takes him gently. "Hello. I'm your father. It's nice to meet you. I'm going to take good care of you."

He smiles then reaches for the bottle, fussing.

Naruto puts the bottle to his mouth, the baby latches on, sucking.

I lick his face.

"Wow. I didn't think…"

"Sakura, we're his parents."

"I can't believe something so perfect was inside of me."

"If you two feel anything off, please get me. he seems stable right now, but you never know."

"Of course, Sakura." Naruto and I watch our son sleeping soundly, dressed and bundled and under the covers between us. I lick him and Naruto kisses his forehead.

"He's so perfect."

"He sure is. To think you and I would create this angel."

"I just wish he wasn't sick."

"The malnourished part will slowly get better. And I believe chakra therapy and physical therapy will help his other problems."

"I hope so. I don't like seeing him in pain."

"Has he been in a lot?"

"If he tries to move certain ways he gets upset."

"Having a tail is proving difficult I'm sure."

"Good thing the diapers and such were custom made."

"Indeed. We will have to watch him and ensure his safety and well-being."

"Especially in his case."

I nod.

We lie in silence, watching our son sleep. His breathing is a perfect sound.

"I wonder how we're going to fix his chakra."

"That, I'm unsure of."

"Perhaps Hinata or Hanabi can help?"

"Would you ask? I don't want to be a burden, but…"

Naruto scoffs. "You know they'd love to."

"Well… alright…"

Blue eyes open, staring up at us.

"Nice nap?"

"You sure sleep a lot."

"Babies do."

"Sakura said he sleeps unusually long amounts of time."

"is that so? Well, little baby, what do you have to say for yourself?" I tease, picking him up and holding him close, nuzzling him.

A giggle is heard then I feel something wet hit my face. I pull back, and laugh.

"Look at all that drool!"

"And he's dead asleep too."

"Hey! I've got the perfect name!"

I look him. "And that would be?"

"Maruta."

 **XXX**

A week and a half later, Maruta and I are released with the promise I'll do exactly as Sakura asked. She's scheduled to meet with Naruto and I tomorrow.

"Ready to go, Oreo?" Naruto asks, tying the large scrolls containing all of Maruta's supplies within.

I cradle my newborn gently, watching him sleep. Drool falling into my kimono. "I do hope you've arranged our living arrangements," I say, sliding off the bed albeit more shaky than I'd like. I hold Maruta close to my chest. Once I'm standing, I reajust the sling around my shoulder.

"Everything is fine, love."

"And I assume you have everything in those scrolls?"

"Yup! Now, let's go!" He exclaims, taking my hand, and pulling me along.

I hiss. "Be careful."

Naruto stops. "Sorry, Oreo."

I smile. He's always been so hyper. How this became my life, I'll never know.

We head out once I receive my discharge papers.

We head out. I feel stares, but I'm too happy watching my son sleeping. What will acknowledging do anyway?

Naruto grabs my hand. Whatever look he gave them must have scared them off because when I glance up, no one is there.

We make our way through the forest, going through the training grounds instead b of the village. We stop at training ground number forty-four. Or-

"The Forest of Death. Where it all began."

"We're feeling nalagistic?" I smirk, licking the side of his face.

Maruta sticks his tongue out, babbling.

"He has your mini tongue!" Naruto exclaims, clearly too engrossed in our son's anatomy than my question.

Must be a Toadoaf thing.

(Although, he's only partiallly one, so…)

"He sure does, but I asked you a question."

"Which was?"

"About you being nostalgic?'

"Oh! Sorry!" He laughs sheepisgly. "Well, not exactly. We have to go this way. Or, it's longer and…"

"I understand."

Naruto smiles. Despite how amazing his charisma is, his lack of social skills still lacks.

(Another thing we have in common).

We stroll through the forest, taking in the sights we never were able b to all c those years ago.

We stop, jumping up into the tree he threw a kunai at me in an attempt to prevent me from hurting his friends.

Silence surrounds us as we glance down at our love together.

"I never thought you'd be the mother of my child. That day…"

"I wouldn't if it weren't for me realizing the truth."

Naruto tickles Maruta's belly gently. In his sleep, a small hand shoots out of the wrap, grabbing his father's finger.

"I knew you were hurting." He whispers, distant.

I don't reply fir a while. It was meaningless at the time.

"You've given me s child. I'm a mother because of you."

Naruto smiles. He turns, cupping my face, kissing me.

Between us, Maruta babbles happily.

As we adventure further and further into the forest and on the outskirts of the village, barely gracing the boarders, I realize where we are.

"Why are we going here?" I ask as we stop at my clan's gate.

"You'll see."

"Lord Orochimaru," Zinubi, the snake gatekeeper exclsins. "It's been ages! And look, you've mated and everything!"

"Hello to you too, Zinubi."

Kirsu greets us once we're inside the land.

After my mother died, Kirsu stayed here to ensure no harm cane to the estste.

"Orochi, how you've grown."

"You've grown too, Lady Kirsu."

"Let me lead you two to the house.".

"I still think you're the prettiest snake I've ever seen." Naruto says as we head deeper into the estate.

"Of course!" She scoffs.

Other snakes greet us. Scaring Naruto at times by either popping up from my mother's lush and vibrant wild garden, the trees, or the many large sandboxes sutuated around for the desert snakes like the sand boas and rattlesnakes.

We finally reach the living quarters. All the houses that were once there are there no more. All except one: mine.

Except it's…

"Naruto, what.. ?"

"This is our new home. I had help with alternations. Captain Yamato and Kakashi-sensei helped a lot.

They did? But why?

"Go on, Orochi. I'm going to go for a swim."

"Is the water passageway still available?".

"Yes, and better than can ever."

"We can swim in it after Maruta goes down for a nap."

"Sounds good "

We slip our shoes off, and slide the door open, waking inside.

At first, it appears nothing has changed except the house being spotless instesd of being covered by dirt and dust. Naruto leads me through the house.

"The damage wasn't too bad, so Captain Yamato didn't have too much issue.".

"Why not just build another house?"

"Because this is the house that called ti me.".

"I see.".

Beautiful photos of my parents and Tsuru are on dressers and stands. Paintings of my parents holding me and with their summons take up some walls.

"Sai said he wants to draw us with Maruta, Kurama, and Nagi."

"I want a drawing of!" Nagi cheers, coming out.

"You would," I smirk.

She boops me. "You'll spoil your mate once you see the rest of the house.".

"Kit is spoilt already."..

"Hey!".

Nagi and I laugh.

We head into our bedroom. It's just as I remember my parebts' room being. Large wooden king size bed with lavender curtains for privacy. A large mat on the floor. Doors leading to outside, the closet, the bathroom, and what I assume is Maruta's room.

We walk in the bathroom, and I take in the beauty of it.

"I even made sure you had plenty of your hair and body products."

"How thoughtful," I say.

A shower on one side, a circular tub in the middle. Surrounded by shelves with many different bath supplies neatly organized. Hinata's doing, no doubt. A double sink with even more bath supplies and-

I pull out a packet of scented oils, candles, lube, and lotions.

"Really Kit?" I chuckle.

"Don't think we won't use that once we've gotten settled in," he smirks, staring at me in the mirror, giving my butt a squeeze.

I gaso.

"I'd take you right here, but you have our son in your arms, and I'd rather not have you wake him up with yiur screams.

I scoff. "You're the one who screams."

"Uh huh. Plus, you need to see the rest of the house. So, I'll just pound you in the hottub tonight. How's that?"

"Better give it to me good. Hard and-"

"Dammit, Oreo."

I smirk, pushing back against him teasingly.

"The rest of the house can wait. I'm taking you right here and now!"

I laugh as he makes a shadow clone, taking Maruta.

"I have Gamatsuri watching him."

I let Anijo slither out of my sleeve. "Watch my son."

"Yes, my lord," the rattlesnake says, slithering off with shadiw clone Kit.

"Now, are we going to have fun in the hottub too?"

"We're going to have fun everywhere." He says, turning me around and kissing me.

"Everywhere, huh?" I purr as we break. "Sounds like a plan."

"Yes, and the first thing I'm going to do is bend you over that bathtub and fuck you from behind."

"So those rails serve a purpose."

"More than one," he says, nibbling on my ear.

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 ** _Sakura_**

 _"Oreo, are you well enough to go at it again or do you need more rest?" Naruto mumbles in his sleep._

 _"What?!" I exclaim, trying to grab Naruto._

 _Orochimaru stops me with a cold, pale hand._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I know you've seen a man naked, but I'd rather you not see him."_

 _"Are you two…?"_

 _Orochimaru shrugs. "Kit has needs, Swan. Who am I to deny him?"_

 _"I told you no sex!"_

* * *

 _ **Next update date:** _

_I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


	42. Chapter Forty-two: Passions

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This is just for fun, no profit will be made from this (and I don't want to either). This is purely for my and the entertainment of Naruto fans._

 **Dedication:** _To my beautiful, amazing, intelligent, girlfriend Phillipa (_ _ **Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**_ _) for being there for me through not only my writing (both fanfiction and my original story) but real life in general. You have been my inspiration and my support through everything._

 **Warnings** : _Violence, explicit sexual conduct (no_ _ **rape**_ _!) homosexual relationship, relationship with a large age gap, struggles with belonging, self-hatred, obsession, self-harm, self-experimentation, human experimentation, mental disorders, a dark view of the "afterlife", (bonding of) pain and isolation, self-worthlessness, and male pregnancy._

 **Pairings** **:** NaruOro, canon pairings (except, obviously, NaruHina).

 **Summary** : _Sometimes, the deepest scars are the ones no one can see, but in a world moving into the light even the oldest inner wounds can be seen_

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-two: Passions**

 _ **Naruto**_

Our kisses become intoxicating and arousing the deeper we fall into our passion. Finally, being able to touch him, to hold him, makes the wait worth every second. Our clothes are flung off in a (neat) pile on the floor. Lips, teeth, hands, nails, and tongues caress, mark, and massage every piece of each other's bodies.

I pull him close, flush against my body. I just hold him for a moment, breathing him in. This man, he's so…

I gasp as I feel sharp fangs piercing the skin of my shoulder.

Oreo laps the blood, grinning at me.

I grin back, grabbing his face, and kiss him deeply.

Oreo kisses back just as passionately.

I run my fingers through his hair, down his back, and his ass, giving it a squeeze.

"So sexy. What a sexy pastry you have," I smirk against his lips, nipping at the bottom one, "I'm going to fill it up."

"You're such a pervert," Oreo chuckles, licking inside my mouth for a moment.

"Only for you, baby," I purr, slapping his ass.

He hisses.

"You like that? Want me to get rough with you?" I whisper seductively in his ear, nibbling it.

"You're very horny today, Kit."

"Well, it's been forever!" I complain.

Oreo chuckles, a sweet sound that fills my core. "I should make you wait longer, but I really want to experience these plans for me you have."

"Good! Because I'm not letting up today!"

I kiss him again, hands traveling his body. His skin, it's so smooth, so supple. Even the scars make him beautiful, especially his C-section one.

By all rights, I should let him rest. I know it must hurt to move, but I just…

I gasp as his long, wet tongue wraps around my cock, stroking it.

(Yeah, I'm not getting out of this.)

"Like that, Kit?" Oreo smirks, covering my cock with his tongue, stroking faster.

*Damn, Oreo!" I moan, bucking my hips.

"So easy to please, my dear Kit."

"Well, your tongue… and how the hell are you talking?!".

"How are you?"

"Because I-"

Oreo cuts me off, engulfing my cock into his mouth, tongue still wrapped around it as he gets on his knees sucking hard and fast.

 _Oh fuck!_

"O-Oreo!"

He continues, rubbing my thighs.

I run my fingers through his hair, gripping it tightly, and moaning. Damn, does his tongue feel incredible!

"How about you fuck me on the kitchen table?" He smirks, licking the sides of my cock.

"You don't want it in here?"

"I do, but I probably shouldn't bend too much. These are fresh stitches, after all."

"Then should we have you on your back in our bedroom?"

"No. We need to spice things up. I want you to go all out."

"Well, alright then, Oreo."

He sucks me, caressing my balls. It feels so amazing. I swear, I think he's trying to kill me.

He moves to the head, licking it as he strokes me with his free hand.

"Are you trying to make me cum?" I moan.

"Perhaps," he smirks, sucking it again.

"Shit," I moan thrusting into his mouth, cock sliding in and out of his mouth, and hitting the back of his throat. I kmow he doesn't mind though.

I just want to cum all in his mouth, down his throat, all over his body, in his ass.

Gods, so fucking deep in there!

I moan as I spill. Oreo's tongue wrapped tightly around my cock, stroking and licking as I shiver and buck my hips.

Oreo stands up, licking his lips. "Sweet Kit," he says.

I grab him, picking him up, and carrying him into the kitchen.

I place him on the table, standing between his legs as I kiss him and run my hands through his hair. A bottle of orange flavoured lube beside of us.

I take it, squirting it into my hand then onto his cock.

Oreo moans into the kiss.

"You like that?" I whisper against his lips.

"Yes," he moans, bucking his hips.

I rub the tip with a finger as I continue to stroke him. His cock pulses and leaks onto my hand.

"What do you want me to do, Oreo?" I smirk, continuing.

"Suck… me…" He gasps.

"Should I give into an Oreo's demands?"

"Yes!"

I laugh, pushing him so he's lying flat on the table, head resting on a pillow.

I grab his legs, putting them over my shoulders then grab the lube, squirting more onto my fingers.

I push his legs apart, rubbing his entrance as I lick the tip of his cock.

(His very beautiful cock, I might add.)

I've never seen one like his, but I love it! It's a beautiful white-grey, almost like marble and the tip is the same colour as his eye markings. I really love to suck it.

(Plus, it drives an Oreo Snake wild!)

I suck it hard, stroking.

Oreo moans, shivering.

My finger slips in his tight, hot entrance, squeezing my finger. I wiggle it a bit, finding his prostate. I press down gently.

"N-Naruto…!" Oreo moans.

"Damn, that's so sexy," I say, adding another cock twitches as he squeezes around me.

I suck him harder, taking in more of his cock.

He moans, tongue slipping out of his mouth and slithering.

"So sexy," I whisper, licking the tip.

I add another finger, curling them upwards

Oreo lets out a loud moan, tongue slithering out more.

"You like me sucking your cock and fingering your ass, hmm?" I smirk.

"Yes!" He gasps.

"Want me to fuck it?"

"Yes!"

"Right now?"

"Yes!"

"But what if i want to wait? What if I want to torture you?"

"Then you'll only torture yourself," he smirks.

"Is that so?" I smirk back, standing up.

"Yes, a kit needs punishment."

I line myself up. "How's this for punishment?" I smirk, sliding in all the way at once. I groan, feeling his muscles clamp tightly around my cock. "Holy shit…"

Oreo hisses, panting.

"You okay, Oreo?" I ask gently, stroking his hair.

He closes his eyes, nodding.

I close mine as well, leaning against my arms. Enjoying the feeling of his muscles massaging my cock for a moment.

I pull out slightly, then back in. I kiss his neck, gripping his hair as I thrust in and out of him.

"Fuck, you're so tight!" I moan.

"Just for you, my dear Kit." Oreo moans.

"And only me." i gasp as I thrust harder and faster.

I stand up, lifting Oreo's legs, and bending them, holding them with a hand as i fuck him hard and fast.

Oreo moans, tongue slithering.

"That feel good?" I moan. "You like my cock, baby?"

Oreo only responds with s louder moan, squeezing around my cock. His own dripping.

"You should use that tongue of yours," I smirk.

Oreo's tongue snakes down, wrapping around his cock, stroking it.

He moans.

"That's it, Oreo," I moan, pulling him closer.

I close my eyes and thrust into him harder, faster, and deeper. It's been far too long. Far, far too long.

I pull out, grabbing my cock and stroking it for a bit before putting it back inside my lover's body. Oh damn, this feels so…

He squeezes tightly around me, hissing and moaning.

"I just want to cum so hard inside of you, Oreo!"

"Then do it, Kit!"

"And you'll cum all over me, Oreo?"

"Of course!" He moans, stroking himself faster.

I pound him harder, feeling myself getting further and further to the edge.

"Fuck, Orochimaru," I moan.

"Naruto…" he moans.

I lean down, kissing him. He kisses back, legs over my shoulders.

I feel wet warmth between us and a very tight massage. Oreo moans into the kiss.

Moments later, I spill deep inside of him, moaning loudly.

I pant, falling om top of him.

Oreo's arms wrap around me, caressing my back.

"That was…"

"Amazing."

"Yes, it certainly was."

* * *

 ** _Sakura_**

I knock on Orochimaru's and Naruto,'s door of their new home. I wait. No answer. I try again.

Okay? The hell are they up to? Surely, at least Orochimaru knew I was coming over today.

I try again. Still no answer. I sigh, taking the key Naruto had given me out of my bag. He gave us all one, the ones who helped build this house for my friend.

I unlock the door, opening it slowly. "Naruto? Orochimaru?" I call as I enter the house.

No answer.

I walk through the house, marveling at how gorgeous it truly is.

"Naru-" i pause, spotting them on the couch. Naruto behind Orochimaru, arm wrapped stound him, snoring and drooling.

Orochimaru cracks an eye open, pulling the covers tightly around himself. He stretches his leg out.

I study them. They seem pretty relaxed…

"Where is Maruta?"

Orochimaru points to the basket a few feet away.

"Oreo, are you well enough to go at it again or do you need more rest?" Naruto mumbles in his sleep.

"What?!" I exclaim, trying to grab Naruto.

Orochimaru stops me with a cold, pale hand.

"What is it?"

"I know you've seen a man naked, but I'd rather you not see him."

"Are you two…?"

Orochimaru shrugs. "Kit has needs, Swan. Who am I to deny him?"

"I told you no sex!"

Naruto opens his eyes. "Sakura? Is that…?"

He jumps up, trying to hide his lover's body more than hkmself. "Damn, Sakura, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot-"

"Just get dressed you two. We have a lot to discuss.

We gather at the kitchen table with some tea. Naruto has his ramen. Orochimaru cradles Maruta gently, licking his chubby little face. The boy teaches up, touching his mom's face.

"First, I want to say it is imperative that you lay off the intercourse. I know it's difficult; trust me, but Orochimaru, you're still healing from the C-section and being pregnant in general. It took a huge toll on your body."

"We were being careful, Sakura."

"Maybe so, but anything could happen in the heat of passion."

"Well, I know, but…"

I sigh. "Listen; you two can have sex, but limit it please. It's dangerous."

"Okay, Sakura," Naruto says, looking down.

"Kit, don't be so hard on yourself."

"Anyway, I came here to discuss Maruta."

"Have you found anything out? Will he be okay?"

"I believe he will. He will just take some time to learn things, and in a different way. I'd like to get him start on physical therapy and motor functions soon."

"But he was just born, Sakura!"

"Exactly, Kit. He needs to have his body examined so that when it comes time for him to crawl, for example, then it won't be so bad."

"Oh, but we're going to go, right?"

"Of course, kit. Do you thimk I'd miss anything in my son's lif"

Maruta grabs Orochimaru's finger, sucking on it. His tail wiggles in the blanket, knocking it loose and free. He wraps it around his mother's srm.

"so precious," Orochimaru says, licking his son.

"Isn't he?! And I just adore these cute little clothes!"

"Yes, and the diaper mechanism works wonders."

"How about the bed and bath?"

"We haven't given him a bath yet, but the bed is amazing. Captain Yamato really did a great job!"

"Evsryome did. Yhe house is simply wonderful."

"You toured, Oreo?"

"While you showered earlier I did. Maruta and I did together. He quite enjoys the snake rooms."

"Well, he is pary snake."

"Indeed he is. So his movement will have to be monitored. Much of his weight will be transferred to his hips, and I can imagine his arms will play quire a large roll, especially here in the next several months."

"So we should get his muscles working?"

"Yes. Take him to see Lee within the next month."

"I'll arrange it," Naruto says.

"Just don't forget, Kit."

"I won't, Oreo."

I write down the reminder in my notebook. I know how Naruto is.

"Next, I want to discuss the medications Maruta will be on." I say, pulling out a bag. I take several pill bottles and a solution with a pack of syringes.

"We're not sticking a needle in our baby!"

"You will if you want your son's spine to be functional."

"But-"

Orochimaru picks up the medications. "I assume these are inside the milk?"

"Yes. You won't have to give him medications until he starts on baby food. There are directions for each."

"How are we supposed to give him the spine medicine?"

"It's a once a month medicine. It gives his spine the fluids it needs. He lacks quite a bit. Keeping his back supported is cruicsl.".

"Okay, but how do we give it to him?"

I motion for Orochimaru to hand me the child. He relunctly does so.

I take Maruta, supporting him against my chest, then grab his tail. It wraps around my arm. I use my free hand to rub against the spine in his tail. "Anywhere in this area is fine. The gauges are small. A thirty-eight-"

"thirty-eight?! That's huge!"

"Gauges are thicker tge smaller the number, Kit."

"Oh, that's so weird!"

"I'll try that gauge then."

*And we give this to him when he starts on baby food?"

"No, you give it to him this week."

"Oh, but…"

"It's extremely important that you do this."

Naruto looks at his son, who is currently eating my hair. "I just… isn't there another way? He'll cry."

"I'll keep him calm, Kit. I'll be do it."

"But Oreo-!"

"I don't want him having issues if I can pervent them. I hate it too, but I'd hate it more if my son were bound to a wheelchair, paralyzed, and had to rely on us the rest of his life. Yes, hell be upset, but he'll thank us in the long run. The area where we are to give him his medicine is the best place."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"Remember to use the lotions and bath salts as well. Ensure he gets plenty of rest and drinks plenty of milk."

"We will. He sleeps a lot!"

Maruta yawns, coiling up. Orochimaru takes him back. "Mine."

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore, mostly fatigued."

"I have medicine for you as well."

"Thank you, Swan."

"Yes, thanks, Sakura. It means a lot."

"Don't mention it. I'm a doctor, after all," I smile.

* * *

 _ **Naruto**_

I pace back and forth as Oreo rocks Maruta, who is currently sucking on his bottle wrapped up expect the end of his tail, which is securely around Oreo's ring and pinky fingers.

It's amazing can grip so well even with clothes on. We would cut a small hole for the tip but Maruta is too proned to cold.

"Naruto, calm yourself.,x

"I can't!"

After Maruta is done eating and getting burped, I have to give him his medicine. The shot. I know it's important, but…

"It's vital. In any case, I could do it. I have given my snakes medication via injection before."

I put a have over my heart, sighing in relief.

"Don't mistake this for an escape, Kit. You will do this. There will come a day where I won't be able or available to."

I groan. "i know; I know!"

Oreo takes the empty bottle and sets it on the floor beside of him. He licks Maruta's face clean.

Maruta grips his mom's kimono tightly.

I smile. So beautiful…

"It's good that you do. We must listen to swan."

I sigh, playing with my toes. "Yeah, but I wish there was another way. I mean he can move, right? So what's the big deal?"

"His body is half humsn, half shake. In ancient legends and myths, they are known as naga."

"Okay, so Maruta's a naga. I'm pretty sure these ancient snake people didn't have crazy meds or Sakuras around, so how'd they manage?"

"I'm not sure. There are many different myths on naga. I suppose the best explainatuon is that the constant breeding betwern the human female and male snake could have firmed a c better skeleton, but interbreeding different species takes much work and resources. I suspect there was much more than a princess falling in love with a snake."

"Well, yeah. I mean how does that even work?"

Oreo pulls his tongue back in and puts Maruta on his shoulder, patting his back.

"I'm not sure. I haven't looked too much inti it, honestly. I do know the skeletular structure had changed."

"And this made their survival better?"

"For a time. Of course, it's uncertain if these creatures existed."

"And yet…" i look at my son.

He gets out a large burp them spits up on Oreo's clothes.

"There, there, little one. Do you feel better?" Oreo asks, pulling Maruta away from his shoulder. Maruta grins widely, little fangs sticking out.

"Put those away," I tease. I grab the neds, walking over and sitting beside of them.

"Don't listen to him, Maruta. Your father is just jealous "

"Of what?" I smirk

"This cute baby!"

I sigh. "Who wouldn't be? Do you want me-"

I stop when Oreo gets Maruta settled in his lap and starts licking the puke up.

"Umm Oreo? You do realize we have wipes "

Oreo looks at the wipes in the supply bin and shrugs, resuming the task. Maruta sticks his tongue out, trying to lick his mom. He gets fussy when he can't.

"In a moment, Maruta. I'm not done "

Admittedly, it's pretty gross what Oreo is doing. Must be some clan thing.

Oreo moves him he's nose to bose with his mom. Oreo licks Maruta's little nose. Maruta giggles, lucking Oreo's.

"Too cute!"

Oreo settles him back in his lap, tickling him. Maruta giggles more.

"You wanna change before we do this?"

"I had planned on a nice dip in the hot springs out back once we've put Maruta to bed."

"Alright," I say. I move in front of them, adding to the tickle fest.

Maruta's tail thrashes about, curling as he giggles more and more. The sound. It's so beautuful. It makes me c so happy…

I watch as Oreo unbuttons the end of the onezy as I tickle Maruta'¢ sides, our son firmly in Oreo's lap, back against his stomach.

Maruta wiggles his tail free. It curls up tightly then loosens again.

"I need you to hold him," Oreo says.

I nod, grabbing my son and settling beside Oreo once again.

Oreo prepares the medicine into the syringe. He gets on his knees. "lay him on Gus side. Hold him firmly, support his head."

I do. "Like this?"

"Yes. Now, I need you to keepa firm grip on the thickest I'll have to hold the ene "

"Here?" I ask, touching his wa8st.

Oreo nods.

Maruta giggles, wiggling his tail.

Oreo grabs it, letting the tip wrap around his fingers. He holds the tail wit his left and feels Naruta'¢ tail.

"What are you doing Mx

"Feeling for his spine" Oreo says. He runs his hand just below the special diaper device. "Found it," he says, moving the betting away

He grabs the syringe with his tongue, placing it in his havm. He uncaps it. "ready?".

Maruta continues to giggle. I hold him close, and nod.

Oreo closes his eyes for a moment. I know he hates this as much as I do. Our veyes meet and we nod.

"Herw we go, little man," I whisper, kissing the top of my don"s head.

I watch as Oreo slowly Pierce's thw skin, right between a purple abd orangw scale.

Maruta screams.

"Stop!" I exclaim, Jerry Maruta away. The syringe falls, still full of medicine.

"I told you to hold him still!" He hisses, grabbing thw syringe.

"Well he was screaming!" i shout, rocking Maruta. "Shh, it's okay, little man."

Marya grips my shirt with his tail, wailing.

"He's going to! He's a baby, Kit!"

"I know, but…!"

Oreo sighs, checking the syringe for bubbles. "That is the main reason I wanted you to inject him."

"You think I çan do better? Oreo, I know nothing about shots and shit. I just knw yhey suck asd abd hurt."

"No. It's because I can keep him calm "

"How?"

Oreo licks my face.

"Oh, but…"

"I will show you where. Let's try this again "

I nod, feelimg my body shake.

"Breathe."

"Trying," I mutter as Oreo and I do the exchange.

"I know,Kit. Hold the end of his tail. The best place is right along here," Oreo says, grabbing Maruta's tail and stretching it. "Feel the ledge? That's his spine."

"Got it," I murmur.

We settle down again. Oreo continuing to lick Maruta.

I close my eyes. Here goes. I find the spot and take a deep breath. Oreo watches me, holding Maruta tightly. I gulp. Slowly, ever so slowly, i Pierce tgw skin.

Maruta cries.

*Shh, it's okay, Maruta." Oreo whispers, continuing.

I feel tears fall as i let my hand do the work and insert the needle more and plunge the medicine

I pull it our immediately tossing it. "Are you okay, Maruta?" i ask, sitting beside Oreo. Maruta fast asleep.

Oreo smiles, craddkng him. "He's fine, Lit. Just sleeping "

* * *

 _So that's all I have written up thus far. So unfortunately, I can't do a preview. When I do write the next chapter out, I'll come back and add one in here though._

 _I'm not the best at pregnancy-hospital stuff, but I did my best in what I thought would be interesting and somewhat realistic for the situation at hand. I really don't know how else to describe it and it's been months since I've even looked at this story, honestly._

 _Maruta means "Log" in Japanese, so yes, this baby is Log. But I don't like that name so he is Maruta. Whether Mitsuki shows up... well, y''all will just have to find that out, won't y''all?_

 _I apologize for the horrible grammar and such. I wrote all these chapters on my phone. But fear not! I hath a puter ready to go :)_

 _I hope everyone enjoyed! I'll update asap after I've gotten some chapters written out._

* * *

 ** _Preview_**

* * *

 _ **Next update date:** _

_I hope y'all enjoyed! Until next time :)._


End file.
